Beyond the Sea
by GCatsPjs
Summary: My Summer Bonesology Challenge. Strangers on the Beach. Vacationing alone, together.
1. Somewhere, Beyond the Sea

**Hi Folks! I decided to throw my hat into the ring for the Bonesology Summer fic challenge... I decided to go with Challenge 1, Option 2... So... You know, multi-chapter story with summer words... So clearly this happens after season 5 Enjoy. -PJ.**

* * *

The August heat was oppressive as Booth stepped from his SUV onto the hot pavement of the small parking lot. He could feel the heat through the rubber soles of his sandals as he reached into the vehicle and pulled out his duffel bag. He listened for a moment and could hear the sound of the ocean beyond the building and the security fence beside him, and allowed himself a bit of a smile as he closed the door behind him, and pushed the button on his keys to lock it.

He shouldered his duffel bag and walked toward the sliding front doors of the hotel, listening to the resounding smack as they reached the end of the track they were on, and feeling the cold blast of air conditioning as he entered the lobby. He approached the desk and a short red haired man greeted him with a friendly smile, checking him in with no issues.

"Are you in the Army?" He asked, noting the army issue duffel bag, and his hair cut and build. He smiled as Booth gave him a bit of a scowl.

"Just finished training in Afghanistan. I was discharged a few days ago." He said, if but a bit warily. The man grinned at him.

"Well, thank you for serving." He said, though it felt a bit insincere to Booth, he brushed it off as the key to his room was handed off to him. "You're in room 534. Pool rules are here, the wifi password is on the back of the key, and…"

"Thanks." Booth said, nodding. "I'll take it from here. If I have any questions, I'll let you know." He said, turning from the desk, he headed right for the elevator. Once in the elevator, he took a deep, cleansing breath, feeling a bit rattled from the conversation. He hated it when someone pointed out his military service. He hated being reminded of what he had seen, what he had done, and what he had trained others to do. That was supposed to have been his past, and the last three months had only succeeded in reminding him about why he had left the military in the first place and gone into law enforcement.

When he first had those feelings, he thought that he had gone soft. He thought that he had lost a step or was just old. The longer he thought about it though, the more he realized that he hadn't gone soft at all, he had simply changed perspective. He had gone from someone who craved conflict to someone that tried desperately to stop it. He had softened, but not in a bad way. He had become more focused, more logical. He had become more like the one person that he was trying desperately not to think about at this moment.

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out into the hallway, his eyes scanning the wall for the room numbers, he walked toward his room slowly. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder, and slipped the key card into the slot on the door, suddenly rattled by the sound of laughter in the room beside his. It sounded familiar, melodic. It sounded like Bones. He shook his head and grumbled to himself, sighing deeply.

"She's in India or… Malaysia or whatever… dummy." He said, pulling the key from the slot, the little green light indicated it had unlocked, so he kicked it open and walked inside, slamming the door solidly behind him.

* * *

Temperance Brennan stretched out on the top blanket of the bed, her phone to her ear as she listened to her best friend tell her another story of a Parisian mishap that had happened to her and Hodgins. She let out a loud joyful laugh at her friend's misfortune, letting out another laugh as she was chided for her laughter at their expense.

"I can't believe that he did that." She laughed, jumping at the sound of someone slamming a door in the hallway, she glanced toward the door of her suite and gave it a glare.

"Well, it'll probably be the last time he tries to order something in French." Angela laughed. "So explain to me again why you're not still on your dig? You were so excited about it."

"I don't know." Brennan shrugged to herself. "I just didn't feel settled there. It didn't feel right. I think I've changed a lot in the last few years, Angela."

"You mean in the last few months." Angela said with a sly tone to her voice.

"Angela." Brennan sighed, her tone becoming quite serious.

"Listen, I'm glad that you decided to take a vacation and not just go back to the lab." Angela said sincerely.

"There's nobody at the lab, Angela. Booth is in Afghanistan, you and Hodgins are in Paris. I just thought that spending some time here alone on the North Carolina coast might be something that I've earned." Brennan said sincerely.

"You deserve to pamper yourself. Read a few books, enjoy the sand between your toes, the sun on your face…"

"The drink in my hand?" Brennan asked knowingly.

"I was getting there!" Angela laughed. "Just enjoy yourself. A little bit of solitude never hurts."

"I just… I wish I wasn't thinking so much." She said with a soft sigh.

"Get enough drinks in you, and you won't remember what you were thinking about." Angela said, just to hear her friend laugh. "Okay, Sweetie. I'm going to let you go. Jack has checked on me about four times since we started talking. Have a good vacation, okay?"

"You'll be home in two weeks?" Brennan asked.

"Two weeks. We'll talk though. Go have some fun. Maybe you'll meet some cute pool boy, and have a little fling." Angela said with a laugh.

"That is highly unlikely." Brennan said seriously. "Enjoy Paris for me." She said softly.

"We will." Angela said softly.

Brennan heard the click of the phone and let out a sigh. She tossed the phone onto the pillow and sat up with a resounding grunt. Her eyes focused on the sliding glass door that led to the balcony of the room, overlooking the ocean not far from the hotel. She sat up, slowly bringing herself to her feet, and walked toward the door, sliding it open. She could smell the sea air as soon as she opened the door, and the salty breeze was warm from the summer breeze. She stepped out onto the balcony, looking to the side, she noticed how the balcony to the rooms next to her was separated by a simple frosted plastic sheet, high enough so that she couldn't see over, but translucent as the light passed through it. She could hear the sliding door on one side of her open, and see the shadow of someone stepping out onto the balcony as well, and from the shape through the partition, it appeared to be a man. She turned her attention back to the water, the sand, and the people walking and sunbathing beneath her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm her racing mind as she gently strummed her fingers across the railing. She looked down at her painted fingernails, something that she had done on a whim, knowing that she wouldn't be digging up bones, or covering her hands with latex gloves. She smiled at the coral color, and the small palm tree that had been painted across it, looking out onto the palm trees that she could see, lining the parking lot just outside of the hotel.

She heard the person on the balcony next to her pull a chair across the ground, and a heavy sigh as they settled in the chair with a groan. She wondered for a moment if the man was there alone like she was, or if he had a companion, or a family. She suddenly felt very alone standing on the balcony, almost lonely. She sighed and thought back to her conversation with Angela. She did deserve this time to herself. She did deserve the opportunity to relax and read, and feel the sun and sand.

A slow smile rose onto her lips as she tapped her fingers on the balcony, noting that there were several available chairs on the beach. Her decision made, she turned and walked inside, closing the sliding glass door securely behind her as she made her way to prepare for a trip to the beach.


	2. Somewhere, Waiting for Me

Booth slid open the glass door to his balcony slowly, feeling the humidity in the air as it hit his face, a stark contrast to the cool air of his suite. He dragged the wooden deck chair on his balcony toward the railing a little, making it so that he could see the ocean just a bit more, wondering for a moment if he should do a little reconnaissance of the hotel, and check out some of the amenities. He figured he had plenty of time for that, he was in no rush. So he sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh, feeling the solid wood beneath him, he let out a groan as he sat and watched the people below, setting his book on the arm of the chair as he rested.

His eyes were focused on the beach, but his ears could hear the sound of gentle tapping nearby. If he leaned forward, he could see the top of the railing of the room beside him where a woman stood. Her colored fingernails were gently tapping the metal railing in a gentle rhythm, and he could see the red flowered pattern of her summer dress as the wind blew it between the metal posts. He watched her long fingers as she strummed the railing, when suddenly she turned and retreated back to her room.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, wishing for a moment that he wasn't so very alone in this big place. He pushed those thoughts aside, however, he then considered how hectic everything had been in his life up until that moment. He offered himself up to his partner, and she had flat out rejected him, he had left for Afghanistan, he had tried to strike up a romantic relationship with a journalist, which had gone sour quickly considering her line of work, and the fact that she wasn't who he wanted to be with and he just wasn't happy.

He cleared his throat as his thoughts darted back to his partner, and he tried desperately to push them away as he had for the past. He felt like a failure. She didn't want him, and his tour was supposed to last the year, and he couldn't even last over three months. His anxiety level had skyrocketed the moment he stepped into the desert. He felt old and worn before he even started training the soldiers, and it just got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to go home.

They let him finish a couple more field tests, and agreed to honorably discharge him. So now that is where he found himself. The FBI didn't know that he was back in the United States, and he technically still had leave for several more months, but all he wanted to do was get back to work. He wanted things to get back to normal. He wanted his partner back. He knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, at least not until she came home from Maluku, and even then he was pretty sure that it would never be the same.

He grunted a little as he picked up the book beside him, running his fingers over the pages quickly to find where he had left off. He felt the rough paper beneath his fingertips as he found his chapter, and tried to focus on the words. His mind continued to wander, however, and after reading the same paragraph six times, he placed the book back on the arm of the chair with a resounding sigh. He sat staring at the ocean for several minutes, watching as the tide came in, or went out. He didn't know or care, it wasn't important. The only thing that was important was that he was on vacation. He was relaxing. Or was he?

Booth let out a yawn as he stared at the waves, leaning forward to rub his eyes with the palms of his hands, he looked out at the beach, a flash of red catching his eye. He focused on the woman in the red flowered summer dress, noting that it was the same dress of the woman who was on the balcony beside him not too long ago. He watched her walk with almost a skip in her step, an off white floppy hat covering her head, and a book in her hand as she maneuvered past other beachgoers.

He found himself captivated for a moment by this woman, her gait almost familiar, though he was certain that he didn't know her. She settled herself in one of the hotel provided beach chairs, tipping herself back slightly as she adjusted her hat. She kicked off the sandals on her feet and wiggled her painted toes as she opened her book.

Booth shook his head as he came to his senses, unsure of why he was suddenly enthralled with this stranger. His eyes focused on her once again. Suddenly he stood up, shaking his head as he made his way inside. "Man, you need to get a girlfriend." He muttered to himself as he quickly closed the sliding door behind him.

* * *

Brennan stepped out onto the beach, straightening her floppy beach hat as she walked across the sand. She was feeling very light on her feet, and was looking forward to soaking up the sun. She moved deftly across the sand, avoiding people playing frisbee, and sunbathers that seemed to have no rhyme or reason for their location.

She quickly found an available lounge chair and settled in it, kicking off her sandals, happy that the chairs on either side of her were also unoccupied. She opened her book and wiggled her toes, allowing the sand that had accumulated between them to sprinkle down her feet back onto the ground where it belonged. She looked down at her painted toes, amused with herself that she had the pedicure that had gone with her manicure a couple days earlier. She lifted her hand to her hair, running her fingers through the now shorter strands, thinking to herself how she felt different than months earlier, more carefree. She tipped her sunglasses down and her eyes scanned the beach before her, focusing on several of the handsome young, shirtless men who were running through the sand around her, tossing a football or a frisbee. Brennan smiled to herself, cuddling just a little more into her chair, she started to read her book.

She was about a page or two into her book when her mind started to wander. She started to think about Maluku, and how she had only lasted three months there. It was supposed to be a year long dig. She was supposed to be immersed in bones and artifacts, and the culture. The longer she had stayed there, however, the more frustrated she had become. It wasn't where she wanted to be. The remains were old, there was no hurry for analysis or police protocol to follow. There was limited amount of danger, especially if she stayed at the dig sight, and she had nobody to talk to. It was a typical dig, nothing out of the ordinary, something she had done dozens of times before and enjoyed it. But she found that it was lonely work, pulling remains from the dirt with no standard FBI issue shoe at her side, no snarky faux ignorant guesswork from above her, no drinks at the Founding Father's after a long day of work. Despite the presence of Daisy Wick, the presence of which Brennan appreciated the peace and quiet of her own tent in the evening, she still felt like there was nothing that could cure the loneliness of being so far from home, but actually coming home.

She had arrived at her apartment about a week earlier, finding that because Booth was still gone, and Hodgins and Angela were in Paris, that their work with the FBI was suspended indefinitely. That left her with her work in Limbo, which despite the fact that it was similar to her work in Maluku, she found it comforting to be in her own domain, and among her personal things. Things that reminded her of the important work that she had accomplished, and looked forward to continuing once Booth returned. She had called Angela as soon as she arrived home, and was easily convinced that taking a couple of weeks to herself would be good for her. Angela had said that she and Hodgins were about ready to come home, and would arrive in a couple of weeks, giving her the perfect opportunity to take some time away from all work, and focus on her own personal wellbeing. She figured that the North Carolina coast would be a good bet, because if she did get bored, she always had Russ nearby to check in on if she felt particularly lonely.

She placed her book on her lap, staring out at the waves, listening to the sound of the people around her, and the waves crashing. The sun was warm against her skin, and she pulled her hat down to cover her face for a moment as she settled back comfortably, closing her eyes.

She started to drift off when she felt someone sit in the chair beside her. She kept her hat down and her eyes closed, her hands clasping her book as she rested, gently drifting into a light and happy sleep.


	3. My Lover Stands

Booth sat down carefully on the lounge chair, trying extremely hard not to disturb the woman beside him. He suddenly felt foolish for even making the trek from his room, sitting beside this stranger as if he were stalking her. He averted his gaze and sat back in the chair, staring up at the puffy clouds that were traveling across the sky. He pulled at the back of the chair slightly, to pull it into a sitting position, and pulled his knees up as he set his book against his legs and opened it. Just to his left he could see the woman's legs stretched out, long and beautiful as the sun made the polish on her toes sparkle.

He suddenly realized that he was staring at this woman's legs, and felt a hot rush of blood run to his cheeks. He internally scolded himself and rolled to his side away from her slightly, so that she was out of his line of sight. He couldn't understand what it was about her that was making him act so crazy. He couldn't understand why he felt this connection. He sighed heavily and continued to try to read.

* * *

Brennan lay with her hat down over her eyes, her sunglasses having slipped down her nose and resting on her chest, and she drifted in and out of sleep. She could sense that the person that was beside her was restless, and heard them shift several times since they had sat down. She heard the person pulling at the chair and repositioning it. She had sensed they were watching her, this stranger beside her, and for some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable. She could defend herself if need be, and there were others around, so there was no reason to be concerned. Besides, she was an attractive woman, it's only natural to have admirers. She heard the person grumble a little, and quickly determined it to be a man, obviously uncomfortable as he lay there, she wondered if there was a specific reason that he had chosen that chair, or if he just happened to simply find an empty chair. She let out a gentle sigh, letting her fingertips dance across the book on her chest, considering an attempt to read again, but feeling a bit of sleep pulling at her consciousness.

The sun was warm and comforting against her skin, and she smiled to herself when remembered a conversation that she had with Booth not long before she had decided to go to Maluku, right after the Heather Taffet case. He told her to go to the beach, lay in the sun. She was pleased with herself for having done just that, and wondered for a moment if he would be proud of her for taking that step, moving out of her comfort zone and taking a break for a change. She imagined his smile, and maybe that he would tease her and say something that would either make her laugh, or make a reference she wouldn't understand. She let out a soft sigh, thinking about her partner, and for some reason the fear in his eyes when he told her to take a break seemed to stick in her mind.

She remembered it now very clearly, though she had no idea why she didn't see it then. She shifted slightly on the chair, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, feeling a bit lonely, and extremely guilty. She found herself suddenly feeling a pit of anxiety in her stomach as she thought of the pain in his eyes when she had rejected him, and the love in his eyes that last time she had seen him in the airport. She could once again feel the sudden onslaught of fear that she had for his safety, and how the fact that she didn't know where he was in Afghanistan scared her to death. She didn't know if he was okay, and that fact alone had been the center of many of her nightmares in the last three months. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to compartmentalize that fear again, feeling her anxiety start to take her over.

She tried desperately to tell herself that he was okay, he had promised her that he would be safe. He promised her that he wouldn't be a hero, and Booth always kept his promises. The tighter her she closed her eyes, the more she thought about the dangers that he was in the middle of, and the myriad situations he could find himself in. She wondered to herself when her ability to compartmentalize had disappeared. She wondered when her heart and gut had started to take precedence over her brain. She started to feel dizzy, anxious and upset, and the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of strangers on the beach. She needed to get out of there. She needed to get to her room, and she needed to get there fast.

* * *

Booth read a page or two, trying to keep his unfettered focus on the novel in front of him, and not the beautiful woman beside him. He again chided himself for his boldness, not understanding for even a moment why he had ventured from his room to sit beside her, especially if he didn't have the nerve to at least say hello. He heard a soft sigh, and her fingers lightly tapping the book in her grasp, reminding him that she was very close to him.

As he lay quietly reading, he heard another gentle sigh come from beside him, and he closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the fact that he was being affected by this person that he had never met. He tried to roll even further on his side, facing completely away from her, and attempted to focus on his book. He remained on his side, trying to keep himself occupied, trying to keep himself from making an ass out of himself, when he heard her sit up suddenly. He swore he heard a whimper or a sniffle, but he couldn't be certain. He stayed with his back turned to her, trying to gain courage to say hello, but also trying not to appear desperate or creepy. After a slow count to ten, he turned to look to the woman beside him, and found her chair empty. He looked both ways and could see her retreating form down the beach, walking quickly toward the hotel. He felt his stomach drop in disappointment, swearing at himself for his procrastination. "No wonder you can't meet women." He muttered to himself. "Idiot." He muttered as he sat up slowly, shaking his head as he let out a puff of air and frowned. However, his frown didn't last for long, for in the sand just beneath the chair sat the woman's sandals. He reached forward and looped them onto his finger with a satisfied smile. He looked back toward the door to the hotel just as she swung the door open and went inside.

He stood up quickly, and followed her, fairly sure that he'd know where to find her. He dodged beachgoers and sandcastles, stepping deftly through the sand as he made his way toward the building. Quickly, he climbed the flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator, catching his breath as he reached the fifth floor, he quickly made his way down the hallway. When he reached her door, he paused, gripping the sandals in his hand, thanking some invisible force for this opportunity. He rapped at the door quickly, still trying to catch his breath. When she didn't answer the door, he began to feel silly for taking this risk, not knowing what he was getting himself into, and the silence on the other side of the door seemed to echo to him that he should retreat, leave her sandals outside the door and walk away. He swallowed hard, sighing to himself as he gently placed the shoes beside the door. He shook his head in disappointment, and took a step toward his own room. He was just about to get to his door when he heard her door open.

He turned his head to catch a glimpse of her, and perhaps tell her that he had returned her shoes, when his dark eyes met up with two extremely familiar blue eyes, wide with shock. "Bones?" He mumbled, feeling his heart clench in his chest at the sight of her. He had no more words.

"Booth?" She croaked, her voice a bit raw from her panic attack, her entire body still trembling, she thought her mind was playing a cruel joke. She had no more words.


	4. On Golden Sands

Brennan sat up quickly on the lounge chair, and without thought or care of anything, she stood and started to walk quickly toward the hotel. She just knew that she needed to get to the seclusion and quiet of her room before she completely fell apart. She pulled her sunglasses into her hand, and grasped her book as she pulled her hat down to hide the fear in her eyes. She tried to take deep breaths as she approached the door, swinging it open quickly, she looked between the stairs and elevator, opting for the stairs. It was quicker, and she wouldn't have to risk being in an enclosed space with a chatty hotel guest. She just wanted peace. She needed quiet. She needed to work through these foreign emotions in a calm and rational way, and that wasn't going to happen in public.

As she reached the landing of the fifth floor, she found that she was already feeling better, and the panic that she had been feeling had dissipated considerably. She marched to her room and slipped the key card into the lock, slamming her way into the room, she let it close behind her. She stood in the suite alone, staring across at the sliding glass door at the other end of the suite, the sun shining through. She took her hat off, tossing it to the bed, along with her sunglasses and her book. She took several deep breaths, feeling her body trembling as she walked across the room toward the door, and closed the shades, bathing herself in darkness for several moments, or at least as dark as she could get the room.

"Get ahold of yourself, Temperance." She mumbled to herself as she stepped across the suite to the bed, sitting heavily on the mattress, she shoved her face in her hands for a moment. "Booth is okay." She whispered. "He's okay. You have no proof that he's not okay." She said, pulling her phone out, she scrolled through her contacts. She stopped at his name, tempted to call the number just to make herself feel better. She knew he wouldn't be on the other end, but it might calm her nerves, nonetheless. She was just about to push the button, when there was a rapping at the door. She turned her head to the sound, her brow furrowed. She listened for several moments, expecting that if it was important they would knock again, and she silently wondered who could possibly be knocking at her door. She shook her head and sighed, dropping her phone to the bed, she rested her face in her hands for a second and then she slowly stood up and walked to the door. She checked through the peek hole in the door, and saw nobody there. Her curiosity piqued, she opened it slowly, stepping out into the hallway, she looked to her left, and then to her right, spotting a man standing beside the door next to hers.

It took her a split second to recognize him, and even as his head turned and he looked directly into her eyes, she swore that her mind was playing a cruel trick. She watched his dark eyes stare at her for a moment, clearly in shock and surprise.

"Bones?" He whispered, his voice clear, and a bit confused.

She was still trembling as she spoke, and her voice came out oddly as she tried to justify seeing him standing there in front of her. "Booth?" She said.

They both stood there for several seconds, just staring at one another in disbelief. He, feeling foolish and a bit embarrassed that he hadn't recognized his own partner, and she trying to rationalize his sudden appearance at her hotel room door. "Bones, what…?" He started to say, as suddenly he felt her arms wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder as she squeezed him tightly. "Woah…" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, he could feel her body trembling. "Woah, hey…" He said, trying to get her to stop hugging him for a second so that he could get an explanation. "Hey…" He said, managing to pull her from the hug, she was looking up at him with those big blue eyes that could melt him in a second, wet with unshed tears. "Bones, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Was her response, swallowing a happy sob as she watched a grin rise on his lips, the smile reaching his eyes as he let out a laugh. "Why are you here?" She asked, her mouth open just slightly as she took a step back. "Were you wounded? Are you alright? What happened? I don't understand." She fired off questions in quick succession. "Booth?" She whispered, clearly concerned and confused.

"Not wounded. No." He shook his head. "I promise." He said, noting her look of disbelief at his answer. "Just… I'm… why aren't you in Indonesia?" He asked, deflecting her questions. "Why aren't you in Maluku?"

"I… I just… I…" she stammered a bit, feeling her lower lip tremble slightly, she could see the deep concern in his eyes at her response. Bones didn't stammer. She was never at a loss for words.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, tipping his head in concern as he watched her eyes move from his, avoiding his gaze for a moment. "Bones, are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing happened." She said, snapping her eyes back to his, she almost pulled from his arms, but it felt so good to have him close. "Nothing happened, I just came home. I… I came home." She shrugged, finally taking a step back, she felt a little cold stepping out of his arms. "Why are you here?" She asked, rubbing her bare arm with her hand, as if trying to stave off the chill she was feeling.

"I'm on vacation." He said with no further explanation, and the reaction he got was exactly what he expected. Her face scrunched in confusion, and there was still an intense confusion in her gaze.

"Why are you here at my door? You seemed surprised to see me. Why did you knock at my door?" She asked, tipping her head curiously. "Also, you didn't answer my question about why you're not in Afghanistan. If you're not injured, then why are you here?" She sighed. "Are you on leave? I'm very confused."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He nodded, a sideways smile on his lips as he agreed. "I understand." He said, watching her for a moment, he tipped his head as he watched her, his eyes glittering with something that made her feel warm in her chest. He was watching her almost lovingly. "You cut you hair." He said, watching her expression change to confusion for a split second before her hand lifted to her shorter hair.

She smiled slightly at him, almost feeling shy. "Uh, yes." She nodded. "It's very hot in the jungle." She said, swallowing hard.

"And you painted your fingernails?" He asked, reaching for her hand, she felt the warmth of his touch and resisted stepping closer to him, if only to give him personal space, though that was rarely a concern for them.

"I just wanted to… I wanted to try something different." She shrugged. "Do you like them?" She asked, watching his eyes lift to hers, he smiled a genuine smile.

"I love it." He said, smiling back at her, still holding her hand in his, his thumb slowly rubbing across her hand. "You look beautiful, Bones." He said, feeling a flutter in his stomach at his own words, he waited for her to pull her hand from his, but she didn't. In fact, he was pretty sure that she had actually taken a small step toward him. "Are you hungry?" He asked, watching her eyebrow lift slightly, he let out a short laugh. "Why don't we go get something to eat, we can talk…catch up?" He asked, watching her for a moment as she seemed to try to interpret his words.

"You want to eat?" She asked.

"I want sit down somewhere and talk to you, Bones. Eating is the last thing on my mind." He said, giving her hand a squeeze.

She looked down at their hands, and then back up into his eyes. "I… um… yeah. Yes." She nodded definitively. "Let's go talk." She said, taking a step back. "Just let me grab something out of my room." She said, taking another step back. "I'll be right back." She said, turning sharply, he watched her quickly disappear into her room, closing the door behind her.

He waited for several moments, a bemused expression on his face as he reached down and picked up her sandals. He held them at eye level, hanging off the tip of his finger as he leaned on the door frame. Suddenly the door opened and Brennan was in the middle of a sentence. "I think I left my..." She started to say as she suddenly saw her sandals being held out to her. "Oh. Thank you." She said, looking at him curiously. "How did you...?"

"Not important." He said as she grabbed the sandals from his hand and slipped them on her feet. She looked over at him and watched the small smile playing on his lips. "Ready to go, Bones?" He asked, watching her blue eyes sparkle at him, he held his arm out to her. Without a verbal answer, she grabbed hold of his arm gratefully, and they made their way to a quiet place to talk.


	5. And Watches The Ships, That Go Sailing

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your kind words! :)  
**

* * *

They left the hotel in Booth's SUV, neither of them really talking. Their silence was companionable, but slightly awkward. Brennan kept her eyes on the road ahead of them, while Booth drove, glancing over at her periodically.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked, watching her attention move toward him, a thought filled look on her face, she watched him curiously.

"I'm not really hungry." She said, watching him for a moment, noting a bit of darkness slip over his features that he tried to hide. "But if you want to eat, that's fine." She said with a slight smile.

He glanced toward her, "Maybe a cup of coffee?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, he watched her nod in agreement.

"Coffee is good." She smiled.

"There's a coffee shop down here in the next town, and a nice boardwalk that we can walk along on the sound. Want to do that?"

"I would enjoy that." She said happily, focusing outside once more, she was starting to feel inexplicably nervous. She had her hands in her lap, and was anxiously scratching at her thumbnail. She sighed very lightly, and suddenly she felt Booth's hand on hers. She looked at him and he glanced at her as he drove.

"Don't do that." He said softly. "You'll ruin your nails." He smiled at her, and lifted his hand, finding that she had grasped it tightly. "Are you okay, Bones?" he asked, watching as she shrugged.

"I'm okay." She said, releasing his hand. "Sorry."

"No." He said, grasping her hand once gain and squeezing it. "No, it's okay." He said with a supportive smile. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I am feeling extremely thoughtful and emotional." She said, sighing. "I am also curious, and very confused." She said, her brow furrowing.

"You're not happy to see me?" he teased lightly as he moved his hand from hers to the steering wheel, he glanced toward her as she looked to him with an expression of offense. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding, Bones." He laughed. "I was there when you hugged me. I know you missed me." He said, tossing a bit of a cocky tone to his voice. "I missed you too." He said, as his face turned serious, though he had a slight smile on his lips. He sighed as he watched her attention move toward the road again. "I thought about you a lot." He said sincerely, staring at the road, he could feel her eyes on him.

"I think of you often as well." She said, trying not to say too much. She didn't want their exchange to be awkward, and she wasn't quite ready to reveal how much she had been thinking of him, or where her thoughts had led her.

Booth pulled into the parking lot of a small coffee shop. Brennan reached for her seatbelt, and he touched her hand. "I'll run in and get the coffee. Stay here in the air conditioning." He said, watching her nod gratefully. He then quickly exited the car and made his way into the building.

* * *

Brennan watched him disappear into the coffee shop, her mind still racing with all of the questions she wanted to ask him, all of the answers that she needed to hear. She was so happy to see him, but felt like there was something hanging over them, like a harbinger of something bad. He still hadn't answered her question about why he was here, and though he didn't appear to be wounded, there was clearly something that he was holding back about his time in Afghanistan. She stared out at the coffee shop, and after another two or three minutes, he walked out with a small bag, and two coffees.

Booth walked up to her window and she pushed the button to send it down. He smiled at her and handed the cups over. "I also got one of those chocolate chip cookies you like." He grinned.

"I didn't ask for a cookie." She said with a confused expression, watching his boyish grin become a little brighter.

"Right, that's me. I wanted a cookie." He said, watching her laugh gently at his joke before making his way around to the driver's side.

He slid into the driver's seat and glanced to his partner, noticing that she seemed a bit calmer than earlier. He knew that she had a lot on her mind and was hoping that maybe she would open up a little as they spent time together.

* * *

Booth drove toward the boardwalk, parking in a small lot not far from where the path started. They exited the car and he led her toward the boardwalk, his hand at the small of her back as it typically was. They walked beside one another and sipped their coffee, silently thinking to themselves. Brennan looked out onto the sound, watching as the sailboats skittered across the water, her eyes focused on the bright colors of the sails as she stopped to watch them. "You still haven't answered my questions." She said, sipping her coffee, she still hadn't looked at him. She could feel him step alongside her, his arm touching hers, and she turned her head to look up at him. "Booth." She said softly.

"I knocked on your door out of pure coincidence." He said, shrugging. He knew the question that she wanted answered, but wasn't quite ready to give her that answer. "We were both on the beach, and I didn't recognize you, and I saw that you had forgotten your sandals. I was just returning them." He said, suddenly subject to those blue eyes that he swore would be the death of him. He relented and looked into them, and nearly drown in them. "Pure coincidence." He shrugged.

"But how did you know where my room was?" She asked. "Were you watching me?" She asked innocently. "You thought I was another woman, but you took the chance to return my sandals?" She asked, watching his ears burn red from her questions, his eyes not focusing directly on her.

He sucked in a deep breath. "So why did you come home from Makookoo early?" He asked, sipping from his coffee as he avoided eye contact. He knew she was glaring at him, and tried to brush it off as well as he could. "Get tired of the heat?"

She sighed, though he was sure it sounded more like a growl, and turned from the railing as she continued to walk down the boardwalk. She could hear his feet just behind her, so she continued to walk. "It was quite warm." She said with a sigh. She ran her finger along the railing, and stopped again to watch the boats. "I don't know why I came home." She said, looking toward him with a pained expression. "I mean, I know why I wanted to come home, and why I needed to come home." She shrugged, staring out at the sailboats. "But that reason wasn't here." She whispered. "It's stupid." She said, turning sharply, she started walking down the boardwalk again.

He paused for a moment as he focused on her words, unsure if she meant what he thought she meant. "Hey, hey, Bones… hang on." Booth said, picking up his pace, he reached for her arm as he caught up with her, watching as she turned around. Her eyes were filled with emotion, her lips trembling again. It made him think about the look on her face when she had opened her hotel door to him, and the way she had bolted from the beach. "Bones, why did you leave the beach earlier in such a rush?"

"I don't want to discuss it." She said, rubbing her cheek with her palm. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, turning to walk away again, he reached for her again, turning her tenderly as he took the coffee from her hand and placed it on the railing next to his own. She looked up into his dark eyes and immediately felt powerless.

"Talk to me, Bones. Please?" He said, letting his finger trail across her cheek, he noticed that she shivered.

She stared directly into his eyes and swallowed hard. "You're the only person that I've ever met that can make me feel so loved, yet so alone at the same time." She whispered.

"Bones." He said softly.

"You know why I came home. It's not that difficult to figure out. It's your turn. Why are you here?" She asked, trying to stay strong.

"Same reason." He said. "I thought I was doing the right thing, and when I got there, all I could think about was what I left behind." He said honestly. They stood there for several moments, staring into the other's eyes, silently reading the truth within them. "Here..." He said, reaching for her coffee on the railing, he gave it to her, and picked up his own, then took her hand and led her several feet down the boardwalk to a bench. Once they sat down, he placed his cup down on the ground, and took hers from her, placing it next to his. He then turned to face her as he reached for her hand. He grasped her hand tightly in his own and took a slow, deep breath. "I started seeing someone in Afghanistan." he said, feeling the hold on his hand loosen considerably, he tightened his own as he continued, trying to find her eyes as she refused to look into his. "I thought that I could move on. I thought it was time. I was away, and you and I weren't going anywhere, and I just thought that it was what I needed."

"Booth, I don't..."

"But as time went by...and not a lot of time." he interrupted her. "I realized... she was strong, but not strong in the right way. She was smart, but not genius smart... not smart in a way that could make me feel smart too, but smart in a way that made me feel stupid. She was pretty, but her hair was too blonde, and her eyes weren't the right shade of blue, and she didn't ask questions, or seem to need reassurance. She didn't need me like I need you. I was in a foreign country, trying to live a life that I thought I wanted, when all I really wanted to do was to go home. I wasn't doing what I wanted to be doing, and I wasn't with who I wanted to be with." He explained. "So, it didn't last long, and neither did I. I started feeling guilty for what I was doing there. I've always been proud of defending my country, but I will never be proud of lives I've taken, and training these young men to do just that. It made me sick to my stomach. I just wanted to come home to my kid, and my job, and my partner. I need to be where I know I'm making a difference, you know?" He said, watching her eyes as they stared into his. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Bones?" He asked.

"I do." She nodded.

"I came home from Afghanistan, and I have been feeling pretty sorry for myself. So, I decided to take a vacation for a couple of weeks. You had mentioned this place before, when you stayed here that time you were visiting Russ. It sounded nice, and it made me think of you." He shrugged. "It's ridiculous, isn't it."

"No." She whispered. "It's not ridiculous." She sighed.

He watched her for a moment, wondering if she had more to say. She dropped her eyes to her hands again, focusing on her fingertips as she gently rubbed her thumbnail. He reached forward and grasped her hand, stopping her motion as she looked up into his eyes. "Maybe I got a little ahead of myself that day on the steps." He said, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what that means." She whispered.

"It means that I want to be by your side for thirty, forty, or fifty years... and I want to prove to you that you have an open heart, that you are the person that I see. I want to prove to you, that I'm worth the risk." He sighed.

"Booth."

"The last three months have been hell, Bones. I know you're worried about our partnership, but come on. Half of the FBI thinks we're sleeping together." He said.

"Booth?"

"Besides, you dated Hacker. If that's not fraternizing with a contractor, I don't know what is." He lamented on. "I just want you to be happy, and I want to be happy, and I want to..."

Suddenly her hand was over his mouth, stopping his rant in its tracks. His eyes were wide as he watched her eyes sparkle with humor. "Shh." She said softly, pulling her hand from his mouth. "Can I have my coffee?" She said, pointing toward the cups beside the bench. He nodded and handed it over to her. She then reached forward and picked up the small paper bag that he had set on the bench beside him. She opened it, and pulled out the chocolate chip cookie. She watched him the entire time, his eyes widening when she took a bite from the cookie.

"I thought you didn't want a cookie." He said, watching as a crumb tumbled down her lip. He reached out to catch it.

She swallowed the bite of cookie and smiled at him. "Just because I didn't want it earlier, doesn't mean I don't want it now." She said, watching the tenderness in his dark eyes as a smile lit them up. "Sometimes I just need to realize what I'm missing." She sighed, staring at the cookie in her hand. She glanced over at him and noticed that his smile had suddenly turned serious, as if he knew what was coming next. "I am sorry." She said sincerely, noting that he was being extremely patient with her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." She said, noticing him take a deep breath to say something, she reached her hand up and covered his lips again. "I don't like seeing you in pain, and I dislike it even more when I am the cause of that pain." She said. His hand reached up and grasped her wrist lightly, pulling her hand from his lips, he slipped her hand into his, holding it tightly. "I've learned recently, that while sometimes I feel that I am destined to be alone. I don't particularly like it. I am afraid though." She said, watching him nod his head. "Are you afraid?" She asked.

"Terrified." He whispered, watching as her head tilted slightly, those blue eyes staring back at him curiously.

"But willing to try?" She asked, taking another bite of the cookie, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm always willing to try, as long as you're by my side." He replied sincerely, narrowing his eyes at her. "Are you going to share that cookie?"

"Nope. It's all mine." She smiled, taking another bite, smiling as his jaw dropped. She let out a laugh and sat back, laughing as he continued to try to snatch the cookie from her fingertips as they sat in the afternoon sunshine and enjoyed their coffee together.

* * *

**So does it continue? Or is this the end?**


	6. Somewhere

When the coffee cups were empty, and the cookie devoured, the partners found themselves in a gentle silence as they sat on the bench. People passed the two of them without a second glance, surely assuming they were a couple, simply enjoying their time together on vacation. Brennan held the empty cup in her hand, her fingers tapping lightly on the paper vessel as Booth's eyes drifted to her softly drumming fingers. "You've picked up a very bad habit, Bones." He said, reaching over, he placed his hand on her fingers, and she stopped.

"What?" She said, looking up at him, having no idea what he was talking about.

"The finger drumming, the nail scratching. You've never had nervous tics like that." He said, watching her for a moment.

"I'm not nervous." She lied, knitting her brow as she stared at her fingers for a moment, lifting her eyes to Booth to see his eyebrow lifted. "You move your leg a lot when you're nervous." She said, watching his knee bounce slightly, but stop as soon as she brought attention to it. His eyes narrowed at her and the corner of her lip lifted in a lopsided grin that made him shake his head.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly, watching her for a moment. "You want me to take you back to the hotel?"

"Huh?" She asked, sitting up a little, her fingers once again tapping on the empty cup.

"The hotel, Bones. We've pretty much reached the end of the boardwalk. I figured you'd like to continue your vacation." He shrugged.

"Oh." She said. "You have plans." She said, nodding her head slightly as she looked away from him, she was slightly startled by his laugh. She looked toward him to see he was stretching a little, letting out a yawn. "What?"

"Plans? This is vacation. I don't have any plans." He chuckled. "I just thought you'd like to get back to your room, your things." He shrugged. "Maybe get back to reading your book."

"Oh." She said, nodding. "Right." She said, feeling a bit of unexplained disappointment at his words. She started to get up when he reached for her hand. He stood up and smiled at her as he watched her eyes search his.

"We're going to talk more later, okay?" He said, watching her nod. "We have plenty of time, and plenty to talk about, and talking is pretty exhausting." He said, watching her nod, a light blush of pink coloring her cheeks. They walked hand in hand down the boardwalk together, tossing their empty cups into the trash can as they passed it.

Once they were back at the car, their hands slipped apart reluctantly, and they each climbed into the SUV. Booth glanced to his partner as she buckled her seatbelt, and when she looked up at him, he was pleased with the small smile she sent his way. "I feel like us ending up at the same hotel was a pretty wild coincidence, don't you?"

"One may even refer to it as serendipitous." She said with a slight smile.

"One being you, because I don't ever use big fruity words like that." He said, listening to her laugh as he drove. "Have I ever told you that I love your laugh?" He asked, watching her eyes catch his once more.

"No, but considering some of the ridiculous and outlandish things that you say, I should have figured it out by now." She said, laughing again as his jaw dropped in faux offense. "I appreciate your sense of humor." She said, "Even if there are times that I don't understand it." She admitted.

"Nice, Bones." He teased, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he made his way back toward the hotel. He noticed how her focus once again went to the outside, with no words or conversation to fill the air. He couldn't exactly tell if she was nervous, uncomfortable, or if she was just content riding along in silence. "Bones?" He said, watching her attention move to him. She held his gaze for several moments, showing curiosity in her expression. "I know it's only three o'clock in the afternoon, and you're probably full from that cookie that you stole from me…" He said, watching her smile. "But would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

There was very little pause in her reply. "I will have to check my schedule." She said, hiding her smile as he let out a bit of a nervous laugh. She let him sweat it out for a moment or two before she replied. "I'd love to go to dinner with you this evening." She said honestly.

"Good. I'll be at your door at seven." He said, watching her run her finger over her thumbnail again, this time slower, and a little more thoughtfully. He drove them the fifteen minutes back to the hotel in a very comfortable silence and pulled the SUV to the front doors of the hotel, watching her for a moment. "And don't change out of that dress." He said, watching her head snap in his direction. "I really like that dress on you." He said, watching her eyebrows raise, obviously humored. "What? I'm just being honest. Go on, go read your book, or sit by the pool or the beach. Enjoy your vacation. I have a few errands to run before dinner."

"Errands? You're on vacation." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt as she reached for the car door.

"Yeah, well… I didn't expect to be going out to dinner with a beautiful woman while I was on vacation. I need to pick up a few things." He said, swearing that he saw a blush rise to her cheeks.

"I'll see you at seven, Booth." She said as she opened the car door.

"Seven, Bones. Don't be late." He teased, as she shook her head and laughed as she climbed from the SUV and closed the door behind her, and with a quick wave, he was on his way back out onto the road.

* * *

The time ticked by slowly, and Brennan tried her best to keep herself occupied. She had ventured down to the pool, and tried to read a few chapters of her book before she gave up and went back to her room. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when her phone rang beside her. She lifted her head and noted that it was only five o'clock. She lifted her phone and looked at the number, smiling slightly as she answered. "Hey, Ange." She said, "It's kind of late there, isn't it?" She asked.

"It's only eleven." Angela said with a smile. "I was just calling to check on you. You seemed kind of sad earlier."

"I'm fine, Angela. Really." Brennan insisted.

"Are you sure you're not just pretending to be fine, and just telling me you're fine, because you are feeling guilty for sitting in your room all day?" Angela asked.

"I promise, Ange. I went out, I spent some time by the water. I've been reading and relaxing."

"Hmm..." She said, unconvinced.

"I even have a date tonight." She said, hoping that her friend would just take it and run with it, and not ask too many questions, though she knew better.

"Oh..." Angela said, the smile evident in her voice. "You have a date? And who may I ask is this gentleman?" She asked with a laugh.

Brennan paused for a moment, a slight smile on her lips. "It's another guest at the hotel. We had a very nice conversation, and he invited me to dinner, so I accepted." She said softly.

"So this random person at your hotel asks you to dinner, and you just accept? Bren, that's pretty bold of you." Angela said, the surprise evident in her voice.

She cleared her throat and sighed, having a little fun with the ruse. "I just thought that maybe I've spent enough time alone, you know? Maybe I should take some risks for a change, you know?" She said, thinking of her conversation with Booth on the boardwalk.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie." Angela said softly. "A little nervous for you too, but very proud. Does this guy have a name?" She asked, attempting to squeeze every morsel of information from her that she could get.

"I suppose he does." She said, stopping there, she smiled slyly.

"Aw, Sweetie... You're not going to give me any more, are you?" Angela asked with a laugh.

"Nope." She said with a sigh. "I'll let you know how it goes though." She said, sitting up when there was a knock at the door. "Hang on a second." She said, standing up, she walked toward the door, looking through the peep hole, she saw Booth standing just outside the door. "Ange, I have to go."

"Sweetie! You were just about to tell me who this mystery man is!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't." She laughed to her friend. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay. Have fun. I'd tell you to not have too much fun, but I'm not sure that's possible." She laughed.

"Bye, Ange." Brennan said, hanging up the phone, she unlocked her door and opened it. Booth's attention had been on the floor as he waited, and when she opened the door, he looked up and smiled. "Hey, it's only five."

"Yeah, well... I'm bored. You want to go now?"

"Sure." She said, pushing the door open, she invited him in. "Just let me get my sandals." She said, walking around the bed, she grabbed her sandals and slipped them on. "That was Angela on the phone, checking up on me." She explained as she grabbed her sweater. "She seems unnecessarily concerned about me."

"Well, she's your friend, Bones. That's what friends do. They worry about you. She just wants you to be happy." He said as she tripped a little, only to be grabbed by Booth to steady her. "Woah there Bones." He laughed, finding her so close that he was finding it hard to concentrate. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said, equally shocked by their proximity for a moment. "Thank you for catching me." She said, her lip curling slightly as she smiled into his eyes.

"Of course." he said, watching her eyes for a moment. "You ready to go?" he asked, watching her nod her head silently. "Good." He smiled, so tempted to kiss her right there. "Alright." he said turning, taking a step away from her, he could see a flicker of disappointment in her eyes. "Maybe we can get a round of mini golf in or something before dinner." He said, stepping toward the door.

"Mini golf?" She asked, following him out the door. "Isn't that a child's game?" She asked, quickly taking his arm.

"Nah, it's fun for all ages! Windmills and castles, and all that crap. It'll be fun... trust me." He said with a chuckle, and the two of them made their way down the hallway together.


	7. Beyond the Sea

They walked toward the parking lot together, and as they reached the SUV, Brennan started to slow. Booth could feel the slight pull on him and glanced to her curiously. "Can we take my car?" She asked, looking toward Booth with a slightly pleading look. His eyebrow lifted and he stopped and almost complained, quickly remembering that this was a date, not just a random case with his partner.

"Bones…" He said softly, still holding her arm, he watched her turn her head toward another part of the parking lot.

"I'll let you drive it." She said, holding up the key in her hand, she pushed the unlock button, and two rows down, they heard the sound of a horn beep once to indicate it was unlocked. She watched his eyebrow lift. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." He said, as if it were a stupid question.

"Then let's take my car." She said, smiling slyly as she tugged his arm. He came willingly, and she walked around a couple of large SUVs, revealing a brand new deep blue mustang convertible.

"Wait, this is your car?" He asked, his eyes wide as a smile rose on his lips.

"Well, it's a rental." She said, looking toward him. "Angela told me that I should get something flashy. It is very fast. Do you want to drive it?"

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically, glancing to her as she smiled. "I mean, yes please." He grinned as she tossed him the key. "This is so awesome, Bones." He said, opening the driver's side door, he looked over at her and again remembered that they were on a date. "Do you want me to…"

"No." She said, shaking her head with a smile. "Just get in, so we can go." She said, watching that boyish grin return as he climbed into his seat. She shook her head and opened her door, slipping into the car. As soon as she settled in and reached for her seatbelt, she noticed he was fidgeting with buttons and ranting about what a beautiful car it was. She let him have his moment, not understanding anything he was saying as he rattled on. "Are you going to put the top down?" She asked, watching him glance to her with a smile.

"You don't mind? It won't mess up your hair?" He asked, watching as she sent him an incredulous look. "Alright, Bones, you asked for it." He grinned. With that, he started the car and prepped the top to be put down, watching in awe as it tucked itself behind them, and they were suddenly bathed in sunlight, both with bright smiles.

* * *

They drove down the main drag, the warm August wind blowing in their faces, and the sun shining down on them as they made their way down the road. Booth drove effortlessly, glancing to Brennan occasionally.

"Are you nervous?" She asked suddenly, watching as he turned his head and glanced at her.

"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road again.

"Are you nervous about taking me out on an actual date? You said earlier that you were scared. Are you nervous right now?" She asked.

"Not right now, no." He said, glancing toward her. "I mean, it's not like we haven't spent time in a car together before." He said, chuckling slightly. "Are you nervous?"

"Perhaps a little." She shrugged. "I am extremely comfortable being with you, the way that we have always been. We've been partners and friends for a long time. I don't know what to expect, or how to behave that will not make you uncomfortable. For example, do I hold your hand? When do we kiss? Will we have intercourse this evening, or decide to wait?"

"Woah, woah… Bones. Why don't we just focus on one thing at a time, okay? Yes, you can hold my hand any time." He said, grabbing her hand in his, he watched her eyes focus on them for a moment. "The kissing… I don't know, whenever it compels you." He said, lifting her hand to his lips, he gently kissed her fingertips, she tipped her head back and watched him, clearly humored. "And the other thing…"

"Intercourse." She said, watching him cringe.

"Yeah, that… we don't have to just jump into bed, you know? We can just do this stuff in our own time, okay? Let's start with mini-golf and dinner and see where the night takes us, okay? We're not in a hurry." He said, giving her hand a squeeze to let her know that everything was okay.

"Okay." She nodded, wanting to say more, but she knew that the conversation made Booth a little squeamish. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said, watching him glance to her.

"It's fine, Bones. We're good. I'm used to being uncomfortable around you." He said, making a face at her annoyed expression. They pulled into a parking lot of a fairly busy mini-golf facility, he watched as she sat up a little straighter, and looked out at the course. "Are you ready to lose at mini-golf?" He asked, pushing the button to send the top of the car back up.

"Is this how it's going to be? You're going to garbage talk your way through a game of mini-golf on our first date?" She asked as he let out a laugh.

"It's trash talk, Bones… and yeah, that's how it's going to be." He said, listening to her laugh as they both climbed out of the car.

* * *

It was approaching 7:30 when they finished their game, walking side by side toward the car, Booth looked at his watch and let out a grunt. Brennan had a smile on her face as she reached for his arm. "It's okay that you lost, Booth." She said, watching him roll his eyes. "Sometimes it happens." She said as she patted his arm with her hand.

"Yeah, it happens. It happens when you're playing with a golf wonk, nerdy scientist." He muttered as he ambled slightly, and she looked up at him with a scowl.

"I won fairly." She said stubbornly.

"You won, because you came up with a damn equation for each hole. I mean you measured half of them… who would have thought the guy in the snack shop would have a damn tape measure." He grunted.

"The tape measure came in very handy." She said with a smile. "I did very well." She said as she rested her head on his arm as they walked toward the car.

He watched her self-satisfied grin and smiled himself, shaking his head at her immodest, yet perfectly 'Bones' behavior. "Are you hungry?" He asked, watching her lift her head and look into his eyes.

"I am extremely hungry." She said, as they reached the car.

"Good, so am I. I did a little research. I know just the place." He said, reaching for the passenger door, he opened it for her. She gave him a curious look, and he shook his head. "Don't say a word, just get in the car."

She smiled at him and leaned forward. She grabbed his shirt in her fist , pulled him in, and kissed him solidly on the lips. She then flattened her palm and pushed herself away a bit, licking her lips as she smiled at him and climbed into the car, looking up at his surprised expression. "What? I felt compelled." She said with a shrug. He licked his own lips, shook his head and closed the door, and then quickly made his way around the car to the driver's side.

* * *

They rode in silence for a little while, and Booth reached across the center console to take her hand in his. He turned off the main road onto another road, and followed it slowly. He pulled up to a small Victorian home, a sign in the front declaring the restaurant's name, and as he parked the car, he glanced over toward her. "Do you want the full chivalry treatment, or do you just want to do everything by yourself?" He asked, listening to her melodic laugh as he grinned at her.

"I can open my own doors, but I do appreciate the option." She said sincerely.

"Anytime, Bones." He said, climbing from the car, he walked around the front and waited for her to join him, and together they walked into the restaurant.

They were seated, and quickly ordered, pleased with the atmosphere of the restaurant. There was soft music floating through the air, and a candle flickering on the table. They were pretty quiet at first, not exactly sure what to talk about, but entirely comfortable in one another's company.

"So, have you talked to Parker, told him that you're home?" She asked, watching Booth's brow furrow at the sound of his son's name.

"No." He said, his voice just a bit abrupt. He didn't mean to sound harsh, and stammered a bit as he tried to explain. "I haven't told him yet, or talked to him about it. He was so proud of me for going over there, you know? I don't want to disappoint him." Booth said with a sigh.

"I don't think he'll be disappointed in you, Booth. If you told him what you told me, I think he'd be proud of you." She said sincerely.

"No. No, Bones. I can't tell him that. He's just a kid, you know? I'll just tell him that they didn't need my help any more or something. I'll just tell him that I trained them really fast, and then got to come home early." He said, drumming his fingers on the table as he stared at them.

"I think he'd understand if you told him that you missed him." She said, watching as Booth's eyes lifted. "That's what you told me, isn't it."

He smiled slightly at her and nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "Yeah, that's what I told you."

"Besides, it doesn't matter why you're home, Booth. You're home. That's what matters. You're back where you belong." She said, reaching across the table for his hands, he took them and gave them a supportive squeeze.

The waiter stopped by with their salads, and they reluctantly released hands. Booth took the fork in his hand and shoved it into a piece of lettuce as he watched her for a moment. "You told Angela that I was back, right?"

Brennan looked up at him and shook her head. "No." She said, taking a bite of her salad, she watched his confused expression.

"You said she called, I just assumed you told her that I was here too, and…oh, right…" He nodded his head.

"Yeah." She said. "If she knew that you and I were at a hotel together on the beach for two weeks…"

"We'd be able to hear her scream from Paris." He said, watching as her brow furrowed in confusion. "Just a figure of speech, Bones." He said. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had a date with another hotel guest." She shrugged.

"Not a lie." He said, nodding his head. "Good one, Bones."

"Thank you." She said, shrugging a little. "She was still incredibly curious."

"I bet." He laughed, finishing up his salad, he pushed the plate away and leaned on the table slightly. "I'm enjoying our time together. You know? No case, no squints… I just wanted to let you know."

"You seemed awfully needy earlier." She teased, taking a bite of her salad as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You came to my room two hours early because you were bored. You were lucky that I was ready." She said playfully.

"What were you doing in your room?" He asked.

She pushed her plate away and leaned on the table slightly. "I was lying on the bed, thinking of you." She said in a low, husky voice. She lifted an eyebrow suggestively as he let out a laugh and sat back, a laugh loud enough to startle another patron across the restaurant. "What?" she said with her own laugh. "I was!" She shook her head. "I was also extremely bored. I'm not afraid to say that I can be a very needy person as well." She said, lifting her wine glass, she sipped it and watched him over the rim of the glass.

"Well good, two needy people, together at last." He said, holding up his glass to her, she grinned as she toasted his sentiment, and they waited patiently for their dinner.


	8. She's There,

Dinner conversation was easy, and familiar, and Brennan talked a little bit about her trip to Maluku, trying very hard not to harm his appetite with her often graphic explanation of remains. The more she talked, the more it seemed he was watching her, and not actually listening. She was used to the glazed over look in his eyes, but this was a different gaze all together. Maybe it had always been there, maybe she just hadn't noticed. At one point, she smiled slightly. "Don't you agree?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow as he was pulled from his reverie.

He played it smoothly, though she could tell that he had no idea what she had said. "Yeah, of course." He said, noticing she had lifted a skeptical eyebrow at him. "What?" he said, his eyes darting to the side as he watched a smile lift on her lips.

"You're not even listening to me anymore." She said, letting out a puff of a laugh that made his jaw drop as he laughed to.

"I'm listening! I'm listening!" He said, putting his forehead in his hand as he laughed. "Okay, I'm not listening. What did I just agree to?" He asked.

"I suppose you'll find out later, won't you?" She said playfully, watching as his jaw dropped.

"That's not fair." He said, shaking his head as the waiter dropped off the check, they both reached for it. "I asked you to dinner, I'm paying." He said, putting a card into the little folder, he handed it to the waiter as he passed by again.

She watched him for a moment, his eyes following the waiter, before he turned his attention back to her. She tipped her head curiously. "Do you have other plans for us this evening?" She asked, watching him lift his eyebrow at her, noticing the playful smile on her lips.

"I don't have anything planned." He said, reaching across the table for her hand. "Maybe go back to the hotel, take a walk on the beach?"

"Hm… that sounds nice." She said, looking up as the waiter returned.

He grabbed his card and signed his name, and closed the folder. "Alright, shall we?" He asked, nodding toward the door. She smiled and took his hand as she stood up, and they made their way to the car together.

* * *

They rode back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, the evening beginning to settle around them as the sun made its way down slowly. Once at the hotel, they immediately made their way to the beach. Most everyone had gone back to their rooms, or chosen to utilize the hotel's pool, so the couple had the sand and the shore to themselves for the time being. They walked to where the waves were hitting the sand lightly, his hand in hers as she walked just a little in front of him, her toes in the water as she slipped off her sandals and hooked them onto her finger.

"You should take your shoes off, Booth." She said, watching him try to amble in the sand wearing shoes that he had chosen for the evening. "That way you can walk in the sand more comfortably."

"I'm fine, Bones." He said, nudging her as they walked slowly, though he was finding it a bit difficult to keep his balance.

"You're going to get them full of sand, and the saltwater will deteriorate them. You should take your shoes off, and your socks."

"So now my socks too?" He laughed. "I feel like you're slowly undressing me." He said, feeling her nudge him lightly.

"If I were trying to undress you, it's highly unlikely that I'd start with your feet." She said, lifting an eyebrow at him as he laughed, nudging her again.

"Oh yeah, where would you start, Bones?" He joked, slowing down so he could pull his shoes off, he tugged at his socks and stood up to see that she was standing right in front of him. "What?" He asked, tucking his socks into his shoes, he watched her cross her arms over her chest.

"By the way your pupils are dilating..." She said, moving very close to him, nearly pressing her body against him, she could see them dilate just a little further. "And the way that your body is reacting to my closeness..." She teased with a seductive growl. "I'd say it wouldn't take much convincing for you to take the rest of your clothes off right here." She whispered, watching as his jaw dropped. She took several steps backwards as he shook his head, a wicked smile on her lips.

"You are so going to get it, Bones!" He exclaimed, as she started running down the beach. "Get back here!" He exclaimed, tossing his shoes onto the dry sand, he chased her as she laughed and ran from him. She started slowing as he got close to her, and she felt her feet being lifted out from under her as she let out a screech.

"Booth!" She exclaimed. "Let me down!" She laughed.

"No! No way… not until you apologize, you tease!" He exclaimed as he spun her around in circles, his feet splashing in the water.

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" She laughed. "I can't apologize for your body's reaction to me!" She laughed. "Booth! Let me down, you're going to hurt your back!" She giggled as he started walking toward the water. "What are you doing?" She laughed. "Booth! Let me down!"

"I'm going to let you down, alright, I'm going to drop you right into the ocean." He said, listening to her laugh. "I'm gong to drop you into the ocean and let the fish eat you!" He exclaimed, walking toward the waves as she held onto his neck, only half struggling to get down.

"Booth!" She squealed as he continued to walk into the water, his feet splashing in the waves as she continued to laugh. She turned her head to meet his gaze, and the intensity nearly made her gasp. She could feel her own body reacting to his closeness, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt as he held her to him. Without thinking, she suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, letting her lips crash into his. She released his shirt and placed her hand onto the back of his neck as she listened to him groan into her mouth, matching her kiss for kiss as she felt his hands loosen on her, carefully letting her feet to the ground. She kept her hold on him, pushing her body into him as his arms pulled her nearer, and she let a small whimper escape her throat. She gently pulled from his lips, her eyes burning into his as the oranges and pinks of the sunset hit their skin. She found herself lost in his gaze for several seconds, and she couldn't hold back her thoughts any further. "Booth." She whispered, swallowing hard. "Booth, I…" Just as she was about to continue, a wave unexpectedly crashed into them, soaking them. She let out a yell as the water hit, running for the shore as she waited for him to join her, noticing that he stayed right where she had left him, dripping with water, staring at where she was just a moment before. "Booth?"

He turned around and faced her, letting the waves hit the back of his legs. "Finish what you were saying!" He called over the sound of the crashing waves.

"What?" She asked, watching as the waves continued to sweep in and out, splashing against his legs as he refused to move. "Booth, come here. Come out of the water."

"Not until you finish what you were saying!" He said, still not moving.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She called, moving her feet nervously over the sand, she watched him shake his head. "Come out of the water, you're going to get soaked."

"I'm already soaked. Finish your thought." He said, beckoning her over. "Come on, I promise I won't let the fish eat you." he said, smiling.

She took a tentative step toward him, watching as he continued to move his hand in a beckoning motion. "Booth." She said, her tone taking a slight whine that made him laugh.

"Come on, Bones." He said, waiting for her to be about a foot from him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him playfully as she let out a surprised laugh, and her body pressed against his as he looked down at her face. He pushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he stole a kiss. "Now tell me what you were going to say."

"Booth." She whispered against his lips, kissing him again, she paused when their eyes met once more, the love and admiration that he felt for her was reflecting back at her. "I… I think."

"Don't think." He whispered, his tone demanding but tender. "You think too much, just say what you wanted to say." He said softly. "Temperance."

She felt a shiver up her spine at the sound of her first name from his lips. The way he said it was so gentle and sweet, as if it were the key to coax something from her. "I missed you." She whispered to him, watching his eyes light up a little. "I missed you so much." She said, sighing softly.

"I missed you too." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you, and I worry about you…" She said, resting her forehead on his chest, she watched the waves hitting their feet. She could feel his arms on her back, rubbing gently.

"No need to worry about me anymore." He replied. "I'm here." He said, watching her look up at him again. "I'm right here, and you can tell me anything." He said. She watched his eyes speaking the words that she wasn't brave enough to utter. She hoped that her gaze was saying the same thing back to him. She felt his fingertips running across her cheek, and felt another shiver run through her body. "Are you cold?" he asked, watching her shake her head, her lips trembling just a bit as she tried to form the words that she wanted to say so badly.

She lifted her arms to behind his neck, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she kissed him gently. Without warning, she felt her feet lifted from the sand again. "Booth, what are you doing?" She laughed a throaty laugh, feeling him walk toward the shore with her, he set her on the dry sand and sat down, pulling her down with him, she let out a laugh when she landed in his lap. She sat there for a moment, and shifted so that she was between his legs, his chest against her back as they sat silently, his arms wrapped around her securely. They watched the sun creep its way down, the colors darkening as time drifted away. She shivered against him again, and she felt him pull her nearer, dropping a kiss beneath her ear. "I left the beach earlier today in a rush, because I was having a panic attack." She whispered into the ocean. "When we first separated, I was okay. I just thought of your promise to not be a hero, your promise that you'd be safe, and the more I thought of that, the more my brain thought up new scenarios for you to be injured, or killed. I told you about my nightmares about the Gravedigger." She whispered, glancing back to see him staring out into the ocean, listening to her intently. His dark eyes flicked to hers and she watched them soften. "Those nightmares were replaced by nightmares of you in Afghanistan." She sighed. "I didn't know where you were, what you were going through... but my mind seemed to think it knew." She sighed. "I was so scared." She whispered, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "My fears started to manifest into panic attacks recently." She said softly. "That's why I left the beach in a hurry. I couldn't stop the panic. I don't like feeling like I've lost control. I don't like feeling helpless."

"I'm here now." He said softly. "I'm here, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time."

"You better not." She said as she turned, pushing her body tighter into his as she held his arms tightly. "I don't ever want to think of a world where you're not part of it." She closed her eyes and rested against him, as the sun set around them.

* * *

Once the sun disappeared over the horizon, they carefully stood up, brushing what sand they could from their clothes as they walked back down the beach toward the hotel. They each picked up the shoes that they had dropped along the way, holding hands as they walked carefully across the sand.

They made their way to the hotel together, and remained quiet in the elevator as they took it to the fifth floor. Once they reached the floor, there was a moment of lingering as they approached Brennan's door. She turned just as she reached the door and pulled him in for a tender kiss. "I had a wonderful time this evening." She said, dropping a peck on his lips.

"As did I." he whispered.

"Thank you." She said, slipping the key in the lock behind her.

His head tipped as he looked at her curiously. "Thank you." He said, though it came out almost like a question.

"Don't look at me like that." She said, watching as he tipped his head slightly. "This is what you agreed to at dinner. To take things slowly." She smiled wickedly at his surprised expression. "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." She said, pulling the key from the slot, she opened the door and stepped backwards inside. "Sweet dreams, Booth." She said, leaning forward to drop a tender kiss on his lips, she then stepped back into the room and closed the door, leaving him in the hallway.

He was still reeling from the kiss when the door closed, and he rested his head on the door for a moment. "Bones?"

"Goodnight, Booth." She said from the other side of the door, listening to his tender laugh as he bid her goodnight and made his way to his own room.


	9. Watching for Me

Brennan stood at the door for several moments, listening to the sound of his light laugh as he walked away from her door, and instantly felt a pall of regret slide over her. She held her hand against the cool wood of the door, and quickly unlocked it, opening it to the hallway with the hope that he had lingered and that she'd find him in the hallway. She felt the pit of disappointment in her stomach when she looked out into the empty hallway. Blinking away her tears, she stepped inside and closed the door, trying to push those feelings to the back of her mind. She felt disappointed in herself, ashamed of squandering that moment when she could have told him how she really felt. He was being so patient, loving and thoughtful to her feelings, and she had backed off, stalled out, and why?

Was she waiting for the right moment? Was she waiting for him to make the first move? Was she worried that he'd reject her, laugh at her? He seemed to know what she was thinking, but what stood in the way of just saying it?

She stepped through her room and walked toward her bed, falling unceremoniously down on it face first. She felt the springs beneath her bounce, and her nose pressed into the covers. She groaned at her disappointment and rolled onto her side, feeling miserable despite the wonderful evening that she had spent with him.

Suddenly, she felt something buzzing beneath her, and realized that she had landed on her phone. She grabbed the offending object and lifted it to her ear. "Brennan." She muttered, unable to keep the pout from her voice, she let out a sigh as she rolled onto her back. "Hello?" She grumbled.

"This does not sound like the voice of someone who just had an amazing evening." Booth's voice was amused by the sound of her pout, his smile evident in his voice.

"Booth." She sighed.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said, listening to the sound of a small whimper on the other end of the line. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"I'm okay." She said softly. "I did have a very good time, thank you." She paused for a moment. "You appear to have a great deal of energy right now."

"My body isn't used to relaxing. I'm sure your mind is the same way." He said, the excitement in his voice toned down. He could hear the soft hum of agreement from his partner.

"I am happy that you are here." She blurted out, feeling her cheeks blush from letting her thoughts just escape her lips without pause. "I'm happy that you're here, Booth. I'm happy that you're safe, that you're nearby. Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you for what?" He asked, his voice soft and leading.

"For being patient with me." She replied.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't look at things from every angle, Bones. Get some sleep, no nightmares. I'm here if you need me."

"Goodnight, Booth." She whispered, sighing softly as she hung up the phone. She smiled slightly at his words, reaffirming to her that he knew how she felt, and that he was willing to wait for her to express it.

She rolled herself off the bed and stood up, taking a deep breath as she felt a bit of anxiety fall away after hearing his voice. She smiled to herself as she got ready for bed, hoping that for once in a very long time, the nightmares would escape her.

* * *

The sun was pulling itself from the horizon slowly, as the summer colors of red and orange streamed into her room. She heard a buzz from her bedside table and looked up at the clock to see that it was nearly 6am. There was another buzz from her phone, and she let out a low, guttural grumble.

She grabbed her phone blindly and squinted at the text message.

**'Balcony. Sunrise. Come on, Bones.'**

She replied with a simple **'Vacation'** text back, to which she heard the phone buzz again, then a pause, and another buzz. "And to think I didn't expect there to be a murder on this vacation." She muttered as she pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it around her, smoothing her hair a little as she mumbled, shuffling her way toward the balcony. She slid open the door, staring out toward the rising sun as the bold colors warmed and surrounded her. She furrowed her brow, her irritation level dropping slightly, she silently wished Booth was actually there with her to enjoy it.

Her attention was suddenly brought to the partition between her balcony and the one beside it, when a hand reached around the partition. In the hand was a mug of steaming hot coffee. A brilliant smile lit up her face as she stepped forward, her hands reaching for the mug. "Booth?" She said, taking the cup from his hand, she leaned forward to see his smiling face on the other side of the partition.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, grinning. "It's about time you woke up." He said, sipping his own cup of coffee as he lifted his eyebrow, leaning on the railing of the balcony. She was silent for a moment, still watching him curiously as he glanced over toward her. "Sunrise is over there." He said with a smile.

"I didn't know your room was right next to mine." She said, glancing out toward the beach, she had a clear view of where she had been sitting the day before. "You were watching me yesterday, weren't you?" She asked, her voice having hint of confrontation, she noticed that he avoided eye contact. "You were watching me yesterday, weren't you? And you were the one that sat down next to me on the beach. That's how you had my sandals, how you saw me run into the hotel." She said, taking a step back out of his view.

"Bones?" He said, trying to see around the partition. "Bones, come back here." He said, looking around the partition, he noticed she had gone into her room. "Bones? Where did you go?" He said, watching her reappear in the doorway.

"What are you doing? You're going to fall off the balcony, Booth." She said, stepping forward, she set the coffee on the small table by the chair and reached for him, and his hand held onto hers as he pulled himself back to his side.

"Where did you go?" He asked, the panic in his eyes disappearing when she didn't pull from his grasp.

"I'm… I'm just confused." She said, shaking her head. "If you came home and wanted to attempt a relationship with me, why would you pursue a stranger here at the hotel? You followed me to my room, not knowing that it was me. I asked you about this yesterday and you avoided my questions." She asked, her tone combative.

"Because I was trying to avoid this very conversation. Why does it matter? It wasn't a stranger, it was you." He said, shaking his head. "I was attracted to you, Bones."

"But you didn't know it was me." She said, taking a step back, she released his hand. "It could have been any woman."

"But it wasn't just any woman, it was you!" He said, sighing, his head dropped. "Bones, this is stupid. You're jealous of yourself? This is a pointless argument!"

"I'm not jealous, I'm stating a fact, and I don't think it's pointless at all." She said, watching as he leaned further around the partition. "Booth, please stop doing that, you're going to fall." She said, stepping toward him, he leaned back onto his side of the balcony, but grabbed her hand. He poked his head around the side of the partition again and held tightly to her hand, his emotions igniting as she felt her tugging away from him, so he leaned further around the partition again. "Booth, stop it! You're going to fall!" She said with a frustrated grunt.

"Then stop walking away from me!" He exclaimed. "Come on, Bones. I love you! I love you and just you, okay? Nobody else! Why do you have to keep pulling away from me? I just want to be with you!" He exclaimed. "Stop finding reasons to keep us apart!" He exclaimed, stopping suddenly when he realized what he had said. Her eyes were as wide as he had ever seen them, her hand slipping out of his. "Bones." He said, watching her take a step back. "Bones, please…" He said, watching her take another step back, her eyes moving from him to the sunrise, as the oranges faded into golden rays, that were lighting her eyes. "Bones, don't…"

"I… I…" She said, as she turned, and quickly retreated to her room, sliding the door behind her in her wake.

"Bones!"


	10. If I Could Fly

"Goddamn it." Booth grunted as he looked down over the balcony railing to the pool and beach below. Five floors up was quite the drop. He was grateful that nobody was below to watch him do this. He swung his leg over the balcony rail, then shifted himself carefully. He looked down and sighed. "When did heights start making me dizzy?" He muttered to himself, pulling himself to her balcony. He then vaulted himself over the railing, landing on her balcony. "Bones!" He called, moving his way toward her door, he slid open the glass door and stumbled into her room. "Bones, where are you?" He said, marching through the room, she was nowhere to be seen. Her bathroom door was open, and she wasn't in the room. As he reached the bathroom, he heard the sound of someone pounding on a door in the hallway.

He swung open the door to the room into the hallway and found Brennan standing at his door, pounding on it, and calling for him. "Bones? Bones, what are you doing?" He said, watching her turn her head, her mouth open mid yell.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked with an indignant growl, walking toward him quickly, she pushed at his chest.

"Whoa Bones, careful!" He exclaimed.

"Get in the room!" She grunted, pushing him again. A door down the hallway opened with a curious person wondering about the noise peeking out. "I apologize for the disruption…" She said with an apologetic smile. She then pushed his chest again, sending him backwards into the room. She stepped into the room behind him and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed, she whirled around to face him, taking several steps toward where he stood in the middle of the room, holding his hands up. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way?" She asked, pushing lightly at his chest.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, truly confused about her sudden anger at him. "Bones, calm down." He said, letting her push at him again. "What did I do?" He asked again.

"We were having a discussion!" She exclaimed, pushing him again, she pointed at the balcony. "We were having a discussion… and… and… "

"It was kind of an argument, Bones." He said, shrugging as she narrowed her eyes at him, a glare that would make a lesser man turn to stone. "Discussion, it was a discussion, Bones. You're right." He said, holding up his hands in defense. "Why are you so mad at me?" He asked, flinching as he watched her jaw clench, as she nearly pushed at him again, her face close to his as her eyes traveled over every inch of his expression before she gritted her teeth and took a step back.

"Because you… you… Ugh!" She exclaimed, as she started to pace. "You were… you said…" She growled, stopping for a moment, turning in his direction. "I take love extremely seriously, Booth!" She said, turning to face him, her finger wagging in the air as she watched him squint at her, clearly confused. "I take it extremely seriously, so for you to bring it up in the middle of an argument, so that you can…"

"See, it was an argument!" He interrupted, grinning.

"Stop it!" She said, shaking her head. She took deep breaths, staring at him for several moments. Suddenly, her expression changed to confusion. "Booth, how did you get in here?" She asked, looking toward the door and back to Booth. "How did you get into my room?"

"I climbed over the balcony." He said, pointing toward the sliding glass door as if he were telling her the weather report, quick and easy.

"You what?" She exclaimed. "You could have been killed!" She said as she stepped forward, smacking him in the chest, he jumped back. "Are you insane? We are on the fifth floor!"

"Geez, Bones!" He exclaimed. "I'm fine!" He exclaimed. "I needed to get to you." He said, watching as she started to pace again. "Bones, look at me." He said, watching her refuse to look at him, her eyes remaining on the carpet. "Bones, please look at me." He reached for her, touching her arm, and she stopped pacing for a moment.

Suddenly she turned, staring into his eyes with a fiery glare, her teeth gritted angrily. "You… You…" She growled. "You just don't understand!" She exclaimed, though her anger was quickly starting to dissipate. She wasn't even sure why she was angry anymore, and while she was telling him that he didn't understand, she was certain that it was she that was floundering.

"Don't understand what?" He asked, noticing her angry resolve start to crack. "What don't I understand, Bones?" He said, venturing a step toward her. "Tell me, because I'm really confused right now." He said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, lifting her gaze to the ceiling for a moment as she sighed, almost as if she were hoping the answers to her questions were there on the plaster surface. She could feel her eyes start to well with tears, and feel the surge of emotions that were threatening to overflow. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Talk to me, Bones." He said, reaching for her hand.

"You don't… understand." She said, dropping her head, her eyes opening to let the tears that she was trying to hide from him flow freely. He could see the uncertainty, the fear, the anxiety in the deep pools of blue. "You don't understand how much…" She paused, dropping her face to her hand as she swiped at the tears on her cheek with her hand and sniffled. "You don't understand how much I love you." She whispered, tipping her head just a bit, fear clouding her typical confidence.

He stepped closer to her, lifting his thumb to her cheek as he gently wiped one of her tears with the pad of his finger, his dark eyes searching hers. "You're angry with me because you love me?" He asked, watching her eyes narrow at him. "Sorry." He said, smiling at her, he watched her blue eyes lighten at his innocent chuckle. "I meant what I said out there." He said, nodding toward the balcony. "I do love you, Bones."

She sniffled a little, a small pout on her lips as she straightened her spine and took a deep breath. "See, that's how it was supposed to go." She said, watching his smile as he shook his head at her. "That's how it was supposed to go, Booth."

"So not in the middle of an argument?" He asked, watching her carefully, her eyes lifting to his again.

"It was a discussion." She mumbled, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. He accepted her hug, dropping a kiss on her head as he held her, gently rocking her as he let her get her emotions out. "I'm tired." She said against his chest.

"You're tired?"

"Yes. I was having a wonderful dream, and was woken by a crazy person texting me about the sunrise." She sighed, looking up at him. "Then that crazy person made me crazy too." She sighed.

"But that crazy person made you coffee." Booth said softly, rocking her gently as he watched her considering what he said.

"I am certain my coffee is cold by now." She sighed.

"I can get you more." He said, dropping a kiss on her head, he took a step backwards toward the sliding glass door, she watched him for a moment.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her brow furrowing as he grabbed for the handle.

"I have to climb back over on the balcony. My key is in my room." He said, turning toward the door, he slid the door open and stepped outside.

"No! No!" She exclaimed, walking quickly toward the door, she went outside and grabbed his arm, just as he reached the railing. "You can go downstairs to the lobby like a regular person and get a spare key." She said, gripping his wrist tightly, she watched the smile on his face as he turned toward her. "You weren't going to climb over, were you?"

"Just seeing how much you love me." He said, grinning. She let go of his hand and narrowed her eyes at him playfully. She then turned around and walked toward her room. "Bones?" He said, watching her turn around as she stepped inside, her eyes still narrowed and her smile appearing. "Bones?" He said again, as he watched her smile widen. "Bones, don't…"

"I'm going back to bed." She said, sliding the door closed.

"Bones." He said, stepping toward the door just as she locked it, sending him a little wave. "Bones, that's not funny!" he exclaimed, watching as she took a step back and closed the curtain. "Bones, come on!" He exclaimed. "Bones?" He sighed, shaking his head as he glanced over toward his balcony. With his head turned in that direction, he heard the lock on the door disengage, and he smiled, turning around. The curtain still covered the window. He gave her a moment or two, and then stepped to the door, opening it slowly, he carefully slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

The room was completely dark, but for the light escaping the curtains. He saw the lump of blankets on the bed and smiled as he approached her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're seriously going back to bed?" He asked. "Bones?"

"Shh…" Was the only sound that came from the blanket lump.

He smiled and sighed, standing up to turn around, he tugged at the blanket and carefully climbed beneath them. He lay on his back for a moment, until he felt her back push into him slowly. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm protectively around her, tucking his chin onto her shoulder. He heard a gentle grumble as she pushed her body further into him, shifting herself against him tightly. "I love you, Bones." He whispered into her hair, dropping a kiss on her head and another on her shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered back, letting out a gentle sigh, "Now be quiet and go back to sleep." She mumbled, as he let out a light chuckle, and they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Like Birds on High

**10:00 AM**

It didn't seem like she had been lying there for very long, her eyes closed tightly as she drifted from slumber. There was a soft buzzing coming from somewhere nearby, and the soft wisp of someone's breath skating across her ear, a familiar strong arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She lifted her hand to the bedside table and fumbled around, putting her hand on the buzzing phone just as it stopped. She sighed, lifted her hand, and it started buzzing again. She grabbed the offending object and accepted the call.

"Brennan." She mumbled sleepily into the line.

"There you are!" Angela said, a sense of relief in her voice was obvious, she let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought you had been murdered." she joked.

"Not murdered." She mumbled sleepily.

"You're sleeping? Bren its like… ten o'clock there." Angela sighed. "Are you sure you're not depressed?"

"Not depressed." She sighed, rolling onto her back, she turned her head and came face to face with her sleeping partner, his eyes were closed, but his brow was furrowed. "Just on vacation." She sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment, a slight smile on her face.

"You never sleep in, sweetie. Not even on vacation. I'm really nervous about you."

"I was awake earlier, then went back to bed." She yawned, glancing to Booth, this time his eyes were open, and he had a small smile on his lips. "There's nothing to be concerned about. I'm fine." She said, her eyes narrowing at the now devilish smile on her partner's lips. He moved his hand to her free hand, lifting it to his lips, he started to kiss her fingertips, and when she tried weakly to pull it away, he held fast to it.

"Fine, as in what? You always say you're fine." Angela sighed. "How did your date go last night."

"My date?" She asked. "It went very well." She said, pulling her hand back, giving him a warning glare. His response was a simple smile. "It was nice, he was a perfect gentleman." She said, smacking him lightly with the back of her hand as he tried to lean forward to kiss her neck. She pushed at him, and he opened his mouth to say something, and his mouth was promptly covered by her hand. She rolled away from him, trying to escape the bed, but he was too quick, grabbing her around the waist, she let out a squeak.

"Bren, are you okay?"

"Yes. I was getting out of bed, and I hit my knee on the bedside table." She said, smacking his hand to let her go, he held onto her tightly, trying not to laugh.

"I hate when that happens." Angela said, though it was clear she was unconvinced. "So what did you and this mystery man do?" She asked curiously, obviously getting comfortable for a longer conversation.

"Uh…" She said, already knowing that the pause was extremely unlike her, she almost let out another squeak when he started kissing her neck, keeping her body tightly against his as she tried to pry his fingers from her. "We played miniature golf. I won, of course. He was quite inept."

"Not cool." Booth grumbled into her shoulder, and she covered the receiver, turning her head to glare at him, though she seemed humored as well.

"Bren, am I interrupting something?" Angela asked, having heard a masculine voice on the other end of the line, she put that with her friend's obvious distraction together. "Do you need me to leave you alone?"

"No." Brennan said, kicking him lightly with her heel, he let out a light yelp. "I have everything under control here."

"Sweetie, you brought him back to your room?" Angela said, knowing how her friend used to be with her relationships, but since she and Booth had gotten close, those types of trysts were extremely rare, if at all. It made her very nervous that her friend would fall into bed with a stranger like that, especially knowing how she felt for Booth. Maybe she had changed in the past few months.

Brennan hummed as she searched for an answer, feeling Booth's arms loosen around her, she turned to face him. "He is quite attractive." She said, watching the boyish grin on Booth's face, she ran her finger across his cheek, he captured her hand and kissed her fingers again. "I think we're very compatible." She said. "I believe that this is just what I needed." She sighed.

"I don't know if I like this, sweetie." Angela said, the concern in her voice was clear.

"It's just a fling, Ange. Nothing to worry about." She said, watching Booth's jaw drop playfully as he reached to tickle her, deflected by her hand, she poked her finger into his rib, watching him flinch as he tried to roll away from her, only to be grabbed around his waist by her free arm. "We're just having some fun."

"Well, I'll leave you to your fun." Angela said, letting out a laugh. "We'll talk more soon."

"Of course." Brennan said with a smile. "Bye, Angela." She said, hanging up the phone, she tossed it behind her, listening to it hit the carpeted floor. She tightened her arm around him and pulled herself against him. "Get back here…"

"A fling?" He said, his voice full of humor as he wiggled to try to get out of her grasp. "That's all I am to you, a fling?" He asked, feeling her lips on his neck as she let out a throaty laugh against his skin.

"That's not what you are? My vacation fling?" She asked. "We're not just having fun, satisfying our urges?" She teased.

"Mmm... I haven't gotten any satisfaction." He laughed. Suddenly, he rolled over in her direction, aiming his lips for her neck as he rolled her onto her back, listening to the giggle of surprise as he devoured her skin, kissing and nipping at her neck and ear. She could hear his playful growl as he continued to take her in. She moaned softly, and then used her leverage to roll toward him, anchoring his body with hers, she held his hands down for a moment and straddled him as he looked up at her with an expression that bordered on lust. "Mm… taking control. I like it." He growled playfully.

"I feel that you require some level of punishment for misbehaving when I was trying to talk on the phone." She said, narrowing her eyes at him, his smile brightened a bit, and she shook her head at him. "I can see that there is no remorse." She sighed.

"Nope." He said, grinning.

"That's unfortunate." She said, leaning down to kiss his lips, she continued holding his hands down as she moved her body against his sensually. She could feel his body reacting to the movement and noises she was making. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his ear. "I have to go take a shower." She said with a soft, seductive voice, and started to pull away. Suddenly, she felt his hands grip her firmly.

"No way." He said, using his strength to roll her over, she laughed as she gave in to his physical move, landing on her back. "I got you right where I want you. There's no way I'm letting you go now." He said.

"I don't know what that means." She said, moving her body up to meet his, his eyes widened as he again devoured her lips, moving to her neck. "You are extremely physical." She said, letting out a moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot with his tongue. "God." She growled, her eyes closing as she tugged at his t-shirt.

"I thought you didn't believe in God, Bones."

"Less talking, more loving, and kissing." She said, pulling at his shirt a little harder. "Also, less clothing would also be preferred." She said, listening to his soft and gentle laugh as he let her pull his shirt up over his shoulders and off. They moved to their sides, facing one another. "Mmm…" She said, running her fingers over his skin, she watched as his eyes followed her fingers.

"You've seen me with my shirt off, Bones. Quite a few times." He chuckled.

"Yes. But this is the first time that I can truly appreciate it." She said, looking up into his eyes. They traveled down his now bare chest, admiring it fully, her gaze then moving to meet his. She watched the gentle playfulness in his expression, her focus moving to the scar on his shoulder from years earlier and suddenly the moment's reality flooded her thoughts. Her expression suddenly turned serious, and when her focus was again on his eyes, she could see the raw concern in their depths before they darted from his view.

"What's wrong, Bones?" He asked, noticing her refusal to keep eye contact. She simply rested her head on his chest. "I told you last night, Bones. You can tell me anything."

"I don't want them to separate us." She sighed. If we take these steps, these changes, they will separate us." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"They aren't going to separate us." He said, his tone putting across the seriousness of the matter. "I will make sure that it doesn't happen, Bones. I've loved you for a long time. I feel like everyone knows that, but you."

"I have known for a long time that you hold a great deal of respect for me, affection." She said, moving her fingers over his skin, letting her eyes follow their path.

His hand covered hers, stopping the movement on his skin. She looked up at him. "I love you, Bones. It's not just an infatuation. It's not chemicals messing with my brain. You said so yourself, that you couldn't imagine a world without me in it. I feel the same about you. If that isn't love, then I've been doing this wrong all of these years. This isn't just something that I want just so that I can get it out of my system. I need this."

"Despite what I said to Angela, Booth. I don't think of this as a fling. Our relationship is very important to me, and I feel quite guilty for making light of it." She said seriously, watching the slight smile on his lips.

"I know that you were just joking around, Bones. I know that you love me. I knew before you even said it out loud to me. Though you did tease me." He said, trying to remain serious. "Do you know how you can make it up to me?" He teased, watching her brow furrow.

"Hmm?" She hummed, curious of his response.

"Let me show you how much I love you." He said, leaning forward to capture her lips. "Let me show you what I will fight for to keep us from being separated. Let me show you why I came home to you." He whispered, noting the sudden playful glint in her eye. "What?" He asked, watching her cheeks turn pink as she buried her head in his chest for a moment.

"We still haven't finished our discussion from earlier." She said, looking up and lifting her eyebrow, she rested her head in her hand. "What was it about this woman on the beach that you found so intriguing?" She asked, letting her fingertips tickle his skin.

"Bones." He said, with a serious tone that conveyed a tender warning to her. "There was something familiar. Maybe in my subconscious I knew it was you." He said.

"Go on." She said, smiling slightly at his explanation.

"My eyes were drawn to you. The dress, the painted fingernails, the way that you walked. My eyes knew it was you, but my brain hadn't quite caught up. Part of it was that I thought you were still in Maluku. I was relieved, surprised, and extremely happy that it turned out to be you. I spent three very lonely months without you by my side, and I never want to do that again." He said, leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers, and then moved back slightly to give her a little space.

She was about to go on a bit of a scientific diatribe about his mind/eye delay, but decided against it, instead focusing on a spot on his chin for a moment. She then lifted her eyes to his. "Okay." She paused. "Show me." She said, softly. It took him a second to put the pieces together, and realize that she was responding to his earlier request, and once everything had fallen into place, he quickly took to showing her just how much she meant to him.


	12. Then Straight To Her Arms

Though the passion was at a fever pitch, the pace of their love-making was slow and loving. There was no rush or pretense. The love between the two of them was clear with care and trust in each movement. The August afternoon sun was no match for the heat between the two partners, as all of the trust they had for one another was converted to heat and sweat, rhythm and heart, and promises of love and protection.

As they came down from their high in a mess of tangled sheets, they clung to one another tightly as if their lives depended on it. Their breathing was labored, and their bodies were damp with passion. They refused to speak a word at first, fearing that the moment would be lost, and neither wanted to be the cause of it. Brennan lay still against him, and Booth left tender kisses on each inch of her skin that he could reach.

As Brennan curled herself into his chest, she could feel her logical mind start to chip away at her comfort level, quickly dismantling the enormous wall that she had built around herself. Her joints began to stiffen, her eyes closed tightly as she felt a surge of emotions from deep within her belly. There was a tightness in her chest, and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe, and her body started to tremble as she tried desperately to stop herself from the panic attack that was threatening to consume her.

"Hey." He whispered, his hand on her head as he cradled her against him, feeling her body shaking, his fingertips moving through the sweat soaked threads of hair beside her ear. "Hey, it's okay, Bones." He said softly into her ear. "I've got you. I've got you, baby." He whispered. "I love you." He said, feeling her body tremble more at his tender words.

He had no idea how to stop this cascade of emotions that was escaping her, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to, even if he tried. She was always so well put together, and he knew that this moment was one of the most vulnerable moments of her life. So he let her have this moment to reconcile all of her thoughts and feelings. He held her securely against him, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her gently. "It's okay." He could feel her slowly calm, her body melting back into his as she seemed to fall asleep, or at least relax against him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after several minutes, feeling embarrassed for her sudden emotional outpouring. She thought the panic attacks were over now that he was here with her, and she didn't expect the barrage of emotions that had begun to batter her. "I'm sorry." She whispered again, more of a whimper.

"No apology necessary." He said, rubbing her arm gently with his hand. "I understand." He whispered. "I understand completely, and it's okay. I've got you. I love you."

She remained quiet against him, knowing that if anyone understood… If anyone really understood what she was feeling at that moment, it would be Booth. He knew her so completely, that this passionate expression between them was just the culmination of everything they had experienced together throughout the years. She also knew that this panic attack would never be mentioned again, and there was no reason to be embarrassed, for when he said he loved her and that he understood, he meant it with every inch of his body and soul.

He would never mislead her or ask something of her that he felt was too much. He was the one person in her world that she felt truly understood her, and she was grateful for that. She sucked in a slow, deep breath, releasing it as a shuddering breath into his chest. "I love you." She whispered, looking up at him. "I don't want you to think that… that I regret this, any of this." She said, her eyes suddenly wild and clouded with worry, as the panic started to rise all over again. "I promise that I don't re…" She begged, when his finger gently touched her lip, hushing her instantly. He leaned toward her and moved his finger, kissing her lips softly, breathing her in. "Booth?" She whispered, when he pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes.

"I said, I understand." His voice rumbled.

"I know." She whispered. "I have been finding it extremely difficult to hold myself together lately." She said, her lower lip slipping between her teeth.

"There's only one thing that you should be apologizing to me for." He said, watching as her brow knit in concern. Her tongue darted across her lips as the blue of her eyes seemed to change yet again. "That day on the steps. You lied to me."

"I didn't…" She started to speak, moving to position herself better. He shook his head, stopping her.

"You said that day that you didn't have an open heart, Bones. That is not the truth, not in the slightest." He said, running a finger across her cheek, her look of concentration was even more intense. "Maybe you figured that out on your own. Maybe all we needed was a little bit of time apart to realize how much we rely on one another in more ways than just our jobs."

"You told me that us being together was a gamble." She said, watching as a flash of defensiveness crossed his features before it disappeared. "A gamble implies a risk of loss, and only a chance at success. I don't want us to be a gamble, Booth. I want to know that we are certain, that we are destined."

"I was wrong for implying that us together was a gamble. I was wrong." He said, simply. "I'm sorry." He paused for several moments, watching the truth in her eyes. "I thought that you didn't believe in destiny, Bones." He said, watching her stare into his eyes intensely, the pale blue irises boring into his soul.

She thought of many things that she could reply with, but instead chose silence, watching his dark eyes as he tried to read her thoughts. There was a slight smile on her lips as she sighed, resting her head on his chest again as she breathed across his bare skin. She watched as it rose and fell with each breath, his heart pounding in her ear. She sighed again, "I think I'm hungry." She whispered, letting his fingertips trail down her naked back as memories of what they had just shared came flooding back, sending a shiver through her body. "Booth?" She whispered, looking up into his eyes, he was still watching her with the same affectionate stare. "You're hungry too."

"Yes." He said, though he wasn't sure if she was referring to food, something a little more physical. "For food." He said, watching her narrowed eyes as she tried to read him, he watched the corner of her mouth slide up in a slight smile as she realized what he meant, and that smile gave him a little shiver himself, as he thought of her passion filled moans and expression of ecstasy just minutes earlier. "I have a problem though." He said, kissing her gently, she tipped her head in curiosity. "My clothes are locked in my room."

"Hmm…" She hummed. "They have room service." She said, watching his head shake slowly. "Perhaps they can bring you a spare key."

"I'd have to get dressed." He said, dropping small kisses on her skin as he considered his options, he listened to her hum again in thought.

"That sounds very unfortunate." She teased, running her hand across his bare belly, she felt him flinch when she hit a particularly ticklish spot, and she stopped for a moment and then continued to run her hands across his skin. "But it's probably necessary." She sighed.

"Mmm…" It was his turn to hum his response. "How long do you think we could go without food if we just stayed here in bed?" He asked, watching her eyes for a moment. He could see that she was thinking about his question seriously.

"Typically a person could live two to three weeks without food." She said seriously. "However, without water, we'd only last a day or two, and if we continue at the pace of love-making that we've already started, I'm not sure that we'd survive dehydration in the next twelve hours." She said, in her best scientific tone, though he could tell by the sparkle in her eye that she was just playing along.

"Mm… then maybe we should take this to the shower." He said, burying his face in her neck, she let out a surprised laugh that made him laugh against her skin.

"Booth!" She laughed. "You know that if you and I went into that shower together, that cleaning would be the last thing we'd be doing." She said, pushing at his chest, she looked into his eyes and watched his smile brighten.

"My thoughts exactly… but we wouldn't dehydrate." He growled into her skin just to hear her laugh again.

"Stop!" She laughed. "Booth!" She exclaimed, and he stopped tickling her. She sighed, and ran her fingers across his skin, seriously considering his proposition. However, as usual, logic won out. "We should probably leave the room at some point today." She said, looking up and kissing his chin, she could feel the poke of the stubble that was present there. "We should get some lunch, and maybe we could kayak around the bird sanctuary down the road."

"Bird sanctuary?" He asked, unsure of her request.

"Yes. The Audubon Pine Island sanctuary is nearby. They have kayak tours in the marshes, it is supposed to be beautiful. I planned on going alone, so if you're not interested, you could…"

"No." He said, a soft smile on his lips. "No, I'd love to go anywhere with you. I love when you teach me new things, Bones." He said, running his finger over her skin. "Besides, we have plenty of time to spend in bed. Plenty of time." He said, growling into her again as she let out a playful squeal and rolled away from him, laughing as he reached for her quickly retreating form. He waited only a moment after she entered the bathroom, before he climbed from the bed and followed after her.


	13. I'd Go Sailing

**Thank you for the kind words and thoughts... Comments make this world go round... **

**PJ.**

* * *

Once they were showered, and showered again, Brennan made arrangements with the bird sanctuary for kayaks while Booth arranged to get back into his room without climbing over the balcony. They were dressed and ready to go by nearly one, and decided to pick up sandwiches for the ride over to the sanctuary.

They were pretty quiet as they enjoyed their lunch, and Booth focused on the ride as he glanced over to Brennan. "You look very beautiful today." He said, noting that her yellow sun dress was cut just above the knee, giving him a very nice view of her legs. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled, allowing her happiness to reach her eyes. "It appears that relaxation has an extremely positive effect on you." She said, feeling her cheeks become a bit warmer, she was sure that she was blushing at his compliments.

"Is that right?" He asked, looking over at her with a humored expression, his smile only became wider when he noticed the light hue of pink of her cheeks. She glanced away bashfully, and he looked back to the road.

"You don't seem as concerned." She said, watching the side of his face. "You have developed worry lines in the past few years." She said, reaching out to touch the side of his face, she ran a finger across his cheek gently. "They seem to have disappeared." She said, tipping her head slightly. "Your breathing is also different. It's more relaxed. I'm sure your heartrate has also gone down as well." She said, running her fingertips over his skin.

"Keep touching my face like that, and it won't be down for long." He said playfully, reaching up to take her hand, he dropped a kiss on her knuckle as he held her hand in his. He glanced to her and watched her smile. "You're looking pretty relaxed yourself there, Bones."

"Well, you did tell me to go to the beach, and lay in the sand." She said, giving his hand a light squeeze, she thought for a moment about that night, her worry lines reappearing as she looked out the window.

"Hey…" He said, squeezing her hand, sending her attention in his direction. "Stop thinking about that. We're away. No thinking about work, about death and danger, murder and killers. We're here together, and that stuff is not here with us. This is our time to relax, and learn more about one another, and have fun. We're having fun, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But we do have to go back to death and danger, and murder and killers. We will go back to all of that eventually."

"I know, but this is day two of a two week vacation. Let's save the worries of our real life for the end of the second week. What do you say? It's just you and me here, living our lives like we don't have responsibilities." He smiled. "You have to learn how to let go." He said, taking a deep breath, he demonstrated releasing a slow breath and watched her do the same.

"Let go." She said, releasing the slow breath as she watched him.

"That's right, Bones." He smiled, pulling into the designated parking area. "Now let's go… have some fun." He grinned as he parked, enjoying her smile of amusement as she rolled her eyes and climbed from the car.

* * *

They met with their guide and several other people who were going on the kayak tour. Booth watched as Brennan stepped toward the guide as they arrived to check them in, just as a woman stepped up beside him.

"Hi, I'm Cathy." She said with a happy smile, bordering on perky. Booth wasn't completely paying attention, so when she stuck her hand out toward him, he seemed a bit confused.

"Huh? Oh. I'm Seeley." He said, shaking her hand politely, his eyes moving back to Brennan as she spoke to the guide, and then back to the woman beside him.

"Here to see the birds?" She said, grinning just a bit too widely, she watched him nod his head and smile politely. "I've been wanting to do this tour for months. I'm from New York City, don't get out much. Where are you from?" She asked.

"D.C." He said, wishing that Brennan would hurry up and come back.

"I went to D.C. once when I was in college. It was a trip to see the monuments and stuff. It was a while ago, so I don't remember it that well." She prattled on. "So what do you do in D.C? I work at a bank, so it's pretty boring."

He was about to answer when he felt Brennan's hand in his, tugging lightly. "Hey." He said, smiling at her as she pulled at him. "Where are you taking me?" He laughed. He turned to Cathy and smiled. "Excuse me." He said politely, and let Brennan pull him away from the woman. "What took you so long?" He asked, feeling her stop walking, she turned and let him nearly run into her, her eyes looking up into his.

"Nothing, I was just discussing the tour route with the guide. I wanted to ask about a few species of birds. Though it appears that you were able to make a friend fairly quickly." She teased, but it was clear she was feeling a bit self-conscious.

He ignored her jab and leaned down to kiss her lips gently, looking into her eyes. "See that, now everyone knows I'm taken by you, and only you. The most beautiful woman in the world." She tried to think of a response or witty barb back, but she found her eyes lost in his for a moment. He looked amused by her lack of a retort. "And if I have kiss you every time another woman talks to me, well then yes, I will be making a lot of friends." He grinned at her.

She was about to make a comment, when the guide announced they would be getting into their boats. "You're a lucky man, Seeley Booth." She said, wagging her finger at him slightly.

"Don't I know it." He said with a bark of a laugh. She then took his hand, and they walked toward the rest of the group for the short walk to the kayaks.

* * *

They chose a tandem kayak for the trip, though they knew that it meant there wouldn't be much personal conversation, they were quite content with the arrangement. Booth insisted on sitting in the back seat, while Brennan settled in front. His reasoning was that he wanted her to get a front row seat for the sanctuary.

The tour was educational and fun as they moved through the maze of swampy lands. Booth would ask Brennan random questions about the different birds and plants, and Brennan found delight in informing him about their surroundings with each question he asked. He joked with her about some of the names, and even found that many of the other kayakers were listening in on her knowledge filled nature talks.

As the tour died down, and they just floated along the sound quietly, Brennan noticed that they were lagging behind the group. She glanced behind her to see that Booth was dragging the paddle in the water, a slight smile on his face when he caught her eyes. "What are you doing, Booth? We're going to lose the tour group."

"I know." He shrugged, lifting the paddle from the water. "I just wanted to let you know that I am having a very good time."

"I am also enjoying myself. I'm glad that you came along with me. I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours too, Bones." He said. "I love you."

"You slowed us down so you wouldn't have to say that in front of the group, didn't you?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Hush. I did not." He said, letting out a laugh.

"Yes you did. You're embarrassed to express your feelings in front of others." She teased.

"That's not true!" He laughed, letting his paddle hit the water as water splashed her.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, swinging her paddle, she scooped up water and splashed at him, which only succeeded in fueling his laughter, and instigating him into splashing her again. They continued for several moments, laughing and getting one another wet, until they realized that they had completely lost the group. "Booth… we should probably catch up." She said, turning her head to see him smiling at her. He shook his head and started paddling, as they quickly hurried to catch up with the rest of the group before they realized that the two of them were missing.

* * *

Once they caught up with everyone, they cruised in with everyone as the tour ended, and climbed from the boat, still dripping with sea water. Brennan went to put their life vests and paddles away and Booth was looking down at his shirt, assessing the mess when Cathy walked over to him, smiling brightly. "What happened to you?" She asked with a laugh, clearly not getting the message earlier when Brennan had dragged him away.

"A big fish jumped out of the water and splashed me." He said, watching Cathy look at him with a surprised expression. "Yeah, it was huge. Had to be a marlin or something." He said, as he felt his shirt being tugged from behind. He knew who it was. "Excuse me." He said, turning around, he found himself face to face with Brennan as she looked up at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"A marlin?" She asked, her eyebrow lifted.

"Maybe it was a killer whale, or a…"

"Abulidae." She said, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips as he tipped his head curiously. "Colloquially known as a bonefish." She said, slipping her lip between her teeth, she watched as he smiled at her.

"That's exactly what it was." He said, nodding definitively. "A bonefish." He said. "I love you." He said softly, watching her eyes sparkle at him.

"I love you." She said as she kissed him quickly and took his hand, as she led them toward the car to find more ways to enjoy themselves without work, death and danger, killers or murders.


	14. It's Far Beyond a Star

The evening wound down with quick dinner on the way back to the hotel, and then an even quicker change of clothes, leading the two of them to the beach for the second evening. They sat beside the shore long after the sun dipped below the horizon, and before long they were enveloped by the darkness but for the lights that were coming from the hotel behind them.

Without saying anything, Brennan stood up, and turned slightly as she watched him look up at her with a questioning glance. She held her hand out to him, and he grasped hold of it, standing up carefully.

"I'd like to take a walk down the beach if you don't mind. I'd like to look at the stars without the glare of the lights." She said as he stood close to her, the dim light from the buildings lit her features just enough for him to see her face.

"I don't mind." He said, dropping a kiss on her forehead, before reaching for her hand. They walked down the shore for a long while, eventually becoming completely surrounded by darkness. The stars were numerous, and glittered like diamonds against the dark backdrop. He held her hand tightly in his, swinging it slightly as they walked in silence. He heard a gentle sigh from her lips, and gave her a moment to see if she wanted to say something, before he stopped. He felt her tug his arm as she continued for a second, and before she could ask him why he stopped, he tugged her around into him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a light giggle escaping her lips as she felt him lean down. He pressed his lips to her jawline. "Booth?" She whispered, as a soft whimper escaped her. She could feel his hands running down her arms, sending a shiver through her body. He continued to kiss her, not answering her plea, though it wasn't a very convincing plea. She felt her breath hitch when he kissed just below her ear, and he nipped her earlobe gently. "Please?" She whimpered, looking up to the sky as she felt jolts of energy shoot through her body with every gentle kiss. She watched a star shoot across the sky, and gasped as she took a step back, listening to the stubborn grunt from Booth as he tried to step toward her. "Booth." She said softly, stopping him from advancing on her, her hands rested on his chest.

"Hmm?" He asked, his breath a bit labored as he swallowed the surge of passion he was feeling. "What is it, Bones?" He whispered.

"I saw a shooting star."

He looked up into the sky, pulling her into him gently as he looked around, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the rapid thump of his heart. "Did you make a wish?" He asked, his hand gently running over her back.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, turning around in his arms, she felt him gently pull her back into him, his arms going around her as they both looked up into the sky.

"Because that's what people do, Bones. They wish on shooting stars, and stray eyelashes, birthday candles, and dandelions." He sighed.

"Why?" She asked, hearing that familiar frustrated sigh behind her, she found herself smiling a bit, happy that the darkness hid her amusement.

"Because everyone wants something, Bones. Everyone wants good luck, and sometimes if it takes a little something extra to get us there, we're going to do it." He said, his tone back to that typical 'she just doesn't get it' sound that she sometimes craved. She knew that his irritation was short lived, and was pleased to know that despite their new connection, that some things never change.

"Did you make a wish?" She asked, her eyes flicking from star to star, she could feel a kiss on her temple.

"No. I didn't see it." He sighed.

"If you did see one, what would your wish be?" She asked, noting that there was a very long pause after her question. "Booth?"

"I can't tell you." He said, kissing her temple again.

"Why not?" She said, turning in his arms, she tried to make out the expression on his face in the moonlight. "I'd tell you my wish if I believed in such a thing."

"You can't tell it, Bones. If you tell someone your wish, it won't come true."

"That sounds silly." She said, and she felt his arms loosen slightly. She felt for a moment as if she had pushed too much. "I'd tell you my wish just so it would come true." She said, leaning into him and resting her head on his chest, she felt his arms tighten just a little more.

"Yeah?" He asked, watching the moon glitter off her eyes as she looked up at him. "What would your wish be?" He asked, his tone much more playful.

"Hm…" She hummed. "I'd wish that you would kiss me."

"Well you saw the shooting star, and if that was your wish…" He said, his voice soft and tender. "Then it's my responsibility to make sure it comes true, isn't it?"

"Yes." She whispered, pulling herself into him tighter, their lips finally met.

The kiss started very slowly and delicately, as passion swelled from the two lovers as their breaths mingled. Booth found his hands running through her hair as he kissed her gently and purposefully, using his other hand to pull her body harder into his. He could feel his entire body humming with need, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"We… we need to stop." She whispered suddenly, trying to catch her breath.

"Why?" He whispered, kissing her lips, her chin, moving to her jawline and neck. "Why do we have to stop?" He asked, his voice muffled by her skin.

"Because if we don't stop, we're not going to be able to stop…" She panted, refusing to pull away, she simply allowed him to continue.

"It's okay. It was your wish." He whispered, kissing her lips again, he deepened it again. She groaned into his mouth.

"Booth." She whispered, pulling from the kiss again.

"Yes?" He whispered, his breath a bit ragged, he rested his forehead on hers.

"We haven't discussed this, and I don't wish to be presumptuous... But..." She sighed. "I don't want to fall asleep alone tonight." She whispered.

"Are you asking me to sleep over?" He asked, a hint of humor in his voice, he heard a gentle sigh and he smiled. "I'd love to sleep beside you." He whispered, his tone extremely serious. He dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Good." She said, satisfied with his answer, she felt relief fill her body. "Because I'm finding myself becoming quite attached to you." She said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, he kissed her head and held her.

"Same here, Bones. Same here." He whispered.


	15. It's Near Beyond the Moon

The air was stale, stifling, and the room was dark. She tried to take a deep breath, but found it impossible. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed. She could hear her heart beating, pounding in her chest. She tried to move and couldn't.

Flashes of light. White light, bursting through the room like a strobe light. She was standing now, the light flickering in a hallway. She walked down the hallway quickly, trying to open each door, finding them all locked. She swung open the door at the end of the hallway, only to find another door. In the distance she could hear someone calling her, screaming her name as if their life depended on it.

She yanked at the doorknob for the door in front of her, and was pushed out onto the sand, the ocean waves crashing onto the shore as the dark clouds above her sparked with lightning. There was a large rumble of thunder and lightning flashed. In the water she could see someone struggling, screaming for help. She could see the person's head bobbing in the water as they struggled against the current. Recognizing the person as Booth, she started to run for him.

"Booth!" She screamed, running across the wet sand toward the water as he struggled, screaming for her. "Booth!" She screamed again, and the distance between she and her drowning partner seemed to become further and further away, as suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled away. "No!" She screamed angrily, kicking and scratching as she tried to get away from the person holding her back. "No!" She sobbed, fighting with every ounce of energy she could muster as she kicked the person holding her, hearing their yelp of pain as she dug her nails into the hand that was around her waist. When the hand released her, she was able to turn and grab their hands, leaping upon the assailant as she found herself on the sand, holding their hands down, a black mask over their face. "I will kill you!" She screamed, looking up to see that Booth was no longer visible in the water, his screaming had stopped, as the lightning flashed around her and the thunder crashed. "No!" She screamed on top of her lungs, feeling the person below her struggling. She looked down at the person and suddenly realized that she was no longer in the sand, she was on the bed, and the person below her was not an assailant, it was Booth, calling to her desperately to wake up. She was straddling him and holding his arms down with all of the strength in her body, fighting with nothing as he lie beneath her with wide, frightened eyes. She could see the pain in his expression, and when she released his hands, she could see the dark red scratches from her assault across his skin.

"Bones." He whispered, a sigh of relief on his lips.

She could feel her chest start to tighten again, her breathing labored as she looked down at him, her body still straddling his as she tried to figure out an escape strategy.

"Bones. It's okay." He said softly.

"No." She whimpered, shaking her head. She could feel the heat in her face, her ears, her blush quickly spreading. She could feel his skin beneath her fingernails, and see not only fear in his eyes, but sympathy. "No." She whispered. "No, no." She was mortified.

"Bones." He said, his voice low as he reached for her.

"No!" She exclaimed as she started to scramble from the bed, feeling his hands reach for her as she escaped his grasp and ran quickly into the bathroom as he called after her. She slammed the door behind her, locking it. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself, only to find the panic had increased ten-fold. She pressed her back against the door and began to cry, only to hear his pleading calls from the other side of the door, her mind constantly reminding her of the visions that had gotten her to this point.

* * *

It was the whimpering that had woken him up. Soft, broken whimpering that seemed so close to him. He wasn't sure where it was coming from when he woke up in the darkness of the room. His attention flicked to the window as lightning lit up the sky, sending a rumble of thunder, when he heard the whimper again. He touched the arm of his sleeping partner and immediately felt her flinch. She was clearly very involved in the dream she was having. He noticed she was curled tightly in a ball facing in his direction. Her face was twisted in anguish, her breathing was labored. "Bones?" He said, trying to wake her, but also trying not to scare her. "Bones." He said softly.

She whimpered louder, mumbling something else under her breath as she gasped for air. Her body was damp with sweat as she seemed to try to catch her breath. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light shake. "Bones? Bones, wake up." He whispered. "Bones? Please." He begged.

She swatted at his hand, letting out a pain filled moan as the thunder and lightning continued outside. Her teeth gritted as she rolled away from him, as tears rolled down her cheeks, she gasped for air. "Booth." She sobbed.

"I'm here." He said, still trying to wake her. "Bones, I'm right here." He said, his tone soft and full of fear. "Bones, I'm right here, please wake up." He said, placing his hand on her arm.

"Booth!" She screamed suddenly, startling him as her body stiffened and she let out a heartbreaking sob. "Booth!" She sobbed.

"I'm right here, Bones." He said, wrapping his arms around her, hoping that it would bring her out of her nightmare, praying that it would work.

"No!" She shouted suddenly as she started to struggle, kicking at him.

"Bones, please! Please stop!" He exclaimed, desperate for her to wake up from this horrible nightmare. He felt her scratching at his hands, her nails digging into the skin of his arms, drawing blood. He could feel that she was so deeply into this dream that he wasn't sure anything would be able to pull her out.

"No!" She shouted again, sobs wracking her body. "No!"

Suddenly, she swung her leg and slammed it hard into his knee, sending a shockwave of pain through his leg as she dug her fingernails into his hand.

He let out a yelp of pain as he let go of her, rolling onto his back as he grabbed at his knee. Lying in agony, he didn't expect her to leap up and land atop him, grabbing his hands as she held him down, her eyes wide and unseeing. "I will kill you!" She screamed at him, and he believed her. She looked up at nothing, an expression of complete despair on her features. "No!" She screamed so loudly, it made her voice hoarse. He was begging her to stop, begging her to wake up, but refused to struggle. He didn't need to be injured any more than he already was. She then turned her attention back to him suddenly, and her grip on his hands loosened, another second and she let go of his wrists completely. Her eyes were now clear, her face no longer filled with unfettered anguish. Instead it was replaced with confusion and embarrassment. Her eyes traveled over him, his face, his hands and arms, back to his eyes.

"Bones." He whispered, letting a sigh of relief be expelled. He watched as the embarrassment was quickly replaced with panic. She knew what happened. She remembered the nightmare. She could see the blood drawn scratches on his arms, and the fear in his eyes. He knew that she was trying to figure out how to run without him stopping her. "Bones, it's okay." He whispered.

"No." She whimpered, shaking her head. He watched her carefully, trying to convey that it was okay, that she didn't have to run. He was trying to get her to see how much he loved her, but he could see that she was seeing something else. "No." She whispered. "No, no." She said, shaking her head.

"Bones." He said a little louder, he reached for her.

"No!" She suddenly exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she scrambled from the bed. He tried in vain to stop her, but she managed to get away from his grasp. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, and he heard the lock click.

"Bones!" He exclaimed, rolling to the edge of the bed, and stood, a sharp pain in his leg from where she had kicked him, he limped to the door. "Bones, please?" He exclaimed. "Please let me in. It's okay. Please?" He said as he listened to her pain filled sobs on the other side of the door.

Brennan felt helpless against the onslaught of panic that was railing through her bloodstream. Every time she closed her eyes, she could would either see his face looking back at her with an expression of fear, or she would see him struggling to breathe as the ocean swallowed him. She rocked herself back and forth as she cried, trying not to listen to the sound of his voice on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Bones, please let me in." He said desperately from the other side of the door. "Please?"

"Just go away, Booth." She sobbed, even though that was the last thing she wanted. "Go away."

"Bones, please?" He begged. "Please? I love you." He said.

"Just… just go back to bed." She sniffled, feeling her body start to relax. "Go back to bed, I am fine by myself." She whispered, feeling the wood of the cool door against her cheek. "I'm fine by myself." She said again. She listened for a moment and heard nothing, though she knew that he was right outside the door, standing guard as always, waiting for her to let hers down. "Booth?" She whispered, sniffling as she wiped her cheek.

"Yes?" He said, his voice was not coddling or soft, but as strong and true as he was.

"I'm just making sure you're still out there." She said, reaching up to unlock the door, she scooted away from it.

He opened the door slowly, finding her curled in a ball beside the wall, her face wet from tears and sweat, her eyes downcast. He tried to crouch beside her, feeling the pain in his knee from where she had kicked him, he let out a grunt of pain as he watched her look up at him, his hand extended to her. She looked up at him, her blue eyes light and almost fearful. "Come to bed." He said, moving his fingers. He looked back to the room at the sound of thunder and the flicker of lightning. "Come to bed, and we'll ride out the storm together."

She looked at his hand, her eyes following the dark red scratches and dig marks in his skin, feeling her lip start to tremble. "I hurt you." She whispered.

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it." He dismissed. "Come to bed with me, Bones." He whispered. "Come on." He insisted.

She waited a moment, and then reached her hand to his. He helped her to her feet, and instantly wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry." She said into his chest, feeling his hands on her t-shirt clad back as he rubbed it gently. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He whispered, kissing her head, he rocked her gently. "Let's get back to bed, huh?" He said, feeling her nod against him. He held his arm around her and walked back into the room with her. She stopped at the edge of the bed, staring at the sheets. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't want to go back to bed." She whispered. "I don't want to go to sleep." She shook her head.

"Hey, I'm here." He said, turning to have her look at him, he put his finger at her chin and she looked into his eyes. "I'm here. It's okay."

She held his eyes for a moment, but then dropped them, pulling from his arms, she walked around him toward the couch near the sliding glass door. "I am going to stay up." She said. "You can go back to sleep." She sighed. "I feel better now." She said, her tone almost robotic. Perhaps it could have fooled some people, but it certainly didn't fool him.

"Bones?"

"I just want some time to myself, please." She said, trying not to sound harsh, she looked toward him and watched him hold her gaze for a moment. "Please?" She asked again.

"That's fine." He said, nodding his head. "You know where I am if you need me." He said, watching her nod, and turn toward the couch and flicked on the light beside it, settling down with a book. He reluctantly turned toward the bed, limping slightly as he still felt the tightness in his knee. Carefully he rolled onto the mattress, covering himself with the blankets as he attempted to go back to sleep, but knowing full well that it wouldn't come.


	16. I Know Beyond a Doubt

Brennan with her book in her hand, was curled in the corner of the couch. From that vantage point, she could see the entire hotel room, which was mostly darkened but for the light that she had on above her, and the glow that it spilled across the room. The thunderstorm raged loudly outside, and other than that, the room was very quiet.

She had been sitting on the couch for nearly a half hour, and had barely read a word of the book in her lap. She found that her attention was instead consumed by what she had seen in her dream. Her body and mind felt completely awake despite the fact that it was three o'clock in the morning, and for the first time since she had gone on this vacation, she wished she had her lab as a distraction. The lab had always been an ideal distraction from her worries and fears, it had always been a welcomed reprieve from her personal thoughts. It was her escape.

She looked up toward the bed when there was movement beneath the blankets, and wondered if the light was keeping Booth awake. She refused to go to bed and go to sleep, not because she was avoiding a conversation about her nightmare, but because she was terrified that it would happen again. Her subconscious was already primed with the visions of the dream, and she feared that if she fell asleep, it would start all over again. She knew that it wasn't rational to deny herself sleep simply to avoid a nightmare, but she had seen the fear and pain in Booth's eyes, and she didn't want to see that again if she could help it.

She turned her head to look toward the bed again, noting that Booth had shifted again in the bed, and she was certain that he wasn't sleeping. She knew that he was laying there thinking about what had happened, probably wondering what would make her react in such a way. He was probably wondering what was wrong with her. She let out a very light sigh, and immediately noticed him move again, rolling to his other side, the blanket pulled up his shoulder. She wanted to call to him but felt embarrassed. She was worried that if she asked for his support, that he would find her weak or fragile. She worried that he'd think less of her for not being that impenetrable force that she had always been. So, she sat silently on the couch, listening to the storm, watching her partner struggle for a little bit of peace as she pretended to read.

* * *

As soon as Booth's body had settled on the mattress, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see the look of anguish on her face. Every time he heard her sigh, he could hear her screams. Every time he moved, he could feel the prickling pain of the scratches and marks that she had left on his body in the middle of her horrifying night terror. He wanted desperately to sit up and make her talk to him. He wanted to know every last detail of what caused her such despair. He wanted to know, because he wanted to fix it. He needed to fix it.

He had spent the last half hour or so trying to wait her out. He knew she wasn't reading. He knew that she was just avoiding the bed, and he also knew that it wasn't personal. She was trying to avoid falling asleep. Booth was aware of her many late night visits to the lab in past. He was aware that she would awaken in the middle of the night and make her way there for some level of peace and solace, a distraction from her worries and fears. She had let him into her heart, but somehow he felt completely blocked out of her mind at this moment. Maybe he wasn't worthy of those thoughts? Maybe she thought he wouldn't understand. Maybe she didn't need him as much as he felt that he needed her. He heard a soft sigh come from the couch and could feel her eyes on him, he rolled onto his other side.

He could hear the rumbling thunder outside, and let out his own quiet sigh as he stared at her empty side of the bed. "Bones?" He said, sitting up a little, he looked over at her inquiring expression.

"Is the light keeping you awake?" She asked, knowing that it wasn't.

"No." He said, just continuing to watch her for a moment.

"Did you need something?" She asked, her tone very clinical, bordering on cold. She was clearly trying to distance herself.

"Can you read over here?" He asked, watching her brow furrow slightly. "Can you read in the bed next to me?"

"I don't want to disturb you." She said, the cold edge of her voice falling off, she watched as he said no more, and simply put his head on the pillow. She watched his still form for several moments, and felt a tight twist in her stomach. She watched him for several more moments, and quietly stood up. She reached for the lamp and quickly switched it off, bathing the room in darkness. She walked deftly across the room, and slowly slid into the bed, reaching for the lamp to turn it on, she turned to see that though his eyes were closed, but he had a slight smile on his lips. "You look quite satisfied with yourself." She whispered, setting her book down on the bedside table, she watched his eyes pop open, and his smile widened slightly.

"I got you to come to the bed." He said, watching the coy tip of her head as she tried not to smile.

"I came over here because it's far more comfortable than that couch." She said, knowing that it wasn't completely the truth. "I am going to read, and you said the light won't bother you." She said, picking up her book, she opened it to where she had left off. She found herself feeling much more comfortable in the bed than on the couch, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the softness of the pillows, or the pair of brown eyes that refused to stop watching her. She kept her eyes on the book, trying not to give in to his stare, silently wondering if his expression was one of concern or not. She tried for a sixth time to read the same sentence, "Are you going to stop staring at me anytime soon?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow as she turned her head, watching his eyes close quickly.

"Are you going to ever finish reading that same sentence?" He asked, opening one eye. Her eyes narrowed at him, and he smiled, closing his eye again. He kept his eyes closed for several moments, and heard the sound of her book landing lightly on the bedside table, followed by the sound of the light clicking off. He could feel her repositioning, her head landing lightly on the pillow beside him. He opened his eyes to see her watching him in the glow of the room. "You gave up on it? Were the words too big for you, Bones?" He teased playfully.

Her response was a light smack on his shoulder, before she pulled her body closer to him, not only invading his personal space, but taking it over completely. She pushed him lightly to his back and rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her tightly and securely as he kissed her head. "I am sorry." She whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice as she felt him kiss her again.

"I'm not sure what you're apologizing for." He said honestly into her hair. He could feel her lips caress his chest with a tender kiss before she lay her cheek back down.

"I couldn't save you." She whispered.

"It was a dream, Bones." He whispered back. "It wasn't real."

"Not to me." She said, pulling away just slightly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could almost make out his features. "It was real to me, Booth. I could feel everything, and I couldn't get to you. I know it was a dream, but what we do is so dangerous, Booth. We've been through so much. What if it did come true? What if I can't get to you? What if I can't save you?"

"Bones." He said, running his fingertips through her hair, he watched how the question moved through her facial expression. "Neither of us can predict the future. You know that, I know that." He shrugged. "This doesn't sound like you, Bones."

"I feel that my logic is slipping." She whispered. "I feel like I am changing, like nothing is certain. Maybe that's why I am having these nightmares. Before we separated, my nightmares were usually related to the Gravedigger, and now they are focused more on you. You are here with me now, why haven't they stopped? I want them to stop."

"It takes time, Bones. Even your lightning fast brain needs time to recalibrate. When you left for Maluku, we had no idea that we'd end up where are are right now, right? Your mind just needs time to catch up." He said, listening carefully to her pause.

"I am sorry that I hurt you, Booth." She said softly, her words meaning so much more than just what happened during her nightmare.

"It was my fault, Bones. I was the one that pushed." He said, watching her thoughtful expression. She gave him a slight smile, and rested her head on his chest again, moving her fingertips over his skin. "Are you going to try to get some sleep?" He asked, kissing her head again.

"Mm… I'm not very tired." She replied, tracing circles on his chest, watching his body react to her touch. "Are you tired?" She asked.

He groaned lightly as he responded to her touch, turning onto his side as he pulled her closer to him, dropping tender kisses on her lips, cheek, and neck. "Not really." He mumbled.

"I wonder if we expended our energy in some way, maybe that would help aid us in our quest for sleep." She whispered breathily in his ear as she reacted to his kisses.

"Mmm…I think I'm willing to try." He mumbled into her skin. "I mean, who knows, maybe it'll work." He growled into her neck, listening to her laugh as she pushed herself into him, clinging to him for a moment.

"Maybe I'll be too exhausted to dream." She mumbled, rolling onto him as she straddled his body, looking down at Booth, she was pleased when the vision of his fearful expression was replaced by dark eyes filled with love, lust, and longing.

"Oh, an experiment, Bones. You like experiments." He said, very pleased with her weight on him, the memory of her heartbroken screams replaced with the gentle purr of pleasure as she leaned down to capture his lips with hers, covering him with her body.

"I love experiments." She said, looking into his eyes for a moment, they became serious as she watched him for a moment. "I love you." She said, sighing softly, their lips just a whisper apart. "I would do anything within my power to save you, Booth."

"I know that you would, Bones." He said softly. "You've already saved me more times than I can count." He said, watching her eyes for a moment before completing the connection, as their bodies, minds and souls collided in their pursuit of exhaustion.


	17. My Heart Will Lead Me There Soon

The rest of the night was undisturbed by nightmares, and when morning arrived, Booth smiled when he looked down at the peacefully sleeping forensic anthropologist who had somehow become entangled in his limbs. He gently ran his fingertips down her bare shoulder, watching her skin react to his touch. He did it again, letting his fingers find a spot that he knew was ticklish, and was pleased with himself when he heard a grunt of discontent coming from his sleeping partner. He smiled at the reaction and did it again, feeling her arm move toward his fingers to try to brush it off. When he started to do it again, she moved her head slightly, her blue eyes filled with sleep as they looked up at him, barely open.

Her hand moved slightly, running across his chest as she very delicately slipped his nipple between the knuckles of her middle and pointer finger, holding the sensitive part of his anatomy firmly in her grip. "Are you done tickling me?" She mumbled into his chest.

He smiled innocently, moving his hand slowly. "Yes. Yes, I am." He said innocently, watching as her hand lay flat against him. "You are pretty violent in the morning." He said softly, reaching to run his fingers through her hair.

"I can be if provoked." She said, lifting her head to look toward the clock, she noted that it was nearly seven o'clock. "Why are you waking me up?" She asked, a pout appearing before she buried her face in his chest.

"I thought we'd go get some breakfast, since we missed out on it yesterday, and we had kind of an early dinner." He said, listening to her groan into him.

"Do you always let your stomach dictate your day?" She mumbled, rolling away from him, she let a little smirk appear on her lips, as he responded just as she expected to, and rolled over as well, putting his arm around her.

"Not always." He said as he kissed her ear. "Sometimes I let other parts of my body dictate my day." He whispered seductively. She sent her elbow back lightly into his rib, sending him rolling onto his back laughing. "I meant my brain!" He laughed, holding his rib as he watched her roll over quickly toward him, she watched him laughing for a moment when he noticed the sly grin on her face. "You knew I was going to say that, you set me up!" He laughed, sending his hands to her ribs as he started to tickle her.

"Stop!" She laughed, trying to move away from him, he held her as she tried to escape, wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her neck as she pushed herself back into him, listening to his low groan at the contact. "I love you." She sighed. "Let's go have breakfast."

"I thought you'd never ask, Bones." He said, moving away from her quickly, he climbed from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, watching him go toward the bathroom.

"To take a shower." He said, giving her a playfully confused look as he walked past the bed.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, laughing as he walked into the bathroom, she heard him respond from inside. "You have your own room, and your own bathroom." She laughed, climbing from the bed, she moved toward the door to the bathroom.

He opened the door slightly and smiled at her. "Yeah? So?"

"So, go to your room, so I can use my own bathroom." She said, watching him for a moment, he seemed to be thinking.

"If we do it that way, then we can't do this." He said, grabbing her wrist, he swung open the door and pulled her inside with him, sending her into a cascade of laughter, as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

The morning was bright despite the thunderstorms the evening before, and everything was glittering in the sunlight as the water evaporated into the air. Booth and Brennan found a small diner in the next town, and were quietly enjoying their breakfast. "How are the waffles, Bones?" He asked, noticing that Brennan seemed a little quieter than usual. He took it naturally, to mean that she had something on her mind, and did what he typically did in that situation, and let her think on it.

"Very good." She said, looking up briefly, her eye contact missed his, and it was something that he noticed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee, her eyes did lift to his and she looked a little confused.

"I'm feeling fine, why?" She asked.

"Just making sure. You seem a little quiet. Did you want some time to yourself today? I mean, I don't want to take up all of your vacation time." He said, watching as a look of confusion clouded her eyes. "I'm sure you had plans."

"I had no plans." She shook her head, watching him curiously. "Do you not enjoy spending time with me?" She asked.

"No! I mean… Yes, of course I enjoy spending time with you, Bones. I just want to make sure that you don't want to lose me for a few hours so you could do some things on your own."

"Oh." She said, looking down into her coffee cup for a moment, she looked back at him. "I enjoy spending time with you, Booth. But if you have things that you'd like to do on your own, feel free. It's fine." She said. "We don't have to spend all of our time together." She shrugged.

"See, when you say it like that, Bones, it seems like you don't want me around." He said, watching the defensive look on her face appear. "You know what, nevermind, forget it." He said with a sigh. He decided right there to go right for the gut and ask a question that had been on his mind all morning. "Are you going to tell Sweets about your night terrors?" He asked, watching her head shake, and the look on her face was one of almost disgust.

"Absolutely not." She said.

"Why not? He's a psychologist. I'm sure that he can come up with a reason for your nightmares." He said, watching as Brennan started stabbing at her breakfast a little harder.

"I already know why I'm having nightmares, Booth." She said, looking up at him, fire in her eyes. "It's a manifestation of my fears affecting my subconscious thoughts and during REM, they resurface to my conscious mind." She said, stabbing at the piece of waffle, she shoved a piece into her mouth and stared into his eyes, daring him to keep going. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay, maybe it won't be to find out why, but maybe he can help you find out how to make them stop." He said, watching as she looked up at him slowly.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, her jaw clenching slightly.

"Maybe that's the problem, Bones. Maybe if you talked about it, you can see that your fears are unfounded, and you'll feel better." He said, noticing immediately that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Unfounded?" She said, dropping her fork onto her plate, Brennan stared at him angrily and the clank of the fork onto the plate made Booth flinch.

"Bones, keep your voice down, okay? It's fine… maybe not unfounded, but definitely not…"

"Booth, last night I dreamed that you were drowning. You were drowning, and I couldn't get to you." She whispered angrily. "You have almost drown, Booth. I've had dreams where you have been shot, where you have been tortured, kidnapped, or worse. These things have happened, Booth." She said, poking her finger hard into the table, she stood up. "For you to say that my fears are unfounded, is insulting, insensitive, and… and…" She said angrily.

"Bones, sit down please." He whispered, noticing the stares from the other diner patrons.

"No." She said, dropping her napkin down on the table. "I think I'm done here." She said, turning toward the door.

"Bones." He said, watching as she walked toward the exit, he glanced to the other patrons as Brennan slammed her hand into the bar on the door and left. He let out a sigh and pulled out enough money to cover their breakfast and dropped it on the table, as he got up and quickly followed after her.

Booth stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked toward the car. He had the keys and it was locked, and he sighed angrily when he didn't see her near it. He walked a little toward the car, and he could see her quickly retreating form as she walked down the road. "Are you kidding me?" He grumbled as he quickly ran to catch up with her. "Bones?" He exclaimed as he ran toward her. "Bones, where are you going?" He called.

"I don't know." She said, turning to face him, he took one or two steps past her, and she faced him. "I just needed to get out of there." She said, sighing. "You think that I am crazy." She said, giving him a pained expression. "You think I am unbalanced and unstable."

"I didn't say that you were any of those things, Bones." He said seriously.

"You want me to see Sweets. You think that I should seek professional help for these stupid little nightmares." She said, waving her hands in the air as she watched his face become more serious.

"That was not a stupid little nightmare, Bones." He said. "Stupid little nightmares don't end up with six inch scratches down my arms, Bones. They don't end up with you sobbing in the bathroom and refusing to go to sleep because you don't want to have another one. You need to talk to someone." He said, watching the stubborn look on her face.

"I talked to you about it." She said, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I'm the subject of those nightmares, Bones. There's something deeper, something that I can't help with." He said, reaching for her hand.

"And you think that Sweets can help with this?" She asked, sounding unconvinced.

"I think that you need to talk to someone, Bones. If it's Sweets, it's Sweets… but I think you'd be more comfortable talking to him, since he's close. He knows us, and what we've been through." Booth said, noting that she hadn't pulled her hand from his.

"But if he learns that you and I are…"

"He's going to figure it out eventually, Bones." Booth said. "I hated seeing you like that last night. I couldn't reach you."

"You were frightened." She said, watching defiance flash over his features for a split second.

"I was scared, yeah." He said, nodding his head. "I love you, Bones. I hate when you're in pain."

She stood for a moment, reading the sincerity in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she nodded. "I will... consider speaking to Sweets when we get home." She said, watching his eyes for a moment. He started to smile slightly. "Consider, Booth… I will consider speaking with Sweets about this, but if I am able to control my nightmares prior to returning home, then I will not be discussing it with him. It's a private matter, and I would prefer to not broadcast my mental and emotional instability." She sighed.

"You're not unstable, Bones. You're just… you're worried, and things are changing quickly." Booth said softly.

"You said my brain is recalibrating." She said, watching him nod his head. "I'm not sure how that works, but it makes sense." She nodded.

"Good." He said, tugging her arm a little, she moved closer to him, and looked up into his eyes. "Come on, let's get to the car."

"I'd like to go back to the hotel. I think you're right, maybe it will be beneficial if we spend a little time apart today." She said, noting the disappointment in his eyes. "That's not to say all day, Booth." She said, leaning up to kiss his lips. "Perhaps you'll find an attractive woman to ogle out on the beach." She said, she lifted her eyebrows as she gave him a sly smile, turned sharply and walked back toward the car.

"Very funny, Bones!" He exclaimed, jogging after to catch up.


	18. We'll Meet, Beyond the Shore

The partners arrived at the hotel, and with a lingering kiss, they went their separate ways. Booth watched her walk away toward the lobby, and decided to go for a drive. Brennan made her way up toward her room, enjoying the coolness of the air conditioning for a little while, she flopped down on the sheets and breathed in deeply, suddenly regretting her decision for some time alone when she breathed in Booth's scent. She turned onto her back and let out a growl of irritation at herself for sending him away, sighing. She lay there for several moments, smiling when she thought of his eventual return, and how a little time away would increase anticipation and desire, and perhaps it would enhance their physical connection and… "Ugh." She growled at herself. "You're an idiot, Temperance." She mumbled as she spent a little while lying on the bed, wondering what on earth had come over her.

She thought of their argument at the diner, the discussion about seeing someone about her nightmares, and the more she thought about it, the more she despised the idea of talking to Sweets about it. Booth was right, Sweets did know them. He did know what they had been through, but Sweets also had an ulterior motive. She found his experimenting on their relationship to be unprofessional, unethical, and frankly, extremely irritating. Also, because of his connection with the FBI and his role in keeping she and Booth together, she feared that he'd see her nightmares as a form of stress that would negatively impact her reactions, and possibly their work dynamic, or even threaten their safety. She hated psychology, but she trusted Booth's assessment, and understood his logic. It would be beneficial to speak to someone outside of the situation, if only for some perspective. She sighed and climbed from the bed, quickly changing her clothes to go to the beach. She grabbed her beach bag and then headed for the chairs by the water.

* * *

The beach was as crowded as that first day, and as she made her way carefully over sunbathers and dodged frisbees. She smiled slightly knowing that Booth had been watching her from his balcony. She let her attention move back to the building. The balconies to their rooms were empty, but it still made her smile a bit, knowing that he had been admiring her from afar on that first day. She repositioned her floppy sunhat and found a chair that was away from most of the beach activity, and settled in with her small bag of books, her towel, as well as some other items.

Brennan made herself comfortable, enjoying the warmth of the sun as she adjusted her sundress a little, pulling her hat from her head and kicked off her sandals She placed her hat on her lap and pulled her sunglasses up, reaching for one of the books in her bag. She flipped through some of the pages until she found where she had left off, and sighed as she started to read. The sentence she was reading made her smile, sending her thoughts to those dark brown eyes that had a way to melt her entire body and erase all of her thoughts somehow. She could feel warmth in her cheeks that were not caused by the bright sun. She finally managed to get past the sentence and focus on the book, reading several pages before someone came by and flopped into the chair beside her. She kept her focus on the book, letting her fingertips run lightly over the cover as she read, not really even caring about the person beside her.

"Hi." A man's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned her head to see a blonde man sitting beside her, a little younger than her, shirtless and grinning. She smiled politely and nodded, turning her eyes back to her book. "Not much of a talker, huh?" He asked, still smiling, as if his polished white teeth were going to send her into some sort of trance.

She turned her head again and lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps you didn't notice, but I am in the middle of something." She said, watching the man's smile disappear slightly. She thought of a snarkier thing to say, but chose to keep it to herself. There was no use inciting an argument with a complete stranger. It was clear he was trying to get her attention. She looked back to her book.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He said, nodding his head. "My name is Tommy, by the way." He said, sticking his hand out toward her, she looked in his direction again, and to his hand, wondering why in the world he hadn't gotten the hint.

"Temperance." She said, not giving him her hand, she watched his blue eyes sparkle in that he was able to get a little information out of her.

"Temperance. That's a really beautiful name." He said, nodding. "Must mean something, right? I mean for a parent to give their kid a name like that."

She sighed slightly, giving him a polite smile. It's from the Latin 'temperantia' meaning 'moderation in action, self-control'." She said, watching his head tilt almost like a dog who has heard a high-pitched sound. She internally noted that if he didn't stop talking to her, that all self-control might be lost, and he may be finding himself with a mouth full of sand.

"Wow, that's cool." He said, watching her eyes narrow slightly as she watched him. He nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Are you staying here at this hotel?" He asked, nodding toward the building behind them.

She looked back at the building and again noticed the emptiness of the balcony. She was partly disappointed that Booth was not around, but there was part of her that was happy that he wouldn't see this other man talking to her, and exhibit his alpha male prowess. But if she really thought about it… She looked back to the man. "Since this is a private beach for the hotel, it would appear that I am staying here, yes." She nodded politely.

"Cool. Cool." He said, nodding his head. "Well, Temperance…" He said her name as if he had just won the lottery. "I'll let you get back to your reading."

"Thank you." She said, giving him a curt smile, she turned back to her book, and stared at the pages for several moments. She could tell that 'Tommy' was still looking in her direction, and while it didn't make her uncomfortable, it was extremely irritating. This went on for several minutes. She was able to focus on her book, but every once in a while, Tommy would sigh, or make a noise, clearly trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Temperance." He suddenly said her name as if they were old friends. She tried to ignore him, but he was very insistent. "Temperance, I'm going to go get myself a drink at the hotel tiki bar, do you want me to get you something?" He asked. "My treat."

She watched him standing above her, his body blocking the sun as the shadow covered her face. He wasn't very tall, and his body was a bit lanky, slightly defined muscles, but not really anything she found impressive. He noticed that she was simply staring at him, and straightened his posture, and she swore he sucked in his belly just a little as he stood above her. She tilted her head slightly, seriously considering taking him up on the offer, just because she really could use a drink. Instead she shook her head and smiled politely. "No, thank you." She said.

"Are you sure? They have some red fruity drinks, it'll go good with your dress." He laughed oddly at his joke.

"As much as I enjoy imbibing on a matching color spectrum. I am quite happy the way I am. You go on, enjoy your drink." She said, turning her attention back to her book, but not before he tilted his head in confusion again. She could feel him still standing over her for a few seconds, and then he took off at a run for the tiki bar. She sighed and continued to read her book, reading several sentences. She thought for a moment that maybe she should pull her hat down and pretend to be sleeping, when she felt someone sit heavily in the chair beside her. She sighed with a slight growl, and turned her attention to who she thought was going to be Tommy, and was pleasantly surprised by the grinning FBI agent holding a fruity drink in his hand. Her growl instantly turned to a smile, and she put her book down on the bag beside the chair. "What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"I just got back, and I thought that you might like a drink." He said, setting the beverage in her outstretched hand, she immediately tasted it.

"Mmm… this is just like that other dream I had." She whispered, moving the straw around in the frozen beverage, she looked up at him seductively as she ran her tongue over her upper lip.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you wake me up in the middle of that dream?" He asked, listening to her full laugh with amusement. He was about to lean down to kiss her, when their sun was suddenly blocked by the shadow of someone standing close by.

"Hey." Tommy said, standing with two drinks in his hands, he looked very annoyed at the perceived interloper. "That's my chair." He grunted.

Booth looked up at him with raised eyebrows, a grin on his face as he stood up, finding that he was a few inches taller than the other man, a bit confused but also intrigued by the man's boldness. "Sorry about that, man." He said, glancing to Brennan who was sipping her drink with raised eyebrows, watching the exchange with amusement. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a little turned on by the way Booth sized the guy up. "I'll go find another place to sit." He said, watching as Brennan bit her lower lip, clearly trying to keep herself from laughing. She sipped her drink again, and closed her eyes with a smirk on her lips around the straw.

"That's right." Tommy said, glancing to Temperance. "Hey, you already got a drink? I brought you one." He said with a bit of a pout, he turned and glared at Booth who was still standing nearby, watching in amusement.

"I'm sorry." She said, sipping the drink Booth brought her. "But thank you?"

"Hey, go find somewhere else to sit, man, you're blocking my sun." Tommy grumbled toward Booth, who tried very hard to hide his amusement. Tommy sat back in his chair, sulking as he sipped his drink, annoyed that this other person had moved in on the woman he had been trying to charm.

Booth glanced to Brennan and she sat up a little, keeping her eyes on his as he smiled at her and shook his head, watching her hand beckon him slightly. He walked to the other side of Brennan's chair and pulled off his t-shirt as she sat up. He pulled his leg over the chair, settling within it so that she could settle back on his chest. "Mmm…" She groaned into her drink, feeling Booth's chest against her back, she sipped at her drink and shivered a little when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She looked up at Booth and smiled, watching him give her a light shake of his head.

"You're nothing but trouble." He whispered into her ear, feeling the glare of the man beside them as she stifled her giggle with the straw.

"I don't know what that means." She mumbled into her drink, sucking the straw harder as she tried not to laugh when Tommy stood up with his drinks and stomped off across the sand.

"Sorry I made your boyfriend leave." He said, listening to her giggle.

"You were just a little quicker with the beverage. Another minute or two, and you would have been out of luck." She said, feeling his arms tighten slightly. "You want some?" She asked.

"No thank you. I already had one while I was watching him come on to you."

"You were watching me again?" She laughed. "I thought you went somewhere."

"I did." He said, kissing her temple. "Then I came back, and there was a guy drooling all over my girlfriend." He said, making a disgusted face. "I had to do something, so I figured I'd buy you a drink, and get you all liquored up so that I can take advantage of you and you'd forget all about that Ken doll that was putting the moves on you."

"Your girlfriend?" She asked, turning to look up at him, her eyebrow lifted in curiosity, ignoring the rest of his playful diatribe.

Booth ignored her question and kissed her ear again, feeling her body shiver. "That drink making you a little cold?"

"Mmm… No." She said, feeling his lips on her neck. "You shouldn't do that to me in public." She whispered.

"Kiss you?" He whispered, kissing her again.

"Mmmhmm…" She mumbled, feeling a nibble, she jumped a little, turning her head to face him with wide eyes, he had a devilish smile on his face and she shook her head. "Do that again out here, and you're going to find yourself in big trouble." She said, trying to hide her smile.

"You gonna hurt me?" He asked playfully.

"No, but I may get you arrested for public indecency when your girlfriend jumps you on this chair in front of all of these people." She winked, watching his jaw drop as she settled back in his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her as she sipped her fruity drink.

"Like I said, Bones. You're nothing but trouble." He laughed into her neck, making her squeak when he tickled her, he laughed against her skin and settled back, letting her lay against him as they both enjoyed the warmth of the summer sun together.


	19. We'll Kiss, Just As Before

A couple more hours on the beach, and a couple more drinks later for Brennan, Booth found himself with a sleeping woman curled up against him, her hair spilled over his chest. At one point they had obtained a beach umbrella and managed to find some shade, and with the liquor in Brennan's system, it didn't take long for her to find a comfortable spot against him, and fall into a peaceful sleep. He shifted slightly, letting out a yawn, when he felt her move and let out a grumble.

"Stop moving so much." She mumbled against him, feeling his body shake a bit as he laughed.

"We're going to have to get up, Bones." He said to her, running his fingers through her hair.

"No." She shook her head. "I forbid it. This is vacation."

"You can't just forbid getting up." He laughed. "You, my love, cannot hold your liquor."

She lifted her head, her eyes narrowed as she watched his eyebrows raise in curiosity. She continued to move her eyes around his facial features, and let out a puff of air. "Your face is very symmetrical." She mumbled, touching his cheek as he shook his head.

"Thanks, Bones… but flattery is not going to cut it this time. We need to get up and do something before the day is wasted… since you already are." He laughed at his own joke, taking her scowl in stride.

"I'm not drunk. I'm relaxed." She sighed, pulling herself into a sitting position, she looked around sleepily and yawned. "How long have we been out here?"

"I don't know, an hour or two. The sun really saps your energy, doesn't it. Well, the sun, and the six drinks you had." He said, watching her turn her head quickly in his direction. "Three. The three drinks you had." He said, holding his hands up in defense, she shook her head at him. "I'm glad you're having fun. I don't think I've ever seen you have so much fun that didn't involve something decomposing." He said, watching her eyes drop to her legs for a moment, seemingly distancing herself from him as she remained quiet for several moments. "Hey?" He said, nudging her lightly. "Bones, I was kidding."

"You once told me that I had a creepy mode." She said, lifting an eyebrow at him, her expression was very serious.

"We talked about this, Bones. And if you recall, you called me stupid." He said, poking her nose. "So, I think we're even on that." He said, watching her shrug. "Hey, I'm sorry if I made you feel self-conscious. You are very good at what you do, Bones."

"I am the best at what I do, Booth." She pointed out, watching him smile slightly as he nodded.

"You are… and we should probably work on your modesty." He grinned, watching her scowl at him. "Let's go… let's go do something." He said, hopping a little on his toes as he watched her look up at him.

"I am finding your childlike exuberance to be a bit exhausting." She teased, grabbing his outstretched hand, he immediately pulled her up and into him, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his forehead on hers. "There are other things that you could be using that energy for." She growled playfully, dropping a kiss on his lips. She turned and held his hand, grabbed her bag, and started pulling him across the sand.

"Who's being childlike now?" He laughed, dutifully allowing her to pull him along, as she let out a joyful laugh and they stumbled together across the sand.

* * *

Brennan dropped her things off in her room, and at Booth's insistence grabbed a jacket just in case it became cool later. It was very clear to her that he had plans, and she peppered him with questions to try to get any information she could from him, but he was tightlipped and coy about their eventual destination. They drove for over an hour, and her eyes were bright as she watched out the window, and more than once she caught him glancing over at her as they drove south on the main road, into the Cape Hatteras National Seashore.

"You really aren't going to tell me where we're going?" She asked, letting out an exaggerated sigh, tipping her head back, that made him chuckle.

"I take back my earlier comment about you being childlike." He said, watching her slow head turn to look in his direction. "You're worse than a kid." He grinned.

"Well, this road doesn't have a large number of destinations." She said, grabbing the map from the glove box, she started to open it. "I could probably figure it out simply through logic and..."

Booth grabbed the map and tossed it in the back seat. "No maps."

"Booth!" She exclaimed, looking into the back seat, she tried to reach back, and he reached over and tickled her, making her yelp in surprise, smacking his hand.

"No maps." He said, shaking his head. "Just trust me. Do you trust me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course, I trust you."

"Then sit back and enjoy the ride, Bones." He said, reaching for her hand, she grasped his tightly. "I promise, it'll be worth it."

"Hmm…" She said, giving him a playfully suspicious glance that made him squeeze her hand. She turned her attention back outside, watching as they passed dunes and small pull off areas, a few swampy and grassy places and traveled over bridges and through several small villages. "Have you thought any more about what you're going to tell Parker?" She asked, feeling his hand squeeze hers, she turned her attention toward him. He was just staring out the windshield as he drove. He heard her question, and she knew that he was just formulating a response, so she waited patiently for the answer, looking back out of her window.

"I was thinking of calling him tonight." He said, watching her eyes flick to his. "I am still trying to figure out what to say." He shrugged.

"You're his hero, Booth. He loves you very much." She said, squeezing his hand. "I think he'll just be happy that you're home."

"Maybe I'll tell him what you said to say, that I missed him." Booth said, smiling a little. "Maybe leave the part out where I'm living in sin on a beach in North Carolina with my work partner." He said, laughing at her dropped jaw, and gripped her hand when she tried to pull it from him. "Kidding, I'm kidding!" He laughed.

She laughed and kept her hand in his. "What are you going to tell him about us?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing on the phone." He shook his head. "We can wait until we're home to do that." He said, lifting her hand to his lips, he left a kiss on her knuckle. "I mean, you haven't told Angela." He said, watching her nod. "Is it for the same reason? You really seem to enjoy torturing her, Bones. That's not like you."

"I like having this just between us right now." She said, staring out the window for a moment. "It gives us an opportunity to grow our relationship organically. There are no outside opinions or desires tainting our time together. It's just you and me and our natural chemistry. It's pure, it's our control." She said wistfully. "Though I have wondered how it will affect our working relationship. Our lives are already so intertwined. Our safety is dependent on one another. Our sexual intimacy is really only a natural progression if you really think about it." She said glancing toward him, she expected a flinch when she mentioned sex, but found his expression to be thoughtful instead. "We have shared more with one another in the past five years than most people share in a lifetime." She said as they shared a meaningful glance.

Booth glanced back to the road, and then turned the car down a drive, watching Brennan's eyes follow the sign as they passed. "Cape Hatteras Lighthouse?" She asked, glancing back to him, he smiled and pulled into the parking lot.

"You up for a climb, Bones?" He asked, watching her eyes meet his as she smiled, nodding.

* * *

Booth purchased the tickets, and they waited for their turn to go into the lighthouse, the large black and white behemoth standing tall before them. "You've never been here before?" Booth asked, watching Brennan shake her head.

"I know the history of it, though." She said, looking to him, he shrugged.

"Of course you do." He said, watching her shake her head. "You're going to tell me about it, right?"

"Sure." She smiled, hopping a little on her toes as she waited patiently. When it was their turn, she reached for his hand and pulled, tugging him along as she hurriedly headed for the entrance.

"Geez, Bones!" He laughed, walking up alongside her, she let go of his hand as they climbed the few steps into the base of the lighthouse.

She smiled at him and looked up at the spiral stairs, glancing to him, she began her lecture. "This is actually the second lighthouse at Cape Hatteras. The first one was built in 1802. This one was completed in 1870." She smiled, holding his hand. "It is painted the way it is, so that sailors can tell it apart from other lighthouses. Most North Carolina lighthouses are black and white." She said, putting her foot on the first step. "It is 198.5 feet tall, and there 257 steps from the ground to the balcony level, equal to climbing a 12-story building." She said as they started walking up the steps, she glanced to him, and he watched the glitter in her eyes, smiling at her excitement. "And there is a landing every 31 steps."

"And with the heat out there, I will be enjoying each and every one of them." Booth teased.

"Also of note, is that this is not the original location of the lighthouse. In 1999, it was determined that it was at risk of being destroyed, as the water was moving in on it, eroding the sand. At that time, it was placed on rails." She said, puffing a little as she stopped on one of the landings, waiting for Booth to catch up. "It was placed on rails and they moved the lighthouse 2,900 feet to the southwest."

"Wait…" Booth said, huffing a bit. "They moved… they moved this thing?" He said, watching her nod.

"All 5,000 tons of it." She said, nodding as she continued the climb, glancing behind her as he slowed a bit.

"That's insane." He said, catching up to her.

"You can see the path they took from the top." She said, continuing up the stairs. She moved up to the next landing and waited, and the next, each time waiting for Booth to catch up. "I think vacation has slowed you down." She said, watching the narrowed eyes of her partner as he reached the next landing.

"I think climbing a 200 foot tower in the heat of summer has slowed me down." He said, catching his breath. "I know, I know. It was my idea." He rolled his eyes, wiping the sweat from his brow. Brennan leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "That'll keep me going." He said laughing as she continued up.

When they reached the top, amid the clamor of other tourists, Brennan pushed her way onto the balcony, her hand reached out behind her for Booth, who grabbed onto it tightly. There was a warm, swift wind at the top, sending her hair this way and that as she looked down at the ocean, the parking lot, and the rest of the island from their perch. "See?" She said, pointing at the clearly made out path of where the lighthouse had been moved. "They even put the parking lot on part of it."

"Wow." Booth said, genuinely impressed, he wrapped his arms around her from behind as they looked out together. "That is pretty cool." He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek, they watched the ocean water together, letting the sounds of the other people around them melt into the background. "I love you, Bones." He whispered, watching her eyes lift to his, shining like polished sapphires. "I bought you a gift when I went out today."

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking up at him.

"I bought you a gift today." He said, reaching into his pocket, she turned around to face him, looking up at him curiously. He pulled a small box from his pocket, and handed it to her.

"You didn't have to get me a gift." She said curiously.

"Okay." He said, reaching for it, she pulled it out of his reach and glared, then turned her attention to the box.

Slowly, she opened it, looking down into the box, she smiled, looking up at him. Nestled in the box was a silver chain, and as she carefully pulled it from the box, she saw a small silver dolphin dangling from the chain.

"I saw it, and it made me think of you." He said, watching her hold it up and stare at the dolphin charm, sparkling in the summer sun, tears appearing in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you." She said, her voice even quieter. "I love it." She said, as she unclipped it.

"Here." He said, taking the box from her hand, he slipped it into his pocket, and she turned around as he carefully put the necklace on her, clasping it in the back.

She turned around as soon as it clasped, her fingertips touching the tiny dolphin, as she grabbed his shirt with her other hand, pulled him into her, and kissed him hard and purposefully for several moments, uncaring about the people that were nearby. She pulled from the kiss, a bit out of breath, her eyes catching his. "I love you." She whispered, watching his surprised expression turn to a smile, as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, as they stood together 200 feet above the ground, feeling like they were on the top of the world.


	20. Happy We'll be, Beyond the Sea

After the climb down the lighthouse, and a quick trip through the small museum in the lighthouse keeper's house, the two of them were back in the car once again, sitting in silence as they waited for the air conditioning to kick in, and cool off the car a bit. Brennan was very quiet, and Booth found himself carrying most of the conversation as he talked about how he had always wanted to climb a lighthouse, and how happy he was that she was there with him. He stopped for a moment, watching her quiet form as she held the charm from her necklace in her fingertips and looked at it while he spoke. "Are you okay?" He asked, watching her eyes lift to his, she gave him a slight smile.

"I'm okay. I have a lot on my mind." She said, and there was a bit of sadness in her voice. "Thank you." She said, feeling the smooth silver of the charm in her fingertips, she watched as the pad of her finger moved over it.

He reached out and took her hand in his, and her eye lifted to meet his. "You know why it made me think of you, right?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow at her, she could see the playfulness in his eyes, and could almost predict what was coming.

"Yes." She said, looking once again to the charm.

"Because you are the smartest person I know, and the dolphin is the smartest fish in the ocean." He said, a grin on his face as he waited for her to respond.

"It is." She said, nodding her head, she looked up at him and the smile dropped from his face.

"Bones!" He exclaimed, watching her own smile appear as she laughed.

"What?" She giggled, looking up at him.

"Come on, even I know a dolphin is a mammal!" Booth exclaimed, watching her laugh, throwing her head back with joy as she watched him squirm.

"Actually, there is dolphinfish." She said, her laughter tapering off, she gave him a sideways glance. "It's also known as Mahi-Mahi. It's a very popular sport-fish… and often on the menu at restaurants around here. I'm not particularly sure how smart it is though." She smiled, watching him shake his head. "But yes. I know why you thought of me, and now every time I wear this, I will think of you." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You really like picking on me, don't you?" He asked, enjoying the smile on her lips as she shrugged playfully. "I like this side of you, Bones. I really do." He said, watching her cheeks blush crimson at his compliments. "Okay, onto our next adventure." He said, glancing to the back of the SUV, he turned to her and noticed her eyebrows were raised. "It's a surprise."

"You certainly enjoy doing things without my input." She said, letting the corner of her lip turn up, his jaw hung open slightly as he tried to formulate a response. She reached over and put her hand on his chin, popping his mouth closed. "While I typically am not fond of surprises, I have been quite pleased with the ones you've presented so far." She said.

"Thanks, Bones." He said, smiling as he backed out of the parking space, and they were once again on their way.

* * *

Booth drove a bit, passing where the ferry departed, he pulled into a parking lot near a beach access point. He climbed from the car, glancing to Brennan, who smiled and watched him as he moved toward the back of the SUV. She climbed from her side and followed him back, watching as he grabbed a bag with towels and other items, and a large picnic basket.

"You packed us a picnic?" She asked, looking surprised.

He gave her an 'it's no big deal' look, and shook his head. "No, the lady at the store I went to this morning packed us a picnic. I just paid for it." He said, watching her nod her head knowingly, he smiled slightly at her.

"I'll carry the bag." She said, taking it from him before he could argue, she put it on her shoulder and took a step back, watching as he closed the back of the SUV. He locked it, pocketed his keys and reached for her hand, as they walked the steps to the boardwalk over the dunes to the beach. This end of the island was sparse as far as any people, and there were no homes along the water here. It was sand, the ocean, and the occasional fisherman who drove their trucks to the water where they were allowed, and peace and quiet.

Brennan and Booth started walking along the water, making their way for quite a while, quietly enjoying the company of one another. There was very little conversation, and the sun was now hiding behind a few clouds. "Hey, how about here?" Booth said, watching Brennan turn around to look at him, she glanced to the ground and up to him.

"You just don't want to walk anymore." She teased.

"The lighthouse had a lot of stairs, Bones." He said, trying to sound desperate, he set the picnic basket down, and she placed the bag beside it. "I've heard this is a pretty good beach to find seashells." He said, watching her glance to the water for a moment, she looked back to him again. "Go on, I'll get everything ready." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, kicking her sandals off, she was already burrowing her feet in the sand.

"Go on." He laughed, shooing her away, she ran off toward the water as he watched her for a moment. "Don't forget to come back, though!" He called, listening to her laugh as he shook his head and prepared their picnic.

Booth spread the large towel that he had brought across the sand. He sat down and opened the picnic basket, rearranging everything to make sure that it was all there. He pulled out a book, looking up to see Brennan picking up shells here and there, her walk was almost a skip as she splashed her feet in the water in pursuit of the ocean's treasures. He spent quite a while reclined on the towel reading, until he saw the flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye and she appeared, her hands full of shells as she placed them on the sand beside the corner of the towel. "What did you end up finding?" he asked, watching her sit down heavily on the towel, a happy smile on her face as she nearly fell over with a laugh.

"I haven't gone to the beach for seashells since I was a little girl." She said, watching the smile on his face and the way his eyes followed her every movement. "When I visited Russ, we didn't go out this far." She said, noticing he was still watching her closely. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks as she suddenly felt shy in front of him, her stomach feeling funny as he watched her with that loving stare. She sighed and looked away, moving the shells around, she crossed her legs and started picking certain ones out. "There were a lot of scallops…" She said, holding several fan shaped shells. "I liked the coloring on them, so I picked them up." She said, glancing to him, but not quite meeting his eyes.

Booth set his book down and moved toward her, lying on his belly as he watched her move the shells around. "What is this one?" He asked, pointing at a broken one that had a bit of a curl to it.

"That's a piece of a Scotch Bonnet." She said, glancing to him, he looked up at her and smiled. "It's the official state shell of North Carolina." She said. "I could only find pieces of them, but I thought it was nice, so I picked it up." She shrugged. "I found a couple of mud snails, and auger shells…" She said. "Do you want to look for more with me later?"

"Sure." He said, smiling over at her.

She turned and smiled slightly at him, her eyes sparkling as she glanced to the picnic basket. "What did you bring?" She asked, climbing over him toward the basket, he let out a grunt as she lay across him, opening the basket. "Mmm…" She said, looking inside. It was very clear that she was not shy about their closeness.

"Will you get off of me?" He laughed.

"That's not what you said this morning." She muttered as she rolled to the side landing on her back on the towel, looking up at him.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed, letting out a surprised laugh.

"You're not the only one with surprises." She said as she sat up, reaching into the basket for a grape, she popped it into her mouth and smiled.

"Note to self, the beach makes Temperance Brennan very saucy." He said, sitting up.

"I don't know what that means." She said, popping another grape into her mouth, she stuck her tongue out at him around the grape.

Booth shook his head and grabbed the basket, narrowing his eyes playfully at her as he pulled out two small plastic wine glasses from within the bag. He then pulled a bottle of wine out as well and a corkscrew.

"Mm…" She said, taking the glasses, she held them as he opened the bottle and poured a little into each one, putting the cork onto the bottle, he nestled it into the sand so it wouldn't tip and carefully took one of the glasses from her. She watched him for a moment, he brought the glass to his nose and breathed in the bouquet a bit, glancing over to her. "We should toast." She said, catching his eyes, he smiled.

"What would you like to toast?" He asked, watching as she thought for a moment, he watched her eyes light up suddenly and a bright smile appear.

"To… Happiness." She said, keeping eye contact with him, his dark eyes softened at her sentiment. "Love, laughter…."

"Friendship." Booth added, "Purpose…"

"And a dance." She said, leaning forward to kiss him gently as their glasses tapped together lightly. They kept eye contact as they pulled from the kiss slowly, taking a sip from their glasses as they settled in on the sand, enjoying the peace and solitude that they had earned.


	21. And Never Again,

They picnicked on the beach for a long while, enjoying the ocean breeze as they curled together on the towel against the warm sand, left alone by anyone who passed by. Booth lay on his side, his head propped up on his elbow as Brennan lay on her back, his arm draped across her as she closed her eyes and just took in everything around her with a small, satisfied smile on her lips.

"Can we just stay here forever?" She whispered, opening her eyes to find a humored expression on his face. "What is that look for?"

"I never thought I'd hear Temperance "Bones" Brennan ask that question." He said, watching her face scrunch up in a pouty scowl, her eyes closing again. "I'm teasing you." He said, running a finger over her cheek until the scowl disappeared, he listened to her soft sigh. "I don't want to leave either." He whispered, watching her eyes pop open, the icy blue irises were lighter than usual, and he could sense the wave of emotions she was trying to control. "Everything is going to be okay." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss the tear that seemed to find a way out, she rolled to her side and pushed herself into him, almost as if she were trying to hide from him, but actually just looking for comfort and support. "I've got you." He whispered. She held onto him tightly and took a deep breath, trying to push the sob deep down into her throat. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his bare shoulder. He heard a soft mumble of something against his skin. "What was that, Bones?" He asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "You never tell me not to cry." She whispered, sniffling a little as she quickly gained her strength again.

"Why would I tell you that?" He asked.

"Most people say… 'don't cry', or something like that. You never say that." She said, swiping at her face, her eyes started to clear.

"That's not my decision." He said, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. "If you need to cry, then I'm here. I'm just going to tell you that, Bones. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I don't like when you're hurting, or when you're scared, but it happens. I'm here."

"I like that." She whispered, kissing him gently, she wrapped her arm around him, and he held her to him, rocking them gently as the ocean waves filled up the background with its gentle white noise.

* * *

The late afternoon brought some dark clouds, and the two of them gathered their picnic items and walked along the water, picking up shells as they moved back toward the steps toward the car. They made it to the car just as it started to rain, thunder rumbling in the background as another summer storm threatened.

Booth drove them north toward the hotel, his eyes occasionally drifting to his passenger as she rubbed her fingers over one or two of the shells that she had in her hands, her eyes focusing on them. "What are you going to do with the seashells when you bring them home?" He asked curiously, watching her eyes meet his for a second or two before she answered.

"I'm not sure." She said, running her finger across one of them, she tipped her head and looked down at it. "I will enjoy being reminded of our time here together, so perhaps I'll bring a few to work, and have a few at home on display." She shrugged, looking toward him with her head against the headrest, letting her eyes close for a moment. She had a slight smile on her face, smiling a little more when she felt his arm reach over and snake behind her, resting his fingertips on the back of her neck as he drove, gently kneading the muscles at her shoulder. She let out a soft moan, turning her head to look over at him with a dreamy smile. "You really shouldn't start something that you can't finish." She said, leaning into his touch.

"Who says I can't finish it?" He said, gently massaging the base of her skull with his fingertips as she tipped her head back, and let out another groan that made Booth shift a little in his seat. "Okay…" He said, letting out a breath. "I need to stop, or I'm going to get pulled over for driving erratically." He said, listening to her throaty laugh as he lifted his hand from her and set it directly on the steering wheel.

"I would be quite amused when you tried to explain yourself to the police officer." She said, smiling and looking toward him, laughing again as he avoided eye contact and shifted a little bit again, shaking his head at her.

"I stick by what I said. You're nothing but trouble, Bones." He said, listening to her soft laugh from beside him.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, they ran through the pouring rain toward the hotel, laughing as they made it into the lobby. They took the elevator to the fifth floor, staying close as Booth gently rubbed his hand down her arm as they waited. Once they reached their floor, Brennan started to her room quickly and Booth followed very closely behind her as she walked toward her room, keeping a close eye on her every movement as she looked back at him curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked. She noticed he was right behind her and she turned, backing herself up against the door. He moved in toward her and rested his hand beside her as he leaned into her.

"Following you." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips, she smiled at him and shook her head.

"You have your own room." She said, nodding down the hallway.

"You keep mentioning that." He said, shrugging. "I don't understand why."

"Because you are paying for a room that you are never in." She said, growling into his kiss, he moved even closer to her.

"We could go to my room together." He shrugged, kissing her neck as she shivered, shaking her head.

"Booth." She whispered, humming his name. He hit a ticklish spot and she laughed. "Cut it out…" She mumbled turning around, he let out a groan as she pushed back into him and unlocked the door. They both stepped into the room, and Brennan saw her phone on the bed, obviously lit up from a recent phone call. Booth was nearly attached to her, but disengaged as she walked quickly across the room.

"What's going on?" He asked, watching her pick up the phone with a confused expression on her face, she scrolled through the missed calls.

"I have several phone calls from Angela." She sighed, tipping her head. "And two from the lab." She said, looking up at Booth, he lifted his eyebrow curiously. She pushed the button for voicemail and listened, her expression going a bit dark as she listened.

"What is it, Bones?" He asked, watching as she started to pace as she listened. "Is Angela okay?" He asked, getting a slight 'hang on' motion of her hand. She listened to another message or two and then pulled the phone from her ear. He watched her look up at him, and her expression was slightly pained. "What is it, Bones?"

"I have to go." She sighed. "I have to go back to the lab, they need me for an identification." She said, turning toward her suitcase, she pulled it up onto the bed and pulled the flap open with an irritated sigh.

"What do you mean they need you for an identification? You're on vacation." Booth said. "They can't just call you up and expect you to drop everything and…"

"It's a kid, Booth." She said, watching his jaw snap shut. "A teenager. That's all they have. They need me." She sighed, rubbing her face with her hand as she stared at her empty suitcase.

"Well, then I'll go get packed too." He said, turning for the door.

"No!" She said, watching him stop and turn. "No, Booth. You don't have to go. Enjoy your vacation, it's okay. I'll just… I'll go to the lab, and do what I have to do, and you can come home when you planned on coming home." She said, shaking her head. "It's okay." She said. "Stay."

"Stay and do what?" He shrugged. "Sit here and wish I were with you? I was doing that before I found out you were here, and I was miserable." He sighed. "Don't you want me to come home? We can drive together. You can turn in the rental, and I'll drive us home in my truck."

"No." She shook her head. "No, I want you to stay here." She said, sighing. "If I can't enjoy my vacation, you can at least enjoy yours." She said, as she turned toward the dresser and started to pull her clothes from the drawers.

"Bones, that's stupid." He said, moving toward her, she put her back to him and continued packing. "Bones, look at me." He said, trying to move around her. "Please?"

She kept her head down as she continued to pack, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Bones." He said, taking her hand, she stopped.

"What?" She snapped, looking up at him. "This always happens, okay? It always happens like this. I am finally feeling happy, and then reality comes and slaps me across the face." She said angrily. "It's not fair, and it always happens. It always happens! I guess I just don't get to be happy." She shrugged, slamming her clothes into the suitcase with her other hand, she tried to pull her hand from his, but he held on.

"I love you." He said, as he watched her snap her attention back to him, the anger in her eyes started to disappear, replaced by tears. "I love you here, out there…" He said, pointing toward the beach. "I love you at home. It doesn't matter where we are, Bones. Happiness doesn't have to take a back seat for work. It's not one or the other, and it doesn't stop when you cross the damn state line!" Booth said with conviction.

"I don't want to go." She said, her voice showing that she was on the verge of crying.

"Then let me come with you. Let me drive you home." He said, watching her brow furrow. "I'll finish up my vacation at home, with you." He sighed, watching her stare into his eyes. He could see that she was thinking, that she was running through every single scenario that she could think of in that lightning fast brain of hers. "Bones?" He said softly.

"You're not going back to work?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I will not go back to work until my two weeks is up." He said, nodding his head. "I promise."

"And you'll spend that time that you're off with me?" She asked.

"When you're not in the lab, you'll be with me. When you're in the lab, I'll see Parker, or do something… vacation…like." He said, shrugging with a slight smile. "What do you say, Bones?"

She continued staring at him for a moment, those dark eyes looking straight into her. She knew that she wanted to say yes, and the longer he stood there, the deeper he seemed to stare. She turned around suddenly, breaking the eye contact they had been holding and she could hear the frustrated sigh behind her. She then pushed at her suitcase, sending it to the ground as she turned, grabbed his shirt and swung him around.

"Bones!" He exclaimed with a yelp as she pushed him hard, and he landed on the bed, and she landed on top of him with her full weight. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching her eyes explore his face for a moment, a look of love mixed with amusement within them.

"I'm getting in one more beach fling before you have to drive me home." She said, and before he could even think to formulate a response, she pressed her lips against his, and made him forget his response altogether.


	22. I'll Go Sailing

It was nearly seven in the evening by the time Booth and Brennan had packed, returned the rental car, and were on the road to D.C. and Brennan was sitting in the passenger seat sulking as Booth drove quietly. He heard another gentle sigh from her side of the car and reached his hand across the center console toward her. Instead of taking his hand, she turned her head to scowl slightly at him.

"Hey, don't be mad at me about this. I didn't tell you that you needed to get back to the lab." He said innocently. She then reached out and took his peace offering, and let out a sigh. "Did you ever get ahold of Angela?"

"No." She said with a sigh. "She must have already been sleeping, or they're on a plane on their way home. Cam called both Angela and Hodgins back for this. They think it might be a high profile case, but the condition of the body is too damaged. Angela said in her message that they were going to try to get a flight out as soon as possible, and that she'd call me when she was back in town." Brennan sighed.

"See that, you're not the only one who had their vacation cut short." Booth said, noticing how he became the victim of her scowl once again. "You know, Bones… if you keep looking at me like that, your face is going to stick that way." He said, watching her eyes narrow a bit more.

"I am not going to comment on how completely incorrect that statement is." She said, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "So… we're approximately four and a half hours from home, and with D.C. traffic, we should be at my place by nearly midnight." She said, shrugging.

"That's if we don't stop somewhere to get something to eat or anything." He said, assuming that she was simply making conversation.

"I believe that it will be far too late for you to go home then." She said, turning her gaze toward him, she lifted an eyebrow, and watched him look to her and do the same, then turn his attention back to the road.

"Oh, really?" He asked, the corner of his lip curling up slightly, he was reveling in her completely stoic expression, surprised by how well she could hold that face without breaking into a smile.

"Yes. Washington D.C. is extremely dangerous at night." She stated, feeling his thumb gently running over her hand, she tried to remain very serious, but was finding it increasingly difficult to do so. "And you don't have your badge, or your gun. You'd be a target for muggers, derelicts, and assailants. It's probably just better if you stay at my place this evening." She said, watching his eyes meet hers again, she could see the amusement in them.

"Nothing good ever happens after midnight, huh Bones?" He asked, watching her lower lip slip between her teeth, he noticed that her cheeks were starting to blush.

"I beg to differ. Many wonderful things happen after midnight in my bedroom." She said, turning his words back on him, she listened to his chuckle and looked away, feeling her cheeks burning at her innuendo.

He laughed a full laugh, lifting her hand to his lips, he gently placed a kiss on her knuckles, glancing over to see her trying to control her own laughter and failing miserably.

* * *

The drive was peaceful, with a little conversation here and there, and when they arrived in the city among the street lights and monuments, and familiar roads, Booth could almost feel the tension building up in his partner's body from beside him. "We're going to move forward like we're still on vacation, okay?" He said, watching her head turn and her eyes met his with a bit of confusion. "You're going to go to the lab, do this identification, and then we're going to finish the rest of this vacation together."

"You know there's more than just that, Booth." She said, wondering for a moment how he could be so calm about this. "It's identification, but it could be far more involved. Identification, and cause of death... I don't know how much the FBI wants us to help with this. I haven't gotten any background information at all." She sighed. "I don't want to sound like I have no empathy for our victim, I do. I feel extremely passionate about my job, and…"

"I feel very passionate about you." He said, watching the rest of her words disappear in her mind, as she gave him a slightly exasperated look. "You and I, we're solid, Bones. Okay?" He said, pulling up to her building, he parked the car and looked in her direction. "We're good. We're better than good."

"I know." She nodded, hazarding a slight smile for his benefit, her eyes still held apprehension.

"So we'll get the job done, and continue enjoying one another as well. Do you still want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked, and could see a flash of panic in her eyes.

"Yes." She said quickly.

"Then let's get inside." He said, leaning over to drop a kiss on her lips, he was about to pull away when she felt her hand on his shirt, grasping it gently.

She looked him in the eyes and paused for a moment. "I love you." She said, watching for any flicker of doubt.

"I love you." He said, just as strongly and resolutely has he had on the beach. He smiled, watching the relief in her eyes, and could immediately tell that this was how his hyper-rational, logically sound partner was checking to make sure that something didn't change just because the scenery changed. He felt her hand release his shirt, and she gently placed her palm down on his chest, almost as if she were feeling his heartbeat.

"I'm ready to go inside now." She said, reaching for her seatbelt, she unbuckled and climbed from the car. She was rounding the back when she realized he had already opened the hatch and grabbed her bag. "Booth, I can carry my own bags." She said, reaching for them as he dodged her and laughed, closing the car as he felt her trying to get to them, her arms going around him as she tried to grab them.

"Geez, Bones… grabbing at me in public? You can at least wait until we get inside." He whispered to her, watching her jaw drop just a bit as she stopped trying to get her bags. He walked past her toward the building, and listened to the sound of her feet as she caught up to him.

"You can be such an alpha male sometimes." She said, unlocking the door to the building, she let him inside.

"If by alpha male, you mean gentleman? Then thank you, Bones." She teased. They continued their bickering through the lobby. The man at the security desk waved to the two of them, having seen them both on so many occasions bickering the same way. Booth sent a friendly wave, as did Brennan, as their discussion continued into the elevator.

Their discussion dropped the moment the elevator doors closed, and they waited to arrive at Brennan's floor. "This feels weird." She said, glancing to Booth, who lifted an eyebrow at her. "This… going to my place for the night. It feels weird. Don't you think it feels weird?"

"We could always go to my place." He said, the corner of his mouth sliding to a slight smile that made her shake her head. "You think too much, Bones." He said, just as the doors opened, and he stepped out into the hallway. He turned when she didn't follow immediately and saw her glaring within the elevator. "You coming?" He asked, nodding toward her door.

She said nothing and walked out of the elevator just before the doors attempted to close. She unlocked her apartment and stepped in ahead of him, flicking on the lights. Booth started walking across toward the bedroom with her bags, and she nearly asked him what he was doing before she realized he was just putting them where she'd eventually want them. He stepped back out of the bedroom to find her standing in the same place he left her, still watching after where he had gone. "You okay, Bones?"

"I'm… I…" She stammered a little, then straightened slightly, watching him across the room, as the thoughts of the afternoon started flooding her memories. She hadn't realized it, but her hand was at the necklace, gently rubbing over the silver dolphin. "Do you want some wine?" She asked, turning toward the kitchen, she ignored his question and continued out of the room. She had just opened the drawer to find the corkscrew when she felt his hand on hers, and his body wrapped around her, and the corkscrew dropped back into the drawer. He pushed the drawer closed and pulled her close, dropping kisses on her neck as she pushed herself back into him.

"It's late, and you have to get to the lab early." He whispered in her ear. "And the sooner you get that ID done, the sooner we can have time alone."

"Mm…" She hummed. "So you don't want wine?" She whimpered.

"No wine." He whispered very hotly into her ear. "All I want is to continue what we started."

She turned around in his arms, looking up into his eyes, she found that sparkle of mischief as he gave her his charm smile. She rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head as her eyes sparkled back at him. "I have to get up early." She said, noticing how he shifted slightly on his feet.

"I already said that." He shrugged.

"It is pretty late." She whispered, running her fingers over his t-shirt, she followed her fingers with her eyes.

"I said that too." He said, putting his finger on her chin, she lifted her eyes to his. "I'd go home, but I heard that it's very dangerous in Washington D.C. at night. I could get mugged or attacked by assailants or derelicts."

"Don't want that to happen, do I?" She asked, leaning up to nip his bottom lip, he couldn't take it any longer, and with a sweeping movement, he lifted her off the floor. "Booth!" She exclaimed, her laughter cascading through her lips as he carried her through the apartment.

"Don't yell at me, I'm just being an alpha male!" He said, pushing open the bedroom door, they both laughed as he stepped inside, and carried her to the safety of her bed.


	23. I Know,

Brennan was completely surrounded by a familiar softness. Her body was sinking into the feather bed cover, her pillow smelled like her pillow, her blankets were as warm as she remembered, and sinking into that familiar cocoon of blankets was comforting and familiar. She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself alone in her bed, and the room was dark. There was a bit of a chill that surrounded her. Something was off, and in her sleepy haze she couldn't quite figure out what. She then remembered the night before. The passion and words of love, the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear, and the soft rumble of his voice as he spoke to her. She remembered the way his hands moved over her skin, and the salty taste of his skin. She could almost still feel his strong arms around her, but now she was alone.

She could feel a strong pit of anxiety in her stomach suddenly, as she listened and heard nothing, and suddenly wondered if it had all been a dream. Was he there with her, or was it just her mind and body playing a cruel trick. Her heart began to beat wildly, and she could feel the panic starting to swallow her breath. "Booth?" She called out, her voice wavering, and part of her was wishing that he'd come rushing in, and another hoping that this really was just her mind's cruel joke so that she wouldn't sound so absolutely desperate. She gasped again, hearing nothing as she fell back onto the pillows. "Booth!" She called again, this time with a desperate sob.

Suddenly the door to her bedroom opened, and he came in quickly, not pausing for a moment as he approached the bed, he was immediately by her side. He pulled her into him as she cried, clinging to him for several moments. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, feeling her head nod, then shake. He decided not to question her indecision on the matter and just rocked her gently. "I'm here." He whispered.

"Where did you go?" She whimpered, gasping a bit as she tried to find control.

"It's almost five-thirty." He said, knowing when she typically got up. "I was making you coffee so that you'd have it when you got up." He said, explaining his absence quickly. "I didn't go far." He whispered.

"I… I…" She whispered, hiccupping as her sobs slowed. "I thought it was a dream. I thought I was alone."

"Nope." He said, kissing her head, he rocked her gently against him. "Not alone. Not a dream. Do you want me to pinch you just to make sure?"

"Do you want to keep all of your fingers?" She sniffled, letting out a slight laugh, that made him chuckle. "I'm okay." She sniffled against him. "I'm okay." She took a slow, deep breath against him, breathing him in. She buried her nose into his chest and let out a soft hum. "Did you say you made coffee?" She asked into his skin, reveling in vibration of his chest when he let out a slight laugh.

"Yes." He said, kissing her head. "Do you want me to bring you some, or do you want to get up now?"

"I'll take my shower." She said sleepily. "Then I'll come out for some coffee. Thank you." She said, yawning as she leaned her head against him, still feeling him gently rocking her. She leaned up and dropped a gentle kiss on his chin and then carefully extricated herself from his arms. He stood up and stretched, watching as she climbed to the edge of the bed, and he sat down on the bed for a moment. She looked over toward where he was sitting and she noticed the look of concern in his eyes. "I'll be okay, Booth."

"I'm glad you said it like that." He smiled, flopping down onto his back, he waited a moment and then saw her face as she looked down at him, her face appearing upside down above him.

"I don't know what that means." She said, watching him for a moment, he smiled slightly.

"You didn't say what you usually say, that you're fine. You didn't just brush it off." He said sincerely, watching a playful narrowing of her eyes.

"Are you psychoanalyzing me?" She asked, watching him for a moment, the corner of his lip lifted.

"Never. I would never do that." He said, a playfully sarcastic tone in his voice, as he suddenly reached up for her.

"No!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she landed on top of him. "Booth!" She giggled as he tickled her, rolling around on the bed until he was hovering above her, and her hands were on his chest as she looked up into his hungry eyes. "I need to get ready to go to work." She laughed, feeling her need rising a she watched him, and she was sure that her passion was matching his.

"You sure you don't have time?" He whispered, pressing his lips against her chin, he kissed up her cheek to her ear, and down her neck, listening to the soft noises she made with each gentle peck.

"No." She whined. "No time." She whispered, pushing at him, she rolled him onto his back and kissed him fully on his mouth, pushing her body into his as it reacted to hers. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she rolled and stood up, shivering a little as she watched him lay on his back, a bit surprised by her sudden disappearance.

"Where did you go?" He asked, looking up to see her standing at the edge of the bed with a frustrated glare.

"Stop!" She exclaimed, stamping her foot and pointing at him, she then turned to stomp toward the bathroom.

"Stop what?" He asked after her, letting out a humored laugh.

"Stop being so damn irresistible!" She exclaimed, walking into her bathroom, she slammed the door to the sound of his laughter.

* * *

Once Brennan was showered and dressed, she walked into the kitchen to find Booth leaning against the counter looking through the newspaper. He looked up and smiled at her entrance, standing up straighter to walk toward the coffeemaker. She watched him pull a mug out and pour the coffee, making it just the way she liked it. "You are looking very colorful this morning." He said, handing it to her, she took the cup gratefully and looked down at the sundress she had chosen.

"I heard somewhere that I'm still on vacation." She shrugged. "Besides, lately I've just been feeling a little… happier." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Is there any particular reason?" He asked, reaching for his own cup, he took a sip and watched her move toward the table and sit down. He followed her and sat down as well, watching as she simply stared into her cup of coffee.

"There are a few reasons." She shrugged, looking up at him, her big blue eyes were sparkling back at him and he smiled. "Have you decided what you're going to do today?" She asked, sipping from her cup.

"I haven't called Parker yet." He said, shrugging. "I guess I'll call Rebecca, see what he's up to. Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow. I don't want to bug him on his summer vacation."

"Avoidance." She mumbled into her cup, she looked up and smiled at his narrowed eyes.

"Don't you psychoanalyze me either." He said playfully.

"It doesn't take a psychologist to see that you're avoiding it." She replied. "You'll feel better once it's done. Otherwise, it's just in the back of your mind, and it's bugging you. "If you were in town, and you didn't tell me, I'd be hurt." She said, catching his eyes. "Besides, despite the fact that you are on a self imposed vacation, you can't just spend the entire time here in my apartment. I have no…"

"Television?" He quipped.

"Food." She glared. "I have no food, since I was in Maluku, and then immediately left for the beach. You're going to have to venture out."

"I did notice that you have no food." He nodded. "Coffee, you had... but no food." He chuckled. "Did you want to meet for lunch?"

"Perhaps." She said, shrugging. "I'm a little disappointed that we can't continue to be together in secret for the remainder of the two weeks. I was very much enjoying that privacy."

"Then we won't tell anyone right now. We don't have to meet at the diner. We could meet here, or my place, or at another restaurant." He shrugged.

She stood up as she gathered her coffee mug. "Oh, I am not meeting you here." She shook her head. "I know far better than that." She said, walking toward the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, turning to look over at her humored expression.

"If I meet you here, eating lunch will be the last thing we do." She said, glancing over at him.

"You question my intentions?" He asked, trying to look innocent as he smiled over toward her.

"Absolutely." She said, disappearing into the kitchen to the sound of his laughter.

* * *

Once Brennan had gathered her things and grabbed her bag, she opened the closet for a pair of comfortable shoes that would go with her dress. She pulled out a pair, and nearly ran directly into a brick wall of a chest in front of her. "Hey." She said, leaning up to kiss him lightly as she moved around him. "Have you decided what you're doing today?" She asked, slipping on her shoes.

"Yeah, I'll call Parker." He nodded. "I'll call you when I know what's happening. It's still a little early."

"Okay." She said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder a little more, she stepped toward him and felt his arms move around her. "Have a good day." She said, dropping a kiss on his lips as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You too." He said softly. "If you need any help with the case or anything, you can call me." He shrugged.

"No, you're on vacation." She said, poking his chest lightly.

"Then you can just call me anyway." He shrugged.

"Booth, we spent three months apart, I think we can handle a few hours." She said, turning toward the door, he captured her hand and she stopped, looking toward him, she did see a flash of hurt in his eyes, and stepped toward him. "You can call if you like. I would like that." She said, watching him. "You know how I get involved in a case, don't let me push you away, okay?"

"You're a lot of work, Bones."

"And please don't hold that against me." She said, watching a sparkle in his eye. "And please don't turn that into innuendo." She said, watching a grin rise on his lips.

He let out a laugh. "I think the ocean air was good for you, Bones. Loosened you up a bit."

"I think it was all of the extracurricular activities that has loosened me up." She winked and turned toward the door. He grabbed her hand again, and she let out a whine. "Booth, if you don't let me go, then I'll never…" She said, realizing that he had placed something in her hand, she looked at it, and back up at him. "A seashell?" She asked, rubbing her finger over the small shell, looking at the brown and white stripes that decorated it.

"For your office. So you remember what a good time you had with me." He said, glancing to the clock by the door. "You better get going, Bones. You're going to be late." He said, watching her glance to the clock.

"Crap." She muttered, leaning forward to kiss him solidly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you." He said, a bit surprised, and with that, she was out the door, with it closing solidly behind her.


	24. Beyond A Doubt

Brennan arrived at the lab about five minutes after she would have liked to have been there, and that tardiness did not go unnoticed by those who knew her well. She marched across the lab toward her office, her bag on her shoulder, her dress moving with her swift motion. As soon as she stepped into her office and reached her desk, she turned to see Cam standing in the doorway. She reached up and grabbed her lab coat from the hook and nearly startled.

"Cam." Brennan said, a bit surprised at seeing her boss so soon after she had entered the lab. "Are the remains already here?" She asked.

Cam gave her a slight head tilt. "Uh, yes." She said, noticing her typically very put together forensic anthropologist was not wearing her usual attire for the lab. Instead of the usual dark colors that she always wore, the dress she was wearing was bright and cheery, and she actually smiled when she glanced to Cam, which she did not expect, especially after cutting her vacation short. "You seem like you're in a pretty good mood despite the circumstances. I'm sorry I had to take you away from your trip."

"That's fine." She said, with a genuine smile as she buttoned her lab coat and walked toward the doorway. Cam stepped out of the way, and the two of them walked toward the platform. "I hope we can identify this child as soon as possible." She said sincerely. She stepped up onto the platform and glanced to Cam, was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Did Angela and Hodgins tell you when they'd be back in town?" She asked curiously as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves, and went immediately to work looking at the remains.

"I… I think their plane lands at 11 this morning. They could be here as early as noon." Cam said, stepping up the platform as she scanned her card. She watched the forensic anthropologist for a moment, quickly noting that she looked extremely well rested, and even tan. "Looks like you got some sun where you went."

"Yes." She said, looking to Cam. "North Carolina, the Outer Banks. It was quite beautiful, very enjoyable." She smiled.

"Ah, right. That's where your brother lives, right?" Cam asked, watching Brennan look up at her curiously.

"Yes." She replied, and Cam thought for a moment that the conversation was over, but Brennan surprised her when she decided to elaborate. "Russ lives nearby where I was staying. However, I didn't get a chance to see my brother." She said, catching Cam's eyes. She was about to elaborate on her activities, as she typically would have, but something made her stop. She looked up at Cam and smiled slightly. "It is okay though, I went there to find some peace."

"It appears you found some while you were there." Cam said, catching Brennan's eye again.

"I certainly did." She said with a friendly smile, as she immediately went to work on collecting data from the remains.

* * *

Cam and Brennan worked side by side, speaking congenially about the case for about an hour or two. Brennan was just putting a few notes into the computer about the remains when her phone rang in her pocket. She snapped off her glove and put the phone to her ear, apologizing to Cam for the interruption, she waved her off with a friendly smile, and Brennan took a step away from the computer.

"Brennan." She said into the line, glancing back at her notes on the screen.

"Hey, Bones." Booth said, his voice revealing the smile on his lips.

"Hey." She said into the line, instantly feeling a little self conscious on the platform, she turned away from Cam as she spoke. "What are you up to?" She asked, missing Cam's curious glance at her casual greeting.

"I called up Parker. I'm going to pick him up and the two of us are going to have lunch together. Do you mind?" Booth asked, listening closely to her tone.

"No." She said sincerely. "No, that's fine. It's a very good idea."

"Dinner is just you and me though, Okay?" Booth asked. "Your choice."

"Well if it's my choice, you might not be pleased with it." She let out a little laugh.

"No veggie froo-froo places, Bones. You know I'm a meat eater." He said, listening to her faux annoyed sigh, then a soft laugh. "You on the platform?"

"Yes." She said, trying not to look toward Cam. She was trying to keep her voice down, but it's not easy to keep things quiet in a practically empty lab when you're only ten feet away from the next person.

"And you're not alone?" He asked.

"No." She said with a sigh.

"Any progress?" He asked.

"I'm not discussing it with you." She said pointedly, listening to his chuckle. "Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you for dinner."

"I love you, Bones."

"I am well aware of that. Thank you." She laughed, listening to his light protest as she hung up the phone. She slipped her phone in her pocket and turned back to her notes. She could feel Cam's eyes on her for several moments after she hung up the phone, but chose to face the computer, at least long enough for the blush in her cheeks to disappear.

* * *

At noon, Brennan made her way toward the diner for lunch. She still hadn't heard from Angela or Hodgins, and she and Cam had gone at least as far as they could with the remains at that point. She made her way into the diner, and smiled at the waitress as she greeted her, quickly ordering her salad and a side of fries.

She sat at the table she and Booth usually occupied, and when her lunch was served, she ate and flipped through a magazine quietly minding her own business. She was extremely immersed in the article in front of her, she almost didn't realize that someone had sat across from her, and when she looked up, she was surprised to see a familiar face. She smiled, hiding the light gasp of surprise. "Doctor Sweets." She said, flipping the magazine closed, she took a french fry from her plate. "You could have announced yourself."

"You seemed to be really into that article. Didn't want to disturb you." He said politely. "I didn't know you were back in town." He said, looking a little confused, she tipped her head lightly. "When did you get back? Did Daisy come back?"

"Daisy is still on the Maluku Islands." She said, watching him for a moment. "I came home by myself." She paused for a moment. "I then went on a small vacation before Cam called me back." She said, watching him for a moment. "She has a case she needs help with."

"Working with the FBI?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow slightly as Brennan nodded.

"There is an agent assigned the case, but he hasn't been to the lab this morning, so I've yet to meet him." She said, taking another French fry, she popped it into her mouth and chewed as she watched the psychologist think about something for a moment before he dove right in, and she knew exactly what nerve he was going to attempt to nick.

"It's gotta be weird working without Agent Booth, huh? I hope he's okay out there in Afghanistan. It's wicked dangerous out there." He said, watching her eyes dart back to her fries. She poked at her lunch as she kept her gaze down. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that. You know? It's just that he's off in Afghanistan, and nobody knows where is, you know? It's got to be pretty nerve wracking for you, as his partner and all. I know it is for me, as his friend… you know?" Sweets stammered.

"Booth is a brave, strong, resilient soldier, Doctor Sweets. I am sure he is just fine." She said, looking up at Sweets with an extremely stern stare. Her blue eyes were crystal clear, and the way she was staring into him, it was almost as if she were staring directly through him. "Was there anything else?" She asked, taking a bite of a french fry without moving her gaze from his eyes.

"Uh… no, no." He shook his head. "I mean… you're looking well rested. You got your hair cut… that's nice, and you seem to be um… doing very well." He smiled a bit too goofily for him to be sincere. "I just, you know, saw you over here, and thought I'd see how you were holding up. Clearly you're fine."

"Clearly." She said, finding that her happier mood had dropped considerably since the psychologist sat across from her. She looked at her phone and noted the time, and looked back to Sweets. "I should really get back to the lab. I had to run a few things while I waited for Angela and Hodgins." She said as she gathered her magazine and a few other items that she had brought with her. She dropped money for her lunch on the table and smiled politely at Sweets. "Maybe I'll see you around, Sweets." She said, walking past him toward the door.

"Bye, Doctor Brennan." He said, waving politely as she quickly walked out of the diner.

* * *

Brennan drove back to the Jeffersonian, and was just making it to the parking garage when her phone rang. She saw the name on her phone and smiled, her mood instantly lifted. "Brennan." She said into the line.

"Hey, Beautiful." Booth said, clearly with a smile on his face.

"How was your lunch with Parker?" She asked, settling in her seat for a moment, she could feel the warmth of his voice through the line.

"It went well. He was excited to see me, and he had a million questions, but we both decided we're glad I'm back." Booth said, listening to the soft pause on the line.

"That makes three of us." She said, hearing his soft laugh over the line.

"So, you were right." He said, listening to the laugh on her end. "I had nothing to worry about."

Brennan opened her car door and climbed out, holding the phone to her ear, she grabbed her things and closed the door, locking it. She watched her feet as she walked. "You called me just to tell me that I'm right? You really do love me." She teased as he made a slight grunting sound over the line.

"How was your lunch?" He asked. "Did you go to the diner?"

"I did. I missed you." She said softly. "It's not same without you there." She said a bit wistfully. "And it was… we can talk about it later." She said, noticing the elevator doors were open as she approached, she picked up her pace, stepping inside just as she let out a soft sigh. "I'm in the elevator, I'm going to lose connection." She said quickly, staring at the doors as they started to close, she didn't even realize that someone had already pressed the button for the floor that the lab was on.

"Alright. We'll talk soon, I love you." He said quickly, hoping it wouldn't cut out.

"I love you too." She said, sighing softly as she pushed the end button on her phone and quickly slipped the phone in her pocket. She looked up and then noticed the panel and the button that had been pushed, and immediately felt her stomach make a sickening twist, as she felt a sudden rush of panic. She turned her head, only to catch the widened eyes of Hodgins and Angela, who had clearly just heard her side of the conversation. She smiled, feeling the burning of her cheeks as she gave a small wave. "Welcome home, guys." She said softly, as she tried desperately to swallow her panic.


	25. My Heart

Angela and Hodgins were completely silent for a moment, and Brennan knew they were trying to formulate some sort of response. "How was the flight?" Brennan asked suddenly, turning away from them, she looked at the panel as the elevator moved toward the correct floor.

"It was…" Hodgins started to answer, when Angela elbowed him, silencing him with a grunt.

"No, no way. You're not going to play this that way, Brennan." Angela said, stepping toward her friend, she watched Brennan look to the floor and then back up as the doors to the elevator opened.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said quickly as she exited the elevator, keeping her pace at such a speed that Angela's long legs could keep up, but Hodgins had to practically run. "We should get right to work." She said, sliding her security card and stepping through the sliding doors, she addressed Hodgins, knowing that while he was curious about the phone call, he'd drop it for a pile of soiled clothes and a beaker full of bugs. "Hodgins, we placed particulate evidence in your area, the victim was found in a shallow grave, so there was definite insect activity."

"Awesome!" He grinned, then dropped the smile at Brennan's look of concern. "I mean… that there were insects, not that… you know what I mean." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm going into my office to get to work." He started to walk away. "Good luck, Doctor B." He said, waving his hand as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Ange…" She said, turning around to see her friend was mere inches from her. Brennan took a step back. "Ange, the victim's skull is ready for markers to be placed on it, and..."

"Stop." Angela said, shaking her hand in her friend's face. "Just stop. Stop."

"What?" Brennan asked, trying for all the world to act aloof.

"You know that I'm not going to drop this." Angela said, shaking her head. "And think long and hard before you tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about. Who was on the phone?"

Brennan thought for a moment, swallowing hard. "It was my brother." She said, watching Angela shake her head. "It wasn't my brother?"

"I have never seen you blush like that when you talk to your brother… and if you do, you probably have a hell of a lot more to talk to Sweets about." Angela said sincerely.

"Angela, I don't think this is the appropriate place to talk about this." She said, sighing. "We have remains that we have to identify." She said, turning toward the platform.

"Oh, we're going to find the appropriate place to talk about this, Sweetie." She said, following after her friend. "We're going to find it, and we're going to discuss the hell out of this topic." She said, smiling overly sweetly at her friend's concerned glance back at her as they climbed the steps to the platform together.

* * *

Brennan worked throughout the day knowing full well that Angela was keeping a close eye on her. She stayed on the platform most of the day, knowing the moment she stepped into her office, her best friend would be right behind her to close her door. She glanced toward Angela's office, wondering if there was any progress on the reconstruction, and then back to Hodgins as he climbed the steps to the platform.

"Well, there was a nice long story being told in the particulates." He said, with a smile.

"I'd like the abridged edition, please, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan said with a smirk, that made Hodgins' eyes lift with a bit of humor.

He started his diatribe about the particulates, and how they indicated that the body had been dumped after having been possibly put in a closet or a trunk of some kind, based on the presence of moth ball residue. He found that the boy had been dead for nearly a week based on insect activity, but possibly longer if he had been inside somewhere, indicating that it was important they find what he had been stored in. He was working on exact time of death, but knew that he'd need a little more time to do that. He paused after a moment, watching as Brennan listened to what he was saying with razor sharp attention to each and every detail, and it unnerved him slightly.

"Was there anything else, Doctor Hodgins?" She asked, startling him out of his reverie, a slight smile on her lips as he stammered for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Nope. Nope. Nothing more." He shrugged. "Just wanted to let you know." He smiled.

"How was your trip? I talked mostly with Angela on the phone. She indicated that you both had an enjoyable time." Brennan said, watching him pause for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was great. The food there is amazing, and you can't beat the sights, you know?" He said, watching her nod. "Angie got a lot of painting done, but we were about ready to come home anyway, you know? It's nice to be back in the lab again. How was your trip to Maluku?" He asked.

"Well, it was unfinished, as you know." She shrugged. "While I felt that my time there was well spent, there was still something pulling me home." She said, watching him nod his head. "I missed the lab, and the people." She said, indicating Hodgins. "Though when I arrived, I felt a bit foolish, forgetting that everyone had gone their separate ways." She shrugged.

"But you have the lab." He said, grinning. "So, you got half of it back… and now Angie and I are home, you have your people." He said, watching her eyes carefully. She didn't even flinch when she nodded her head. "Most of your people, anyway." He said, watching closely as her hand lifted and her fingers touched the charm of the necklace she was wearing, almost as if it were a reflex.

"Right." She nodded, watching the way he was looking at her, she was sure that he was trying to read her, and though it didn't make her uncomfortable, it made her just a bit wary of their conversation. "I did spend time on the coast though, and while it was short lived, it did give me some much needed relaxation." She smiled.

"Angie mentioned that too." He said, wiggling his eyebrows a little as he gave her a sly smile, he immediately noticed the blush rise up her cheeks, forcing her ears to burn a little red.

Brennan rolled her eyes at Hodgins and shook her head. "You're not getting any more information out of me, Doctor Hodgins." She said, shaking her head as she turned back toward the remains. "Though as her husband, I understand it was your duty to try. I appreciate your loyalty." She said, listening to him laugh, she smiled at his amusement.

"I'm going to go back and keep working on time of death." He said, pointing his thumb in the direction of his office.

"Good idea." She said with a slight smile. He gave her a small wave and headed down off the platform toward his office. She turned back to her work, and it was only about five minutes later when she could sense someone hovering nearby. She concentrated on the bones in front of her, preparing them to be cleaned as she turned and looked up at her friend's expectant glance. "How is the reconstruction coming along?"

"It's fine." Angela sighed, watching her friend's attention move back down to the remains. "So you wouldn't even tell Hodgins?"

"Tell Hodgins what?" She asked, looking up at Angela, she was genuinely confused until she saw the raised eyebrows. "Oh." She nodded. "Yeah. No." She shook her head, looking back down at the remains. "It's really not anyone's business." She said, continuing her work. She tried to wait Angela out for several minutes, and she finally looked up at her friend.

"Just answer one question for me." Angela said, narrowing her eyes at Brennan as if she were working on a very difficult painting, and trying to find just the right shade of blue she'd need for her landscape. When Brennan's eyebrow lifted, it was the permission she needed to continue. "Is it the same guy from the beach?"

Brennan stared into her friend's eyes, her tongue sliding between her teeth as she bit down on it lightly. "Yes." She said, allowing a slight smile on her lips, she couldn't keep the flicker from her eyes, and her lower lip slipped between her teeth, as she subconsciously tried to stop herself from smiling.

Angela grinned at her friend's admission, and let out a slight laugh as she shook her head. "Wow." Angela said, watching her friend's reaction to just the thought of this mystery man. She had never seen anything like the look on Brennan's face. "You've really fallen for this guy, haven't you?" Angela said, watching Brennan's eyes flick down to the remains, and back to Angela, giving her a little shrug. "So it's not a fling, huh?"

"No." Brennan shook her head. "Not a fling." She said, sighing a bit wistfully.

She then noticed how her friend's posture seemed to change slightly, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you think Booth is going to feel about this?" Angela whispered. "He ran off to Afghanistan, into a war zone, because you basically told him you're not relationship material, and now you're professing your love for this complete stranger? I don't know how I feel about this, Bren."

"Ange, Booth's decision to go to Afghanistan had nothing to do with our personal relationship. He left because of our professional relationship. I was going to Maluku and wouldn't be around, and he also has an impenetrable sense of duty for our country. He's a man of honor and integrity, and while it is dangerous there, he promised that he would not be a hero. He promised that to me, and I trust him." She said sincerely, watching Angela shake her head at her friend slightly.

"Yeah, but Brennan. He left here without a connection to you, he's got nothing left to lose." Angela said with a sigh, moving toward Brennan as Hodgins joined them on the platform. He kept to himself in the corner as their conversation continued quietly.

"I don't understand why you're defending Booth when it was his decision to go. It was my decision to go to Maluku. It was my decision to come home. It's his life, he can make his own decisions, Angela. He's a grown man." Brennan whispered back, unsure of why she was even having this conversation, though it did intrigue her that Angela was more concerned about Booth than she was about her own friend's happiness.

"He's just not here to defend himself, Bren." Angela sighed. "He really cares for you. So just… think about that, okay? If this guy that you're with is the real thing, just remember who, and what you're giving up for it. Do you understand?" Angela asked sincerely.

"Yes." Brennan nodded, her fingertips lightly running across the pendant on her neck, the smooth silver reminding her of exactly what she would never give up. Angela touched her friend's shoulder in a moment of understanding, and then excused herself to her office.

Brennan stood, watching her friend walk away, her fingertips still on the silver charm. She turned her head and noticed Hodgins was watching her, a slight smile on his face. "Was there something you wanted to show me, Doctor Hodgins?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, nodding toward the computer, she walked toward him and stood beside him for a moment. He started to look for something in the files as he noticed her fingers were once again at her neck. "That's a nice necklace." He said, watching her hand drop as she realized she had picked up another of what Booth would refer to as a 'bad habit'.

"Yes, thank you." She said, nodding. "It was a gift." She said, her eyes staring at the computer, her arms now crossed over her chest as she waited patiently for Hodgins to bring up what he had found. He watched her for another two or three seconds, and then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Okay… Here's what we got…" Hodgins said, as he clicked a few buttons, and all of the earlier conversations disappeared into the background, as the case moved ever forward.


	26. Will Lead Me There Soon

It was nearly 6:00 in the evening when Brennan returned to her office to collect her things to head home. The bones were in the process of being cleaned, and she was more than ready to get back to her vacation, or at least what Booth deemed as a vacation. She was putting some papers in her bag when there was a light knock at her door. She looked up to see Hodgins standing against the door frame.

"Ange and I are going to get going. We're pretty wiped out from the flight, and the time change is starting to wear on us." He said, watching Brennan nod.

"I understand. Thank you for your help today, Hodgins." She said with a smile.

"No problem, Doctor B." He said. "Have a good night."

"You as well." She said softly, closing her bag carefully.

"Tell Booth that I said welcome home."

"I will." She said, staring at her bag, her fingers freezing on the canvas material as she looked up at Hodgins, expecting to see a grin on his face, but finding just a coy smile. "Hodgins…"

"Your secret is safe with me, Doctor B." He said with a smile and a kind nod. "Have a good night." He said, turning around, he walked back into the lab on his way out the door.

Brennan rolled her eyes, internally scolding herself for her slip up. Suddenly her phone rang, and she lifted it quickly to her ear. "Brennan." She said with a sigh.

"You sound exhausted." Booth said, his voice soft and tender over the line, she couldn't help but smile.

"I am." She said softly.

"Come home, I'm making dinner." He said, listening for a response and he heard none. "Bones?"

"I love you." She whispered, suddenly feeling very emotional, she couldn't think of anything more to say. "I… I…"

"Come home." He said. "Do you need me to come to you?"

"No." She said, taking a deep breath, she let it out in a big puff of air. "No, I'm okay." She said softly. "It has just been an extremely busy day. I'll be home soon."

"Good. I love you too." He said, smiling for a moment before he heard the soft click of the line.

* * *

Booth waited patiently for Brennan to arrive, and checked the oven one more time as he lowered the temperature. He was about to call to check on her when he heard the door to her apartment open and close. He ventured out of the kitchen, and was nearly tackled by Brennan, her arms wrapping around him tightly as his arms wrapped around her as well. "I missed you, too." Booth said, kissing the top of her head as he felt her arms tighten just slightly. "Are you hungry?" He asked, feeling her nod against him, he kissed her head again. "Good, because so am I." He said, noticing that she still hadn't loosened her hold on him just yet. "Bones?" He said, listening to her unintelligible mumble against him. "Bones, we can't eat like this."

"We can try." She said, looking up at him, she gave him a sleepy smile, and listened to his gentle laugh. She released him from the hug, and they walked toward the dining room. She noticed that the table was already set for the two of them, and she smiled at his sweet gesture.

"You sit, and I'll get dinner." He said as he disappeared out of the room.

"Booth, you really didn't have to do this." She said, watching as he walked in with two plates filled with eggplant parmesan. "This is your sauce, isn't it?" She asked, breathing in the smell of the fresh tomatoes and basil that suddenly filled the room.

"You know it." He smiled, setting the plate in front of her, he leaned down for a kiss, and she obliged happily.

"Then never mind. You had to do this." She said, watching his faux scowl as he sat down across from her and set his own plate down.

"I just figured the first day back at work after a while is usually stressful and exhausting. There's no use going out for dinner when I had the time to make something for us, and we can eat in privacy." He said, pouring them each a glass of wine, he handed her a glass and, she smiled gratefully.

"It doesn't hurt that the bedroom is only a few feet away." She said with a sly smile as her eyebrow lifted suggestively.

"Bones!" He exclaimed playfully.

"I mean because I'm tired!" She huffed, pretending to be put off by his innuendo. "Must you always turn everything that I say into a pathetic plea to go to bed with you?" She asked as she picked up her fork to begin eating.

"Yes." He nodded. "Because you put the ball on the tee, and I just…" He clucked his tongue. "Hit it out of the park."

"I don't know what that means." She shook her head.

"Baseball analogy, Bones." He shook his head, as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Yes, but in Major League Baseball, the players don't use a tee as far as I know." She said, watching him point his fork at her as he chewed, an extremely surprised and proud smirk on his face.

"Good point, Bones." He shook his head and laughed as she smiled. "You should eat your dinner so I can continue my pathetic plea to get you into bed." He said, listening to her laugh as he smiled across at her, and they continued their dinner.

* * *

Once dinner was through, and Booth cleared the table, they settled on the couch together. Booth was in the corner of the cushion, with Brennan lying against him, his arm around her protectively as he pressed his lips against her temple. "How is the case going?" He asked, watching her head turn and her eyebrow lift. "Come on, Bones. I won't get involved. I am just curious."

"It sounds to me like you're jealous." She said, smiling sleepily up at him.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little bored. But I'm not jealous." He said, pausing for a moment. "Okay, I'm jealous." He sighed.

"You miss wearing your suit?" She asked, shifting slightly so she was looking up at him. "And your cocky belt buckle?" She asked, watching him shrug and nod a little.

"They don't let you wear striped socks in the army, you know." He said, watching her make a face. "You hate my socks."

"They're silly." She said, "But I understand why you wear them." She said seriously. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a gentle sigh. "Hodgins knows you're home." She said, popping her eyes open. "But I don't think he's told Angela."

"You told Hodgins, but you didn't tell Angela?" Booth laughed.

"No." She said, looking up a little when she felt his fingers running through her hair. "He figured it out on his own. He is a genius, Booth."

"The guy plays with bugs, dirt, and plants, Bones." Booth scoffed. "What kind of genius does that?"

"A genius with a degree in entomology, mineralogy, and botany." She shrugged, ignoring his playful glare. "I think Angela is upset with me." She said softly. "She feels that I'm treating you unfairly." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, watching her eyes focus on his for a moment.

"I've fallen in love, Booth." She sighed, her expression so serious and true that it sent a shiver down his spine.

"You've fallen in love." He said, watching the honesty in her expression, he couldn't help but match the intensity of her gaze.

"Yes." She said softly. "Angela thinks that you went to Afghanistan to run away from your feelings for me. She said that without a connection to me, that you had nothing left to lose, that you were willing to put your life on the line because you had nothing to come home to." She said softly. "Were you in danger in Afghanistan, Booth?" She asked.

"It's a war zone, Bones. Of course I was in…"

"No." She shook her head. "Did you put yourself in unnecessary danger while you were there? Did you feel like you had nothing left to lose? Were you… Did you ever hate me for what I did? Did you hate me for leaving? Did you… hate me for saying…"

"Stop saying hate, Bones." Booth interrupted. "I have never in my life hated you… or disliked you. I've been angry with you. I've been disappointed by you, but I have never, ever hated you." He said, with a gaze just as intense as her own. "I never knowingly put myself in danger, Bones. Not in Afghanistan, not here on the job."

"Because you have Parker to think of." She said, swallowing hard, she watched his expression of concentration on her.

"Yes, I have Parker to think of, but he's not the only one. I made a promise to you, Bones."

"Angela said…"

"Angela doesn't know me like you know me, Bones. She's not out in the field with me. She's not in the interrogation room with me. She's not at the diner when we have lunch, or at the bar when we finish the case. She doesn't know about my family, my past. I did go to Afghanistan to get away from this place, to try to run from my feelings for you. She's right about that, but I didn't realize it at the time, Bones. Maybe Angela knew when I left that I was running away. Maybe she had figured it out, but I hadn't. The most dangerous thing that I knowingly did when we parted ways at that airport was leave my heart behind." He whispered, watching her eyes brighten a little, he could see her protest a mile away. "Metaphorical heart, Bones." He said, watching the slight smile on her lips. "You know that a person can't live long without their heart, and you were in full possession of mine, Bones." He whispered.

"You had mine." She swallowed hard, feeling a swell of emotions in her chest. "That's why I like to lay here." She said, placing her palm on his chest, she looked up into his eyes. "Because as long as this heart is beating, I know that mine is safe." She whispered.

"So, Angela is upset with you, because she thinks you fell in love with some stranger, and left me hanging in the wind, huh?" Booth asked.

"Yes." She said, watching him smile slightly.

"But you didn't." He said.

"I fell in love with you." She replied. "But I'm fairly certain that happened a long time ago."

"So, she defended me, huh?" Booth asked, amused by the prospect.

"She did." Brennan said, watching him consider it for a moment. "Though I'm not certain, in the long run, that she'd admit to it." She said softly.

"It's fine… I know it happened, that's all that matters." Booth teased. He could see that she still seemed a bit thoughtful. "What else is on your mind?" He noticed how her blue eyes focused directly on his for a moment, and her expression was curious. "I can always tell, Bones."

"I saw Sweets today at lunch." She said, taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "He… I think he was trying to get some kind of reaction out of me. I don't know." She said, starting to sit up a little, she pulled herself up so that she was on the same level as Booth, so she could look into his eyes easier. "It's as if to others, you and I don't exist separately."

"What do you mean?" He asked, running his finger over her cheek, he leaned forward and stole a kiss, breathing in deeply through his nose, he hummed gently, smiling at her expression of exasperation at his obvious attempt to sideline the conversation. She pushed him back just lightly enough for him to let her continue

"Well, Angela's defense of you was an obvious reaction to the fact that she believes that I am better off with you than with anyone else romantically." She sighed. "And Sweets… I suppose he means well, but he pointed out that I was without you on this case, and then proceeded to remind me about how dangerous it was in Afghanistan, and that communication was limited. It seems as if, to others, that together we are strong, and separately, we are weak."

"Whether we're together or separate… personal relationship or business, Bones. We're strong people on our own, and when we're together, we're even stronger. They're just used to that. They both want to be reassured that we're both happy in our lives, and in our jobs. That's all it is, that's all they want." He insisted. "You make me happy, Bones." He said, taking her hand, he placed it on his cheek, lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her palm again and again, watching her eyes as desire seemed to darken them right before his eyes.

"You make me happy, too." She whispered, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers, she wrapped her arms around to his shoulders. She pulled from the kiss and rested her forehead on is, their eyes meeting in a warm, tender moment. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" She whispered, feeling her breath hitch as soon as she spoke the words.

"If you're not too sleepy." He whispered, watching her eyes travel over his face for a moment, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "What?" He asked, tipping his head just slightly.

"Nothing." She said, swallowing her emotion. She could feel tears in her eyes before she could stop them, and his dark eyes showed their concern. "I… I'm… I'm very…I don't understand these feelings, this emotion that just takes over. I don't always know how to control…"

"You're in love." He said, shifting a little, he carefully stood up and pulled her with him. She pressed into him and leaned up slightly to drop a kiss on his lips, holding onto him tightly. "There's no place for control here…" He whispered, pressing his lips against the spot just below her ear that always managed to get a reaction from her.

She let out a very soft hum of contentment. "But my name… literally means self-control." She whimpered against him, feeling her legs giving out beneath her.

"Lose control, Temperance." He whispered, kissing that spot again and again, he could tell that he was the only reason she was still standing. "Lose. Control." He whispered into her ear, the demanding tone making her feel ever more weak physically. He pulled her into him tightly, their breaths mingled and soft words were spoken, as their control fell to the wayside, and they lost themselves in each other once again.


	27. And We'll Meet

There were white flashes of light, the sound of gunfire. Heavy breathing as she ran quickly over sand. It wasn't the beach, it was different. She could feel the hot sun on her skin as she continued to run into the darkness. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she ran toward the sound of the gunfire. Out of breath, she could see someone lying on the ground ahead, flashes of light around her as gunfire continued. She ran to the body, completely still and uniformed, blood soaking the sand surrounding the body. She screamed in anguish as she read the name on the uniform, his head turned to the side, lifeless. His eyes were wide, but seeing nothing as blood trickled from his mouth, a bullet hole in the side of his head.

She gasped as she sat up straight in bed, no scream came from her, but her heart was racing wildly. Sweat soaked the sheets below her, and her head turned to see that Booth hadn't moved an inch in his sleep. His eyes were still closed, his breathing slow and even. She was grateful that he was still sleeping, for she didn't want to relive the nightmare that she had just experienced. She slowly pulled the blankets aside and pulled herself from the bed, glancing back to the bed again to be sure that he was still asleep. Her eyes scanned the room, focusing on the time, it was only 3am. She almost let a groan escape, but focused instead on trying to rid her mind of the visions that her nightmare conjured up.

Slowly she walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she began her usual morning routine of showering and getting ready to go into the lab. If anything would be able to get those visions out of her brain, it would be work. She was quiet as she ran her shower, stepping under the hot water gave her something else to think of as she ran her fingers through her hair. She could feel tears threatening to fall as she saw his lifeless body in her mind, the color of his skin, the unseeing eyes, dressed in full fatigues as his blood spilled around him. A sob escaped and she dropped her head, just as she felt a pair of arms around her. She hadn't heard him come in the room, or his hum of a question to see if she was okay, but he was there now, wrapping his arms around her body. She turned in his arms burying her face in his chest as he held her to him. He said nothing, asked no questions, he simply just comforted her.

She said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the soft kisses at her hairline as he held her so tightly against him, that the water streaming from above couldn't even get between them. She looked up into his eyes, seeing no sympathy, she was grateful. He watched her tears mix with the water and the way the crystal blue color of her eyes seemed to lighten even more once they were focused on him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, resting her head his chest, he simply ran his hands over her back, kissing her head. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't wake me up." His voice rumbled. She looked up at him, and she watched his eyes for a moment. "You not being next to me is what woke me up." He whispered. "You don't have to go through this alone."

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"Then talk about something else." He whispered, lifting his eyebrows as they continued to stand beneath the warm shower. "Hm… We could talk about how much I love your laugh, or how ticklish you are in certain places." He said, lifting the corner of his lips as her eyes narrowed at him slightly. "We could also talk about how easy it would be for you to beat me up right here in the shower."

She sniffled a little and let out a slight laugh.

"There it is, that laugh." He whispered, leaning down slightly for a kiss. "Are you okay now?" He asked, watching her nod her head. "Good. Finish your shower, and we can talk… or not talk… if you prefer." He said, watching her nod. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, offering him a sad smile as he carefully left the shower, and grabbed a towel for himself as he glanced back at her one more time before leaving the bathroom. She watched the door close and turned, letting the water hit her face as it washed over her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest from his closeness, and found that her sadness was quickly disappearing.

* * *

Booth had gotten back into the bed after leaving the shower, pulling the blankets up as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. He listened patiently, and when she stepped from the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam, he could see that she seemed a little better. He watched her as she stepped toward his side of the bed, crouching down in front of him, his brow furrowed. "Please don't leave." He whispered to her, watching her frown as she watched him for a moment.

"I… How did…?"

"It's three in the morning, Bones. You were clearly thinking of going to the lab." He said, reaching for her, he put his fingers on her cheek. "You don't have to run away anymore. I'll help you think of other things."

"But you're what I'm thinking about. You're the subject of my nightmares. It won't help. Going to the lab helps me work through my thoughts." She said softly. She stood up and took a step back, watching his eyes stay on her for a second. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I understand if you want to go home." She sighed and then turned away from him and walked toward the bathroom.

He watched her walk toward the bathroom, and rolled onto his other side, feeling somewhere in between disappointed and upset. He was trying so hard to be there for her, but it felt like these nights when she had nightmares, she just pushed back as hard as he pulled her to him. It was then that he felt the weight of her body at his back, and her arm snake around his waist as she buried her face in his neck.

"I thought you were going." He said, being sure to hold a bit of resentment in his voice, just so she knew that he wasn't pleased with her decision.

"You're angry with me." She whispered.

"Then don't go to the lab. Stay here with me." He said, rolling in her arms, he faced her. He realized that she hadn't gotten dressed for the lab, but had slipped his t-shirt on, and he was genuinely surprised by her change of heart.

"I don't want you to be angry with me." She whispered, watching the brightness of his eyes at her surprise. "I just… I think I may be suffering from some kind of post traumatic stress, or something like that… and talking about you being in Afghanistan, when everyone kept mentioning it…"

"It triggered something." He said, running his finger over her cheek, he felt her nod into his hand. "I understand. I've had nightmares like that." He said, watching her eyes close as she breathed in through her nose deeply. "This one was about Afghanistan?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, opening her eyes on his.

"I'm never going back there, Bones. I'm never leaving you. If I go anywhere, you're going to be right there with me. They can't make me go back." He said, his tone true and honest. She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, opening them again to her. "You tell that brain of yours that it's wrong, that I'm here with you." He said, watching her shake her head slightly. "How far on the case are you?" He asked.

"Booth." She sighed, shaking her head. "I told you, I don't…"

"No, listen." He said, shaking his head. "Finish the ID… cause of death. That's what you do, right? Then leave the rest to Hodgins, Cam, and maybe an intern. Once you do your bone reading thingy..." He muttered, watching her eyes roll. "Once that part is done, you're finished, right?" He asked.

"I guess." She shrugged. "You're the one that takes me to interrogations, and let me stick around through the whole case, but I suppose I don't have to." She said, watching a bit of a sparkle come to his eyes. "Why?"

"Come camping with me and Parker next week."

"What? Camping?" She asked, her face scrunching up a little in confusion.

"Yeah." He said, his tone holding a level of excitement. "I have another week after this one… and I was thinking of taking Parker for a camping trip, but I want you to come too."

"Booth, I don't really camp." She said, shaking her head, a bit unsure of his request.

"Come on, Bones. You sleep in tents all the time on these digs and expeditions and stuff. This'll be in a cabin in the woods."

"Booth, Parker doesn't even know we're… together and you want me to go on a trip with both of you? I'm not sure that's appropriate. I don't know if Parker will be comfortable with it." She said, watching him shrug.

"We'll get a cabin with two bedrooms, Bones… But I'll ask Parker. If you agree to it, then I'll see what he thinks." Booth said, watching her consider what he was saying.

"So, if he says he's uncomfortable with it, you'll just go with him?" She asked.

"Sure." He shrugged, fairly certain that Parker wouldn't care one way or another. Booth knew that Parker loved Bones, and he had a very good feeling that his son would be excited about the change in their relationship, that is if he cared at all.

"That's if I finish the case in time to go." She said, sighing slightly. "If I finish in time, then I will go. But only if Parker says it's okay, Booth." She said seriously.

"Do you want to go to the lab now? You can get a jumpstart and finish up." He asked, teasing her a little, but he expected her to actually think about it for a moment, and was surprised when her response was immediate.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to stay here." She whispered, moving toward him, she kissed him gently, pulling her body into him, he lifted the blanket and tugged at her, pulling her into him closer, their kiss becoming more passionate with each passing moment. After another moment, she pulled from the kiss breathless. "Booth?" She whispered, looking into his eyes as he snuck another kiss.

"What?" He asked, dropping kisses on her neck.

"You're completely naked under the blanket." She pointed out, listening to his soft chuckle against her skin.

"Mmhm…" He said, kissing her again and again. "That was going to be my next ploy to get you to not go to the lab." He said, listening to her laugh as he kissed an especially ticklish spot.

"Well, how could I say no to that?" She giggled.

"You can't." He growled playfully into her as he listened to her laugh as it was quickly drown out by the sounds of passion.


	28. I Know We'll Meet

It was nearly 5:00 in the morning when Booth's eyes opened, a light sound pulling at his senses as he listened again. It was a metallic sound, a familiar sound, and it was one that made his stomach twist and his heart race, the sound of someone trying to pick a lock. He glanced to his sleeping partner, her eyes closed, as she finally found peace in her dreams. His head snapped to the door again when he was sure he had heard the noise again. He slowly pulled the blanket aside, and stepped from the bed. He grabbed his sweatpants and quickly slipped them on as he made his way toward the door. One more glance back at Brennan's sleeping form, and he was through the doorway and into the hall. His brain was working overtime as he thought of all of the many people they had put away, and of course one of the most recent being the Gravedigger. He stopped as he neared the living room, trying to convince himself that the sound he though he heard was something else. Maybe it was a mouse, or a bug, or his imagination, but his next glance was to the doorknob, which was most definitely wiggling.

He had a few choices at that point. He could just open the door, and greet the person trying to break into the apartment with a quick punch to the face. His other choice was to see if this person was able to get into the apartment, and then punch them in the face. He was a little discouraged that he didn't have his firearm with him, but knew that a good punch in the face was as good as anything. However, as he was thinking of his options, Booth's mind was made up, as the latch on the door disengaged.

Booth moved quickly toward the door, more than prepared to defend Brennan's home, Brennan, and himself if he needed to. He stood to the side of the door, and just as it opened slowly, he reached out and grabbed the person's hand, yanking it as hard as he could as he heard a bellowing yelp. He swung the person around, the door slamming behind them as the person's body quickly followed after, with Booth slamming the person's chest and head into the door with Booth's elbow shoved into their spine.

Just as he was about to demand an answer of why they were breaking in, the lights turned on, and Brennan stood in her bathrobe, alarm on her face as she watched Booth holding someone against her front door, arm wrenched behind their back.

"Dad?" Brennan said at the same time Booth had called "Max!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Booth asked, still holding him against the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Max snapped back, only to have his body smacked against the door again, making sure his face was pressed against the wood. "Jesus, Booth! Let go of me!"

Brennan paused for a moment or two, watching as Booth held her father tightly against the door. She sighed after a moment. "Booth, let him go." She said, stepping toward him, she touched his shoulder, watching his dark eyes speak back to her in argument. "Let him go. It's okay."

Booth paused another moment and then let go of Max, but not before he swung him around and pushed him back into the door. "Who the hell do you think you are, just breaking into someone's apartment, huh?" Booth exclaimed, getting into Max's face.

"Booth, it's fine." She said, pulling him a little. "Please, it's fine." She said. Booth stepped back and watched as Max smiled slightly at him. However, she stepped right in his place, pushing at her father's chest, and the smile on his face immediately dropped. "Who the hell do you think you are breaking into my apartment?" She said angrily.

"You weren't supposed to be here! I thought you were in India or something." Max exclaimed.

"Indonesia." Booth said, and was suddenly the subject of Brennan's glare. "What?" He said, watching her turn back to Max.

"Just because I wasn't here, doesn't mean you can just break into my apartment and use it any time you'd like! Why did security let you in the building?"

"The security guys know I'm your father. I just told them that I had to water your plants." He shrugged.

"At five in the morning?" Booth grunted, watching Brennan's glare again, he sighed.

"At five in the morning?" She snapped at Max. "First of all, it is completely inappropriate for you to be coming to my apartment if you know that I will not be here, especially without permission. More importantly, it is criminal to be breaking in!" She exclaimed. "Give me your lock picking kit." She said, holding her hand out.

"Come on, Tempe. It's not a…"

"Now." She growled, holding her hand out, he pulled the small tool set out of his pocket and put it in her hand. She immediately turned around and gave it to Booth.

"Are you going to have him arrest me?" Max asked, looking Booth up and down. "Besides, I thought you were in Afghanistan. What are you doing back?" He asked with an irritated scowl at Booth, he took a step forward toward the other man, noting the lack of shirt and disheveled appearance. "And what the hell are you doing half dressed in my daughter's…"

"What goes on in my home is none of your business!" Brennan said angrily with a shake of her head. "You're the one that shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed, turning away from Max, she started to pace.

"You should probably go." Booth said, watching Max look between the two of them, he could see that Brennan was starting to get extremely worked up.

"No, no!" She said, anger still evident in her tone, she shook her head. "Why are you here, Dad?" She asked, her voice sounding angrier with each passing moment. "Do you need a place to stay? Is that why? What happened with your apartment?"

"They're fumigating it." He said in an absolutely non-convincing tone.

"I say again, at five in the morning?" Booth sighed.

"What do you need, Dad? Do you need money?" She asked, ignoring Booth's comment, shaking her head.

"Bones." Booth said, watching her eyes snap back to his, pleading with him to just let her handle it.

"Dad?" Brennan said with a sigh.

"I need a place to stay for a few days." He said. "I was seeing this woman, and…"

"Fine!" She said, throwing her arms in the air. "Then stay on the couch. I'm going back to bed. We can discuss this when I'm actually awake." She said, turning around, she stomped toward the bedroom. She almost made it out of sight when she turned around to see Booth and her father staring one another down. "Booth?" She said, watching him turn to her voice, he watched her eyebrows lift and he nodded. She then turned and walked into the bedroom.

Booth turned toward Max and watched as the older man's eyes narrowed toward him. "Don't you dare say a damn word to me." He growled toward Max, who shrugged his shoulders and let a slight smirk rise on his lips. "Just go to sleep, and don't touch anything." Booth growled, turning around, he walked toward the bedroom without another word to Max.

Once he stepped into the bedroom, he found that Brennan was already in the bed. He knew that she didn't want to talk about what had just happened, he could tell just by the way she was laying with her back to his side of the bed, the blanket practically covering her head. He tossed the lock picking kit onto the dresser and crawled into the bed beside her, pulling the blankets up. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep through that last half hour or so, so he just stared at the ceiling of the bedroom for a number of moments.

He felt her move a little, rolling onto her back as she pulled the blanket down slightly. Her head turned in his direction, and he could feel her eyes on him. She lay there watching him stare at the ceiling, and he wondered why she hadn't said anything to him.

"Thank you." She whispered, watching head turn slightly in her direction, she could see his eyes in the dawn light in the room. "Thank you for protecting me."

"Always." He said, sighing. "I'll always protect you. Even if it's your con man of a father breaking into your apartment at five in the morning." He said, watching the slight smile on her lips.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it." She said softly. "I have found that I don't always show my appreciation as much as I should."

"You do just fine, Bones." He said softly. He rolled slightly and kissed her cheek gently as he wrapped his arm protectively around her. "You have another hour of sleep. I'll be heading out there in about a half hour to get your coffee ready. Get some rest." He whispered.

"Protection and coffee, what more could a woman want?" She asked, feeling his warm breath at her neck. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered, dropping a kiss on her temple. "I've got you." He whispered, listening to her hum of appreciation, as she slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Booth climbed from the bed after another half hour or so, pulling on another t-shirt since Brennan had stolen his other shirt earlier. He stepped down the hallway and into the kitchen, and started running water in the sink to start making coffee. He knew that he wasn't being quiet with his task, and wasn't surprised when Max stepped around the corner into the kitchen.

"You're making coffee at this hour?" Max asked.

"Bones will be up in a half hour. She has to get to the lab." Booth said without looking at Max, he continued his task without another word.

Max watched the other man as he moved around Brennan's kitchen. It was clear that he knew where everything was stored, and that he was very familiar with his daughter's apartment. "How long have you and Tempe been…"

"I'm not doing this, Max." Booth snapped, watching the other man hold his hands up in defense. "Bones may be fine with you being here, but I am not having this conversation with you. It is way too early, and I am way too tired, and way too irritated with you right now to pretend that we're pals, okay?"

"Fine." Max shrugged. "When did Tempe get home from her trip?"

"Ask her." He said, continuing his task.

"When did you get home?" Max asked, watching as Booth glared. "Fine, fine. Not one for small talk. I get it. I'll just go sleep on the couch." Max sighed.

"Good idea." Booth grunted, watching as Max turned and walked out of the room. Booth watched as the kitchen door closed behind Max, and he went back to preparing the coffee. Once it was brewing, he went to the refrigerator and started to get a few things from the shelves to make breakfast. He pulled a pan from the cupboard, and a few items from the drawer, and moved to the stove. He was about to turn for the bread, when he felt two arms move around his waist, and a head rest on his shoulder. "That better be you, Bones… because if it's Max, there may be a shooting." He said, listening to her giggle against his back. He smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around her, she rested her head on his chest. "What are you doing up?" He asked softly. "I was going to make you breakfast and then go get you."

"I couldn't sleep." She sighed.

"Because of Max?" He asked. "I'll kick him out onto the street if you want me to." He whispered, rocking her back and forth, they swayed almost as if dancing, he listened to her slight laugh.

"It's not him, no." She said against him. "I just… I believe that I'm getting used to having you beside me when I sleep."

"You missed me." He said against her head, kissing the crown of her head, he continued to sway.

"Possibly." She said, looking up at him. "What were you going to make for breakfast?" She asked, looking at everything he had out.

"French toast." He shrugged.

"Are you going to make enough for our guest?" She asked, moving toward the cupboard above the coffee maker.

"No. No way." Booth said, shaking his head. "This isn't Denny's. Max can make his own damn breakfast." He said, watching her eyebrow lift as he sighed heavily. "If he wants something to eat, I'll make him something… but I'm offering him cereal first." Booth said, pointing a spatula toward Brennan, who smiled slightly and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Watch who you're pointing that spatula at, Mister." She teased, setting his coffee mug on the counter beside him, he smiled and reached for the coffee in her hand, setting it beside his, he pulled her into him.

"Whose gonna stop me?" He said, looking down into her eyes, he watched them glitter playfully at him.

"I will." She said, leaning up to kiss him tenderly, she pulled from the kiss as he smiled at her.

"I still haven't learned my lesson… try again." He whispered, kissing her again.

"Booth." She said, trying to step back as he moved in for another kiss. "My dad is on the other side of that door."

"I'm not asking him for a kiss." Booth said, leaning down tenderly. He noticed she pushed herself into him and didn't push back as he had expected. In fact, she was clinging to him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you." She said, reaching forward to grab the spatula, she lifted it to eye level. "Now make that breakfast you promised me, I have to get to the lab." She said, watching him narrow his eyes at her and smile slightly as he grabbed the spatula as she turned around. "And don't even think of swatting me with that spatula, unless you'd like to sleep alone tonight." She said, looking back at the sheepish grin on his face. She smiled over her mug of coffee as she moved toward the counter to watch him make her breakfast.


	29. Beyond The Shore

After breakfast, Brennan went to the bedroom to get ready to go to the lab, and Booth walked around the table gathering the dishes to wash them after she left the room. He turned toward the kitchen, just as Max came into the room.

"There is some French toast in the oven staying warm if you want it." Booth said, setting their forks on the plates as he grabbed them and lifted them from the table.

Max watched Booth for a second, as he walked toward the kitchen. "Thanks." He said, nodding politely. "I'm really sorry that I barged in on you two this morning." He said, watching Booth pause for a moment.

"You broke in, Max." Booth said as he stopped and turned, watching the older man as he avoided eye contact. "You knew she was home, didn't you?" Booth said, watching Max's eyes open wide as he opened his mouth to protest. "You did. You knew she was home, and you were checking up on her."

"Okay, I knew she was back from Maluku." Max said softly. "I didn't know why. She never leaves her trips early. I was worried about her."

"Why couldn't you just tell her that?" Booth asked. "Why can't you just call her on the phone like a regular, normal father?"

"She won't talk to me, Booth. You know that. She doesn't trust me enough to tell me if something is wrong." Max replied, keeping his voice down.

"So, you thought that breaking into her apartment would help with the trust issues you two have? Give me a break, Max." Booth said, walking into the kitchen.

"I thought that if she thought that I was having an issue with something in my life, that maybe she'd tell me what was going on in hers." Max replied, following after Booth.

"That's not how Bones works, Max." He said, putting the dishes into the sink, he turned to the older man. "If you want her to trust you, you have to give her a reason to trust you. You haven't given her a reason." Booth said, turning on the water to rinse the plates. "You may be protective and say that you love her, but you're sneaky, manipulative, and you lie to her, a lot." Booth said, his voice was soft, but it took on an angry edge.

Max was about to say something back to him when Brennan walked into the room, noticing immediately the anger in Booth's eyes toward her father. She looked to Max, and noticed that his expression was a bit more pleading, and almost hurt. She knew immediately that the conversation had been about her, just by the silence that filled the room and the intensity in Booth's expression.

"I have to get to the lab." She said, looking between the two men, who both held their attention on her. "Dad, do you need to stay here for a day or two?" She asked, watching Max open and close his mouth slightly, and move his glance to Booth, who remained attentive to Brennan.

"I… I should be okay. It's okay. I'll find someplace to stay, Tempe. I don't want to disrupt things any more than I already have." Max said politely.

"Are you sure? Because you can stay here if you need to." She said, looking toward Booth, she noticed that he was shaking his head as he made himself busy at the sink.

"I… I'm sure, sweetheart. I'll be okay. You know me, I'm pretty resilient." He chuckled. "I am really sorry that I barged in on you."

Brennan sighed. "Next time, call first, please. Okay?" She said, watching Max nod. "Booth, can you walk me out, please?"

"Sure." Booth said. He turned the water off and grabbed the hand towel from the sink. He wiped his hands off and walked toward her, tossing the towel on the counter. "Max, breakfast is in the oven." He reminded.

"Thanks." Max said. "Have a good day at work, Tempe."

"I will. Thank you, Dad." She said, and she turned and walked from the kitchen. Booth followed after her and when they reached the door, she stopped and turned around immediately, resting her hand on his chest, she looked up into his eyes. "What were you two discussing in there?"

"Trust." Booth said, watching her read him for a moment. "I just told him that he needs to be truthful if he wants you to trust him, that's all." He said, watching her eyes for a moment as the color of them seemed to lighten just a bit. "Will I see you for lunch today?"

"Yes." She nodded, reaching up to touch his cheek, she watched his eyes for a moment. She shrugged slightly. "Maybe we could just meet at the diner. I'm okay with it if you are."

He smiled, leaning into her hand, he reached his hand up to touch it. "I'd like that very much." He said as he took her hand, and leaned down slightly to capture her lips. She moved closer to him, deepening the kiss for just a moment before pulling away slightly and resting his forehead against hers. "You call me when you're ready to eat, okay?" He said, feeling her nod against him. "I love you."

"I love you." She said, dropping another kiss on his lips before she took a step back. She glanced toward the dining room and then back to Booth.

"I'll make sure he has someplace to stay tonight if he's not staying here." Booth said, watching her eyes for a moment. "And yes, I'll be nice to him." He said, watching the bit of sparkle in her eyes as she wondered how he could tell just by her expression what she was thinking. "Go on, get to the lab. You have a lot of work to do before our camping trip." He said, kissing her again as he reached over for the door handle and opened the door for her.

"You're sure about the diner?" She asked, stepping out into the hallway, he stepped forward and leaned against the door frame. She turned leaned up for another kiss, looking up into his eyes as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Hey, they're going to figure it out one way or another." He said, dropping another kiss on her lips. "Especially since you can't keep your hands off me." He grinned when she pushed against his chest and took a step back.

"Goodbye, Booth." She said, shaking her head with a smile, she pushed the button on the elevator, and the door opened.

"Later, Bones." He said, giving her a friendly wave as she stepped inside and shook her head at his suggestive wink, just as the elevator door closed.

* * *

Brennan walked into the lab at nearly 8:00, focusing on her office as she stepped across the clean tile floor. She was nearly at her office when she heard Angela call to her. "Just a second, Ange!" She called. Walking to her office, she set her bag just inside the doorway and turned around to see her friend approaching her across the floor.

"We have an ID." Angela said, watching the tired look on her friend's face. "You okay, Bren? You look exhausted."

"Yeah, well we had a guest at five this morning." She sighed. "My dad decided it would be a good time to break into my apartment, and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Max broke into your apartment? Why?"

"He thought I was still in Maluku and was looking for a place to stay, apparently." Brennan sighed. "So, who is the victim?" She asked, nodding toward the other side of the lab, she started walking toward Angela's office.

"Michael White." Angela said, following behind her friend. She brought up the picture of the skull and Brennan read through some of the information on the screen. "Thirteen year old who went missing about four weeks ago. They thought he was a runaway, but… wait…" Angela stopped. "We?" She asked, snapping her head in her friend's direction.

"We?" Brennan said, obviously confused.

"You said 'we' had a guest at five this morning. You brought your vacation guy home with you?" Angela asked, watching Brennan for a moment.

Brennan stared at the screen for another moment and then to Angela. "I'm still technically on vacation." She said, watching Angela lift an eyebrow. Besides, he lives in Washington, so... why not? He stays at my place, and he's taking me to lunch today. It's very nice to have someone around." Brennan said, watching Angela shake her head. "Forget about my love life for a few minutes. Tell me more about the victim." She said with a sigh, looking at the screen. She tried to ignore her friend's stare for several moments, until she heard an irritated grunt.

"Okay." Angela sighed heavily. "Thirteen year old boy. Authorities labeled him as a runaway. He was a foster kid, in and out of homes for the past few years. His mother is in prison, his father is out of the picture." Angela said, watching as Brennan stared at the image that she had brought up onto the screen of the boy. "You okay, Bren?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Did you send this to the FBI?"

"I was going to let you know first, make sure I didn't miss anything." Angela replied.

"It looks good." Brennan said, pausing for a moment. "I'm going to go work on cause of death." She said, turning around to walk out of the office, she felt her friend's hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Was there something else?"

"So Max met your guy, huh?" Angela asked, watching Brennan for a second as she tried to formulate an answer. "Was it awkward?"

"Only as awkward as it can be when your boyfriend pins your father against the front door at five in the morning." Brennan said with a slight smile.

"Wow, protective too." Angela said with a grin. "Hot."

"You have no idea." Brennan said with a slight eye roll and a grin of her own, listening to her friend's laughter as she walked back toward her office.

* * *

It was a little after 11:30 in the afternoon and Brennan was in the bone room, scanning over the young boy's skeleton. She was trying very hard not to allow her emotions to overflow into her work, but the more she looked at the bones, the more upset she could feel herself becoming. She sighed, setting down one of the ribs as she started looking at some fracturing on the cervical vertebrae, moving the magnifier over the bone as she stared at the screen for several moments.

"I love watching you work." Booth's voice moved through the room, breaking the silence.

Brennan's head moved in his direction quickly, and immediately a smile rose on her lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Checking in to see if you were ready for lunch." He said, taking a step forward, he looked down at the small skeleton on the table. He suddenly wasn't feeling quite as hungry as he had been. "How old?"

"Thirteen." Brennan said, running her finger across the cervical vertebrae she had just been looking at, she was still on the other side of the table. "Did anyone else see you?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He shrugged, glancing out into the lab. "Why?" He said, looking back to her.

"Because I want this secret to last just a minute or two longer." She whispered, continuing to watch him for a moment. "What have you been doing this morning?"

He shrugged, shuffling his feet a little. "Vacation stuff." He said.

"And what does that entail?" She asked, stepping around the table, she approached him slowly, pulling the gloves from her hands.

"You know, this and that." He said, nodding toward her, she took another step forward.

"This and that?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking up into his eyes. "I don't know what that means."

"Hey, Bren?" Angela's voice could be heard before she came around the corner. She stepped into the room and stopped in her tracks, her eyes focusing on the two people in the room. Brennan was standing about three feet from Booth, her arms crossed over her chest as she seemingly sized him up, and Booth looked extremely relaxed, his hands in his jeans pockets, looking across at his partner with an amused smile on his face. "Booth?" Angela said, sending his gaze in her direction.

"Angela." Booth said, smiling brightly at her.

"What are you doing home?" she asked, stepping closer to them, she could feel the tension in the room between the two partners.

"I'm here to pick up Bones for lunch." He said, glancing back to Brennan, whose eyes had dropped to the floor suddenly, she almost seemed bashful at that moment.

Angela looked at Booth, and back to Brennan. "Wait... you..." She paused, looking to Booth again, who was grinning over at Brennan. She looked up, her cheeks red with an evident blush and her lower lip slipped between her teeth as she glanced to Angela. "Are you kidding me?" Angela asked suddenly. "You? You, and..."

"Angela, spit it out." Booth said, keeping his eyes on Brennan, the smile on his face only becoming wider. "Bones, do you think she figured it out?"

"I think she did." Brennan said, a laugh in her voice. "Ange, are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm..." Angela stammered, as Hodgins walked into the room alongside Angela.

"Oh, hey Booth. Hey, Doctor B." He smiled happily.

"Hey, Hodgins." Booth said.

"Wait." Angela said, waving her hands. "You knew?"

"Knew what?" Hodgins asked, looking at Booth and Brennan and back to Angela. "That Booth was in town? Uh..." He paused, looking to Brennan. "Not officially, but there were some clues." He shrugged, glancing to Angela, who glared at him. Hodgins shrugged with a playful smirk.

"Why don't we head over to the diner... the four of us, and we can talk about it, okay?" Booth asked, reaching his hand out to Brennan, she took those last three steps and grabbed his hand. He pulled her toward him and gently wrapped his arm around her, looking down into her eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said, looking up into his eyes, he watched her for a moment and then looked to Angela.

"Fine." Angela muttered, though there was a slight smile on her face. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, and walked out of the room, with Hodgins, Brennan and Booth not far behind.

* * *

**Okay, so... Angela found out... where do i go from here? Do I do the camping trip as a sequel, or just keep going with this story? (I'm running out of song)... Maybe I just leave the camping trip to the imagination? Where does it end? DOES IT END? Leave your thoughts on the chapter, and my many post script questions... because I am horrible at making decisions... Life of a Libra.**

**-PJ.**


	30. We'll Meet, Just As Before

Once the four of them arrived at the diner and found their seats, Brennan found Angela to be oddly quiet. Her gaze was a bit scrutinizing as they sat down, and Hodgins looked a little nervous. "Ange, are you okay?" Brennan asked, glancing to Booth as he pulled her chair out for her and sat closer to the window, and she sat beside him.

"She's in her silent anger phase." Hodgins said, watching as Angela glanced to him with a more pronounced glare.

"I don't understand why you're angry, Angela. You have been angling for Booth and I to be together for quite some time. In fact, yesterday you said…"

"I'm not angry." Angela said, though her tone said otherwise. "I'm not angry." She said again, toning down the sharpness. "I'm not angry."

"Now she's in the repetitive denial phase." Hodgins said.

"Cut it out, or I will." Angela said to Hodgins as she held up her fork at him. He laughed a little nervously, and moved his chair about an inch further away from Angela.

"You better watch out, man. I think she's serious." Booth warned with a smile.

The waitress stepped over and smiled at the four of them. "Agent Booth, you're back home." She said with a smile.

"Yes. Yes he is home." Angela glared at Booth, though there was a bit of playfulness in her expression.

"It's good to see you all back here where you belong." She smiled. "You all want your usual?" She asked, and they each nodded in agreement, and the waitress excused herself.

"So how did you figure out I was home, Hodgins?" Booth asked, noticing that Brennan seemed a bit nervous beside him. She had her hands on the table, her thumb repeatedly rubbing over her fingernails again. He knew that it would take a little bit of coaxing to make her more comfortable with being close to one another in front of their friends, so he continued looking across the table at Hodgins as he placed his hand in Brennan's. He could feel her fingers wrap around his hand and squeeze it tightly, confirmation that she was alright and he was also happy that she had accepted his gesture.

"Well, Doctor B kind of gave herself away yesterday." He said with a bit of a smile, glancing to Brennan. "First it was really subtle, like when I asked her about Maluku… and mentioned that the team was back. She reached up and touched her necklace." He said, smiling as she did it again, glancing to Booth who gave her hand a squeeze. "And then when Angie was talking to her about her 'fling', and how you were away. There was something about the way she responded, like she had proof of her statement that you were safe. I could have been wrong, but any time your name came up, she touched that necklace charm. She had mentioned that it was a gift, and it's a dolphin… and I know that Booth knows the significance of dolphins, and what they mean to you." He said, watching Brennan and Booth exchange a glance. "Then there was Doctor B's little slip up yesterday." He laughed. "I kind of threw caution to the wind and told her to say hi to you, and she didn't deny that you were around." He shrugged.

"So you've known since yesterday?" Angela said, looking at Hodgins as he looked over to his wife and waved his hands in the air. "You've known since yesterday, and you said nothing."

"It wasn't my news to tell." Hodgins laughed nervously again. "Come on, Ange. Deep down inside, you know that's true." He said, watching Angela roll her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't mean I have to like it… or that you're not sleeping on the couch tonight." She said back to him as he let out another nervous laugh.

"But you can see, that I never lied about who I was with. I just wouldn't give you his name." Brennan said, defending herself with a smile.

"So you two ended up at the same hotel at the exact same time. That's pretty coincidental." Angela lifted her eyebrow at the two of them. "A little unbelievable if you ask me." She teased.

"Our rooms were next to one another." Booth shrugged. "It was kind of weird."

"It's not that weird, Booth." Brennan said, looking toward the waitress as she delivered their food. Their plates were placed in front of each of them, and she realized everyone was watching her. She realized that they wanted her to explain herself. "The hotel has regular rooms on the first four floors. The fifth and sixth floor are where the suites are located. And since the suites on the sixth floor were in the process of being renovated, the odds of us getting a room near one another was extremely probable when we made our reservations. It's just coincidental that the suites were next to one another." She said, reaching for one of Booth's fries, she smiled at him and popped it into her mouth as his eyes narrowed at her. "See, not weird at all." She shrugged.

"So what brought you home, Booth? Just not feeling it in the Army?" Hodgins asked as he moved a few things around on his plate to prepare to eat his sandwich.

Booth could sense that Brennan was watching him carefully, and he wondered for a moment if she was going to possibly answer for him. He appreciated her support and concern, and shrugged toward Hodgins. "Pretty much. When I was a ranger, it was different. I didn't know any better, you know? Didn't really have a life outside of the Army. But now there was just so much other stuff that I had to think of. I have family and a job that's important. I have a lot more to work for…"

"And live for." Brennan said from beside him, his attention moving to her, he smiled and she shrugged slightly as she watched the love in his eyes for a moment.

"I do have to say." Angela nodded, garnering both of their attention. "You two are very adorable together." Angela smiled across the table.

"Really? Adorable? Come on, Angela." Booth said, rolling his eyes. He still couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"How about happy?" She said, shrugging. "You both look very happy."

"I'll go along with that one." Brennan said, pointing her fork toward her friend, Angela let out a light laugh and smiled at her friend's happiness as they enjoyed their lunch together.

* * *

They all enjoyed their lunch together, talking and laughing through the meal until everything was consumed. Booth was watching Brennan swipe one of his last fries through the small puddle of ketchup on his plate, and had his arm around her back as she rested against him, laughing at something Angela said as they joked.

"We should probably get back to the lab." Hodgins said, glancing to his watch. "Lunch time kind of got away from us there." He chuckled. "I'm glad we could catch up with you guys though."

"I'm just glad to know that Brennan's fling was you, Booth and not some young, hot pool boy." Angela laughed.

"Because you'd be jealous?" Booth teased.

"Hell yeah." Angela laughed, and laughed even harder at Hodgins' faux gasp of offense. "I know you two care a lot for one another. I'm so happy that things are working out for you."

"There was that one guy on the beach though. He seemed incredibly interested in inebriating me." Brennan laughed.

"To think, you could have had a couple of flings." Angela teased.

"I am quite happy with what I ended up with, though." Brennan said, running her hand over Booth's arm, she smiled at him. She then sighed, sitting up a little. "We decided to tell you guys about us, but we want to try to be as discrete as possible, especially at work, okay?"

"I promise I won't discuss it with anyone." Angela said, nodding as Hodgins nodded in agreement. "It's your life, and you should reveal things in your own time. I am glad you shared it with us though. I was going stir crazy."

"And I hate keeping secrets." Hodgins winked, laughing at Brennan's crimson cheeks as he grinned. He started to get up, helping Angela with her chair.

Angela stood up and watched as Booth stood up as well. She moved around the table gave him a hug, and a peck on the cheek. "I'm just going to say it because I have to... but if you hurt her, I will eviscerate you." Angela said, listening to Booth's laugh and acknowledgement of her threat.

Brennan stood up as well, and Angela gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you, sweetie." She whispered in Brennan's ear as she hugged her tightly.

And with a quick goodbye, Angela and Hodgins excused themselves, and walked back to the lab together.

Booth and Brennan were standing beside the table, and Booth took her hand. "Let me walk you back to the lab." He said, watching her turn directly into him, her eyes looking up at him.

"I don't want to go back to the lab." She smiled into his eyes, watching him look down at her wicked smile.

"Keep looking at me like that, and I'm going to throw you over my shoulder, toss you into my truck and drive you right home." He said, watching her smile become even brighter. He tucked a hair behind her ear, dropping a kiss on her nose. "You have to finish this case, and I have some more vacation stuff to do." He said, watching her eyes narrow slightly.

"You never did tell me what this vacation stuff was." She said suspiciously.

"That's right." He said. "That's because it's a surprise."

"You really like surprises, don't you?" She said, taking his hand as they walked toward the exit of the diner.

"I like giving surprises. Not a big fan of receiving them." He teased, walking along with her. Once they made it to the sidewalk, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked together, his hand gently rubbing her arm as they made their way back toward the Jeffersonian.

"Hey." She said, stopping after a moment, he turned and faced her on the sidewalk, stepping them both aside so they wouldn't be in anyone's way. "What happened with my dad? Is he staying at my place?"

"Oh." Booth said, kissing her forehead. "He said was going to find someplace else to stay tonight, or try to go back to his apartment." He said, watching her eyes on him. "It seemed like everything was fine with his apartment, he was just looking for an excuse and knew if he started talking about a woman, that you'd stop him and not ask any questions." Booth rolled his eyes. "He claims that he broke into your apartment because he was worried about you. He knew you were home, and didn't know why you came back from Maluku early."

"I don't understand how breaking into my apartment was supposed to alleviate his worry." She sighed. "It certainly elevated mine."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, running his hands up and down her arms, he watched her eyes flick a bit as she finally settled on his face.

"I mean because... well, if he is able to manipulate his way through security to get to my apartment door, who is to say someone more sinister wouldn't be able to do the same?" She said, watching the concern in Booth's eyes. "You might not always be right there to pummel the next person who attempts to break in, Booth."

"We can talk with security in your building, tighten things up, okay? I want you to feel safe." Booth said softly. "Don't go all paranoid Hodgins on me, okay?" He asked, watching her eyes narrow at him. "I don't want you covering your beautiful head with tinfoil." He said, watching the confusion pass over her expression. "Don't worry about it… that joke was more for me than for you." He grinned.

"Sometimes I really don't understand you." She said, shaking her head as she smiled slightly.

"That's okay." He said, shrugging. "Sometimes I don't understand you." He said, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Let's get you back to the lab. You have a lot of work to do before Saturday." He said, pulling from the hug, he took her hand.

"Have you talked to Parker yet?" She asked, watching Booth shrug as he walked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." He said, feeling her stop as her hand pulled at his still moving body. "Bones?" He said, turning around.

"You said that you were going to talk to him. Did you tell Rebecca?" She asked.

"She really doesn't need to know anything about my love life, Bones." Booth replied. "Really…It was hard enough to get her to agree to let me take him camping for a few days."

"Well, Parker is her son, and I'm sure she'd like to at least be informed of who will be joining you on your camping trip, to ensure Parker's safety. You just spoke with my father this morning about trust, don't be a hypocrite." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, she was standing her ground about this, and he could see in her eyes that she was not going to drop it.

"Low blow there, Bones." Booth said, watching her eyebrow lift. "Fine. I'll tell Rebecca, and I'll talk to Parker."

"Today?" she asked, watching him take a deep breath of frustration, and release it slowly. "Booth?"

"Fine." Booth replied. "I'll talk to them about it today."

"You promise?" She asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't go back on a promise to her.

"I promise that I will try to do it today if I have time. If not, I'll do it tomorrow." He said, reaching for her hand. "Okay?"

She reached forward and grasped his hand, watching his eyes for a moment. He tugged her toward him and looked down into her eyes. "I understand you're concerned about being denied, but you're a very good father, Booth. I think despite Rebecca's fight for control, she knows that it's true. You are a good protector with a good heart."

"Thanks, Bones." He said, nodding slightly. "That helps a lot." He smiled, dropping a kiss on her lips before turning with her, as they made their way back toward the lab.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your kind thoughts and words on the story... (and advice... I love new ideas)... Now its time for me to figure out what 'vacation stuff' is... because I'm must as clueless as Brennan...And who knows, maybe Max shows up again... *whistles innocently*  
**

**-PJ.**


	31. Happy We'll Be

Booth was sitting at the Founding Fathers Bar, a beer at his lips as he sipped at it. Brennan was staying late at the lab, and they had eaten their dinners separately, leaving them both to get some things done. Sitting alone, he sighed as he took another sip. He could feel the presence of someone sitting next to him, and he looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes looking back at him. "Thanks for meeting me here." He said, watching as her eyebrow lifted. "It's not why you think, Rebecca."

"I'm with someone, Seeley." Rebecca said, indicating to the bartender that she'd like a beer. She watched a slight smirk rise on his lips. "You know that. Of course you know that, you saw Parker yesterday." She watched him for a moment, the way his eyes sparkled a little, and the innocent look on his face. She remembered when she couldn't resist those eyes or that smile. "You're with someone too, aren't you?" She said conspiratorially.

"Yes." He said, watching her eyes narrow slightly.

"You've been home for what, two days, Seeley? How could you have met someone and have that look in your eye in that amount of time?" She asked, thanking the bartender as she dropped off a beer for her. "Was this someone you met in Afghanistan?" She asked.

He watched her sip from the glass as she waited patiently for his response. "It's a little more complicated than that." He said, sipping his beer, he sighed, his eyes moving to the door before settling back on her.

"You're expecting her?" Rebecca asked, shaking her head a little as she let out a puff of a laugh.

"She's heading over here after she gets done with work. She wanted me to talk to you about the camping trip." He said, rolling his eyes a little.

"You're going to invite your girlfriend of two days to go camping with you and our son for a week?" Rebecca asked. She could see the defensive look on his face before he even spoke a word and she reached her hand out to touch his chest, stopping him before he interrupted. "Listen. I trust you... but you need to explain to me how it's complicated, okay?" She said, pulling her hand back, he averted his eyes and took a gulp of his drink before turning back to her.

"It's Bones." Booth said, watching Rebecca's eyes widen. "Bones and I… we're together." He sighed, waiting for her to roll her eyes or scoff. Her reaction was not what he had expected.

"Doctor Brennan?" She smiled and laughed out loud, not that it was funny, but her reaction was more of surprise.

"Rebecca." Booth said, unsure of her reaction, he couldn't even begin to know what she was thinking. "Bones wanted me to be sure that it was okay if she came camping with us. She didn't want you to be uncomfortable with it. She also wants me to talk to Parker to see if he's okay with it also."

"Well, that's very responsible of her, not that I expect Doctor Brennan to be irresponsible. When did this happen? I mean officially, because it's been clear for a long time that you've had feelings for her. I'm surprised it took this long. " She said, letting out a slight laugh. "Seeley, Parker adores Doctor Brennan. She's all that he talks about when he comes home after he visits you. Bones let him use the pool in her apartment, Bones showed him a new science experiment, Bones showed him how to do his math homework." She laughed a little. "Sure, he loves spending time with you, but he lights up when he talks about her. I might even be a little jealous of her sometimes." She said, shrugging.

"Really?" Booth asked, humored by his son's enthusiasm for his partner. He had never indicated any of these things to him, and it made him happy to know that he felt a connection with Brennan already. Rebecca nodded and smiled. " Bones was on a dig in Indonesia and came home, and when I came back earlier this week, we reconnected." He said, sipping from his glass, he watched Rebecca closely for a moment.

"I'm very happy for you, Seeley." She said softly. "You deserve to be happy." She said, touching his hand, she gave it a little squeeze.

"So you don't mind if she comes on this trip with Parker and I?" Booth asked, concern evident in his expression. "Because she said she won't go if you don't want her to."

"I don't mind." Rebecca shrugged. "I trust you, and I trust Doctor Brennan. Parker is in very good hands with you both around." She sipped at her beer and watched as Booth's shoulders finally dropped and he seemed relieved. "I wish you weren't so worried about what I think about how you spend your time with Parker. He idolizes you, Seeley. You take very good care of him."

"Yeah, well… I just want to make sure that I'm doing things right by him, you know? I don't want you to think that I'm not doing my part." He said, shrugging. "I missed him a lot when I was in Afghanistan. I really don't know how I thought I could go a year without seeing him." He said, cringing a little as he glanced to Rebecca.

"I think he really regretted telling you to go. I think the happiest I've seen him in the past three months was when you called him and told him you were home." She said, watching his eyes sparkle as he smiled a little. "He's been bouncing off the walls, talking about this camping trip ever since."

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded as she finished her beer and grabbed a few dollars from her pocket. She set the bills on the bar and carefully stood up. "So, we're good here, right? You didn't need anything else?"

"Nope. I just wanted to talk about that stuff, make sure everything was okay with you for Bones' peace of mind." He nodded, turning on the bar stool slightly toward her. "I'll talk with Parker about it tomorrow."

"Take good care of her Seeley. She really cares for you." Rebecca said, setting her hand on his shoulder, he nodded his head though he seemed a bit confused about what she had said. As far as he knew, Rebecca hadn't even formally met Brennan. She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

"I intend on it." He said with a nod. "Thanks, Beck." He said, smiling as she said goodnight, and made her way from the bar. Booth watched her disappear out the door and turned in the bar stool, indicating to the bartender that he wanted another beer. He waited a moment or two, and another beeer was placed before him. He sighed as he thought of what Rebecca said, smiling slightly as he thought of his son and Brennan, and how they always got along together. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before he felt her hand on his shoulder, and her lips on his cheek. "Hey, you made it." He smiled as he turned and Brennan slid onto the bar stool beside him.

"I wanted to finish up a few things." She said, smiling slightly as she watched him, her brow furrowed as she tried to read his expression and posture. "How did everything go?" She asked.

"Rebecca said no problem. I'll talk to Parker tomorrow about it, but I have a feeling he'll be just fine with you coming along." He said, reaching forward to take her hand. "How's the case going?"

"It's fine. It may be wrapping up soon." She said, nodding slightly, he could tell that she seemed distracted.

"Are you alright? You seem a little bit out of it." He said, watching her gaze connect with his.

"I'm tired. I think I'm just tired." She replied. "I'm probably just tired." She mumbled.

"Did you want a drink or anything?" He asked, watching her for a moment.

"No." She shook her head. "It's fine." She said.

"Is the case getting to you?" He asked, noticing that her eyes had strayed again. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes." She replied, but didn't move. It took him a moment and he realized that she had answered his first question, and not his second question. "It's the case." She said, finally letting her eyes meet his again. "I'll be okay, though."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" He asked, leaning closer to her, she squeezed his hand gently. She looked a little lost and sad, and she shook her head just slightly. "What can I do for you? You name it, it's yours."

"Take me home." She whispered. "I think all I want is a warm bubble bath, a glass of wine, and you." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear her. She offered him a slight smile, and he leaned forward to drop a kiss on her nose.

"If that's what you want, that's exactly what you'll get." He said, dropping a few dollars on the bar, he slipped from his bar stool. "You want to drive? You can just bring me back to my car tomorrow on your way in, and I'll go to my apartment in the morning."

"Why? Did you drink too much before I got here?" She asked, noticing the two empty glasses on the bar, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"No." He said, giving her a faux scrutinizing glare. "I just don't want to let you go just yet." He said, watching her lip curl into a slight smile as her eyes rolled. He gently tugged her from the bar stool, put his arm around her and slowly they left the bar together.

* * *

Their drive was quiet and thought filled, but Booth allowed her that time to herself to work through whatever internal battle she was fighting. He knew very well about how independent she was, and that she usually spent a lot of time on her own, it was what she was used to. He didn't want her to feel obligated to spend time with him, or talk to him if she didn't want to.

"I love you." He said from the passenger seat, watching her head turn slightly to focus on him, and then back to the road.

"I love you too." She said, though her tone seemed to convey confusion. She cleared her throat and sighed. "You said that you talked to Rebecca?" She said, listening to his hum of affirmation, she glanced to him and noted his eyes were on her. "She said it was okay."

"She said it was okay."

"You explained to her that you and I are…" She paused, trying not to use a term that he might scoff at or feel uncomfortable with.

"In a relationship." Booth offered, watching the corner of her mouth twitch up to a smile. "Yes, I told her that we were together. She seemed happy about it. She respects you."

"I think she understands that you are extremely protective of Parker, and that regardless of who you have in your life, that you'd never put him in danger." Brennan replied, concentrating on the road.

"No, Bones. She respects you, not some random person that I met. It's you that she respects. You treat Parker with a great deal of love and care, and she recognizes that." Booth said, watching her eyes flick to his with an incredulous frown.

"How would she know? I've not interacted with Rebecca very much, if at all. She's never seen me interact with Parker." Brennan replied.

"Because Parker tells her. Apparently, he's a very big fan of yours." Booth shrugged. "You've captured the heart of the Booth boys." He grinned, watching the slight smile as she rolled her eyes, pulling into a parking spot beside her building.

"Well, we shall see how one Booth boy feels about sharing his time with the other Booth boy with me around." She said, pulling the key from the ignition as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Aw, I'm fine sharing you with Parker." He said, laughing at her head shake and laugh as they both exited the vehicle.

* * *

Once in the apartment, Brennan moved immediately for the bedroom. He hovered for a moment near the door, hearing her exclamation from the bar in his head. She wanted a bubble bath, a glass of wine, and him. Did she mean she wanted those things separately? Together? Did she want the bubble bath with a glass of wine, and him after? He was standing by the closed door still thinking when he heard her voice pull him from the fog in his brain.

"Booth?" She said again, watching him look toward her.

"Huh?" He said, lifting his eyebrows.

"Take your clothes off, and get into the bathtub, please." She said, tipping her head curiously at his confused expression.

"What?" He said, unsure that she had said what he heard, or if that was just his imagination.

"You're really going to make me say it twice?" She asked, her grin bright and humored.

"Uh, no." He said, shaking his head as he marched quickly across the apartment, listening to her laughter. "No need to tell me twice." He said, pulling his t-shirt off as he walked quickly past her, he tossed it in the air and it landed on her head, succeeding in making her laugh, as she pulled it off her head and ran after him into the bedroom.

* * *

Settled against him in the tub, bubbles surrounded them as they enjoyed their glass of wine, her head resting on his shoulder as she felt his other arm wrapped around her gently. "This is exactly what I needed." She groaned, breathing in the gentle scent of the bath and him.

"This is a very cozy bathtub." He mumbled into her ear, listening to her hum of agreement.

"Much cozier than yours, I'm sure." She said, sipping her wine. "Wine is a much better tub beverage than beer in a hat, don't you agree?" She asked, hearing nothing from him, she turned her head and looked him in the eyes, he shrugged. "You don't agree?"

"What? I like beer." He shrugged.

She shrugged and turned her head, nestling into him a little more, she let out a small sigh as she set her wine glass on the edge of the tub, and gently lifted his glass to the edge as well. He wrapped his other arm around her and sunk down a little further into the water as he held her. "The victim was a boy." She whispered.

"I know." He said, lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingers as she leaned slightly to the side and looked up at him. "I saw him."

"A foster child. Michael White. Thirteen years old." She said feeling his other arm hold her just a little tighter. "The FBI went to his foster home today, he had been living with a wealthy family in Georgetown." She sighed. "Hodgins had figured out that he had died in a trunk, like a clothing trunk." She said, feeling his lips on her finger tips again, his voice rumbled his understanding. "He had been in the trunk for a while, and then he was moved to a shallow grave." She sighed. "He showed signs of recent trauma, and old trauma." She whispered. "The remodeling on some of his injuries were congruent with the time he was spending at his current home, and… the FBI did find a location in the home where a trunk had apparently been stored, but had since been removed." She sighed.

He could feel her body trembling in the warm water, the way she was explaining it to him was not clinical or detached as she often did on the job. She was emotional, broken, and sad. She was vulnerable. He wanted to stop her, stop her pain, but he knew that the only way for her to stop this pain was to finish her thought, finish her story, and finish feeling these emotions that were cascading from her.

"They were going to bring the foster parents in for questioning. There were a few other foster kids in the house. They looked so scared, Booth." She whispered, looking up at him. "They looked so frightened and lost." She sighed. "The Agent on the case is going to let me know if they learn any more. But I… I can't stop thinking of those other children. There were four of them, two of them were only three or four years old. What's going to happen to them, Booth?" She whispered. She sniffled a little, and he wasn't sure if she wanted an answer or if she was still thinking, and when he said nothing she simply continued.

"It just…" She sighed. "There are children out there who have families… they live their lives happily with someone who loves them, takes care of them… and there are these children that just… don't even get a chance." She whispered. "I was a teenager when I was put into the foster system. I was… I was more fortunate than these children because at least I had already experienced my parent's love, but these children are so young. This boy… Michael… he had been in the system since he was five years old. Five years old, Booth…" She whimpered. She could feel him gently rocking her, kissing her head as she spoke. He was listening so intently to her words, allowing her this moment to let her anger and pain be exposed. "I'm happy you're here to talk to." She whispered. "It's lonely when I do this by myself." She whispered.

"You talk to yourself?" He whispered.

"No. I cry." She whispered back, looking up into his eyes she could see that glint of love through his concern. "I'm glad that you're here to talk to so I don't have to just cry."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Bones. There's nowhere else that I'd rather be." He whispered as he held her to him tenderly, and they enjoyed their cozy bathtub until long after the water fell cool.


	32. Beyond

Booth was standing at the coffee maker in the morning, staring at the dark liquid as it dripped into the coffee pot. His thoughts consumed with the memory of the most recent night terror that Brennan had experienced. All he could hear was her pain filled shouts in his mind, and feel the newest scratches on his arms. They weren't as deep or long as the first time, but they were still painful. When she had awoken from it, she hadn't run like she did that first time, instead she clung to him as if it would be the last time she would ever see him again. He had rocked her back to sleep, kissing her tears away as he promised her time and again that he wasn't going anywhere.

He could hear her feet shuffling before he saw her, and when she stepped around the corner, he could tell that she was in a volatile mood just by the way she pouted as she approached the chair, letting out an angry grumble.

She sat down heavily at the counter, her pout turning to a scowl. "Where's my coffee?" She mumbled.

"It's brewing." He said, turning around as he leaned against the counter toward her. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"No." She mumbled. "I don't want to go in today. I have a headache." She sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a puff of air as she stared at the counter, letting the memories of her nightmare flick through her mind like a movie screen.

"Bones, you need to talk to someone." Booth said softly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Do you think that I don't know that?" She asked, her voice filled with irritation.

He didn't want to do it, but he needed to ask. "Have you made any phone calls? Have you attempted to talk to anyone? You could just go to Sweets, you know." He said, watching the ire in her eyes immediately.

"No." She snapped. "No Sweets. I told you that I don't want to talk to him." She said, noticing the new scratches on Booth's arms, she let out a small whimper. "I hurt you again." She said, her head tipping to the side as she felt her eyes start to fill with tears.

"I'm fine, Bones. I just didn't learn my lesson the first time and I tried to wake you up." He said, turning away from her so she wouldn't see the scratches, as they seemed to only fuel her bad mood. He reached for a coffee mug and set it on the counter, pouring her coffee as he turned his head to see her at the counter, her head was resting in her hands. "Bones, it's okay." He put the mug on the counter and pushed it toward her.

"It's not okay." She said, shaking her head. "It's not okay, Booth. I'm sorry, but I will be unable to go with you and Parker next week." She said, starting to stand up. "I can't keep hurting you. I can't keep doing this." She said as she started to turn. He put his hand on hers, stopping her for a moment. She looked back toward him.

"What do you mean you can't go next week?" He asked, watching her eyes focus on his.

"I can't wake up screaming on top of my lungs in the middle of the night with your son in the next room. I can't have you waking up with unexplained scratches on your body. I just won't do that to him, Booth. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Parker." She said, pulling her hand from his, she took the mug off the counter and started to walk toward the bedroom. "Thank you for the coffee." She said, disappearing into the room, leaving Booth watching the empty doorway where she had disappeared through.

* * *

They barely said a word to one another as they prepared to leave the apartment. Booth took a shower as she got ready to go, and she was standing at the door as he grabbed his bag and made his way toward her. She kept her eyes downcast as he approached her, and just as he reached her, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Bones, can we at least talk about this?" He asked, watching her look over at him.

"There is nothing to talk about." She said, watching him close the door, she reached over with her keys and locked it securely. "I've made my decision." She said. She turned for the elevator, and he put his hand over the button. "You're going to make me late." She said, turning toward him, an angry scowl on her face.

"We need to talk." He said, watching as she closed her eyes and took in a breath slowly through her nose.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I already called in a favor for the cabin. I was going to tell Parker today that you were coming too."

"Well, now you don't have to tell him." She said, noting that he had pulled his hand from the elevator button, she stabbed it with her finger. "See, now you and Parker can go on a nice camping trip together, and I'll stay home and work through my unfounded fears." She said, tossing the comment he had made days earlier back at him. The elevator door opened and she stepped inside.

"Why are you angry at me?" He asked. "Why are you throwing that in my face? What is your problem?" He asked, stepping into the elevator with her.

"I don't have a problem. I just… I don't think… I don't think I am getting any better." She sighed, pushing the button for the lobby.

"Then go see someone, Bones. Find someone who can solve it, figure it out… You don't have to put your life on hold just because you're having nightmares. There has to be a solution."

"There is a solution." She said as the elevator opened on the lobby. "The solution is either I don't sleep, or I don't sleep with you in my bed. Maybe you going on this camping trip will be good for it. It'll give me the opportunity to work through my fears without worrying about you bleeding out from me attacking you while you're trying to sleep." She said, walking quickly out of the elevator.

"Bones." He said, his tone a little stern as he followed after her as she headed out of the building toward her car. "Bones, hang on."

"I'm running behind, Booth." She said, shaking her head. "What more is there to say?" She whirled around and he nearly ran into her.

"Look at me." He said, noticing that her eyes still were focused on his chest, and she refused to lift her eyes to his. "Bones, look at me." He said again.

She looked up into his eyes and her mouth clamped closed as she felt her resolve start to crumble a bit. "What?"

"I need you." He said, watching her brow knit, and a frown appear on her face. "I need you, okay?"

"I don't know what that means." She said, clearly deflecting his comment, knowing that if she let it penetrate her mind, it would be the end of their conversation.

"Stop pushing me away." He said, watching her posture straighten a little. It was clear she was feeling defensive. "Stop letting your irrational dreams take over your rational thoughts. Bones, please?"

"I have to get to the lab." She said, swallowing hard as she tried to remain in control.

"Then go to the lab." He said, waving his arm in the air. "I'll take a cab to my car."

"Booth." She said, shaking her head.

"It's fine." He said, waving his hand in the air. "It's fine. You know how I feel about the situation, and you are still going to do whatever the hell you want. So just go to the lab, and I'll see you later." He said, taking a step back.

"I can take you to your car." She said, unsure of exactly what was going on. Were they fighting? Were they just having a disagreement?

"No. It's fine, Bones. I'll talk to you later."

She stood there for a moment as she watched him walk away from her, a rush of emotion flooding her chest. She wondered for a moment if this is how he felt when she walked away from him, and she didn't like it one bit. She paused for just another moment, before she marched after him. "Booth?" She called, watching him turn around at the sound of her voice. She reached for his hand, and he grasped onto it, as she instead moved forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I need you too." She whispered into him, feeling his arms as he held her tightly. "I need you too."

"I don't like being pushed away, Bones. I want to help you."

"I know." She said, taking a deep breath. "I just… I don't know how."

"You don't know how?"

"I don't know how to ask for help." She said, looking up into his eyes. "This is a very personal thing to me, Booth. I don't like the idea of going to a stranger and talking about this. I don't like the idea of being analyzed and picked apart, judged for my fears and feelings. I don't want to be medicated, and I most definitely do not want to be separated from you."

"Nobody is judging you." He said, watching her wide blue eyes. "You don't have to get into details, you just have to find a solution." He said, watching her swallow hard. "A solution that not only lets you sleep, but lets me sleep beside you without you worrying that you're going to hurt me." He said softly, running his thumb over her cheek. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you." She sighed. "You know, you could always just tie me down to the bed." She shrugged, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

His eyes widened slightly as his mouth opened just a bit in shock. "You have to go to the lab." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around.

"What?" She asked, laughing slightly as he pushed her along. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Just take me to my car, before you get yourself into more trouble." He said, as she looked up at him as she moved from his grasp, a slight smile on her lips as she moved around her car.

"I'm not in trouble." She said, opening her car door as she watched him open his.

"You're nothing but trouble, Bones." He said, climbing into the passenger seat, as he tossed his bag into the back seat and listened to her light laugh.

* * *

It was a little after 8:15 am when Sweets made his way toward his office. He had bag with a cinnamon roll in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other, with his briefcase under his arm. He put the bag with the cinnamon roll in his mouth as he shifted himself a little. He opened the door carefully, sliding his foot between the door and the frame, trying to maneuver opening the door and not spilling the coffee at the same time. He managed to get into the office, and grunted as he turned around, reaching up to grab the bag from his mouth, he jumped when he saw someone sitting in the chair across from his desk.

"Agent Booth!" He yipped as he dropped his suitcase and the paper bag onto the floor, nearly dropping the coffee as well.

"Geez, Sweets. Maybe you don't need that coffee." Booth said, leaning forward to pick up the paper bag, he tossed it onto Sweets' desk.

"I didn't expect to see you… well, anyone, but definitely not you." He said, picking up his briefcase, he set it on his desk, and his coffee beside that. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Booth said, looking at the clock on the wall. "You must be slipping, you're running way behind."

"I… I thought you were in Afghanistan." Sweets said, sitting in his chair, he leaned forward, a bit out of breath from his ordeal getting into his office.

"I was." Booth said, watching Sweets with an amused expression. "But I'm clearly not there now."

Sweets let out a puff of a breath and watched Booth for a second. "Okay, let's try this a different way." He said, with a slightly annoyed expression. "Why aren't you in Afghanistan?"

"I came home." Booth shrugged, still giving the psychologist a smarmy smirk. "What's going on with you?"

"Uh… well… You know, working." He shrugged.

"Exciting." Booth said, a bit sarcastically.

"I… I still don't understand what you're doing here." Sweets said. "How long have you been home? Have you seen Doctor Brennan? Does she know that you're home? Have you been to the lab to see her?"

"Geez, Sweets. Take a breath." Booth laughed. "I got home a few days ago." He said, "And no, I haven't been to the lab yet, and before you ask… no, I wasn't wounded. I was discharged early, and right now I am actually on vacation for another week, but I just came by to ask you a few questions. I'm looking for a little bit of professional advice... information, off the record."

"Okay." Sweets said, his brow furrowing in concentration, or confusion, or perhaps both. "What kind of professional advice?"

"Advice that doesn't involve any questions, or further investigation or tampering from you. A conversation that will be promptly forgotten the moment I walk out of this office, you got it? I'm on vacation… so this is a conversation between two friends. You understand?"

"Uh, yeah." Sweets said, watching Booth for a moment.

"What do you know about night terrors and nightmares?" Booth asked.

"Well, clinically, a nightmare and a night terror are two different things. Are you experiencing night terrors?" Sweets asked, sitting up.

"No questions, Sweets." Booth reminded him. "No questions."

"Right." He nodded. "Uh, well… a nightmare is typically just what it sounds like, it's a bad dream. It happens in the REM cycle during the typical dream period. Usually a person who has nightmares can remember vivid nightmares, and will usually need comforting. A night terror or sleep terror , though… that usually happens outside of the REM cycle. It's characterized by movement or shouting in one's sleep. It's usually a reaction to fear, hence the terror. Most people don't remember a night terror though, because of where it happens in the sleep cycle, but sometimes they can remember it in bits and pieces. It's more common in children, but adults will get them too, especially under high stress, or PTSD. Someone who is having a sleep terror can be extremely violent, and it's advisable that you don't try to wake them in the middle of one… and it can manifest into sleep walking as well, which is extremely dangerous. Seriously, Booth. Are you experiencing sleep terrors?"

"No questions." Booth asked, sighing heavily. "You know what? Nevermind." Booth said, standing up. "This was a bad idea."

"No. Booth, wait." Sweets said, standing up. "What do you need to know?" He asked.

Booth stepped forward, leaning his arms slightly on the desk, hovering over the psychologist. He wasn't thinking about it, but the scratches on his arms were very obvious. Sweets pretended not to notice them as the other man stood looking into his eyes. "How do you make them stop?" Booth asked, his dark eyes boring into the younger man for a moment. "Let's just say that the person who is having these night terrors isn't really open to a psychological intervention."

Sweets paused for a moment, lifting an eyebrow at Booth, who shook his head disapprovingly. Sweets cleared his throat and continued. "Uh… well, a sleep study can map the person's sleep, determine when the terrors are happening." Sweets shrugged. "Or the person's significant other will usually know when they happen. Usually a terror will happen at the same time of night, because it happens during deep sleep. Sometimes all someone has to do is disrupt the sleep of the person having the terrors before they happen, this restarts the cycle. Of course, reducing stress is important, but… uh, sometimes that's not possible." Sweets said, swallowing hard as he watched Booth nod. "Is that all you needed?"

"It's a good start." Booth said, standing up straight. "Thanks, Sweets."

"Anytime, Booth." He said, nodding.

"So, you'll be back on duty in a week?"

"Yeah. I'm taking Parker on a camping trip for a few days, then it'll be back to work." He said, with a sigh.

"So, you seriously haven't been by the lab to see Doctor Brennan?" Sweets asked curiously.

"I should get going." Booth said, nodding toward the door. "Thanks for your help, Sweets."

"Come on, Booth." Sweets said, watching as Booth opened the door, sent him a small wave, and disappeared into the hallway.


	33. The Sea

It was nearly noon when Brennan made her way to the diner for lunch. Booth had agreed to meet her there, so she found herself smiling slightly as she walked along the sidewalk. The sun was warm on her back as she stopped at the corner, she could almost make out his form at their usual table, but for the reflection of the sunlight hitting the window. Her mood had lifted considerably after she had explained to him her reticent behavior regarding her feelings, and dropped him off for his car. It didn't hurt that he had sent her several encouraging text messages throughout the morning that didn't fail to make her smile.

She stepped into the diner, listening to the satisfying thwack of the bell against the door, and turned toward the table, smiling when she saw him sitting at their typical table, though his back was to the door. She found that a bit odd, as he usually sat facing the door of the diner, his eyes typically on all exits. As she approached the table, she immediately noticed that he wasn't alone. She swallowed hard as she approached the table, putting her hand on his shoulder as not to surprise him.

"Hey, there you are." Booth said, looking up at her, she gave him a tight smile that indicated that her level of comfort was plummeting.

"Hi, Bones." Parker smiled, sending a wave from across the table, his feet swinging as he sat with his hand firmly wrapped around his milkshake cup, a bright smile on his face.

"Hi, Parker." She said, nudging Booth a little, he moved to the next chair down, and looked up at her concerned eyes. "So, you're having lunch with us today, huh?" She asked, watching the boy's happy nod. She settled in her chair and noted that Booth hadn't taken his arm off the back of her chair as she expected him to. She glanced toward him and he smiled at her, and she turned her attention back to Parker.

"Yeah. Since it's summer and mom works, I'm usually at daycare or my friend Mike Sanders' house, but dad said that since he's on vacation, I could spend as much time as I want with him." Parker grinned.

"You missed your dad while he was gone, didn't you?" Brennan asked, starting to feel a bit more at ease with the situation, though she was a little irritated that Booth didn't tell her that Parker would be joining them. She glanced to Booth, and could see a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Yeah." Parker nodded, smiling over toward his father. "It was boring without Dad around."

"I bet you were pretty worried about him too, huh?" Brennan asked.

"Bones." Booth whispered a warning.

"Yeah. I didn't think about it before he left, but when he was gone, I thought about how scary it probably was there. I had a nightmare about it once." Parker explained.

"I understand. I have nightmares sometimes too." She nodded as he smiled. Brennan glanced to Booth and his eyes were wide, and he shook his head a little to indicate that the conversation needed to be changed immediately.

"But he's home now, and that's good right?" Brennan smiled, glancing back to Parker.

"Yeah. It's awesome." Parker nodded. "We're going to go camping in a couple of days." Parker said, looking toward Booth. "Dad said he got a real cool cabin, and if I want to, I can sleep in a tent outside, but I don't have to if I don't want. We're going to have camp fires, and go fishing, and eat s'mores!" Parker said with a grin.

"S'mores? What's that?" Brennan asked, looking between the two of them, it was clear she was confused.

"It's when you take a marshmallow, and you heat it up over the fire… and then you put it between two graham crackers with a piece of chocolate. It's melty, and gooey, and yummy!" Parker said, glancing to Booth.

"Sounds sticky and messy." Brennan said, making a face.

"That's the best part!" Parker laughed. "It's really good, Bones. You'd really like it." He said, glancing over toward the waitress as she brought their food over. "How did you do that?" Parker asked, looking up at the waitress as she placed Parker's and Booth's burger in front of them, and Brennan's sandwich down in front of her.

"How did I do what?" Brennan asked with a laugh, thanking the waitress.

"You just came in, and they brought your lunch over without you even ordering." He said, also thanking the waitress.

"We come here a lot, bud." Booth said, grabbing a fry off Brennan's plate, she scowled at him playfully.

"We come here often enough that they know to put extra fries on my plate." Brennan said, watching as Booth's grin matched his son's. "So what else will you be doing on this camping trip?" Brennan asked, watching Parker's eyes light up again as he glanced to Booth.

"We'll probably tell scary stories by the fire… and um… there's a lake. Dad said we are going to go in a canoe, and we can go swimming too." Parker smiled.

"When I went camping as a little girl, we would search for fossils and arrowheads, and would often find animal skulls in the woods." Brennan said, seeing the excitement in the boy's eyes. "You guys are going to have a lot of fun." She said, avoiding eye contact with Booth, she started to eat her sandwich. She could see his fingers tapping on the table, and knew that he was aware of her avoidance.

"Fossils and arrowheads and skulls?" Parker asked. "That sounds so cool. Did you find any?"

"Sometimes." She said, nodding happily.

"You should come with us, Bones." Parker said, watching as her eyes flicked up to his. "You should go camping with us!"

"Yeah, Bones. You should come with us." Booth repeated, a bit of a chuckle in his voice. He watched her eyes move to him, there was a pronounced glare that he simply lifted his eyebrows at and took a bite of his burger.

"I don't want to intrude on your camping trip." She said, narrowing her eyes at Booth.

"Come on, Bones! It'll be fun! You can show me where to find fossils and arrowheads!" Parker said happily.

"I probably have to work." She said, nodding a bit as she tried to avoid looking at either one of them.

"But you work with Dad, Bones, and Dad is on vacation. So you should be on vacation too." Parker explained.

"Logical argument there, Bones. You can't beat logic." Booth shrugged, garnering another glare, though he could see that she seemed quite amused by the entire situation.

"There probably isn't any room for me." She said, shrugging.

"Dad said the cabin is huge! I get my own room and everything! Come on, Bones! You should come with us. Please?" Parker asked. "Please, please?" He begged, giving her the full Booth sad eyes work up. She turned her head and Booth was giving her the exact same expression. She simply stared at him for a moment, taking a bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly as she shook her head at him.

"Please, Bones?" Booth said, reaching over to touch her hand, she tipped her head and watched his eyebrows lift again as he gave her a slight smile. "Please?"

"Fine." She sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, I'll go camping with you guys, but you had better make sure that I try some of that s'mores stuff…" She said with a faux resigned sigh.

"Yes!" Parker exclaimed, reaching his fist across the table to his father, who bumped it with enthusiasm. "This is going to be the best camping trip ever!"

"Best camping trip ever!" Booth said, holding his fist up toward her, he watched as Brennan shook her head, and then lifted her fist up to bump it lightly. "Now let's finish lunch so that Bones can go back to work and finish her case, and you and I can go get some camping supplies." Booth said to Parker, who nodded and smiled, as he lifted his burger up and took a big bite.

* * *

The three of them were just finishing their lunch when Parker let out a burp that made him giggle. "Hey there. Manners." Booth said, pointing at his son, who was still giggling. "There's a lady present." He said, watching the sheepish look on Parker's face as he glanced to Brennan.

"Excuse me, Bones." Parker giggled.

"If you're done eating, go on to the bathroom, wash your hands, and we'll get going." Booth rolled his eyes. Parker slid from his seat and took off toward the bathroom. As Booth watched him disappear through the door, he turned his head to see that Brennan was staring at him with an expectant glare. "What?"

"You set me up." She said, trying desperately not to smile at him, as that was exactly what he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, unable to hide his own smile, he didn't even try. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bones."

"You set me up." She said, shaking her head. "You knew that if he started talking about camping to me, he'd invite me to go with you, and you just goaded him along. You did this on purpose." She said, trying to sound stern. "I don't appreciate being manipulated." She said, shaking her head and looking away from him.

She felt him come closer to her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "That's not what you said last night." He whispered breathily in her ear, he moved away quickly as she swatted at him.

"Stop it!" She laughed. "Stop it." She said, more seriously, watching his grin become even wider. "And now I've said I'm coming along, and I can't back out of it."

"Nope. You're locked in." He said, watching her eyes narrow at him. "Come on, you know that you love me." He smiled.

"I also know where all of the pressure points are on the human body, so I could kill you with just a jab of my finger." She said, listening to his laugh. "Keep it up, you're working in that direction." She said, allowing a slight smile on her face. "You still have to tell him about us." She said, watching his eyes roll. "Don't look at me like that, it might change his mind about me coming with you two." She sighed.

"Don't you worry about him, he's bright. He'll figure it out." Booth said leaning forward, he gave her a peck on the lips, and when he tried to it again, she put her hand on his chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" He grinned.

Parker pulled his seat out and sat down across from the two of them again. "You two aren't gonna do that the whole time we're camping, are you?"

Booth watched as Brennan's cheeks turned bright red, her mouth dropping open just slightly as he grinned. Her hand found its way to his leg and she clamped her thumb and forefinger onto his thigh. "Ow! Ow! Bones!" He exclaimed, laughing as she turned and faced Parker, letting go of Booth's leg as she crossed her arms and set them on the table, looking across at the little boy. "Geez, Bones!" Booth laughed.

"I need to get back to the lab." She said to Parker, ignoring Booth as he rubbed his thigh and whined about the pain. "It was a pleasure having lunch with you, Parker." She said, watching the little boy grin. "I'm looking forward to our camping adventure." She said, turning her attention back to Booth, who simply smiled at her. "You and I are going to have a nice, long conversation this evening." She said, watching as his eyebrows wiggled at her. "Have a good afternoon." She said, as she started to stand up, he grabbed her hand. "What?"

"Thank you for agreeing to come with us." He said, glancing to Parker and back to her. "Have a good afternoon."

"You guys can kiss again if you want. I can just close my eyes." Parker said with a grin.

"Hush, you." Booth said, rolling his eyes, he looked back to Brennan.

"Bye, boys. Behave yourselves." Brennan said, leaning down to kiss Booth on the cheek, she turned and headed for the door, immediately grinning when she heard the excited giggles of the little boy, as she swung open the door and walked out.


	34. And Never Again, I'll Go Sailing

Booth was sitting on his couch, bag of chips in hand as he watched the baseball game. The last he had heard from Brennan was nearly four hours earlier when she said she'd be late, and not to worry about waiting for her for dinner. She was finishing up the paperwork on the case, and wasn't sure how long she'd be. He glanced to the clock, noting that it was nearly 8:30, and let out a sigh as he shoved another chip into his mouth and chomped on it. He was about to bite another chip, when there was a hard knock at his door.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice was clear through the door, and he climbed quickly from the couch and made his way in that direction. "Booth?" She knocked again.

"I'm coming, Bones… I'm coming." He said, opening the door to her, he smiled. She looked tired, but smiled back at him almost as if she were relieved. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said, still standing in the hall. "You weren't at my place."

"You don't have a television." He said, nodding toward the inside, she grabbed a bag that she had with her and walked inside, closing the door behind her. He glanced back and let out a laugh. "You brought clothes?"

"And toiletries." She said seriously, noting that he looked humored. "What?" She asked. "I figured we had been staying at my place for the last few days, that it would be courteous of me to allow you to spend time in your apartment as well." She said, her voice tapering off. "You don't want me to stay here." She said, swallowing hard. "I understand, I was presumptuous. I'm sorry." She said, starting to turn around to walk toward the door.

"No, no! Bones… Bones, stop." He said, reaching for her bag, he tugged it from her hand as she reached for the doorknob.

"Booth." She said with an irritated grunt, she turned and reached for the bag. He could see that her cheeks were pink with embarrassment and the resolve in her eyes was obvious. "Booth, just give me my bag." She said, feeling emotional all of a sudden. "It's okay, I can go home."

"You're staying here." He said, grabbing her hand, he dropped her bag and pulled her into him. "You're staying here." He said, watching her eyes flick to the door.

"I… I…" She stammered, looking back into his eyes. He could see the reluctance and anxiousness, and wanted to dispel it immediately.

"You would like to thank me for my hospitality." He winked at her, and her fear was quickly replaced with a glare. "Come in, sit down… enjoy the game with me." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder as he ushered her into the living room. "Couch is over there, game is over there." He pointed at the couch and the television.

"I am aware of my surroundings, thank you." She said, moving toward the couch, she sat down on one end and looked toward him. "You were watching a baseball game?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, walking toward the couch, he sat down and lifted his feet onto the coffee table. He looked in her direction and noticed that she seemed very nervous for some reason. "Hey." He said, getting her attention, she lifted her eyebrows. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm just sitting down, watching the game." She said, furrowing her brow as she looked at the television.

"Come here." He said, patting the spot beside him, she looked toward him. "Come over here… come closer. What's wrong, Bones?"

"Nothing is wrong." She said, sighing. She rested her elbow on the arm of the couch and leaned into her hand, still refusing to move toward him. "I'm fine here." She said as she just stared at the television.

"Fine, if you're not going to come over here, then I'm coming over there." He said, crawling across the couch, he let his body drop onto the cushion beside her, and rested his head in her lap. He listened to her laugh and turned his head to look up at her, lying on his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, letting her fingertips gently run over his forehead as he grinned up at her.

"Getting comfortable." He said, rolling onto his side, he faced the television. She ran her fingertips through his hair as he leaned forward and reached for the remote control. He turned up the volume a little as he set the remote back down on the table.

They sat this way for several minutes, his head resting in her lap, and her fingers gently massaging his scalp. Once a commercial came on, he turned his head and looked up at her, noticing that she was already watching him. "I finished the case up. I let Cam know that I was taking the rest of my time off starting tomorrow." She said softly.

"Good." He said, noting that she seemed a little thoughtful. "Are you looking forward to dealing with two Booths for a week?" He asked, lifting his hand up to her cheek, she smiled slightly.

"If I can handle you, surely I can handle a smaller version of you." She replied. "So, Parker is aware of our change in relationship. How does he feel about it?"

"Well, he doesn't need to know too much about it." Booth said. "But he's excited. He loves you, Bones. He really admires you a lot."

"I'm glad." She smiled, though her smile disappeared slightly. "So." She said, sucking in a deep breath, she swallowed hard. "I… I read a few things about the parasomnia issues that I've been having." She said, watching his face scrunch in confusion. "Nightmares, Booth." She sighed.

"Okay." He said, following her eyes for a moment.

"And well… there is scientific evidence that indicates that the level of safety a person feels is directly linked to the occurrence of this type of parasomnia."

"Sleep terrors, Bones." Booth said, reaching up to touch her cheek. "You thought you'd feel safer here?" He asked.

"Well… my theory is, that since you are the person that I feel most safe with, by surrounding myself with you… your scent, your things, your protection… I may be able to fight off these nightmares." She said, trying to sound confident about it, but falling a little flat. "I want to be surrounded by you."

Booth didn't answer right away, and instead turned toward the television. He switched off the television and then looked back up at her. "Bones, there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep you safe." He said, touching her cheek with his hand, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I know that." She said, closing her eyes, a tear escaped. "That might be one of the problems. What if something happens to you while you're protecting me? What if… you die because you were trying to prevent my death? Injuries for this very reason have happened on numerous occasions, Booth. There was that time you got blown up, and when you stepped in front of Pam Nunan's gun to protect me... these are just a couple of examples… I don't want to be the reason that you put yourself in danger, the reason that you die."

Booth carefully tried to sit up, rolling himself to his knees in front of the couch, he leaned toward her as he took her hand. "Bones. It doesn't matter if it's a case, or you are just walking down the street and I have to pull you out of the way of an out of control car. Hell, Bones… I'll protect you from a rogue mosquito if it dares land on you. I love you Bones, and I am gonna die eventually… we all will, but I am going to try my best not to let it happen any time soon. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She said, swiping another tear.

"I have far too much to live for, Bones. I'm not going to go and die on you." He said, squeezing her hands. "I love you."

"I love you." She said, giving his hands a little tug. "Will you… will you hold me?" She whispered, swallowing hard. "Will you watch the game, and just hold me for a little while?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, carefully standing up, he turned and settled on the couch beside her. She turned and pushed herself into his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She reached forward for the remote and switched the television back on, pushing herself back into his arms as she tucked her head beneath his chin. He held her throughout the game, and a little into the postgame, dropping gentle kisses on her head the entire time.

* * *

She could hear him, hear his voice as he called for her in the darkness. She could feel herself running, running as fast as she could through brambles and around trees, over rocks and piles of dirt. She was out of breath, afraid. She was sore and broken, sobbing as she tried to find him. He was out of reach. She called to him, and he called back to her, the darkness frightening and empty. Suddenly, she heard music.

Music? Rock music? The tune was familiar.

It was soft, but getting louder, and there was a repetitive buzzing. Music and buzzing, and… suddenly she felt warm all over. The music and buzzing stopped, but she now had lips on hers. Someone was kissing her gently, groaning against her skin. It was familiar, familiar and comforting, as the darkness started to fade.

"Bones." His voice was soft and tender between kisses. She smiled at his voice. He was the only one that called her that, and it wasn't just the word, it was the way he said it. "Bones." He said again. She gasped a little and started to speak, and his lips stopped her reply. Her body was reacting, surrounded not by fear, but him. She was drowning in his his scent and warmth. She could feel his body at her fingertips, she could hear his voice and his breathing. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Bones, wake up, baby." He whispered. She let out a low groan, her eyes opening on his, and a smile lit up his face. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back, the nightmare that she had been experiencing had disappeared to nothing, and his kisses were fueling her need, and pushing away the fear. "Do you need me?" She whispered, unsure of why he was waking her up, he smiled.

"I always need you." He said, dropping kisses on her nose, cheek and forehead. "Do you need me?"

"More than you'll ever realize." She said, pushing at his shoulders as she rolled on top of him, she straddled him for a moment as she looked down at his bare chest, her hands moving over the smooth skin as her hands kneaded his shoulders for a moment. She looked down into his eyes as she watched him look up at her. "I love being surrounded by you." She said, following her fingers with her eyes as she continued to knead his shoulders with her thumbs, her smile dropped slightly. "I know what you're trying to do." She said, bringing her eyes to his.

"What am I trying to do?" He asked, moving his hands to her hips, he could feel her body moving against his as she straddled him, holding him down.

"You're trying to disrupt my sleep patterns." She said, watching him for a moment, she could see the confirmation in his eyes.

"You have your research, and I have mine." He said, watching her tip her head. "What I'm trying to do is show you that I'm here, and I'm alive." He said, reaching up for her, he pulled her with him as he rolled, letting her land beneath him, he was now hovering above her. He watched her eyes lift to his, and her hand move up, allowing her finger to touch his lips to stop him from continuing for a moment.

"I didn't say that I didn't appreciate it." She said, allowing a smile to light her face. She pulled her finger from his lips as she watched him for a moment. "If all of the night's interruptions could be this satisfying, I would definitely go to bed earlier." She whispered. "It would be a shame if we wasted this moment, wouldn't it?"

"Complete shame." He said, leaning down to capture her lips, listening to the gentle groan that was emitted as she felt his body lower itself onto her. "I love you." He whispered, and she purred the same thing right back at him, as they wasted not a moment.

* * *

Satisfied and happy, they lay together in the early dawn hours, holding one another close. He could feel her shifting onto her side, pushing herself back into him as he rolled and wrapped his arm protectively around her. He heard her voice after a moment, not quite catching what she had said, he leaned his head a little closer to her. "What was that, Bones?" He asked.

"You had better get this all out of your system." She said, turning to look up at his confused expression. "I'm pretty certain that we won't be doing that next week on our camping trip." She said, watching his mouth open and close like a fish for a moment. She giggled and turned her head, she could feel his arm tighten around her slightly.

"Well, maybe not that... um... enthusiastically." He whispered, feeling her head shake against him. "It'll be okay, Bones. We'll have privacy. We can have some nighttime fun after Parker goes to bed." He said, kissing her shoulder. "We'll cuddle by the fire, and maybe do a little night swimming." He growled into her neck. "It'll be fun."

"I like fun." She moaned, letting out a squeak when he hit a ticklish spot on her neck. "Booth!" She growled, rolling over to face him, he had barely any time to react before she pushed at him, pinning him to the bed.

"This is my kind of fun." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, she giggled and rested her forehead against his, her face becoming serious after a moment, he watched her eyes search his for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Yes." She said simply. "I'm very okay. I missed you on this case, you know. I'm looking forward to getting back to work with you, getting back to what we do best, together." She said.

"I don't know, Bones. I think we've found some other things that we do very, very well together." He said with a deep voice that made her toes curl. "I think that we should keep practicing, don't you?" He asked, watching her shake her head at him. "I'm a firm believer in practice making perfect." He said, leaning up to kiss her tenderly.

"I think we should get some rest." She said, rolling off him gently, he wrapped his arm around her and laughed. "We have another week of vacation to get through." She said with a laugh, closing her eyes and sighing happily as they drifted off to sleep.


	35. The Doctor in the Diner

The next afternoon, Brennan stepped into the diner at about lunch time, spotting Angela at her and Booth's usual table, she smiled and waved as she walked through the crowded diner. She sat down across from her friend. "Thanks for having lunch with me on your day off." Angela said with a smile, she glanced to the door. "You didn't bring Booth?"

"No." She shook her head, slightly confused. "I felt that I owed you a little bit of one on one time together, since I didn't tell you the truth right away. Booth can fend for himself for lunch." She smiled across at her friend. "I haven't had a chance to spend much time with you that isn't case related."

"I'm glad we finally get a little time to ourselves." Angela said, smiling across at her friend. "So how are things going with you and our favorite FBI agent?"

"Good." Temperance said, nodding. "Things are very good." She smiled, getting a bit of a starry look in her eyes for a moment before her expression turned a bit more serious. "Though, I am finding myself increasingly anxious about this camping trip."

"Why is that?" Angela asked, sounding a bit humored by her friend's apprehension.

"Parker." She said, sighing as she looked up at the waitress as she delivered their lunch, she thanked her and turned back to Angela. "What if he doesn't like that I'm dating his father? What if he becomes upset or distressed by our relationship? What if he decides that he doesn't like me?"

"Parker loves you, sweetie. He hangs on your every word."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan sighed, stabbing at her salad as she stared at it for a moment.

"It means he listens to you. He enjoys the facts that you tell him, and the attention that you give him. Why are you so worried about Parker all of a sudden? You're never worried about what he thinks of you."

"Things have changed now." She said, sighing. "With Booth and I together, he may decide that he dislikes me. He's Booth's priority, Angela. If he doesn't like me, then Booth and I can't be together."

"Sweetie, no offense... but that's ridiculous." Angela said, watching her friend's brow furrow. "Sleeping together or not, you and Booth have always been together. Parker already knows that you make his father happy, he already knows what you mean to Booth. It's not like he's never met you before."

"He does enjoy asking me questions. He's a very inquisitive little boy." Brennan said with a smile, as she worked through her thoughts.

"And on Booth's weekends with Parker, what does Booth usually do with him? Do you typically see them?" Angela asked, watching Brennan nod. She started to eat her lunch and listened intently to her friend.

"Yes. They would usually have lunch with me on the Saturday, and then come to my place to go swimming right after." She said, smiling slightly at the memory. She looked to Angela and sighed. "I just… I love Booth, Angela."

"Do you love Parker?" Angela asked, tipping her head slightly, as Brennan looked up at her for a moment.

"He's part of Booth. He's part of why I love Booth. So by extension… yes, I love Parker as well." She smiled.

"Then treat him like you treat someone you love, Brennan. Love him, protect him, teach him. He will love you back." Angela said, watching as a bit of relief washed over her friend's expression, her eyes flicked up toward the door, and then back to Brennan, who immediately noticed a flash of panic that quickly disappeared. "Sweets just came in." She said softly, rolling her eyes.

"So?" Brennan asked, continuing to eat her lunch.

"Does he know Booth is home?" Angela whispered.

"Not as far as I know." Brennan shrugged, just as Sweets stepped up to the table with a smile.

"Doctor Brennan, Angela." He said, giving them a friendly wave.

"Hi Sweets." Angela smiled, glancing to Brennan, who seemed very interested in her lunch all of a sudden. "Bren?"

"Hello, Doctor Sweets." Brennan said, looking up at the psychologist, she gave him a wan smile.

"Having a girl's lunch out, huh?" He asked, smiling a bit overly brightly as he noted the furrowed brow of Brennan and Angela's smile seemed a little forced.

"Women, Sweets. We're women." Angela teased, letting out a laugh.

"Yes… women. I apologize. I wasn't thinking. Well, just… stopping by to say hi. It's good to see you both back in town." He nodded.

"I just saw you the other day, Doctor Sweets." Brennan replied, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

"Right, well… Angela. It's good to see you." He shrugged. "Saw Booth yesterday, so it's good to see that he's back too."

Brennan's attention on her lunch stopped and she looked up at Sweets. "You've seen Booth?"

"Yeah. He just dropped in yesterday at my office. Just said hi. He hasn't been around to see you at the lab?" He asked Brennan, who looked across at Angela. It was clear that her face had gone slightly pale, and she looked a little sick to her stomach.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yes." She said, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I am fine." She said, looking up at Sweets. "I wasn't aware that Booth was in town, no." She replied, avoiding eye contact. She wasn't sure if Sweets would read it as a lie, or as her being upset about Booth arriving home and not telling her. She kept her eyes on her lunch and continued to eat. She then looked up at him and clenched her jaw. "Was there anything else you wanted, Doctor Sweets?" She asked, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow in his direction, he stood up straight and shook his head.

"Uh no. No, just wanted to say hi." He said, giving them a wave. "I was just stopping by to pick up my lunch. I'll talk to you guys later." He said, taking a step back, Angela waved, and Brennan kept her eyes on her lunch, as he excused himself and left the table.

"What was that all about?" Angela whispered, leaning toward her friend.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied, looking up at Angela.

"You, lying to Sweets." Angela said, watching Brennan's eyes for a moment. "I don't think I've ever heard you lie before."

"My life outside of my work with the FBI is nobody's business but my own." She said, sighing.

"Did you know Booth went to see Sweets yesterday?"

"No." Brennan said, her voice cold and clearly upset. She took a deep breath. "It's fine though." She said, shaking her head, she took a deep breath and smiled. "It's fine. He probably just needed to stop at the Hoover to set up his post-Afghanistan ready for duty report for after the camping trip." She said, watching Angela scrutinize her excuse for a moment. "Really, Ange. It's fine." She said, smiling sincerely. "Let's enjoy our lunch." She said, picking up her glass of water, she smiled and sipped at it, as Angela shook her head and continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

Brennan knocked on Booth's apartment door at a little after three that afternoon. The door opened and he smiled at her as he reached for her hand. Immediately he started talking about the trip, not even realizing just yet that she hadn't said anything to him as he spoke, and that she looked quite upset.

"Everything is already packed in the car except the cooler. We can put that stuff in there tomorrow. Rebecca is going to drop Parker off at 7 tonight after dinner, since we're leaving so early in the morning, he's going to stay over. I just figured it'd be easier to get him into the car tomorrow morning instead of making Rebecca get him up in the morning to get him ready. It's going early when we leave." He chattered on, turning his head to see Brennan's expression. It was clear something was on her mind, and she did not look happy. "Hey, are you okay, Bones?" He asked. "How was your lunch with Angela?"

"You didn't tell me that you saw Sweets yesterday." She said, taking a deep breath. She watched a flash of surprise in his eyes before he continued.

"Yeah… yeah. He was at the Hoover when I stopped in to pick up some paperwork. Why? Did you see him this afternoon?" He asked, turning around to walk toward the couch, he sat down heavily, looking up at her.

"Yes. So, you just saw him at the office?" Brennan asked. "You didn't seek him out?"

"Yes…. I mean… No. I mean…" Booth closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I went to his office to say hello." He said, shrugging. "He's the one that has to sign my post-Afghanistan ready for duty paperwork."

"So you went there to get the paperwork signed?" She asked.

"What's with all of the questions?" He asked, shrugging. "So I went to see Sweets. It's not a big deal."

"I feel that there is something that you are not telling me." She said, scrutinizing his expression. She found it difficult to read most people, but she could read Booth like a text book.

"Listen… before you get angry… Just…"

"This is not a very good start to this conversation." She said, turning toward the door.

"Bones, where are you going?" He asked, jumping up, he followed her toward the door. "Bones, wait." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, she paused for a moment before turning around. She faced him, and all he could see in her eyes was the look she often gave an intern if they gave her the wrong answer to one of her questions. It was a look of pinpoint concentration. It was untrusting and disappointed, and he hated when he was the focus of that particular stare. "I went to talk to him, friend to friend. I just asked a few extremely general questions about sleep terrors and nightmares. I was just trying to help you."

"I don't need his help." She said slowly, her voice coming out in more of a growl. "I don't need him to know that I have been experiencing sleep terrors, Booth!" She exclaimed, the anger rising up into her eyes. "I told you this was personal! I told you that I didn't want to talk to him about it! Why can't you honor my request? I thought that I could trust you!" She exclaimed, watching the cringe in his eyes as if he had slapped him. "I trusted you." She said angrily.

"You can trust me, Bones!" He exclaimed. "Listen, I didn't say it was you that was having the night terrors, Bones. For all he knows, it was me that was experiencing them. It's okay, he doesn't know anything. I told him that I haven't even seen you." Booth said, feeling desperate to have her understand, he watched the pain in her eyes and felt horribly guilty for being the one that caused it.

She reached forward to grab his arm tightly in her grip, holding his arms so he could see the fresh scratches on them. She indicated the scratches with an angry nod. "Did he see these?" She asked, letting go of his arm quickly. "Did he see those scratches, Booth? Because if he saw those scratches, then he knows it isn't you that is experiencing these nightmares. He knows it's someone you're sleeping with! When he learns that you and I are together, he is going to be able to very quickly deduce who you were talking about. How could you be so careless?" She snapped, feeling a pain in her chest as she tried to hold herself together. "I have to go." She said, turning toward the door again.

"Bones." He said, sighing. "Bones, please don't go." He said, reaching for her hand, he grasped it tightly.

"I have to." She said, turning to face him. "I'll be back later." She said, her eyes still holding the pain of betrayal. "I'll be back later, okay? I just... I need some time. I need some time and space." She said, glaring at him, slipping her hand from his.

"You'll be back later?"

"Yes." She said, swallowing hard. "Goodbye, Booth." She said, swinging the door opened, she left the apartment, being sure to allow the door to close very firmly in her wake.


	36. The End in the Argument

It was nearly 8:30 when there was a light knock at Booth's door. He and Parker were sitting on the couch with their feet resting on the coffee table, as they watched a movie. Parker glanced to his father and smiled. "That's probably Bones." Booth said, pausing the movie, he handed the bowl of popcorn over to his son and walked toward the door. "I need to talk to her about something, but we'll be right in." He explained, watching Parker nod happily as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "And save some of that popcorn for me and Bones." He said, watching the sheepish smile that Parker gave him full of popcorn.

Booth moved to the door and unlocked the latch and opened the door slowly, a slightly apprehensive greeting on the tip of his tongue. The moment he saw her eyes, he couldn't help but smile, but he wanted the chance to talk to her before she came inside, so when he stepped out in the hallway, he wasn't surprised by her confused and slightly irritated glare.

"Hey." He said, closing the door behind him, he noticed that she had her bags for their trip with her, and realized that packing was probably another reason why she was so insistent in leaving, and not just their argument.

"Why can't we just go inside?" She asked, setting the bags down, her brow furrowing as she turned, following his movement as he went to pick her bags up. "Booth, I can get those."

"I'm glad that you decided to come back." He said, lifting the bags up, he kept a slight distance away.

"Of course I came back. I told you that I would." She replied, trying not to sound offended. "I just needed a little bit of time to clear my head and think over a few things." She said, concentrating on his eyes for a moment. "Also, I promised Parker that I would go camping with you both." She said, watching him for a moment. "He was very excited, and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Or me, right?" He asked, watching her eyes narrow as she stared at his chest for a moment before looking up into his eyes. He watched her for a number of moments, reading every nuance of her expression, and let her bags to the floor as he waited for her to reply. "I'm sorry, Bones." He said softly.

She held her hand out to stop his apology for a moment. "I've decided…" She said, sucking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment and then they popped open. She could see the apprehension in his expression, the fear of what she was thinking and feeling. "I've decided that you had my best interests at heart." She said, watching the slight twitch of the corner of his mouth. "And while I may have… over reacted in the heat of the moment, your method for pulling me from my night terror was both effective, and quite sensual." She said, watching as he started to move forward, she placed her hand on his chest. "However." She said, watching him look frustrated for a moment at her rejection. "However, in the future, when I tell you that something is personal, I hope that you will find other means to find your answers, and not go in the direction that I expressly asked you not to."

"I'm sorry that I went to Sweets, Bones." He said sincerely. "I just wanted to find someone who could answer my questions quickly, so that I didn't have to go through a bunch of psychological mumbo jumbo, or internet crap just to find the best way to help you as quickly as possible." He said, reaching his hand up to take the hand she had against his chest, he stepped forward toward her. "Listen, when we get back from the trip, if he mentions anything about night terrors, we'll just pretend we have no clue what he's talking about, okay?"

"That should not be too difficult. Most of the time I literally have no clue what he is talking about." She said, looking up into his eyes. "Thank you." She said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly through her nose, she watched his head tilt questioningly. "Thank you for trying to find answers for me, for knowing that it's important. I'm very lucky to have someone that takes care of me the way that you take care of me."

"I love you, Bones." He said, leaning in for a gentle kiss, he felt her arms stretch up and behind his neck as she deepened the kiss, pushing her body tightly against him until she heard him groan. After another moment, his groan turned into a slight whimper as he felt her pushing him back slightly. His back touched the wall and she leaned back to look into his eyes, her hands on his face for a moment, her thumbs running over the stubble on his cheeks. "We should probably get inside, Parker is probably wondering…"

He said it just as the apartment door opened. Brennan took a step back, though Booth was still standing against the wall.

"Are you guys coming in, or what? This movie isn't going to watch itself." He said with a humored smile, looking between the two adults, who appeared to have been caught doing something, and he had no idea what it was.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, looking toward Booth, who let out a laugh.

"It means that we should go inside before we get into more trouble." He said with a smile, nodding toward the apartment. She paused for just a moment before he grabbed her bags, and walked past Parker and Brennan and into the apartment.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Brennan's hand was grabbed, as Parker tugged her toward the couch. "What are you doing?" Brennan asked, laughing as the little boy smiled at her.

"Me and Dad were watching Ironman." Parker said, noting the look of confusion on her face. "It's a superhero movie." He explained. "It's only fifteen minutes in, but we can restart it if you want to." Parker continued to rattle on. "You can sit here between me and Dad." He said, pulling a blanket off the couch, she glanced over at Booth, who shrugged with a smirk on his face as he watched her try to figure out what she was going to say to Parker.

"Parker, we can just keep watching, we can fill in Bones as we go along." He said, noting the smile of relief on her face as she glanced to Parker.

"I am actually pretty tired. I'm not sure I'll be able to stay awake through a movie." She said sincerely, noting the bit of disappointment in Parker's eyes. "But I'll try my best." She said, glancing to the table beside the couch. "Is that popcorn?"

"Yeah! Dad makes the best popcorn. He makes it on the stove, it's not that microwave popcorn stuff mom likes." Parker smiled, grabbing the bowl, he held it out to her, and she took a few pieces, glancing to Booth again. "Oh! Do you want something to drink?" Parker asked, as her attention moved back to him. "I can get you a drink if you want."

"I'll get Bones something to drink, Parker. Just sit down and… maybe explain to her what she missed in the movie so far." He said, grinning at Brennan as she gave him a confused glance for a moment before she sat down on the couch. Parker sat beside her, and quickly began to explain the movie to her, as she listened intently.

* * *

When the movie was through, Booth found himself with a sleeping forensic anthropologist against him, and a sleeping boy against her. He paused the credits on the movie and sat in the silence of the room for several minutes as he listened to their light snores. He leaned down and kissed Brennan's head, gently running a hand over her arm as he felt her move a little against him.

She shifted and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "I fell asleep." She mumbled.

"You did warn him that you were tired." Booth said with a smile, he watched a light scowl on her face. "It's okay, because he fell asleep too." Booth said, watching her turn her head to see the sleeping boy cuddled into her side, her arm protectively resting on him him. "Notice how much quieter he is when he's sleeping."

"He is extremely verbose while watching movies." She said, watching the little boy's nose wiggle while he slept, a slight smile on his lips.

"He was very excited to have someone to explain the movie to, especially since he's seen it about fifteen times and usually talks my ears off." Booth said, watching her smile sleepily. "Do you want to go into the bedroom?" He whispered.

"Where will Parker sleep?"

"When we get up, I'll just toss a blanket on him. He should be fine out on the couch here. If he wakes up, he'll move to his room." He said, carefully shifting to stand up. She scooted from her spot and carefully lay his head on one of the pillows, looking down at the young boy as she stood up. He rolled a little to his side, and curled up.

"I don't want him to fall off the couch." She said, watching Booth grab the blanket and carefully put it over him, he looked up at her.

"He'll be fine, Bones. If he falls off, he'll just wake up. He won't get hurt." He said, watching her approach Parker as she readjusted the blanket and tucked it more securely around him. "Bones, he's fine."

"I just don't want him to get cold." She said, looking up at Booth, she scowled playfully at the look on his face as she stood up, taking a step toward him, she watched him take a step back. "Is there something that you'd like to say?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow at him, she took another step toward him, and he didn't retreat.

"Nope." He said softly, taking her hand, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, she looked into his eyes as he swayed a little, dropping a kiss on her nose. "I love you." He said, watching her avoid his eyes for a moment, almost in shyness, she rested her head on his chest, taking a moment to listen to his heartbeat. "We should get to bed." He said softly. "We have to leave early in the morning."

"Mm…" She hummed against him. "Just another second." She whispered, still listening to his heart. "The rhythm of your heartbeat is so soothing."

"If you don't get into the bedroom in three seconds, I am going to lift you up like a caveman and drag you to bed." He whispered, watching her eyes lift to his with a challenging eyebrow lift and a bright smile. "I will."

"Three seconds has come and gone." She said, and as soon as his eyebrows lifted, she stepped back quickly out of his reach. She then giggled quietly as she avoided his outstretched arms and ran for the bedroom, hearing his quick and quiet footfalls right behind her.


	37. Forest for the Trees

Booth sleepily rolled over, expecting his arm to wrap around the woman beside him, when he suddenly realized that her side of the bed was empty, and her sheets were cool to the touch. His eyes opened on the empty pillow and he listened for a moment, wondering if she had another nightmare that he had missed. He turned his head to look at the clock, and noticed it was nearly 5:00am, not long before the time they had hoped to get on the road. They had nearly a nine hour drive ahead of them, and he wanted to make sure they were well on their way before the heat of the day. He thought to call out to her, but wasn't sure where she was in the apartment, so he climbed from the bed and pulled his t-shirt on, heading for the bedroom door, he opened it and looked down the hallway.

The kitchen light was on, so he headed down the hallway, and turned at the kitchen doorway. Brennan was standing at the counter, her hand on the carafe of the coffee pot, her eyes focused on the dripping liquid. He gave the door frame a little knock, and she looked toward him, a smile on her lips, though her eyes looked sleepy. Her hair was a bit messy, but all he could see was how beautiful she was to him.

"I was going to surprise you with coffee." She said, shrugging. "Since you've been making it all week."

"I like making you coffee." He said softly, entering the room, he walked around the counter behind her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her cheek, she pushed back into him and looked up at him. "I love you." He mumbled into her neck attempting to tickle her. She turned around quickly and faced him.

"You had better watch it." She said, giving his chest a slight poke, she watched that charm smile appear on his face and she shook her head. "You don't take my threats seriously, do you?"

"Nah." He teased. "I know you could kick my ass if you really wanted to... but you won't." He said, pulling her closer, she turned her head instead of letting him kiss her. "Hey…" He grumbled into her, watching her turn to look at him and smile, he narrowed his eyes.

"You seem pretty sure of your safety around me." She said, leaning up to kiss the scowl from his face, he swayed with her as they kissed gently, savoring the moment as they waited for the coffee to be done. She pulled from the kiss slowly and looked into his eyes. "I'm looking forward to no death or danger, or murders or killers this week."

"Me too, Bones." He said, smiling tenderly. "Me too." She pulled from his arms and pulled two coffee mugs from the shelf, placing them by the coffee maker, she felt him behind her again. "How did you sleep?" He asked into her ear as she poured the coffee into the mugs.

"Fine." She said, holding the mug up to him, he took it and stepped back toward the seats at the counter. "I slept fine." She said, turning around, she leaned across the counter slightly with her mug, and watched his imploring gaze. "No nightmares last night." She said softly. "At least any that I can remember."

"Good." He said, reaching his hand across to hers, he touched her hand for a moment and watched her eyes focus on him. "That means that I must have tired you out enough." He said, smiling at her humored head shake, he also leaned on the counter slightly so that he could be closer to her.

"We should probably get Parker up soon, if you want to leave." She said, glancing toward the living room where she had checked on the boy when she first woke up, who hadn't moved an inch since they had left him there the night before.

"All in good time, Bones." Booth said with a chuckle. "Once you get him up, he'll be up until he crashes tonight… if we let him sleep a little longer, you and I get a little more time alone together." He said slyly.

"Good thinking." She smiled, leaning forward a little more, she dropped a kiss on his lips as he mumbled his agreement.

* * *

Once everyone was up, showered, and the car was completely packed, the three were on their way. The first four hours were very quiet, and mostly because Parker had fallen back to sleep in the back seat. Brennan had settled in the front with a book, and Booth drove quietly, occasionally starting a conversation with her here and there. It was clear that they were each excited for the trip, and for a lot of different reasons.

Into the fifth hour, Parker woke up, and instantly began asking questions about breakfast, and where they were, and how much longer. Booth gave him a quick snack to hold him off until lunch. The sixth hour was peppered with playful arguments over who was going to choose the next song on the radio, a stop for lunch at a small diner, and then they were on their way. The last two and half hours were spent with each one of them quietly wishing that they were all there already, and very happy that they were in the final stretch of the trip.

Booth pulled down a long gravel road, carefully navigating rocks and sticks in the road as he maneuvered the SUV toward their destination. "This seems extremely remote, Booth." Brennan said softly looking out at the early afternoon sun was sprinkling through the evergreen trees, and it seemed that there were no other homes or cabins nearby.

"That's because it is extremely remote, Bones. It's camping… we could have stayed in Virginia, but I figured we'd find a little bit more solitude up here in the Adirondacks. It has some of the best trout and bass fishing, hiking trails, beautiful pristine lakes…"

"Mosquitos the size of wolves!" Parker said from the back seat, grinning at his father's scowl. "What? That's what you said, Dad. That's why you told me to bring bug spray, isn't it?" He asked, giggling.

"The largest mosquito is the Toxorhynchites, also known as the elephant mosquito. However, it's not found in this particular area of the country, it's size will only reach about 18 millimeters in length, with a wingspan of over 24 millimeters. Also, the Toxorhynchites doesn't consume blood , but rather carbohydrate rich materials such as juice or nectar." Brennan explained, as Booth and Parker both listened to her explanation closely.

"How big is 18 millimeters, Bones?" Parker asked.

"Approximately this size." Brennan said, holding her fingers apart just a little, she turned to see Parker grinning.

"Gross." Parker giggled.

"Alright you two, enough with the gross bug talk… we're here." He said, pulling up to the side of their cabin. The cabin, however was definitely more than Brennan had expected. It was a bit rustic, but appeared to have all of the amenities of home. Brennan stared out at the cabin and the surrounding area, watching a blue jay fly from branch to branch, and the wind caught a bit, sending a sprinkle of pine needles onto the vehicle.

"Oh man, Dad! This is awesome!" Parker exclaimed, jumping from the car, he took off toward the house to look around.

"Booth?" Brennan said, watching as Booth grinned and started to climb from the car. "Booth, this isn't a cabin, this is a house." She said, staring up at the large structure, her eyes skating over the landscaping, the large deck overlooking the expansive lake, and the private dock that was attached to a small boat house. "Booth?" She said, watching as he looked around outside of the car for a moment, she still hadn't gotten out, or even opened her door just yet.

He walked to her side of the car and opened her door. "What's wrong, Bones?" He asked, nodding toward the cabin. "You don't like it? A friend of mine owed me a favor, so he let me have his summer place for the week."

"I… I thought you said that we were camping." She said, a bit confused.

"We are…" He said, grinning. "There's a firepit over there, enough room for a tent if Parker wants to set up. There's the lake here… and no neighbors at all. Just you, me, Parker and a bunch of bears."

"Wait." Parker said, stopping in his tracks, the grin dropping from his face. "There's bears here?"

"Of course there are bears here, it's the woods." Booth laughed. "City boy." He said, watching Parker glare slightly, and then run to take a look at the boat dock. Booth turned back to Brennan and watched her still staring out at the house. "You okay, Bones?"

"Yes." She said, taking his hand, he helped her from the car and she let him pull her close. "It's very nice."

"I wanted to make sure we had a place that had plumbing and electricity, and a little room to spread out. There's no cell services, but the house has wifi, if you need to check your e-mail or anything." He said, watching her nod. "There's a full kitchen, living room... three bedrooms, I think. There's a fireplace inside, and kayaks and canoes in the boat house. The next neighbor is at least eight miles in either direction."

"So what you're saying is... that I am literally stuck in the middle of nowhere with two Booths for an entire week?" She asked.

"That's what I'm saying." He said happily. "There's no way out, you're stuck with us." He said, kissing her cheek. Suddenly, Parker came careening out from behind the house, running right for them, he grabbed each of their hands. "Hey! What are you doing?" Booth laughed at his son's enthusiasm.

"Let's go! Let's go see what it looks like inside!" Parker said excitedly. "Come on! Come on slow-pokes!" He exclaimed.

"Slow down there, man." Booth laughed, as they let him pull at them for a second, Booth still had Brennan's other hand.

"You're the one that made him still sit still in a car for nine hours, Booth." Brennan laughed, letting go of Booth and Parker's hand. "However..." She said, taking a couple of steps backwards, the two of them watched her curiously. "Last one to the front door is bear food!" She exclaimed as she started to run.

"No way I'm bear food!" Parker exclaimed as he chased after her. "Wait up, Bones!" He shouted, as Booth simply shook his head and followed after.

"I'm the one with the key, you two!" He laughed, watching as both of them disappeared around the other side of the house. "Bear food..." He scoffed.


	38. Turtle on the Trail

Once the door was unlocked, the three of them entered the cabin, with Parker leading the charge. He ran from room to room excitedly exclaiming the accommodations, and Brennan slowed, letting Booth stop behind her, his arms wrapping around her as she looked around.

"What do you think?" He asked, watching Parker come running down the stairs, the boy took a sharp left into the sitting room.

"It's very nice." She said, looking up at him, he smiled tenderly at her.

"Are you happy that you're here with us?" He asked, watching her pause for a moment, her eyes narrowing just slightly as she felt his body swaying a bit against her as he waited patiently for her answer.

"I'm very happy that I'm here with you both… so far." She said, listening to the sound of Parker's feet pounding back into the room, and his sneakers squeaking on the ground.

"Are you guys gonna make out?" He asked, waiting for his father to scold him for being rude, or for them to move apart, and he paused when they did neither.

Booth looked over at his son and gave him a challenging look. "Maybe we will…" He said, but Temperance gave him a light smack on the chest and laughed, taking a step out of his arms. "Alright, now that you've ruined my fun…" He said, approaching Parker, he reached out and tickled the boy as he let out a joy filled laugh. "Help me get everything out of the truck, and then we'll explore outside. There are trails everywhere out here." Booth said, rubbing Parker's head, he started for the door.

"I can help you get supplies from the truck." Brennan said, following after the two of them. Parker ran ahead toward the truck, and Booth turned around.

"He's been cooped up in a car all day, he can help me." He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Explore a little. We'll do the heavy lifting." He said, watching her glare. "Explore, Bones… go on. You're on vacation." He said, kissing her one more time before heading out to the truck.

* * *

Booth stepped out to the truck, and noticed that Parker already had the back hatch open and was pulling items out. Booth stepped toward him and started lifting them up, handing Parker a backpack and a bag to carry.

"Dad? Are you and Bones having sex together?" Parker asked, watching as Booth fumbled with one of the bags and tried to catch it, and instead dropped everything in his arms to the ground.

"What?" He exclaimed, a bit loudly and abruptly. He watched Parker's eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh…" Parker paused, noting that his father's face was a bit red, and he didn't look pleased. "Nevermind." He said quickly.

"Parker, that's not really a question that you ask someone, especially when they're not expecting it." He said, trying to pick up the bags he had dropped. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, because she stayed overnight, and I didn't know where she slept. I didn't know if she was sleeping in one of the extra rooms, or where. I just… I didn't know." He shrugged.

"Listen, bud. Bones and I are in a serious, committed, adult relationship. That's all you need to know, okay?" Booth said, watching Parker nod.

"And you love her."

"Yes. I do." He nodded. "I love her very much."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Parker asked.

"Parker." Booth said, unsure of exactly what to say, he shook his head to just end the conversation. "That's another one of those questions that you don't ask."

"It's okay Dad." Parker shrugged, shouldering his bag. "You guys don't have to get married." He said, watching his father's confused expression. "As long as I still get to use her pool, it's all good." He shrugged, and started walking away with the bags in his arms, he left Booth standing at the car, arms full of luggage as he shook his head, watching his son disappear back around the side of the cabin.

* * *

Once everything was brought from the car to the cabin, Parker was antsy to get outside to do something. Booth was straightening things out and unpacking some of the items for the kitchen while his son walked back and forth in front of the counter.

"Hey, have you seen Bones?" He asked, watching Parker turn and stop pacing.

"She was outside on the boat dock a little while ago." He said, going toward the screened in porch, he looked down and could see her by the lake. "She's sitting by the lake." He said, glancing toward Booth, who nodded as he put something in the refrigerator.

"Why don't you ask her if she wants to take a walk before dinner." Booth said, watching Parker as he started to run toward the door. "Hey, hey… you don't have to run." Booth said, watching as Parker slowed down as he reached the door, and as soon as his foot hit the other side of the door, he was off like a shot, running down toward the boat dock. Booth stepped over toward the window and watched his son grab her attention. She smiled at him and looked up at the house, so he waved at her and smiled. She smiled and waved back, and Parker looked up and grinned as he helped Brennan stand up.

Booth stepped outside as they approached the cabin, letting the screen door close behind him. "You guys want to take a walk?" Booth asked.

"Sure." Brennan said with a smile. "Do you want me to get out my map and compass? We don't want to get lost." She said, watching Booth shake his head as she spoke.

"No map and compass, we'll just walk on the trails, and find our way back when we're done." Booth said, nodding toward the trees.

"That seems awfully irresponsible, Booth." Brennan said, glancing to Parker.

"If we stay close to the lake, then we can just follow the shoreline back if we get a little lost, Bones. It's fine. We'll be fine. It's called an adventure." Booth whispered playfully with a faux condescending tone, watching the concern in her eyes turn to irritation, as she turned and walked away from him. "Hey! Hey, wait up, Bones! We don't want you to get lost, you don't have your compass." He chuckled playfully as she turned and glared at him. He turned and looked back to Parker who was watching them curiously. "You coming kid, or are you staying here with the bears?"

Parker's eyes widened, and he rushed toward them. "No bears for me! No bears for me!" He exclaimed, running ahead of Booth, he caught up with Brennan, ignoring his father's laughter behind him.

* * *

The three of them walked through the woods, dodging branches, rocks, and roots. They talked and laughed, enjoying the company of one another. At one point, Parker went off a little ahead, just far enough to be out of earshot, but close enough that they could still see him. Booth put his arm around Brennan and pulled her close as they walked. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes." She said, glancing toward him as they walked. "It is proven that spending time in the forest is actually very good for your health. The Japanese call this _shinrin-yoku_, which literally means 'forest-bath'. They believe that just walking and breathing in the forest air is a way of cleansing the mind, body, and spirit."

"Well, yeah, Bones… after being in a crowded place all day long in Japan, the forest has to be a welcome relief for people. It's no wonder it's relaxing." Booth said.

"Forest bathing is proven to lower blood pressure, boost the immune system, improve mood and reduce stress." She said, watching his eyes sparkle as he listened to her. He smiled at her and they turned their attention back at Parker, as he bent down and poked something with a stick in his hand.

"Hey! There's a turtle over here!" Parker said excitedly, poking his stick again.

"Well don't poke at it with a stick, Parker!" Booth called as they picked up their pace. "How would you like it if I poked you with a stick?" He asked, approaching the boy. "Just leave it alone." He said, as the three of them stood over the animal, who was now cowering in his shell.

"He won't come out of his shell." Parker said, looking up at them.

"That's because you scared the crap out of it." Booth rolled his eyes.

"What kind of turtle is it, Bones?" Parker asked.

"What? Is she your outdoor tour guide or something?" Booth teased.

"Yes." Parker glared.

Brennan crouched down. "It looks like it's a painted turtle." She said, reaching over to touch it.

"Bones, don't touch it! Now you're going to get salmonella or something." He groaned, watching her look up at him with a humored glare.

"Painted turtles can live to be between 20 and 40 years old." She said, looking over the shell of the turtle. "This one appears to be male… and based on its size it's probably about ten years old or so." She said, placing the turtle back on the ground. "They typically live near water, as they're semi-aquatic and feed on aquatic plants, insects, and tadpoles." She said, looking up at the two of them, she watched Parker look at his father and back at the turtle.

"Can we bring it home?" He asked.

"Uh, no." Booth said, shaking his head. "We don't need a pet turtle."

"Aw, Dad!" Parker exclaimed.

"A turtle that was hatched and lived in the wild would most likely never be happy in captivity, Parker. It would be much happier living out here in the woods where it was intended to live." Brennan explained.

"Yeah, how would you like it if someone just snatched you up and tossed you in a cage somewhere and you couldn't go home…" Booth stopped himself, glanced to Brennan. "Wow, that got really dark, really fast, didn't it?"

Brennan was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah." She nodded. "Yeah, it did." She said, standing up.

"So, no turtle." Booth said to Parker, who sighed.

"It's okay." Parker nodded. "Bones is right. This turtle has all of these woods to live in. Putting it in a cage would be mean."

"Hey, I said that too." Booth grunted playfully.

"Yeah, but Bones didn't make it weird and creepy like you did, Dad." Parker giggled, dodging his father's hand as he tried to tickle him, he ran off down the trail laughing.

"Get back here, you little snot!" Booth laughed, chasing after his son, leaving Brennan beside the turtle, shaking her head and laughing at the two of them.


	39. The Calm of the Evening

After their walk, the three of them hiked back to the cabin. Again, the conversation was amiable and full of laughter. Once they arrived, Booth announced that he'd be making dinner, and Parker disappeared up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, leaving the two adults to themselves in the kitchen.

"So why does my bag look like it was dropped and rolled around in the dirt before you two brought it in?" She asked, sitting at the table as he stood at the stove, his head snapping in her direction.

"What?" He asked, pulling something from the refrigerator, he set it on the counter and looked over toward her.

"My bag. It's covered in dust. Did you drop it?" She asked, obviously amused by the situation, she was just looking for answers.

"Uh, yeah. It might have slipped out of my hands." He shrugged. "No big deal." He said, approaching the table, he sat across from her. "Parker asked me a bunch of weird questions, that's all. He caught me by surprise and I lost my grip on a few of the bags."

"What kind of weird questions?" She asked curiously, noticing that he wasn't looking into her eyes anymore. "He asked you if we were sleeping together, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Booth shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Did you tell him the truth?" She asked, watching his eyes now meet hers very quickly.

"No." He shook his head. "No, no, Bones. And if he asks you, you're not answering him either." He said, waggling his finger in her direction.

"Why would he ask me?" Brennan asked. "It's clear that he was simply asking you those questions to get a rise out of you. It appears he's succeeded." She said, tipping her head slightly.

"Yeah, probably." He sighed. "You know, he's curious, and there are certain things you don't talk to a nine year old about." Booth shrugged.

"What else did he ask you?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously, she watched his eyes move away from her again as he started to stand up. She reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Booth?"

"Nothing, Bones. He's just nosy." Booth said, smiling and letting out a slight laugh, he watched her scowl. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Booth said, moving back over toward the stove, he turned on the water for the pasta.

Brennan watched him for several moments, wondering to herself if she should pursue more information, or if she should just drop the line of questioning. Booth didn't seem upset by the conversation with Parker, but more startled, so she watched him start dinner. "I thought that traditionally, when you camp… you eat food by the campfire." She said, nodding outside.

"Well, we spent the better part of the day in the car, we have a stove. I figured we'd take the easy way tonight, and then maybe tomorrow we'll catch and eat our dinner."

"Booth."

"What? Right… you're a vegetarian. You can catch and eat some… fruit or something." He shrugged. "It's blackberry season." He teased.

"I might try some fish, if you caught it, and it was prepared properly." She shrugged, watching him turn around and grin at her. "What? It's called adventure." She said, rolling her eyes as he laughed.

"Bones is all about the adventure." Booth said, smiling over at her, he watched as she shrugged and he turned back to preparing their dinner.

* * *

When dinner was through, Parker ran upstairs to get changed into some warmer clothes, and Brennan and Booth made their way outside to the fire pit. Brennan set up chairs as Booth started his task of getting the fire going. Once everything was settled, Brennan came up beside him and crouched down. "Having a hard time getting the fire going?"

"No." He mumbled, trying to light the kindling, but the slight breeze kept blowing it out. "I'll get it, don't you worry." He says, watching as she admired him, and not his fire building.

"I know, I just wanted an excuse to be close to you." She said, leaning into him slightly as she lifted up a piece of newspaper and rolled it up a little harder, blocking the wind as he lit the paper in her hands. She smiled as he took it from her and gently tucked it under the logs that he had assembled. "I love you." She said, feeling the warmth of the fire as the rest of the kindling began to catch.

"I love you." He whispered back, taking a step back, he sat on one of the chairs, and he watched as she stood up and approached him. He took her hand and tugged on it, and she fell unceremoniously onto his lap with a laugh.

"Were we going to have s'mores tonight?" She asked, cuddling her head onto his shoulder.

"Maybe tomorrow night." He said, holding her against him securely. "We have all week to gorge ourselves on chocolate and sugar." He said, watching her eyebrow lift in humored curiosity. "I was thinking about something though. He's going to want to tell scary stories by the fire."

"What kind of scary stories?" She asked, watching the bit of concern in his eyes, she couldn't figure out why he seemed so worried.

"I don't know. Some kids like telling ghost stories, or murderer stories… or…"

"Why?" She asked, tipping her head slightly as she watched the smirk on his face. "It seems odd to want to scare yourself before going to sleep. It only induces nightmares. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, but you know, kids like to scare themselves. You said that you've been camping before, didn't Russ ever tell scary stories over the campfire?" Booth asked.

"Possibly." She said, shrugging. "He did enjoy scaring me when we were younger, in fun of course. Why are you concerned about Parker's stories?"

"I just think that maybe we should just let him be the ones to tell the stories. I think that whatever we come up with might be a little too… close to home or something." He said, hearing the sound of the screen door to the cabin slamming as Parker headed in their direction dressed for the campfire.

"You mean that perhaps serial killers and cannibals, and being buried alive might be something that we already know a little too much about?" She asked, humored.

"Exactly. Maybe we'll stick with ghost stories…"

"You mean we will stick with the unbelievable, and impossible?" She asked, watching his eyes sparkle at her as he shook his head at her.

"What's unbelievable and impossible?" Parker asked, approaching the two adults, glancing at the fire in the fire pit.

"You cleaning your room, or putting your clothes in a laundry hamper." Booth said, listening to Brennan's loud laughter as Parker scowled at his father. "I'm kidding. Ghosts… Ghost stories." He said, shifting a little in the chair, Brennan pulled herself off his lap. "We're going to stick to ghost stories around the campfire. You're going to have to convince Bones that ghosts are real though." He said, watching as Brennan walked toward the small pile of wood across from them, she picked up a log and placed it on the growing fire.

"I tell the best, most scary ghost stories ever, Bones!" Parker exclaimed excitedly as he sat down on one of the chairs. He kicked his feet as he watched her wander back toward the other chair, only to be grabbed by Booth again and pulled down on top of him again, with a resounding yelp. "Be careful, Dad. You don't want Bones to fall in the fire."

"That's right." She said, smacking Booth's chest as he let out a playful bark of faux pain. "Safety first."

"Safety first." He repeated, wrapping his arms around her tightly, making her laugh against him as they sat and enjoyed the warmth of the fire, as they worked their way toward the 'most scary ghost stories ever'.


	40. Friends By The Fire

As the evening slowly moved on and the three campers chit-chatted happily, there was a bit of a soft wind flowing through the trees. The conversation died down a bit, and they each sat in silence enjoying the company and the fire. Parker was staring into the fire for several moments with a thoughtful look on his face, and looked over at his father and Brennan. When Booth's eyes met his, he turned and looked back at the fire. Booth paused for a moment, still watching his son, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "Hey, Bub, you doing okay?"

"Yep." Parker said, smiling over toward them as he leaned forward slightly toward the fire.

"Are you having a good time, Parker?" Brennan asked, feeling a bit of tension in the air. She could see that the boy seemed to be holding back a bit.

"Yep." He said, looking toward them, though the smile on his face seemed a bit forced. Brennan recognized the expression on his face as one that Booth would often get when he had something important on his mind and needed a little coaxing to get the thoughts out.

"Hey." Brennan said, turning her head toward Booth, she kissed his cheek as he cuddled against her. "I'm going to use the restroom." She said, watching his eyes for a moment, their conversation was short and silent, but meaningful. He nodded his thanks and helped her from the chair. His hand lingered in hers for one more squeeze before he released it, and let her head back toward the cabin.

Booth sat for a moment, watching the fire silently. "Hey." He said, looking toward his son, he watched the boy's brown eyes lift to his curiously. "Are you sure you're doing alright? You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Nope." He shrugged.

"Your mouth says no, but your shoulders say maybe." Booth said, watching Parker let out a slight sigh. "You can talk to me, you know. Is it bothering you that I invited Bones along with us?" He asked, watching Parker's eyes lift immediately to his, and he shook his head.

"No." He said, resolutely. "No, I like Bones." He said, watching his father for a moment.

"Come over here." Booth said, waving him toward him.

"Why?" Parker asked, glancing toward the house where Brennan had disappeared.

"Just come here." He said, gesturing for him to stand up and walk near him. As Parker stood up, he walked toward Booth a bit cautiously, knowing that as soon as he got close, he'd probably grab hold of him and tickle him as he typically did. When he got near Booth, it was exactly what he did, sending the boy into waves of laughter.

"Dad!" Parker giggled, landing on his father's lap, he grinned as he looked up at him. "I'm fine. I'm just… I have a lot on my mind." He said, shifting a little as he tried to sit up, only to be wrapped in Booth's arms.

"Talk to me, kid. I'm not letting go until you talk to me." Booth said.

"I don't know." Parker said with a sigh. "It's just… it's silly."

"If it came from your brain, then it's not silly. I learned that from Bones." He said, noting that Parker seemed to stiffen a little at the mention of Brennan. "Come on, bub. Talk to me. Do you think Bones is taking too much of my time or something? Is that it?"

"No." He shook his head. "No… I don't… I don't think so." He sighed. "I just… Well… You know, Mom has had a lot of boyfriends." He said, watching Booth for a moment as his eyebrow raised. "I mean… she's had boyfriends, you know? Guys that try to get to know me, and are really weird sometimes and try way too hard to be like a dad, you know? But you're my dad, and I don't want another one of those, "

"Okay." Booth nodded. "I understand."

"And with… with Bones, it's different." He shrugged. "I dunno, you've never had a girlfriend, so maybe it's because I can't compare it to anything."

"Wait, wait… I've had girlfriends." He said, making a face at Parker.

"Yeah, well, I've never met any of them." Parker sighed. "Bones is different, Dad. She's not like those guys that Mom brings home. She doesn't try to be my Mom. She doesn't… force us into being friends. She's already my friend."

"Okay." Booth nodded.

"I know I made a joke earlier about going swimming at her apartment, and… I just want you to know that… that I'm serious, okay? You can't mess this up with Bones, Dad. You can't do what Mom does with her boyfriends. You said you love her, and that should mean something, right?"

"It does mean something." He nodded.

"If you really love Bones, Dad… You can't mess it up. Okay? She's really important to me." He said sincerely.

"I won't mess it up." He said, watching the stern look on his son's face. He had never seen the boy look so serious about something. "I promise. Listen, Bud. Bones and I have been through a lot together, and when I say that I love her, I'm not messing around. It's not temporary. It's for keeps. She loves you too, you know?" Booth said, watching his son's eyebrow lift. "She does." He nodded. "She also has a lot of respect for you too." He said. "She was the one that wanted me to ask you if she could come along with us. She didn't want you to feel like she was intruding on our camping trip."

"But I asked her first." He said, feeling proud of himself for taking that initiative. "I asked her if she could come and she did."

"She didn't want to disappoint you, Parker. She may not say it out loud, but she loves you very much, and not just because you're my kid. She loves you because of who you are, and the things that you teach her, and the things that you let her teach you." He said, watching as Parker thought about his father's words.

"I love Bones too, Dad." He said softly, as there was a resounding thwack from the screen door on the cabin closing. "Don't tell her though, okay? I don't want her to get mushy." He whispered.

"Bones doesn't get mushy." Booth whispered back quickly as he tickled Parker, sending the boy standing up with a loud laugh as Brennan approached.

"Hey, Bones!" Parker said happily as he watched her approach a bit warily, clearly amused by the two of them.

"What are you two up to?" She asked, glancing to Booth, who nodded, sending her the signal that everything was okay, and her concern was washed away with a smile toward the little boy.

"Nothing." Booth said as Parker said the same, glancing to his father. Booth reached out for her hand, and she let him take it, pulling her once again into his lap. "So when are we going to hear these really scary ghost stories we were promised?" Booth asked, watching Parker's eyes light up excitedly.

"You want to hear the scariest ever?" Parker asked. "Like the scariest, scariest ever?" he asked.

"I feel like he's stalling." Brennan said, glancing to Booth, who let out a chuckle.

"I think he is…" Booth teased.

"It was a dark and stormy night…" Parker started with a spooky tone to his voice.

Brennan was about to say something, and Booth tickled her, sending her into a wave of laughter.

"Hey! You guys are ruining the story!" He said, though he was grinning.

"Sorry." Brennan said quickly.

"Sorry." Booth replied. "Go on." He said.

"You two are going to drive me bonkers." Parker rolled his eyes with a grin. "Okay." He said. "It was a dark and stormy night…" He said, glancing over at the two adults, who were now watching him expectantly, he grinned. "Just making sure you were finished goofing off." He said, laughing, and settled in to tell the spooky story.

* * *

When the stories were finished, and the fire was extinguished, the three campers trudged their way back toward the cabin. Parker was a little ahead of the two of them, and without warning, Booth moved forward quickly, tickling the boy's side.

"Ah!" Parker shouted, jumping back from his father's touch, he swung his hand and swatted at him. "Dad! That was not funny!" He exclaimed. "I thought it was the guy with the hook for a hand!"

"Looks like you scared yourself more than you scared us." Booth teased.

"Hey, be nice, Booth." Brennan defended playfully as they entered the cabin.

"He asked for it, telling spooky 'in- the-woods' stories." Booth said.

"I'm going to bed." Parker said, sticking his tongue out at his father. Booth narrowed his eyes and the boy's tongue popped back into his mouth. "Sorry." He said, smiling innocently. "Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Bones."

The adults each told him goodnight, watching as he climbed quickly up the stairs. Booth stood for a moment, contemplating going to bed, or spending a little time downstairs before heading up. He turned his head to see Brennan watching the boy disappear up the stairs, her attention now moving back to him. "Are you tired?"

"Yes." She nodded. She moved toward him and put her hand on his chest as he pulled her close to him. "But those stories were really scary. You're going to have to hold me very tightly." She said, watching the wicked smile on his lips.

"Very tightly?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Very tightly." She whispered, watching his eyes. "I'm still worried about having a nightmare." She said softly, sincerely.

"I understand." He said, running a finger over her temple, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm here." He said. He leaned down and kissed her gently and then rested his forehead against hers. "I'm here, and I'm alive… and I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

She placed her ear against his chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat. "You say that every night." She whispered. "And I appreciate it." There was a short pause as she listened for a moment. "I'm alive too, you know." She whispered, looking up into his eyes, she matched his wicked smile.

"Bones." He said softly, letting out a soft growl.

"It's bed time." She whispered, kissing him. "Take me to bed."

"Bones." He whined this time, listening to her laugh as he walked toward the stairs, pulling her along with him playfully.

"It was a dark and stormy night..." She whispered in a husky voice as they climbed the stairs, her smile turning to laughter as he gently led them to their bedroom.


	41. The Beauty in the Morning

The sun wasn't up yet, but Brennan could feel Booth moving slowly from the tight knot they had found themselves in. His lips gently grazed her forehead as he rolled slightly, very gently pulling himself free from her arms. He moved to the side and sat up on the bed, turning to see her looking up at him sleepily in the dim light of the room.

"Mmm…" She groaned, closing her eyes tightly.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered, leaning over to touch the side of her face. "I'm going to get Parker up, take him for an early morning fishing trip." He said, feeling her head nod against his hand, she rolled to her back and grabbed hold of it, dropping a kiss on his palm.

"Have fun." She mumbled as she released his hand, rolling onto her other side. "Make sure Parker wears a personal flotation device." She muttered.

"Life jacket, Bones. Just call it a life jacket."

"Shh…" She mumbled, waving her hand in the air for him to just go. "I'm on vacation."

"I love you, Grumpy Bones." He said, hearing nothing in response, he shook his head and quietly left the room.

* * *

Brennan wasn't sure how long she slept after he disappeared from the room, but when her eyes finally did open again, it took her a second or two to remember where she was. Her brow furrowed as she rolled to her side, she looked over toward the small alarm clock in the room and was surprised to see that it was nearly nine o'clock. The sun was streaming in through the woodsy patterned curtains, and she could smell the campfire from the night before in the air and on her clothes. She sighed contentedly as she sat up, feeling the stiffness in her muscles from a night of no heat but for the arms that had held her through the night, and a wave of a chill moved through her body as the cold air touched her skin.

She quickly climbed from the bed and wrapped herself in her bathrobe, making her way toward the window, she looked outside, smiling at the peacefulness of the morning with the sun poking through the trees. With a bit of excitement to perk her up, she quickly made herself busy preparing for the day. After a shower and changing into a pair of comfortable shorts and t-shirt, she made her way downstairs toward the kitchen.

The cabin was very quiet, peaceful, and for someone who was used to the fast pace of the city, it was almost unnerving. Even when she went on digs or trips, she was always surrounded by other people, and this absence of noise and conversation was almost therapeutic. When she walked into the dining room, there was a thermos sitting on the table, a small slip of paper beneath it. She walked toward it and picked up the paper, smiling at the messy scrawl.

"Coffee. Love you, B." She read out loud. "A man of few words." She mumbled to herself as she took the thermos and walked toward one of her bags sitting on the chair by the table. She pulled out a book, and then promptly made her way out of the cabin. She walked toward the lake, watching as the blue sky reflected in the pristine water, and the gentle sounds of the loons in the distance made her smile. She slowly breathed in a deep scent of hemlock and fir, with a hint of residual smoke from the fire pit.

She walked down toward the water, and found one of the awaiting Adirondack style chairs not far from the boat dock extremely inviting. Settling by the lake, she took in the view of the expansive lake for several minutes, setting her book on the arm of the chair. She opened the thermos and put the cup on the other arm, slowly pouring the steaming liquid into the cup, she smiled thinking of the thoughtfulness of Booth for ensuring that she had a hot cup of coffee when she woke. She settled in the chair and sipped from the cup, watching the chickadees above her for a moment as they chittered back and forth at one another. The air was a bit cool, but with the sun on the water, it was starting to warm.

After a slow cup of coffee, she picked her book up, and began to read, enjoying the gentle peacefulness of her surroundings. She read for nearly two hours when she heard the gentle splashing of paddles in the water, and looked up to see a canoe in the distance, two figures, one much smaller than the other sitting peacefully in the boat. She watched for several minutes, focusing on the sound of the paddles on the water, when she noticed that the smaller of the two was waving in her direction. She lifted her hand and waved over, hearing an echo of a voice through the trees. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but she also noticed when the larger figure reached forward and pushed him back down gently, probably so he wouldn't tip the canoe. She laughed to herself when he sat, and the canoe seemed to wobble a bit precariously. She imagined that Parker was getting a scolding, reminding herself to tell Booth to go easy on him.

She watched the canoe for several minutes, pulling her attention back to her book once again, until the sound of the paddling was closer. She looked up and now could see their faces, a grin on Parker's face. "Hey, Bones." Booth said, watching her smile from her chair.

"Did you catch anything?" She asked, watching as they came closer to the boat dock.

"I did!" Parker exclaimed. "I caught a huge one!" He said as he tried to stand again.

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed, watching the boy sit quickly, rocking the boat. Brennan laughed when Parker's eyes widened at the rocking of the boat, his hands holding to the side. "That's the second time you almost tipped us over!"

"Sorry, Dad." Parker said quickly. "I was just excited."

"Why don't we wait until we're on land to be excited, okay?" Booth asked, his tone a bit calmer.

"Okay." He said, shrugging a little, he smirked over at Brennan. "I caught a huge fish, Bones." Parker said, overly calmly.

"I heard." She giggled. "Do you guys need help?" She asked, watching Booth trying to pull the boat close to the dock.

"Nope, we got it." Booth said, climbing from the canoe, he reached for items as Parker handed them over. "You just keep relaxing." He said, smiling as he finally helped to pull Parker from the boat. "How was your morning?" He asked, gathering the items from the canoe, he handed Parker a few things and sent him toward the cabin.

"Very relaxing." She said, watching him pull the canoe to land, he yanked it far enough in so that it wasn't in the water. He then walked toward her, crouching beside the chair. "Thank you for the coffee." She said, turning her head to watch him admiring her.

"I know how you are without your first cup." He said, watching her eyes narrow playfully.

"So that's why you came back now? You waited to see if I had my first cup of coffee before you came back smelling like fish and dirt, and worms?" She asked, tipping her head slightly, smiling at him.

"That's right." He said, leaning forward for a kiss, she made a face at him and moved away slightly to tease him about the smell and laughed when he pretended to be shocked. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"The smell, or your avoidance until I've had my coffee?" She asked. "Personally, I think they both stink pretty badly." She smiled, leaning forward to drop a kiss on his lips. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yes." He whispered. "Though, for the first hour I had to keep nudging him to keep him from falling asleep."

"If you had let him fall into the lake, I'm sure that he would have woken up fairly quickly." She smiled.

"Yes, and then I would have been stuck with a soggy, miserable nine-year old that smelled like fish and worms." He chuckled lightly, hearing the gentle smack of the screen door slamming on the cabin as Parker came back outside. He ran toward the two adults, swinging over to Brennan's other side as he smiled brightly.

"We had an awesome time, Bones. You should come with us next time." Parker said, glancing to Booth.

"Maybe I will." She said, feeling Booth's hand on hers. "I'm glad you both had fun."

"I was pretty tired when we got out there, but it was still fun, wasn't it, Dad?" Parker asked.

"I had a good time." Booth nodded. "Did you make sure you washed your hands?"

"I'll wash them after I bring the rest of the gear in." He said, moving toward the boat dock, he picked up a bucket, and the other fishing pole. "Dad caught a small fish, but we had to throw it back." Parker explained. "Then he caught the same fish again." He giggled.

"It wasn't the same fish!" Booth said, turning toward Parker, he watched him laugh.

"It sure looked like the same fish, Dad." Parker giggled, running with the gear toward the cabin.

"Next time I'm throwing him into the lake." Booth said, turning to look at Brennan again.

"No you're not." She said, grabbing hold of his t-shirt, she pulled him in for another kiss. "Are you hungry?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said, a bit of a growl in his voice, he listened to her melodic laugh.

"For food, Booth." She whispered.

"Oh." He smiled. "Yeah, food." He winked at her and she shook her head. "I'm going to go wash up, and I'll make some sandwiches and bring them out. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." She said, dropping a kiss on his lips again, she released his shirt.

"Good." He said, standing up, he glanced toward the cabin as Parker walked outside again. "Hands washed?" He called to the boy, who rolled his eyes and turned around, walking back into the cabin. He listened to Brennan's giggle and sighed with a laugh. "Kids." He rolled his eyes, making his way back to the cabin with her laughter in his wake.


	42. The Dip in the Lake

Once lunch was through, the three of them sat peacefully by the lake on their chairs, looking out into the water. "This is such a peaceful place." Brennan said softly, looking over toward Booth to see that he had already been watching her. She tried to hide the smile on her lips, but it was too late, he had already seen it. "Why are you always watching me?" She asked very softly.

"I'm enjoying the peacefulness, too." He said sincerely, glancing over to the other side of Brennan where Parker was sitting swinging his feet as he stared out at the lake. Booth tipped his head so he could see completely around Brennan and whistled to get Parker's attention. "Hey, you want to go swimming in a little while?"

Parker's attention snapped to his father, and he smiled. "Yeah!" He said happily.

"Alright, in a little bit we'll go get our swimming trunks on and take a dip." Booth said, standing up, he lifted his arms above his head and stretched, letting his back snap and crackle. He let out a slight groan as he stretched a little more, then reached out his hand to help Brennan stand.

"I don't believe I have swimming trunks." Brennan teased, allowing him to pull her to a standing position.

"You've got a bathing suit, Bones. Let's go swimming, now!" Parker exclaimed, suddenly grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the cabin and away from Booth.

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed, laughing as Brennan allowed him to pull her along with him. "Hey! Come on! Get back here!" He shouted, following after them into the cabin.

Once in the cabin, Booth made his way up the stairs to change his clothes. He could hear Parker in his own room rummaging through his suitcase for his swimming trunks. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door and heard Brennan say he could enter the room, and he slowly opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. He looked toward the adjoining bathroom, noting that the door was open just a crack.

"Bones, are you sure you want to go swimming?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, poking her head out of the doorway, she watched him shrug. "You're the one that suggested it." She replied. "You don't have to go swimming if you don't want to, Booth. I can occupy Parker if you want to do something else."

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure you're doing what you want while we're here. You don't have to let Parker dictate everything." He said, watching her shake her head at him. She stepped out of the bathroom, her bathing suit now on, her eyebrow lifted as she approached him. She reached forward and put her hands against his chest, pushing herself into him, her eyes looking up at him.

"I would never do anything that that I don't want to do." She said, putting her arms behind his neck, she locked them securely and pulled herself into him gently. She could feel his warm hands on her back, and let out a soft groan into his mouth as she kissed him, feeling his breathing hitch with the gentle push against him.

"Bones." He groaned back, feeling his entire body reacting to her closeness. "Bones, you can't… you shouldn't… you… Now I…" He tipped his head back and groaned as he listened to her light laugh. "You drive me crazy." He whispered.

"I'll take him swimming." She said, smiling knowingly at the slight blush in his cheeks as he continued to stammer. "You get yourself dressed, calmed down… and you can join us." She said, giving him a wicked smile. "I love you very much." She said softly, dropping a gentle kiss on his lips, her hand moving to his chest as she kissed him again.

"Mmhm…" He said, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Running through the saints in your head again?" She asked, watching him nod slightly. As suddenly there was a frantic knocking on the door, that pulled their attention in that direction.

"Come on guys! Stop making out in there and let's go swimming!" Parker exclaimed and then ran down the stairs.

"Hey!" Booth exclaimed, listening to the giggling boy in the hall. "That little…" Booth muttered.

"Boy." She said, leaning up for a kiss. "He's a little boy… and we'll see you outside in a little while." She said, turning to reach for the doorknob, she stepped out into the hallway, peeking into the room one more time.

"You're nothing but trouble, Bones." He said, watching her smiling face disappear from the room as she let out a laugh, leaving him to sit heavily on the bed as he sighed before looking for his bathing suit in his bag.

* * *

Booth got himself ready and watched from the window of the cabin for several minutes as Brennan and Parker raced one another, jumped from the dock, and splashed at one another in the lake. He had his towel over his shoulder as he stepped out of the cabin, watching just as his son launched himself off the dock and splashed into the water as Brennan laughed, clapping.

"Hey, are you sure that's safe?" Booth asked, approaching the two of them as Parker wiped the water out of his eyes when he came to the surface of the water.

"It's no less safe than when he does it in the swimming pool." Brennan replied. "The ground is clear of branches, he won't get caught on anything." She said.

"Bones made sure, Dad." Parker said, bobbing in the water. "Are you coming in?" He asked.

"I might." He said, pulling his shirt off, he tossed it onto the chair with his towel.

"How far was my last jump, Bones?" Parker asked.

"About six inches further than the one before that." Brennan laughed, swimming toward the boat dock, Booth hung his feet in the water and sat on the wooden slats at the end. Brennan set her fingertips on the spot next to him, holding herself above water as he looked down at her. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." Booth said, poking her nose gently with his finger, she swatted at him and narrowed her eyes. "You're measuring his jumps? You didn't feel the need to get out a tape measure?" He teased.

"No. I can determine distance from this angle." She said, smiling slightly. She watched him sit for a moment, his eyes focusing out in the lake for a moment. "Are you coming in?" She asked, watching as Booth shrugged a little. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked curiously.

"I'm fine." He said, watching her eyebrow lift. "I'm good, really. I'm just enjoying myself."

Parker dipped below the water and popped out a little bit away from them, and then swam toward his father, holding himself up on the dock Booth's other side. "You should jump in, Dad. Bones will measure how far you can jump." He said happily.

"You think her measurements are accurate? I think she's just making things up." Booth said with a laugh as Brennan gasped in faux surprise.

"I never make things up." She replied, glancing to Parker. Parker grinned and nodded at Brennan as she looked up at him. "I love you." She said, reaching her hand up toward him, he leaned down to take it, as suddenly, Parker reached up and grabbed his other arm, yanking hard when Booth was distracted.

"Hey!" Booth exclaimed, as he 'lost' his balance at their pulling, and fell forward, landing face first in the water with a large splash. When he resurfaced a moment later, he could hear the laughter of his two 'assailants' as they swam away from him. "You two better swim faster!" He exclaimed, as they both squealed as Booth dove under water to get back at them.

* * *

After some time in the lake, Brennan climbed from the water and allowed Booth and Parker some time to swim together and splash around. She sat on the chair that she had claimed, drying off peacefully with her book in her hand when she watched the two Booths climb from the water, laughing and nudging one another as Parker giggled. When they were close to Brennan, she looked up at the two of them.

"It looks like you are still having fun." She smiled over at the grinning boy.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You know, Bones. You and Dad should get married."

"Parker, stop it." Booth said sternly.

"What? I just think that she'd make a really great stepmom." He rolled his eyes.

"Bones doesn't even believe in marriage, Parker. Cut it out." Booth snapped, noting that Brennan had turned her attention back to her book. "Go inside and change." He said, watching Parker's scowl. "Don't give me that look, go inside."

Parker rolled his eyes and slipped his sandals on, and ran for the cabin. Booth sat beside Brennan and watched her eyes focus on the book, though he could see that she wasn't reading it. "Hey." He said.

"Hey to you." She said, looking up at him with a slight sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry about that. He gets a little weird when he's excited." Booth said, watching the slight smile on her lips, the bit of sadness didn't disappear as he thought it would.

"It's fine." She paused. "I think I'm going to go inside for a little while. Perhaps I'll take a nap." She said, with a deep breath, she carefully stood up with her book. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay." Booth said, a little confused about her mood change. "I love you." He said, watching her turn and smile slightly at him as she made her way back toward the cabin. He followed her until she disappeared inside, leaving him wondering what exactly was on her mind.


	43. Tent Vs Intent

Parker changed and walked out of the cabin, letting the screen door smack against the frame. He walked down by the lake where he could see Booth sitting and sat heavily in the chair next to him. "Where's Bones?" Parker asked, looking to see that his father had a thoughtful look on his face. "Dad?"

"She's inside." Booth said. "Why did you have to do that, Parker? I told you not to bring those things up, and you just do it anyway."

"What?" Parker asked, clearly unsure of what his father was talking about.

"Marriage. Bones and I have been dating for less than two weeks, Parker. Why would you bring up marriage?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. Isn't that what people do? They say they love eachother and then they get married. It's not like you haven't known her for years and years." Parker asked. "Is Bones mad at me?" He asked, looking toward the cabin and back to his father. "Dad?"

"Bones isn't mad at you." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Then why did she go inside?" Parker asked.

"I don't know, maybe she wanted some time to herself. She likes some time to herself sometimes." Booth replied.

"That sounds like an excuse." Parker sighed, shaking his head.

"And since when have you become an expert on relationships and women?" Booth asked, looking toward Parker.

"I just don't want Bones to be mad at me." Parker replied. "I don't care if she's mad at you."

"Well, she's not mad at you." Booth said, standing up. "That, I know for sure. Now me… she might be mad at me for some reason. I don't know." He shrugged.

"Aren't you going to go in and find out if she's mad and tell her you're sorry?" Parker asked.

"Nope." He said, glancing to the boy looking up at him curiously. "Like you said, I've known Bones for years and years. I've learned to let her have her space if she asks for it." He said with a yawn. He sat back down in the chair and stretched. "I'm just going to sit back, enjoy my vacation, and when she wants to talk, she'll talk to me. Besides, what do I have to apologize for?" Booth asked.

"I don't know." Parker shrugged. "Girls are weird."

Booth glanced to his son and smirked a little. "No comment." He said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Brennan had made it up to the bedroom fairly quickly, and after changing out of her bathing suit and back into her shorts and t-shirt, she lay down on the mattress. Her mind was racing in several directions and the confusion she was feeling at this moment was quite unfamiliar. She rolled onto her back, staring at the cabin ceiling, focusing on the beams of wood, her eyes following the patterns of the wood grain. She wasn't a complicated woman, she didn't think, though perhaps sometimes her train of thought was on a higher plane than everyone else's. Perhaps she hadn't been clear enough with Booth about her intentions and desires in their relationship. Perhaps all of her declarations of the past were finally catching up with her. She thought that he understood that she had changed, he even had proclaimed that she had an open heart, that he had seen it, experienced it, and loved her for it. Perhaps he didn't believe that after all.

She rolled onto her side, anger beginning to roil in her belly as she thought of his words to Parker, short and snappy, almost as if he resented her for those feelings or thoughts. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, again hearing that tone in his voice from his proclamation that 'Bones doesn't even believe in marriage'. Of course she 'believed' in marriage, it was an actual ceremony that occurred, and while it was more of a legal combination of assets, she honestly felt that their relationship could possibly go in that direction, or that he'd at least ask and she could contemplate it. Instead he had outright proclaimed to Parker that this was the extent of their commitment, that he didn't even have the intention of broaching the subject of marriage. She was his girlfriend, and his girlfriend she would remain. She grumbled and rolled onto her other side.

Her stubbornness was making her feel slightly emotional, and she could feel the tightness in her throat as she thought of the strides their relationship had taken in the past week and a half. They had known one another for years, felt that connection for years, and now he simply tossed the idea of marriage to the side as if it didn't matter, as if it were her fault that it wouldn't happen. She stared at the light flickering through the trees as the light breeze tugged at them outside the cabin for a moment, feeling her emotions pulling her toward rest. Her eyes fluttered closed as her mind settled, and she drifted into a tender sleep.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when she woke from her nap. She could hear the sound of Booth's voice talking quickly, and then the sound of something metal being hit. She furrowed her brow as she sat up, pulling the blankets from her, she climbed to the edge of the bed and listened. He sounded happy, energetic, and it made her smile, if but a bit sadly. She stood and walked to the window, looking down over the lake, and to the side, she could see movement. She opened the window and leaned forward, watching as Booth showed Parker how to put the tent up, driving the stakes into the ground with a resounding slam of a mallet against metal.

Parker was watching happily, doing as Booth directed, and as if he could simply sense that he was being watched, Booth looked up toward the bedroom. The moment he saw her watching, a bright smile rose on his lips. He said something to Parker, and the boy looked up too.

"Hey, Bones! Come on down, we're putting the tent up so I can sleep out here tonight!" He said excitedly.

"I'll be right down." Brennan said, a smile rising on her lips as she pulled herself from the window and closed it. She paused for a moment, looking out at the lake, and then turned to make her way downstairs to help the boys.

* * *

She stepped out of the cabin, walking toward the tent that was being haphazardly constructed, and the two of them were laughing and talking as they worked. "It's looking a little crooked." Brennan pointed out, looking at the sagging tent with a bit of humor in her eyes. She watched Booth send her a challenging look, and she couldn't help but let a small smirk play at the corner of her lips. "Am I to assume that you had a quip that you would like to toss in my general direction?" She asked.

"I would never." Booth said, shaking his head. "We're just not done yet." He said, narrowing her eyes at her playfully.

"Do you want to help, Bones?" Parker asked, poking his head from around the tent.

"Nope. I'm good right here, supervising." She said, walking around the tent as she watched the two of them struggle with it. "So you're going to sleep out here tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah! Doesn't it sound like fun?" Parker asked, grinning.

"Sounds painful." Booth muttered.

"You're just saying that cuz you're old." Parker said, looking up to see his father glare. "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"You're aware that there are bears, and mountain lions, and raccoons out here, right?" Booth asked.

"Dad." Parker rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. You and Bones will be right there in the cabin."

"We're locking you out." Booth teased.

"Booth." Brennan said, glancing to him, she watched him smile brightly as he winked at her, watching her head shake disapprovingly with a slight smile on her lips.

"Call me old one more time, and we're locking you out." Booth said, listening to his son's laugh. He stepped over toward Brennan and took her chin between his fingertips, bringing her eyes to look into his. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She said, offering a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes. He watched her for another moment. "Booth, I'm fine." She said, leaning forward to capture his lips, hoping to distract him for a moment. When she pulled from the kiss and looked into his eyes, she could still see a bit of concern.

"Will you talk to me later?" He whispered.

"There is nothing to talk about." She said, dropping a kiss on his lips again, she smiled and stepped from his arms. "Alright, Parker. It looks like you need some help here." She said, watching Parker look up from the poles he had in his hands, as he tried to figure out what to do next. "We don't want you waking up with wildlife sleeping beside you." She laughed, as she helped him pitch the tent.


	44. The Race Is On

Once the tent was up, Parker put his sleeping bag, battery operated lantern, along with books and other things to keep him amused into it. He zipped it up and looked around for his father and Brennan, finding them standing at the end of the pier talking a bit heatedly. He furrowed his brow, concerned that they were arguing, but as he got closer, their conversation didn't seem to become quieter. He smiled at them as he watched his father poke Brennan and her jump back as she smacked his hand, trying not to smile. It was clearly one of their typical conversations that they always had, with his father poking fun, and Brennan trying not to reveal that she was onto him.

Booth saw Parker coming toward them, and he grinned. "Bones thinks she can make across the lake and back in a kayak before we can."

"Bones is pretty strong, Dad." Parker said, watching his father give him a playfully scrutinizing look. "I wouldn't make a bet with her." He said, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched Brennan give his father a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think it's wise for your father to make a bet either." Brennan said, watching a bit of a warning glare appear on his face. She was sure that it was to not mention his gambling history, however she had something entirely different in mind. She turned to Parker and shrugged. "Because he's sure to lose." She said, giving Parker a fist bump in solidarity.

"I would not lose! In fact, I could paddle the tandem kayak with Parker in it, and still make it across the lake and back before you could." He said, pushing his nose in her face as they playfully glared at one another.

"Put a wager on that insult." She grunted.

"I think you mean 'put your money where your mouth is.', Bones." He chuckled, jumping when she stomped her foot. "So what's on the line Bones?"

"If I win, you sleep in the tent with Parker, and I get the cabin to myself." She said, watching his jaw drop.

"Fine." Booth said after a moment, he moved in on her and looked directly into her eyes. "If I win, you have to tell me what you were upset about earlier." He mumbled to her, watching the sly smile on her face.

"That's fine with me." She shrugged. "Because I won't lose." She said, turning sharply, she headed down the boat pier toward the boat house where the kayaks were stored. She opened the doors, nearly hitting Booth, not having realized that he was right behind her.

"Hey, hey… careful." He said, stepping in front of her, he pulled the kayaks one by one from the rack in the boat house, watching the look of determination in her eyes. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was when she had that competitive look in her eye. "Here's a paddle." He said, tossing it to her, she nodded her thanks and carried the single kayak toward the lake. Parker grabbed hold of the other side of the tandem kayak and helped his father follow behind Brennan.

"There are rules." Brennan said, turning around as she set her boat to the ground. "No splashing. No paddle grabbing, and no tipping your competitor." She said, watching Booth's face as he opened his mouth respond. "Don't say you weren't thinking of doing one of those things." She said, wagging her finger in his direction.

"Can we trash talk?" Parker asked.

"No!" Booth said, at the same time as Brennan said "Sure." She grinned and Parker laughed.

Booth helped Parker get his life vest on, and helped him get into the boat and climbed in himself, and by the time he was situated, Brennan was already floating in the lake, waiting for them. "Hey, you hang on. We have to start from the same spot." He said, looking to be sure that Parker was ready with his paddle.

"You're worried that I'll cheat?" Brennan teased. "I don't cheat." She said, sliding the kayak backwards, she came up beside them and gave his boat a little poke with her paddle.

"No paddle poking either." Booth winked, watching her bright grin. "Are you ready? We're going to race across to that fallen tree, turn, and come back. First back to the pier wins. "Ready? One, two…"

"Wait!" Brennan stopped. "Are we going on three, or after three?"

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he laughed, listening to Parker giggling.

"Fine. On three… One, two three!" Brennan shouted as she started to paddle quickly.

"Bones! That's not fair!" Booth exclaimed as he started to paddle quickly, listening to his son laughing behind him. "Parker! Less laughing, more paddling!" He exclaimed as he paddled faster, water flying as Parker continued to laugh and paddle a bit half heartedly, occasionally hitting Booth's paddle. "Parker, you have to do it in sync with me!"

"I don't know what that means!" Parker laughed, hitting his father's paddle again as he continued to paddle, watching as Brennan paddled further and further from them.

"You're not even trying!" Booth exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his son's attempt to paddle with him. After a few moments, they had a rhythm down, and father and son caught up with Brennan just as she reached the fallen tree, making her sharp turn. She started rowing quickly back as the two boys tried to figure out how to turn the boat. "No, Parker! Only one paddle… turn, turn…" He exclaimed as he noticed Parker was paddling backwards.

"So long, losers!" Brennan exclaimed with a laugh.

"No trash talking!" Booth exclaimed as Parker giggled.

"Bones is going to win!" Parker shouted.

"Lift your paddle!" Booth exclaimed as Parker pulled his paddle out of the water, and Booth managed to turn the boat as quickly as he could. He started to paddle, and realized that Parker wasn't pulling his weight. "Parker, paddle!"

"Geez, paddle, don't paddle… paddle…" Parker said rolling his eyes as he started to paddle with Booth. They started to gain a little on Brennan, but she had made it over to the pier with no problem, sliding the boat onto the small sandy shore, she climbed from the boat as they approached, and she stood on the pier in triumph. "Bones wins! Bones wins!"

Booth lifted his paddle from the water in defeat, letting the boat glide a bit on the water as he brought the boat up along the pier. She grinned happily from the end of the pier, sitting down, dropping her feet into the water. "I don't know what I was thinking." He said, shaking his head. "This bum here was awful." Booth said, pointing his thumb back to Parker.

"Sure, blame it on the kid!" Parker said playfully. "Yeah! Tent camping with Dad!" Parker exclaimed.

"Yay." Booth said unenthusiastically with a wink to Brennan, who laughed.

"Funny, Dad." Parker laughed.

"And I get the big jet tub, a bottle of wine, and that king size bed all to myself." Brennan grinned, laughing when Booth stuck his tongue out, and laughing even harder when he started splashing her with water off his paddle.

"Stop!" She squeaked, standing up quickly. "Stop!" She said, running down the pier as she laughed, listening to Parker and Booth call her back 'promising' they won't do it again.


	45. S'more Than You Think

After a dinner of the morning's catch, and a nice walk in the woods, the evening wound down once again to an evening by the campfire. Each sat around the fire, a stick in Parker's hand as he looked eagerly toward his father. "Did you bring the marshmallows?" He asked eagerly.

"Marshmallows? Yuck. They're nothing but sugar and more sugar. You should roast some brussels sprouts." Booth teased.

"Dad! That's gross! Brussels sprouts smell like dirty feet. You can't put dirty feet on s'mores!" Parker exclaimed.

"Roasted brussels sprouts actually sounds good." Brennan shrugged.

"That's the scariest thing I've ever heard around the campfire, Bones." Parker said, shaking his head disapprovingly, watching the slight smirk appear on her face.

"Parker." Booth warned slightly, shaking his head as he tried not to smile. "Here." He said, tossing the boy a bag of marshmallows. "Get them started, and I'll get the chocolate and graham crackers ready." He said.

"Okay." Parker said, trying to open the bag with his teeth.

"Hey. Use your paws, not your teeth, please." Booth said, watching Parker shrug and try to open the bag with his hands. He got the bag open and popped a marshmallow into his mouth, offering one to Brennan.

"No, thank you." She said, looking over at Booth, who smiled over at her, as he tried to open the package of graham cracker with his teeth. "Hey, you just yelled at him for doing that." She pointed out.

"Where do you think he learned it from?" Booth asked, tearing the package as he watched Parker put the marshmallow on the roasting stick, shaking his head at his father with a grin. He carefully put the marshmallow in the fire, holding it above the flame carefully.

"Okay, Bones." He said, glancing to her. "So you have to put the marshmallow on the stick, and keep it just out of the reach of the flame. You want to get the inside of the marshmallow nice and mushy and toast the outside really carefully." Parker explained.

"She's roasted marshmallow's before, Parker." Booth teased, watching his son snap his attention to him.

"Let him explain, Booth." Brennan smiled at Parker. "Okay, so you want the inside to be mushy."

"Yeah. Mushy and warm, so that when you…" He said, reaching over to Booth for the chocolate and graham cracker. "Put it between the graham cracker with the chocolate, it's hot enough to melt the chocolate." He said, smushing the marshmallow between the crackers, he pulled the marshmallow from the stick. "And that's a s'mores!" He said, holding it up. He reached across to Brennan and handed it to her. "You get the first one, Bones." He smiled.

"Well, thank you, Parker." She smiled, taking the sweet treat from the boy's hand, she looked at it for a moment.

"Take a bite, Bones." Booth teased, obviously amused by the look on her face as she examined it.

"I will." She said, flashing a faux irritated glare across the fire at him. She opened her mouth wide and attempted to take a small bite of the treat, feeling it crumbling in her fingertips as the chocolate melted. "Mmm…" She said, smiling into it as she watched Parker's satisfied smile as he grinned over at Booth. "Very good." She said.

"I told you that you'd like 'em, Bones." He grinned, reaching for another marshmallow.

"Having a problem there, Bones?" Booth asked, watching as her s'mores fell apart in her fingertips, sending chocolate and cracker and marshmallow onto her lap.

"Nothing I can't handle." She said, licking her fingers. She lifted her eyebrows at Booth suggestively, watching his eyes widen in surprise, and his attention to go to Parker who wasn't even paying attention to the two of them anymore. "Are you going to have one?" She asked.

"I don't eat that crap." Booth said, handing Parker another set of crackers and chocolate for his s'more.

"Your loss." She said, putting her finger in her mouth, she smiled wickedly across at him and slowly removed her finger from between her lips. He shook his head at her and closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath.

"You're still trouble." He said, listening to her playful laugh.

Once the s'mores were devoured by Parker and Brennan, and Booth was convinced to 'at least try one', it was obvious that Parker's wakefulness was waning. He was nodding off in his chair, and Booth caught Brennan's eye, crooking his finger at her across the fire. She smirked at him and shook her head, so he crooked his finger again, tipping his head. She glanced to Parker and moved around the campfire toward him, letting him take her hand and gently tug her into his lap. She lay her head against his shoulder and sighed, feeling warmer now than she had been simply in front of the fire. He turned his head and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"You're not really going to make me sleep in the tent are you?" He whispered, listening to the sound of a giggle bubbling up from her chest.

"You lost." She said, lifting her head to look into his eyes. "Though I will say, it probably wasn't a good plan on your part to bring the boy who wants you to sleep in the tent with him."

"You're saying he pretended to not know what to do?" Booth narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Parker, whose head lifted to look toward the adults.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Nothing." Booth shrugged. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"I'm not tired." Parker mumbled.

"Right." Booth teased. "You got up really early this morning, why don't you go get into your tent and read… settle in. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay." Parker said, shrugging. He carefully stood up and yawned, stretching. He walked toward them and smiled. "Goodnight, Bones." He said, reaching out to give her a hug. She seemed surprised by it, but hugged him back.

"Goodnight, Parker." She said, watching the boy turn and head for his tent.

The two adults watched him unzip the tent and slide inside, flicking on a flashlight, he zipped himself into the tent. Booth watched as Brennan's attention became rapt with the fire, the flames flickering in her light blue eyes for several moments. "Do you remember when we walked on the boardwalk last week?" She asked suddenly, turning her attention to him.

"Yes." He smiled. "Hard to believe it's only been that long since we were at the beach." He said.

"Do you remember the cookie?" She asked, looking up into his dark eyes, she watched a bit of confusion cloud his expression for a moment.

"The cookie that you stole?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, watching as he nodded his head slightly. "Do you remember what I said when you asked me why I was eating your cookie?" She asked, her fingers playing with the strings to the hood of his sweatshirt, her eyes now focusing on her hands.

He took a moment to think about what she was asking, trying to remember back to that moment when she watched him with her eyes wide and full of excitement, fear, and what he could now define as love. "I… I think so." He said softly.

"What did I say, Booth?" She asked, shifting slightly as she let go of the strings, and looked into his eyes.

"You said… that just because you didn't want something in the past… doesn't mean that you don't want it now." He said, watching her nod her head slightly as she pulled herself up from his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to press her forehead against his.

"Think about that sentence tonight, okay? It doesn't just apply to whether or not I wanted to be with you. It has many applications in many aspects of our relationship, okay? It wasn't just a statement I made in the moment, it was about our future too." She whispered.

"Bones, I…" He smiled a little as he looked into her eyes. "I don't know what that means."

"It feels a little odd being on the other side of that comment, doesn't it?" She asked, leaning forward to drop a kiss on his lips, she deepened it for a moment as she felt him trying to pull her back toward him, and she reluctantly pulled from the kiss. "I love you. Have fun with Parker." She smiled, taking a step back she watched him give her a sad, pleading expression. "Oh stop. You look like Parker when he wanted another marshmallow, and you said no."

"Where do you think he learned it?" He asked, smiling at her as she took another step toward the cabin. "Sweet dreams, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth." She said, taking another step back before she headed toward the cabin.

He watched her retreat into the cabin, and glanced toward the waiting tent. He smiled slightly and shook his head as he stood up and went about putting out the fire, occasionally watching the flashlight bounce around in the tent. When the fire was out, Booth walked over to the tent and crouched down, unzipping it slowly as he peeked in.

Parker was already in his sleeping bag, a headlamp affixed on his forehead as he held up a comic book in his hands. "Looks like you're cozy in here." He said, looking toward his own sleeping bag where it sit rolled up. "You didn't put my sleeping bag out."

"You don't have to sleep out here, Dad." He said with a shrug. "I don't want Bones to get lonely in the cabin. I have my book and if I get hungry, I can go in the cabin and get some snacks. You have a bad back too."

"Cuz I'm old?" Booth teased, listening to his son's giggle.

"No." He said with a laugh. "Because you are a hard worker, and sometimes your back hurts." Parker shrugged.

"How about this…" He said, grabbing the sleeping bag, he untied it and rolled it out. "I'll stick around in here for a little bit, we can play cards, or you can tell me about your comic book, and we'll let Bones get comfortable in the cabin, and when you fall asleep, I'll go back inside."

"That sounds good… although…" Parker shrugged, getting a little smirk on his lips.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Your snoring is so loud, it probably could scare the bears away." He giggled.

"I'll give you snoring!" Booth exclaimed with a laugh as he tickled his son, sending squeals of laughter through the tent and out into the cool August night.


	46. Night Storm

Brennan climbed the stairs in the cabin to the bedroom and considered for a moment a long soak in the bathtub. She could feel her muscles pulling from the exertion of their kayak race, and the smell of the campfire was in her hair and on her clothes. She pulled out a pair of soft shorts and a t-shirt for bed, and quickly changed, opting for a shower in the morning to a bath tonight. She glanced to the window, seeing her own reflection in the glass. She stepped toward it and opened it, feeling the cool air from outside, mixed with the scent of pine and campfire wafting through the air.

The wind was picking up a little outside, and she wondered for a moment if rain was in the forecast. She leaned out just slightly and could see the flashlights bouncing in the tent, and in the wisps of wind, she could hear Booth trying to be quiet, and Parker giggling happily. She smiled sadly for a moment, only because she missed Booth, and thought about how this would be the first night since they had become a couple that they wouldn't be sleeping beside one another. She was happy that he was spending time with Parker in the tent, though she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel a tug of jealousy. She listened for another moment to the two of them having fun, and smiled, closing the screen on the window, she turned and moved slowly toward the bed.

She crawled across the blankets, pushing her nose into the pillow that Booth had been using for a moment as she pulled the blankets up around her, feeling the cool breeze from outside move through the room. She reached up and turned off the light on the nightstand as she listened to the sounds of the wind, crickets, and the low timbre of Booth's voice outside as she quietly hoped that he was thinking about what she had said to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath, rolling onto her side as she slipped into what she hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Booth sat with Parker in the tent for about two hours, laughing and joking with his son, taking turns reading out of a joke book that Parker brought with him. He could see sleep tugging at the boy, and at one point while perusing the book for the next joke, he looked up to see that Parker had fallen asleep. Booth rolled onto his side, pulling up the sleeping bag on Parker to make sure he was covered, and watched him sleep for several moments, his own eyes closing for a moment. He could feel the wind outside picking up, as a rainstorm seemed to be moving in, and a gentle rumble of thunder in the distance. He listened for several moments and the wind seemed to be picking up just a bit more, as light raindrops began to fall on the tent.

"Crap." Booth mumbled, as another rumble of thunder was heard in the distance, as the rain remained steady on the tent. He knew that he couldn't just leave Parker out in the tent alone if a storm was moving in, and he hoped that it was just a bit of rain that would pass over them quickly with the thunder staying in the distance. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, trying to wait it out, his mind drifting to what Brennan had said to him and what was behind those words. She never said anything that had little or no meaning, and he knew that the message that she was trying to convey was important to her. However, between the early morning and the constant activity during the day, sleep pulled hard at him, and before he realized it or could even stop himself, the patter of the rain lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The night wore on as the rain pounded the roof of the cabin, cascading down the tree branches, forming puddles beneath as the water splashed and slapped the ground rhythmically. All was quiet, until a piercing scream broke the silence of the bedroom upstairs, and Brennan sat upright in bed. She tried to catch her breath, reaching for the man who was not only the subject of her nightmare, but had recently become her pull into reality after she experienced one. She grasped for him quickly, finding nothing but a pillow and cold sheets. She gasped, not remembering for the moment that Booth was in the tent with Parker, panic setting in as she ripped the blankets from her body and took the stairs two at a time, nearly tumbling down the last three or four. There was a flash of lightning, and a loud bang of thunder that made her jump, sending her backwards into the last step, letting out a shout. She stumbled and fell onto the floor, still unsure of what tricks her mind was playing on her. "Booth." She whimpered as she stood up, feeling a sharp pain on her hip where she had landed. "Booth?" She said, suddenly realizing that Parker and Booth were out in the tent, in the middle of the storm.

Her mind was still addled with sleep, and her nightmare was still marching through her mind like an angry parade. Without putting shoes or a jacket on, she ran for the door and opened it, stepping out into the pouring rain. "Booth!" She called across the lawn as rain slammed into her body. She stepped down the stairs to the muddy ground, her feet sinking into the soil. "Booth?" She called again, feeling a sob moving up into her throat as she ran for the tent. She could feel the fear in her belly as she reached the tent, slamming herself to her knees as she tried to find the zipper. "Booth." She said, breathing heavily, unable to find the zipper.

Suddenly the tent opened quickly, and an arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her inside the tent and into a set of warm arms. "Jesus, Bones. What the hell are you doing out there?" He asked, trying to be quiet as he zipped the tent back up before more water got inside.

"Storm." She managed to say.

"God, Bones. You're soaking wet. I know there's a storm." He said, holding her in his arms. "He's still sleeping." Booth said, nodding toward the boy curled in his sleeping bag, none the wiser about the storm around them.

"I… I…" She said, looking up into his eyes, he could see that familiar panic in her eyes after one of her vivid nightmares. "I just…I needed to…"

"Hey." He said, shaking his head. "I know. I've got you. I'm here, and I'm okay." He said, reaching for the bag beside him, he pulled a towel from inside and tried to wrap it around her. "God, Bones. You're going to freeze to death." He said, feeling her trembling in his arms. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold and rain, or it was her reaction to her nightmare.

"Hypo…thermia… wouldn't set in until…" She said as her teeth chattered.

"Alright scientist lady. Shh…" He said, pulling her body down against him.

"My legs and feet are dirty." She mumbled against him as he slipped her feet into his sleeping bag, pulling it up.

"I don't care, you're cold." He said, laying down with her firmly attached to him. He brought the rest of the sleeping bag up to cover them. "I've got you." He whispered.

"You didn't come back to the cabin." She whispered. "I thought you'd come back."

"I didn't want to leave him out here alone if it started to storm." He said, feeling her nod against him. "It was only raining until a little bit ago, and it actually wasn't that bad until that last thunder clap."

"We should get back to the cabin." She mumbled, still shivering against him. He said nothing for a moment, and she looked up at him. "Booth?"

"I know. I'm just… trying to figure it out in my head." He said, kissing her wet hair as he breathed in her scent and tried to warm her. "Okay." He said, kissing her again. "If he won't get up on his own, I can pick him up. You unzip the tent, and I'll get him into the cabin, and you follow behind, closing the tent, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, hearing the rumbling thunder above them, he could feel a shiver run through her body.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, hearing her hum of affirmation, he kissed her gently on the temple as he pulled the sleeping bag off of them. Brennan crawled out of it, and pulled the towel from around her, watching Booth crawl toward Parker. "Parker?" Booth whispered, carefully moving his son a little as he watched the boy's eyes flicker open, but then cloud with confusion.

"Dad?"

"There's a pretty bad storm outside, we're gonna have to get back to the cabin." Booth said softly.

"Hm?" He mumbled, sitting up a little sleepily, he could see Brennan sitting by the entrance of the tent. "Bones?"

"She came out here to get us." Booth said, smiling softly, giving away nothing about her state upon her arrival. "Let's get inside." He said, as the thunder rolled again through the rain.

Parker nodded and climbed from his sleeping bag, grabbing his sweatshirt from his pile of clothes, he pulled it on as Booth helped him get himself up and moving. Booth glanced to Brennan as she sat by the zipper, waiting, her eyes focused on her trembling hands. "Let's go." Booth said, softly as he and Parker moved toward the entrance. Brennan quickly unzipped the flap, and Booth quickly ushered Parker out of the tent, being sure that he didn't trip in the process. He got Parker to the cabin, swinging open the door and looked back to see Brennan running toward him, the towel over her head as she nearly crashed into him in the doorway.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her as he caught her, swinging the door closed as she buried herself in his chest for a moment. "Hey, hey…" He whispered, noting that Parker had just continued through the cabin and went upstairs to his room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head, looking up at him. "I… I feel better now that you are both inside." She shrugged. "I… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"I'm... I... Nothing, I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm tired."

"Let's get changed and get to bed. Okay, Bones?" He asked, showing the concern he was feeling in his eyes. She nodded, and he kissed her gently. "Oh, cold lips." He whispered, as he suddenly lifted her into his arms. He watched as a surprised smile lit up her face, and he grinned at her. "There's your smile." He whispered, as he turned and carried her up the stairs, even against her stern but pointless protests to put her down.


	47. Body and Soul

Once they reached the bedroom, Booth set Brennan to her feet and she turned into his arms, looking up into his eyes. She rested her arms on his shoulders as she stared into his eyes. She shivered while he watched her for a moment, his head tipping as he watched the movie reel of emotions flicker across her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." He whispered.

"You can't be everywhere I happen to fall asleep, Booth. I have had nightmares before and woken alone, and I can handle them now." She said, shivering again, her wet hair sending cold droplets of water down her neck.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes and get warm." He said, running his hands up and down her arms, he kissed her nose and she smiled slightly at him. "Let me run you a bath." He said, stepping backwards out of her arms.

"Booth." She shook her head as he walked past her toward the bathroom. "I don't need a bath. It's late." she whispered.

"Who cares what time it is?" He said, entering the bathroom. She turned and watched him disappear, and a moment later the water was running. She stared at the empty doorway for a moment and shook her head. He appeared in the doorway to see her still standing in the middle of the room. "Come on." He said, nodding toward the bathroom.

"Booth." She sighed.

"Come on." He said, nodding again toward the bathroom.

"There's a storm outside." She sighed. "Lightning strikes can travel through plumbing. It can be very dangerous." She sighed.

"It's just raining now, no thunder and lightning. Stop making excuses, let's go." He said, taking a step forward, he took her hand, giving her a soft tug, she emitted a low whine, and a pout appeared on her face. "Oh my God, Bones… are you whining?"

"I just feel that this is an extremely veiled attempt to get me to take my clothes off." She said suspiciously.

"No veil. Take your clothes off. Don't make me ask you again." He said, taking her hand, he tugged harder and listened to her laugh as he gently pulled her into the bathroom. As soon as she entered, she could smell the soft scent of lavender wafting through the air. "Did you use…"

"Lavender oil, get in the tub." He said, tugging at her clothes.

"Wait." She said, turning around. "Are you going to take a bath with me?"

"Are you kidding me? There's a storm outside." He smirked, taking a step backward. He watched her jaw drop, and she reached forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the bathroom with her.

"Lock the door." She mumbled as she released his wrist and started to take off her t-shirt.

"You got it." He said, turning around to close the door, he locked it and paused for a moment. When he turned back to her, she was already sinking herself into the warm tub, rolling her eyes back as she groaned in pleasure. "You look like you would like to be alone with the bathtub." He teased. He watched her eye pop open, and narrow at him. "Sorry. Nevermind, sorry." He said as he started to disrobe, watching as her eyes closed and a slow smile rose on her lips.

* * *

Booth climbed into the tub behind her, pulling her body against him as she lay her head back on his shoulder. He listened to her gentle sigh and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the water warm their skin. He kissed her temple and ran his fingers through her hair, listening to her mumble something.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"You're going to smell like lavender." She muttered.

"Small price to pay." He whispered, his finger moving over the button on the side of the tub, he smiled slightly as he pushed it to turn the jets of the tub on. He could feel her jump a little in his arms, her eyes widened as she looked back at him. She was greeted with a grin. "Sorry." He smiled. "I should have warned you."

"You're just full of surprises." She said, smiling back at him. She rested her head back on him and sank further into the water. She groaned happily as she squeezed her eyes closed.

"You're going to have to stop making those noises." He whispered into her ear, watching the wicked smile on her lips as she let out a small giggle.

"I can't help it." She whispered. "It just feels so nice." She could feel his hand on her arm as he gently ran his fingertips down her skin, and she could feel his entire body reacting to the noises she was making. "You wanted to warm me up." She whispered. "I'm just warming up." She said, moving slightly against him, he jumped a little. "Oops." She said, listening to him growl into her neck as she let out a small laugh. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." She mumbled.

"You are nothing but trouble." He whispered into her ear, listening to her groan in agreement. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered.

He lifted his hand to her cheek, gently running his fingers across it as she turned her head and kissed his hand. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for your nightmare." He whispered.

"It's fine." She replied. "I think I was more upset that I fell when I got downstairs." She sighed.

"Wait, you fell?" Booth asked, sitting up a little more, she started to slip and he held onto her, her brow furrowing as she turned her head and looked into his eyes. "When did you fall?"

"I stumbled on the stairs when I went looking for you and I didn't know where you were. I fell at the bottom, landed on my side a little. I'm fine though, probably going to have a bruise." She sighed.

Booth hummed his dissatisfaction with the fact. "I'm glad you weren't hurt badly." He whispered.

"I simply overreacted. I shouldn't have come down the steps so quickly." She sighed.

"It was because of your nightmare." He said. "That makes me nervous. You could have been hurt really badly." He said softly, noting that she was suddenly silent, he knew that she was quietly regretting telling him and that was something he didn't want. "I just… I want to keep you safe, just like any other time, Bones. I don't like it when you hurt, and I want to prevent it from ever happening again." He whispered.

There was a long pause that was filled with thought and concern. She was so still and silent, that Booth wasn't even sure if she had fallen asleep lying in his arms. Another moment or two and she let out a soft sigh. "Well, I suggested that you tie me to the bed, but you didn't seem to think that it would be appropriate." She said, turning her head slowly, the mischievousness in her blue eyes glittered back at him like a diamond and she watched his eyes narrow at her as his brain wrapped itself around her words.

"All of these nightmares, all of these scenarios that your mind comes up with on how I could possibly die… and not once has it ever come up with you being the one to finally do me in." He said, watching her eyes widen, and the sound of her laugh made his heart soar.

"If only you were that lucky." She said, feeling his arms tighten around her as she let out another laugh.

"I don't know, Bones. I'm feeling pretty damn lucky right about now." He said, burying his kisses into her neck, sending her into another fit of laughter, as they warmed their bodies and their souls together.


	48. Pancakes, and Hush

When Booth opened his eyes in the morning, he was surprised to find that the bed was empty. The rain was still pounding hard outside, and from the sound of it, it wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. He groaned a little as he rolled to his side, listening to the cracking and popping of his back as he stretched. He could hear voices downstairs, and smiled slightly at the bit of excitement in his son's voice, followed by Brennan's humored laugh. He climbed from the bed, listening to the gentle creaking of the floor beneath his feet. He pulled on his sweatpants and a t-shirt over his head, and made his way to the top of the stairs. He slowly made his way down, and was hit by the smell of cinnamon and coffee. He stepped around the corner, and watched Parker smile over toward his father from his spot at the table.

"Hey, Dad." He said happily.

"Hey, kid." Booth said, watching Brennan look toward him as she stood at the stove. "What are you making?" He asked, stepping toward her.

"Apple cinnamon pancakes." She said, flipping a pancake in the pan, she glanced to Parker and winked. The boy grinned back at her.

"Bones said that she knew that you'd come down when you smelled the coffee." Parker said, watching his father approach Brennan.

"Well, Bones is wrong. I came down because you two don't know how to keep quiet when someone is trying to sleep." Booth teased, scratching his head as he dropped a kiss on Brennan's cheek, passed her and walked toward the window. "Looks like today is going to be a wash out." He said with a bit of a grumble. He stepped to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, yawning a little.

"There's a television, Dad." Parker pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Television. You're not supposed to watch television when you're in the woods." Booth replied, stepping toward the table, he sat down in one of the chairs. He took a sip of his coffee and watched Brennan in the kit

"We can do a puzzle, then." Brennan replied, putting a pancake or two on a plate. "We can read, play cards, play a board game, or…"

"Watch television?" Parker grinned.

"Eat your pancakes." Brennan said, she stepped toward the table and slid the plate to the boy.

"Wow, Bones. You sounded just like mom." He laughed.

Booth watched her reaction, a little playful narrowing of her eyes as she reached across to Parker and poked his nose playfully.

"Pancakes." She replied. "And hush."

"There she goes again!" Parker laughed, noticing his father's slight warning glare. He shoved a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth and shrugged, turning his complete attention to his breakfast.

Booth watched Brennan step back over toward the stove, putting some batter on the griddle, she continued cooking. She knew that he was watching her, and that put a small smile on her face as she continued her task, her eyes flicking over toward the table. She expected him to avert his gaze, and surprised her when he simply smiled and lifted his eyebrows at her, sending a wink in her direction. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always stare at Bones?" Parker asked, his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Booth replied. Parker rolled his eyes and continued eating, shaking his head. "I'm not staring at her. I'm admiring her." Booth said, sticking his tongue out at Parker.

"Don't let him fool you, Parker. He's waiting for his breakfast." Brennan replied, plating another two sets of pancakes as she brought one of the plates to the table.

"I'm admiring, Bones."

"Pancakes." She replied, setting a plate in front of Booth. "and hush." She said, giving him a smarmy grin that made him laugh as she went back to grab her own plate.

Parker giggled. "Didn't she sound just like mom, Dad?" Parker laughed.

Booth was about to speak up when Brennan set her own plate down across the table from Booth, looking directly into his eyes she gave him a smile back and sat down. "Someday I may be a mother, Parker. It helps to practice." She said, looking to the boy as he smiled back at her.

Booth suddenly let out a cough, and Brennan looked at him oddly as he coughed as if he had choked. "Are you alright, Booth?" She asked with alarm.

"Yep." Booth said with his voice strained, taking a swig of his hot coffee, he burned his tongue. "Ow! Damn it." He grunted. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat, letting out another cough. "Just… windpipe…" He said, pointing at his throat as he watched the strange looks that Brennan and Parker tossed his way.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brennan asked, watching him sip his coffee carefully now, she and Parker exchanged a look.

He nodded and cleared his throat one more time. "Pancakes." Booth coughed. "And hush." He said, watching as Brennan smiled across the table at him and let out a laugh, as Booth calmed down, and they all continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Booth insisted that he'd clean the dishes, sending Parker and Brennan off to amuse themselves in the sitting room. He could hear the television droning on, and rolled his eyes as he finished his chore. Once everything was washed and dried, he set the dish towel down and walked toward the sitting room. The television was playing a random cartoon, and Parker and Brennan were both hanging over a puzzle on a table in the corner.

"Dad, you won't believe how fast Bones can put a puzzle together!" Parker said, as he grinned at Parker. Booth stepped to the table where approximately half of a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle had already been assembled.

"Parker, I watch Bones put puzzles together all the time." Booth joked, watching Brennan's attention snap to him with a slightly confused expression. "What? It's about patterns. I've seen you put a crushed skeleton together in like ten minutes." He said.

"Not ten minutes, Booth." She replied, her look of disapproval simply made him smile. "It takes time and pattern recognition, yes. Also, patience and knowledge of the puzzle at hand." She replied, her eyes scanning the pieces on the table, she found three pieces and put them in their correct place. "Some of these pieces don't even belong to this puzzle." She said, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Hey, if you're not watching the television, can you turn it off?" Booth asked.

"I'll watch." Parker said, turning toward the couch, he ran and jumped onto it, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch to cover him as he watched.

Booth sat in Parker's vacated seat and looked across the table at Brennan as she continued to put the puzzle together. She ignored him for a long time, knowing that his eyes were on her. She was certain that he wanted to discuss something, and wasn't sure exactly what that would be. She looked up with just her eyes, and met his expectant look. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged, a slight smile playing at his lips. He watched her brow furrow in concentration, she looked back to the puzzle.

"Then why are you staring at me?" she asked, looking up at him again. She tipped her head and watched as he simply sat there with that smile. "Is there something that you'd like to discuss?"

"Is there something that you'd like to discuss?" He asked.

"No." She said, looking back at the puzzle.

"I keep thinking of that conversation that we had yesterday by the campfire." He replied.

"Good, that was your directive." She said, flashing him a 'know it all' look that made him narrow his eyes. She continued her task and then looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

"You may have children some day?" He asked, his voice low as he leaned slightly toward her.

"What?" She asked.

"You said that to Parker earlier." Booth pointed out.

"Yes." She replied. "I did." She said, looking down at the puzzle, she refused to look up at him. "We've discussed this already, Booth. Before your brain surgery, you remember." She said, trying to throw a wrench into his logic, she looked up and watched his eyes and could see that he wasn't going to fall for it.

"You got mad at me yesterday." He said. "You got mad, and then you refused to talk to me about it. What did I do that made you upset?"

"You didn't do anything." She replied, staring at the puzzle again. "You made a point extremely clear, and while I was upset about it, I accepted it." She replied, moving several pieces around, she placed them in their spot at a quick speed, focusing solely on the puzzle. She only stopped because he put his hand on hers. She looked up at him.

"The cookie thing." He replied, watching her mind work quickly to figure out what he was referencing.

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes flicking to Parker, who was obviously entranced by the television, paying no attention to the two adults. She looked back to Booth. "Parker made a comment yesterday afternoon, and you responded in a way that was both assumptive, and definitive. I find that while your intentions are respectful, that the longevity of our relationship is compromised when you assume that people don't grow or evolve in their thoughts or feelings." She said, wrenching her hand from his, she put her hand in her lap and stared at the puzzle.

"You're going to have to dumb this down for me, Bones." He whispered, watching her blue eyes look up at him. He could see the stubbornness in their depths. "Don't get mad at me, just tell me."

She stared into his eyes for a moment and looked into his dark, honest, asking eyes. "Would you marry me?" She asked, her eyes staring directly into his as she waited for his response. "If I asked you right now if you would marry me, what would you say?" She whispered.


	49. Rock and Roll With It

Booth stared at her for what might have been deemed several minutes, or several seconds, depending on which one of them was asked. There was no twitch or movement, no confusion or denial. He knew that his answer and reaction was crucial. There would be no jokes, no smiles, no mixed signals. This was a response that he needed to get right.

No stammering. No confusion. No reaction, just an answer.

"Booth?" She whispered. The look in his eyes was not of fear or surprise, but quite the opposite. In fact, she wasn't sure that she could properly describe the expression on his face when she spoke those words. She had quite literally stolen every word that he could possibly say from his mind. She was tempted to smile, to show her hand. She was tempted to give him an out. However, she was also tempted to simply just say it, to actually ask the question that she dared ask. "Perhaps I didn't express myself properly." She said, averting her eyes downward to the table.

"Yes." He said, knowing that if he didn't say something, anything at that instant, that the moment would slip away quicker than a gunshot to the heart at point blank range. "Yes." He said again, a little louder. "I'd say yes." He said, watching her fingers as she stared at them, the thumbnail of one hand scratching the thumbnail of her other hand. "If you asked me right now, tomorrow, next week. If you asked me to marry you, Bones. I'd say yes without hesitation, without pause, and without question." He whispered, reaching his hand across to stop her from scratching at her nail. "Bones." He whispered. His tone was not coddling or questioning, it was just a simple statement that sent her eyes to his. "Temperance." He whispered.

The sincerity in his gaze was enough to make her lose her own words.

"Are you asking?" He said, watching her eyes carefully.

Her tongue was suddenly stuck on the roof of her mouth, as if all moisture had been sucked from her body. She watched as a twinkle of playfulness found its way to his eyes. She still found it impossible to speak, averting her gaze, she instantly felt his finger on her chin, lifting her gaze back to him.

"I love you." He said softly. "If you want something from me. If you want me to understand something, you know that all that you have to do is tell me. I will listen." He said, keeping his voice low.

Her lips parted slightly, and her tongue darted out across her bottom lip, and she swallowed in such a way that there was a bit of a whimper emitted. His fingertips were still at her chin, his thumb gently sliding over her cheek. Her eyes closed, and for a moment he thought that the connection was lost, when she slowly sucked in a deep breath, they suddenly popped back open again, full of more emotion than he had been prepared for. "I want everything that you are willing to give me." She whispered, her shoulder lifting in a slight shrug.

"That's good to know." He said, leaning forward to drop a kiss on her lips, he smiled. "Enjoy your puzzle." He said, getting up, he walked away from the table, smiling as he turned when he heard the slight grunt of frustration from Brennan. He approached the couch and sat down heavily. "What are we watching?" He asked Parker, moving his eyes to Brennan as she narrowed her eyes in his direction. His charm smile lifted on his lips, and he knew the exact reaction he was going to get. Her eyes narrowed as she looked across at him, and his smile grew wider. She shook her head, turning her attention back to the puzzle, trying desperately to hide the smile at the corner of her lips, and calm her wildly beating heart.

* * *

The morning seemed to drag along lazily, and it didn't take Brennan too much longer to finish the puzzle she had been working on. When she glanced back toward the two boys, she noticed that they had both fallen asleep with the television on. Booth was shoved against the arm of the couch, his head tipped back, mouth slightly agape and Parker was resting comfortably against his arm, his nose wiggling in his sleep. She sighed as she stood up, stepping over toward the television, she tugged the controller from the hand that held it, and turned off the screen, sending almost silence into the room. The rain was still falling hard outside against the metal roof, splashing into the large puddles that had accumulated on the ground beneath the trees.

Brennan stepped out onto the covered porch, watching the rain splash against the railing as it soaked the landscape around them, though she was safe from its onslaught. The rain had brought a cold front, and she was glad that she had pulled on her warm sweatshirt that morning, and opted for wearing her jeans. She walked toward the far end of the porch, settling herself in the white rocking chair, she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, tipping her head back as she let the chair rock gently. She listened to the sound of the rain pattering around her, and breathed in the fresh scent of the fir and pine trees that had been released by the falling rain. She found herself smiling slightly to herself, peacefully enjoying the time alone. Her fingertips found their way to the charm on her necklace as her fingers gently ran over the smooth silver dolphin. She sighed gently and relaxed, continuing to slowly rock the chair.

She was unsure of how long she had been on the porch when she heard the sound of the screen door opening slowly, the gentle creaking of the spring on the door giving the person away immediately. As soon as she heard his steps, she knew who it was. He said nothing, simply sat beside her on the next rocking chair, the rocker rails slowly sliding against the wooden porch, creaking against the wooden slats beneath them.

"I thought you were sleeping." She said, keeping her eyes closed as she continued to rock.

"I woke up." He said softly, listening to her gentle hum of acceptance of his answer. He watched the peaceful look on her face and resisted the urge to reach out and trace his finger where her worry lines typically were.

"You're watching me again." She said, turning her head to look toward him, she opened her eyes and watched his lazy smile as she shook her head, her own lip curling to a knowing smile.

"I'm admiring you." He said softly, stretching slightly as he yawned, pretending to look away. "Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No." She said softly. "I wanted to let you know that I'm aware of your admiration." She said, watching his smile become a little brighter. "Is Parker still sleeping?" She asked, listening to him hum his answer in the affirmative, keeping his eyes on hers for a moment. "I love the sound of the rain." She said softly, breathing in through her nose as she turned her gaze away, closed her eyes and let out a hum of contentment.

"I do too." He replied, looking out onto the dripping branches of the trees in front of them.

"Thank you." She said softly, turning to look at him. She watched his brow furrow slightly. "Thank you for inviting me to come camping. Thank you for making sure that my mind has time to recalibrate, for taking care of me when I am too stubborn to ask. Thank you for holding me when I need it." She said, watching the confusion erase from his face as he smiled gently.

"I love you." He replied, allowing them to slip into a gentle silence, their attention once again going back to the patter of the rain around them.

"Booth?" She whispered after several minutes, her eyes closed as she tipped her head back and gently rocked, she could hear his chair continuing to rock.

"Hmm..." He hummed.

"Will you marry me?" She whispered, the gentle sound of the rain surrounding them as she listened to the soft rocking of his chair.

"Yes." He replied, his hand moving to the side. It touched her wrist and gently ran down her arm. It didn't take but a second for her to turn her hand and grasp his tightly as they closed their eyes and listened to the rain together, hand in hand, gently rocking to the beating of their hearts.


	50. Taking It Back

The rain eventually slowed down, but it was still an extremely wet and dreary day. Brennan and Booth remained on the porch for quite a while, sitting and enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Brennan stood up to head back inside, and she wasn't surprised when she found that the man that was connected to her hand was not willing to give it up. She tugged a bit, and turned, watching his smile with a hint of humor. "I am going to need my hand back." She said softly, walking closer to him, she knew that he was teasing her.

"I don't want to give it back." He said, tugging her hand a bit.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, watching his eyes narrow at her, he started to release her fingers, and she started to smile. "I do!" She said, hopping a little on her toes, he grinned and let her hand go, laughing when she flitted happily into the cabin.

Booth continued to sit in his chair, watching out over the lake for several minutes, when he heard the sound of the screen door slam and the quick pace of his son approaching him. He sat heavily in the chair beside Booth, and felt it rock quickly. "I'm bored." Parker sighed, watching his father for a moment, Booth lifted an eyebrow and glanced at his son with an amused expression. "What? I am." He said.

"There are a million different things you could do inside, Parker." Booth said, watching him shrug.

"Can I go hang out in my tent?" He asked, watching his father for a moment.

"As long as there's no thunder, I don't see why not." Booth shrugged.

"Cool." He smiled as he ran inside to grab his sneakers.

* * *

It was another moment before Booth stood up, stretching a bit as he approached the door to the cabin. He stepped inside just as Parker excused himself and moved around him, running out to the tent. The door closed behind him and Booth shook his head, turning to see Brennan stepping out of the hallway.

"Where did he run off to in such a hurry?" She asked curiously.

"He's going to hang out in his tent for a little while, amuse himself."

"Oh." She nodded, her eyes flickering toward the television, and then to the puzzle she completed before going back to Booth. She watched as his hand extended just slightly, and she gravitated toward his arms, stretching her own arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the gentle sound of his thumping heart and let out a slight sigh.

"Sit with me." He whispered, the sound of his voice rumbling in his chest over the sound of his heart, he took a step back bringing her with him. He took another step, and she continued with him, sending their momentum backward onto the couch, she let out a laugh when they both landed. He was on his back, and she was lying on top of him. She looked up at him and he was smiling, his eyes twinkling back at her.

"This is not sitting." She said, a giggle bubbling up from deep in her chest, she let out a full out laugh, watching his eyes close as he laughed as well.

"It's better than sitting." He said, kissing her forehead, his arms tightening around her. She cuddled into him for a moment, and then there was a slight sigh, and silence. "Hey." He said, sensing the change in mood immediately. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

She looked up at him and watched his eyes for a moment. "I've never been engaged before." She said softly, watching the glint of humor in his eyes as they smiled at her.

"Neither have I." He shrugged, running a finger over her cheek, he could see that her mind was quickly working through something. "What do you think engaged couples do?" He asked, watching the bit of confusion that flicked over her features, she smiled a bit shyly. "You're thinking about how close Parker is right now, aren't you? You're wondering if we could get away with locking him out." He asked, watching her eyes close as she blushed, burying her head in his chest, he listened to her laugh. "Bones." He growled playfully, listening to her laugh.

"I never said that! I never said that!" she laughed, pushing at him as she giggled, feeling his kisses on her, tickling her skin. "Stop! Stop!" She exclaimed, rolling slightly, he held her tightly in his arms to keep her from falling off the couch, though his kisses tickled her neck even more as she squirmed. He stopped tickling her and just held her for a moment, chuckling lightly into her neck. "Why are you so mean to me?" She sighed.

"I'm not mean." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I'm worried." She replied, letting out a thought fill sigh.

"Worried about what?" He asked, kissing her again.

"Our work." She sighed. "I'm worried about where we are in our work, and what all of this will mean to it. I don't want to give up working with you, Booth. I can't give up working with you." She said softly. "The only people that know about us is Angela and Hodgins, and now… now maybe I complicated things even further." She said softly, trying to pull out of his arms gently.

"Wait, wait." Booth said, trying to hold onto her, but ultimately letting her sit up. "You're not taking it back now, are you?" He asked.

"No." She said, looking at him with a scowl. "Absolutely not. I wouldn't have worked myself up to asking such a question if I didn't mean it, if I didn't want it." She said, sitting beside him, she watched his eyes. "Do you want me to take it back? Do you prefer that we simply remain lovers, and…"

He reached forward and gently placed his hand over her mouth, watching her eyes widen as he grinned, moving toward her slightly, she lifted her hand up and pulled his fingers from her mouth. "Do you want me to ask you too, so we're even?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow that made her shake her head and smile slightly.

"You've made your point." She said, sighing.

"I understand your concerns." He said, "But there is no way for me and you to know how others are going to react about the news of our relationship, right? We need to do what makes you and I happy, and I know that being with you makes me happy, Bones. In work, in life… I have given up far too much of my life to evil and darkness. I'm not giving up what you and I have. It's too important, and it makes me far too happy to compromise it. We're a team, we're always going to be a team. Work partners, life partners.. together. Do you understand?" He asked.

"I understand." She said softly.

"I don't think you understand." He said, rolling to the floor beside her, he was kneeling before her, looking up into her eyes.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She asked, laughing a little as she tried to pull him back onto the couch.

"I'm going to do this properly." He said, kneeling before her, he watched her for a moment, grinning happily.

"Booth." She said, still trying to pull him, she could feel the blush in her cheeks. "Booth." She whispered.

"Bones. I love you."

"Booth." She said, begging for him to stand up.

"Temperance." He said, grinning when she rolled her eyes at her first name, laughing as she continued to try to pull him from his kneeling position. "Temperance, will you marry me?" He asked, watching as she covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to rub the blush and smile from her face, fearing that if she laughed, even from happiness, that he'd feel offended.

"Oh my God!" Both adults turned to the door to see Parker standing with his mouth wide open in the doorway.

"Parker." Booth said, as he glanced to Brennan, who had covered her mouth to hide her laugh. "Come on, Man… You're ruining my moment here!" He said, listening to the near snort laugh coming from Brennan, he tried not to laugh himself.

"Oh." Parker said, his eyes still as wide as saucers. "Um… do you um…I can go back out to the tent."

"Just come over here." Booth said, laughing as Parker paused for a moment, clearly confused about what was going on. He watched Parker for a moment, and the boy slowly made his way across the room toward the two of them. "So what do you say, Bones?" He asked, pulling Parker closer to him, he could feel the boy resist for just a moment, almost as if he were trying not to get in the middle of it all. "Are you going to marry me or what?" He asked.

"Sure. I guess." Brennan shrugged, glancing to Parker who seemed a little confused. "Yes. Yes." She rolled her eyes. "Okay?"

"Awesome!" Parker exclaimed, launching himself at Brennan suddenly. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, watching the humored and happy look on Booth's face. "SO awesome!" Parker said, continuing to hug Brennan.

"Geez man, you're messing with my moment here." Booth said, watching Parker pull from the hug and laugh as he turned and hugged his father too. "That's more like it." He said, hugging his son tightly as he watched Brennan smile and shake her head at him. "I love you." He said out loud, watching her mouth the words back to him, as Parker broke from the hug, and immediately began chattering about how excited he was, and how there was very little that could make this camping trip any better.


	51. Terror in the Night

It was dark. Dark, with no air. She was alone. Alone in the dark, surrounded by dirt and dust, and nothing but darkness. Her mouth was filled with fabric and she couldn't breathe, her arms restrained, and all she could hear were the muffled sounds of people looking for her, calling her name. Her mind was racing, body struggling against the gravel and dirt that was surrounding her in the dark, dirty underground grave. She could hear a laugh, a woman's laugh and a voice.

Familiar. Female voice. "This isn't over." The voice said, laughing. "This isn't over." It was deadly serious, angry. It was full of hate.

Gravedigger.

She struggled, hearing the voice again, closer. "I've got you, and I've got Agent Booth, one of you lives, one of you dies. It's your choice." The voice said, a laugh on her tongue as she spoke.

"No." She grunted, struggling, fighting. "Stop!" She screamed. "Please, stop!" She begged.

"This isn't over." The voice said again, louder and warmer in her ear.

"Stop! Stop! Let me go!" She shouted, trying desperately to release herself from the bonds holding her down. "Stop! Please! Stop!" She screamed, her voice straining and broken as she sobbed. She could feel her arms become loosened, and pushed as hard as she could. Immediately she felt herself become free, and tumbling. She rolled fast, away from the danger, the voice, and immediately felt her body in the air. It didn't take but a moment before she felt the hard floor beneath her as the wind was knocked out of her, and her arm jammed beneath her body, wrenching her elbow and shoulder.

Her eyes were wide open now, and she was staring at a hard wood floor in the dark. It looked, smelled, and felt unfamiliar, and the panic was still fresh in her mind, and not completely gone. She was breathing heavily as she lay on her belly, staring at the wooden plank floor. She could feel the pain in her shoulder and elbow from landing hard and her hip from where she had fallen the night before, and her heart was beating wildly in her ears as she tried to catch her breath. "No." She rasped, still not completely in her right mind.

"Bones, answer me!" Booth exclaimed from above, his voice full of panic as he tumbled to the floor beside her. "Please? Bones?" He exclaimed, turning her carefully, he watched her cringe in pain when she leaned on her arm.

"Stop." She whimpered, her arm lifting to her head, she tried to curl up, but her body protested vehemently. "Stop, Booth!" She growled, trying to will away the pain in her arm.

It wasn't but a moment when there was a light knock at the bedroom door. "Shit." Booth muttered.

"No." Brennan let out a pain filled whimper. "No, no." She whimpered into her arms, still lying on her belly, her head buried in the arm she hadn't landed on.

"Dad?" Parker called from the hallway, with another light knock.

"It's alright, Parker." Booth called out.

"Are you sure?" He called sleepily.

"Go back into your room. I'll be right in." He said. "It's okay. I promise." He said, listening to the boy shuffle back down the hallway. Booth leaned over Brennan trying to get her to calm down. "It's okay, Bones."

"I told you." She said into her arms. "I told you that this was going to happen. I told you." She sobbed. "You never listen to me. You never, ever listen to me." She sobbed.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, still trying to get her to look at him. He lay down beside her on the ground and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Come on, baby, look at me." He whispered.

"No." She sniffled. "Just go." She said softly. "Just… just make sure he's okay. I'm fine." She sniffled.

"You're not fine." He whispered. "You're trembling and you need to get back onto the bed. Did you hurt your arm? Let me help you."

"Just go, Booth." She said, burying her head in her arm as she continued to cry.

"I'm not just leaving you lying on the floor, Bones." He said, his voice low and serious. "Did you get hurt?" He whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered, though she was clearly lying about the pain she was in. She sniffled as she turned her head to look at him. She could see the intense concern in his dark eyes, and she knew that there was no way that he was just going to leave her lying there. "I told you that this was going to happen." She sniffled.

"It's fine, Bones. He's had nightmares. He understands." He whispered. "Let me help you onto the bed, please?"

"I'm better off down here." She mumbled grumpily. "Just leave me here."

"Stop it." He said, scowling slightly at her stubbornness. He knew that she was very upset that her nightmare had woken Parker, and he was certain that she wouldn't simply just get over it. He wasn't even sure if she had hurt herself. "Come on, let me help you back onto the bed." He said, carefully sitting up, he watched as she rolled over, she cringed and whimpered a little as she sat up. "Did you hit your head?"

"No." She whispered, feeling his thumb across her forehead, she looked into his eyes. "Stop babying me. I'll be fine." She said, swatting at his hand. Immediately, she felt his hands on her face, gently pulling her toward him. He rested his forehead on hers. "What?" She said grumpily.

"Stop pushing me away." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips gently. "I know that you think that you're fine, but I want to make sure for myself."

"You're pushy." She mumbled.

"You're impossible." He replied, watching her eyes narrow at him. "Tell me what the nightmare was about."

"I need to get back to bed." She mumbled, pulling from his hold, she carefully turned and slowly pulled herself from the floor, climbing clumsily back onto the bed, she was careful to put no pressure on her left arm, and he noticed how she was favoring it, keeping it close to her body.

"Bones." He said with a sigh, still kneeling on the floor beside where she was, watching as she crawled under the blankets and rolled onto her side away from him. "Come on, talk to me."

"Go check on Parker, please." She mumbled.

"Parker is fine." He said, climbing over her onto the bed, he landed on her other side and faced her. "He probably fell back to sleep. Talk to me." He whispered, watching her eyes as she squeezed them shut, trying to ignore him. "Bones." He said softly, touching her cheek with his fingertips. "Let me see your arm." He said, reaching for her, she flinched when he touched it, and her eyes popped open. "You're hurt."

"I will be just fine." She said angrily. "Please, stop." She said, her voice desperate.

"Talk to me, then." He whispered. "Talk about it with me."

"Talking about it will not stop it from happening. Talking about it will not prevent it from having happened. It doesn't matter what it is, it just is. Please go talk to Parker." She sighed. "Please? Tell him I am sorry if I frightened him." She sighed.

"I think he's more worried about whether or not I was hurting you." He said, watching a pain filled expression on her face.

"Booth." She whimpered.

"It's fine. I'll go check on him." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her nose. "I love you. Get some rest, stubborn scientist." He said. He watched the stubborn look on her face and gave her a playful glare, before climbing from the bed and out into the hallway.

* * *

He turned sharply toward the other bedroom, and noticed that Parker had left the door open just a little. Booth stepped to the door and sighed slightly as he walked inside. He walked in to find Parker sitting on the bed, waiting expectantly for his father, a comic book in his hands. "I thought you'd have fallen back to sleep." Booth said, watching Parker look up at him.

"Is Bones okay?" Parker asked immediately.

"Yeah, she's okay." Booth said, stepping toward the chair by the bed, he sat down and leaned over slightly, resting his arms on his legs as he watched Parker put his comic book to the side.

"Why was she screaming?" He asked. "She kept screaming stop it, and she was crying… were you... did you hurt her?" he stammered, his face filled with deep concern.

"You know that I would never hurt Bones, Parker. You know that." He said sternly, watching Parker nod his head. "She was having a nightmare, buddy. It was just a really bad, really horrible nightmare."

"Oh." He said, swallowing hard, nodding his head. "What was the nightmare about?" He whispered.

"She actually wouldn't tell me." He shrugged. "But you know that Bones and I have a pretty…risky job."

"It's dangerous, Dad. You carry a gun." He said. "I know that you got shot before. I know that you've gotten hurt too." He said, watching his father carefully. "Dad, come on. I'm a kid, but I know what's going on. So she has nightmares about scary things in your job?" Parker asked, watching Booth nod his head. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"Well, she… she's a little embarrassed." Booth said softly. "I think she's okay though."

"Why is she embarrassed?" Parker asked, "I've had nightmares before. I know they can be scary."

"Yeah, but she didn't want you to think that I was hurting her or something, or that she was hurting me. Bones is a pretty private person, you know? She doesn't like to let people know when something is bothering her." Booth explained. "She's okay though, alright? I promise."

"You're sure?" Parker asked.

"I wouldn't have left her in the room and come in here if she wasn't okay, Parker." He said, rubbing his sons head a bit playfully, he watched Parker smile. "She insisted that I come in here and check on you, to make sure you know she's alright." He said sincerely, watching Parker nod.

"I wish I could give her a hug." He said, a light sigh on his lips as he watched Booth for a moment.

"Why don't you give it a little time, let her sleep a bit, let some of that embarrassment wear off, and give her a hug in the morning." Booth said. "I think she'd really appreciate that."

"Okay." Parker nodded.

"Alright… now put that comic book down and get some sleep." Booth said, ruffling his son's hair again just to hear his giggle. Booth moved toward the door, on his way back to the other bedroom, when he heard Parker call to him gently.

"Hey, Dad?" He said, watching Booth turn around and look at him in question. "Tell Bones that I love her, and that she has nothing to worry about. We'll protect her. I don't want her to have any more nightmares." He said, smiling sadly toward his father.

"I'll tell her." He said, a tinge of pride in his voice. "I think she'll sleep easier knowing that you're thinking about her." He whispered. "Goodnight, Parker."

"Night, Dad." Parker said softly, watching as his father closed the door behind him, he put his comic book down and curled in the blanket. He flicked off the light beside the bed and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.


	52. Forever

Booth walked back into the room quietly, noting that she was lying on her right side, her eyes were closed peacefully. He climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets up as he lay down, his eyes focusing on her for a moment. He knew that she wasn't sleeping, and that typically she would lay on her left side, her back to him, and he would wrap his body around her after a nightmare. He could see that she was uncomfortable, but with her brow furrowed and her eyes closed, she was looking to just try to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his right side putting his back to her and it didn't take long before he could feel her eyes staring at him. He listened to the soft sigh from behind him and his eyes popped open as he waited to see if she needed anything. He felt her move slightly, and she let out a slight whimper, a sound that made his chest hurt just a little. He rolled to his back and glanced to her, noting that her eyes flicked closed as soon as his eyes were on her.

"Parker said that he wishes he could give you a hug." Booth said softly, his voice rumbling as he rolled slightly, and ran his finger over her cheek, watching her eyes open to his. He could immediately see the pain in them. "He also said to tell you that he loves you, and that you have nothing to worry about. We'll keep you safe." He said, listening to her swallow hard as she tried to keep from crying.

"I love him too." She whispered, her voice full of emotion and a bit of sadness. "Though I fear he has inherited your needless desire to protect me." She said, trying to sound a bit humored, but having it fall flat. "I think that I may have injured my labrum." She whispered. She could see he wasn't sure what she was saying. "My shoulder." She said, whimpering slightly. "I landed on it when I fell." She whispered. "I am afraid of moving it. The pain could be substantial." She whispered.

"Do you need to have it looked at?" he asked, watching her eyes close tightly for a moment as she seemed to be managing her pain. "I can take you to a doctor tomorrow if you need to."

"I'm not sure." She whispered. "It may just be a strain. Do you think you could get me an analgesic from my bag in the bathroom?" She whispered. "Pain reliever...Tylenol..." She said, watching him nod his head. "I should be okay if I don't move it too much."

"Sure." he said, leaning forward to kiss her gently, he could see the relief in her face as she watched him roll out of bed and flick on the light. He headed toward the bathroom quickly, and after a moment entered with a cup of water and a pill in his hand. He gently helped her roll to her back and carefully propped her up slightly so that she could take the pills and sip the water, her left arm resting limply across her body as she swallowed the pain with each movement. He helped her lay back and watched her lay there staring at the ceiling for several moments, her eyes focusing on the wooden rafters above the bed, then she turned her head to look up at the pure concern in his eyes. "The Gravedigger." She whispered, watching just a flicker of confusion before he watched her knowingly. "She... she told me that this isn't over."

"In your dream." He said, sitting up a little, tipping his head to try to capture her eyes. "Bones?"

"No." She said, looking down at her hand as she lifted it into view, she flexed it for a moment, staring at her fingers for a moment. She looked up and into his eyes. "That day in the courtroom, after the verdict was read. She said that it's not over. I'm certain that she meant it as a threat." She whispered.

"You never told me that." He said, watching her shake her head as she avoided eye contact, flexing her hand slowly, she kept her eyes down.

"Because… because she's a murderer, and a terrorist, and… and if I told you, then that would be proof that I let it get the better of me. It means that I can't handle it myself. It makes me weak." She said, looking up at him, the stubbornness evident in her eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "No, Bones. It doesn't make you weak to talk to me and tell me something like that. It makes you stronger. We've talked about this. We're a team." He said, watching her features soften slightly. "The Gravedigger stuff? We deal with that together, as a team. We both experienced her terror. We know what she's done, what she's put us through. We both went through the trial. We will go through the aftermath together." He said, nodding definitively, watching her eyes focus on his. "We're in it together." He said, sincerely.

"My nightmares say otherwise." She sighed.

"I don't think your nightmares are about the Gravedigger's threats." Booth said, running his fingers over her arm, feeling the softness of her skin as he spoke, he could tell by her silence that she was watching him.

"It's what I saw, Booth. It's what I experienced. She threatened my life, and the lives of those I love. I am afraid that she's going to take you away from me. I'm afraid that I will lose you to the danger that we're surrounded by every day." She said, resting her forehead in her hand, she sighed, trying to keep herself calm. "It's not just her either. It could be the next bad guy, or the one after that. Some dreams may signify underlying issues and fears, but mine have been quite clear, and very vivid."

"I think it's deeper than that, Bones." He said, watching her for a reaction and finding none. "I can't help but think that the common theme in your nightmares, while they are often violent and upsetting. I think it's something much deeper than just what's on the surface. I think your nightmares have less to do with the danger that is in them, and more to do with your fear that I'm going to leave you." He said, watching her eyes focus on his, increasing in intensity tenfold.

"I don't understand." She said softly. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I think that everything between my brain tumor, and the confusion after that, the day on the steps, and then us separating for three months… I think that your biggest fear isn't that I'll die, but that there will just be some force that you can't control that will make me leave you." He whispered.

"You're saying I have abandonment issues." She said, lifting an eyebrow at him. She didn't look pleased by his assessment, but was clearly willing to listen.

"Yes."

"So, you're psychoanalyzing me again." She said, her voice flat and emotionless, though her eyes were still imploring him for answers.

"No." Booth said, letting out a light chuckle at her 'accusation'. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "I just think that we can't take these nightmares at face value. I think if we can get through to you with the underlying cause, then we can at least move toward a resolution." He said, running his thumb over her cheek.

"I know you won't leave." She said, though her tone was less than convincing. "I know you won't leave again, Booth." She whispered. "I know that I can't always control things, but I know that you love me. I know that this is real."

"It's very real." He whispered.

"Then why am I still worried about it? Why is my subconscious not convinced?" She asked. "What more do I have to do? Is it just you? Am I worried that Max will leave again? Was I worried that Angela and Hodgins wouldn't come home from Paris?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, sitting back again. "I know you're worried about us being separated at work."

"Yes." She sighed, her eyes flicking from his. "But that's something we will deal with when we get home." She said, looking back to him, he could hear the emotion in her voice. "You said you'll fight for us, and I know you will. We're a good team."

"We're the best team." He said, moving so that he could lie down, pulling the blanket up, he rolled to face her. Her head turned and she looked toward him, her eyes carefully making the journey across his features. He reached his hand to touch her cheek, and she closed her eyes and pushed her face into it. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, allowing a sleepy smile to appear. "I'm sleepy." She whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Bones." He said, listening to her let out a sleepy groan.

"Night, Booth." She whispered. "Thank you for being here for me tonight." She whispered.

"Forever, Bones. I'm here for you forever." He said, letting his words melt into the night as they both drifted off.


	53. Something Stinks

Brennan was lying on her back, her eyes closed as her mind cleared of sleep. She could feel a heavy arm draped tightly and protectively at her waist as the low, guttural snore of her partner rang in her ear, sending wisps of hair across her temple. She turned her head, looking directly into his sleeping face, and smiled tenderly at the peace in his features as he slept. His light snore was interrupted a bit, and as if he sensed her eyes were on him, his nose wiggled slightly, and his dark eyes opened on her face.

"You're watching me." He said with a sleepy smile that made her laugh just slightly, her eyes smiling back at him.

"I'm admiring." She whispered. She was tempted to reach over and touch his face, but was still unsure about the pain she would experience with her shoulder. "You're not the only one that gets to admire." She teased.

"I don't think you're doing it right." He said, narrowing his eyes at her, he moved closer to her and kissed her nose, watching her scrunch her face a little, he chuckled and did it again.

"Stop that." She said, turning her head, he immediately moved closer and buried his lips in her neck, making her move fast to her side to avoid the tickling and she rolled onto her shoulder, she let out a gasp and a slight grunt as she turned and looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes immediately and felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder, her brow furrowed as she let out a puff of air. "I should take you in somewhere. I wonder where the closest clinic is." He said, watching the wall of stubbornness become obvious in her eyes. He sat up and watched her close her eyes. "Bones?"

"I will be fine." She whispered. "Let me get out of bed and assess it myself before you call in the 82nd airborne." She said, letting her lip quirk up to a slight smile. She watched the concern work its way from his expression as a smile rose on his lips.

"Cute, Bones." He said, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. "Do you need help getting up?"

"I'll be fine." She said, her tone convincing, he kissed her again. "Go make me breakfast." She said into his kiss.

"You got it." He said with a quick peck on the lips, he rolled from the bed, and grabbed his t-shirt as he made his way out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Parker's door opened, and his face followed with a messy mop of hair was revealed as he saw his father standing there. "Is Bones up?" Parker asked.

"She'll be downstairs in a bit. Let's go start breakfast." He said, nodding toward the stairs, Parker nodded and followed after Booth.

* * *

Booth was just putting Parker's breakfast on the plate when he looked up to see Brennan stepping down the stairs. He stepped around the table and slid the plate to Parker, and then walked back toward the stove. She had fashioned a sling from a cloth and didn't appear to be in too much pain. She gave him a slight smile as she walked toward him. He leaned for a kiss and she dodged him, heading for the coffee maker, her light laugh made him smile and roll his eyes.

"Morning, Bones." Parker said happily, giggling at the fake glare that his father was giving her as she poured herself a cup of coffee and turned around to face him, smirking over the cup.

"Morning, Parker." She said.

"How's your shoulder?" Booth asked, his tone a bit playful as he walked toward her. She looked up at him and sipped her coffee before answering.

"I think I've just strained it a little. Once I was able to get up and move it around, it felt better, though it is a little tender."

"What happened to your arm?" Parker asked curiously, the concern evident in his expression.

"I fell out of bed, landed on my arm." She said making a face, looking up at Booth as he set her plate of breakfast on the counter. "Thank you." She smiled keeping eye contact with him as she took her plate, she turned toward the table, only to find two small arms embracing her waist.

"Parker, be careful." Booth said, watching as Brennan's hand went immediately to Parker's messy curls, his brown eyes shining up at her.

"He's fine." Brennan said, setting her plate down, she enjoyed the little boy's hug, and watched him look up at her.

"I hope you feel better, Bones." He said, his cheeks turning red a bit as he seemed a bit bashful all of a sudden, his grin became brighter when she leaned down slightly and kissed his forehead, watching the love and sincerity in his eyes.

"I think I feel better already." She said, watching him smile. "Go eat your breakfast." She said, nodding toward the table, Parker gave her one more quick hug and moved toward his seat, smiling happily as he sat down, grinning across at Brennan.

Booth finished making his breakfast and walked to the table, sitting down, he watched the two of them interact and happily chimed in where he could. When the conversation died down a bit Booth glanced to his son. "Parker, did you ever ask Bones about the science fair thing?" He asked, watching Parker look between his father and Brennan.

"Nah. It's okay." Parker shrugged.

"No, ask her." He said, nodding toward Brennan who was watching on curiously.

"What science fair thing?" She asked, tipping her head curiously.

Parker sighed, giving his father an exasperated look. "Um... well, so this year there's going to be a big science fair." Parker said with a sigh. "And I mean… I don't want help doing the work… but I'm wondering if you could help me with um… with maybe coming up with a topic." He said. "You know, since you're real smart and like science and stuff." Parker shrugged.

"You need help coming up with a topic for your science fair?" She asked.

"Yeah. Dad wanted me to do the volcano with baking soda and vinegar project, and while its super cool. It is kind of done all of the time. I want something different and new." He said with a smile. "You know, something exciting."

"Bones won her 7th grade science fair." Booth pointed out with a smile.

"You remember that?" She asked, watching Booth smile and shrug. "Of course you remember that." She said, rolling her eyes. "Parker, of course I will help you come up with a good topic for your science fair. Something fun and exciting and new."

"And not too brainy, Bones." Booth said, watching her eyes narrow at him. "What? They're kids. They want to see things blow up or smell funny." He shrugged, accepting her scowl.

"Perhaps he'd like to create a stink bomb." She shrugged, watching Parker's eyes light up, she winked at him so he knew she was teasing Booth.

"Bones, no." Booth said. "That's a really bad idea."

"Yeah! That would be so cool, Bones!" Parker exclaimed. "The stinkier the better!"

"No. No, not cool, Parker. Not cool." Booth shook his head.

"I think we could have an experiment, Parker. We'll create several different types of stink bombs, and we can come up with the one that is most offensive." She smiled.

"Bones. No. Stop. This is a really bad idea." Booth said, watching as Parker giggled and nodded.

"Yeah! Rotten eggs, or something that smells like farts!"

"Methane." Brennan said, shrugging, glancing to Booth, whose face had turned red as he tried not to get upset.

"Come on, Dad, we're kidding!" Parker said, rolling his eyes. "Can't you take a joke?"

"I think his sense of humor stinks." Brennan teased, winking over at Parker, who let out a laugh.

"Funny." Booth said, taking a bite of his breakfast, he shook his head. "You two think you're so funny!" He said, listening to the two people he loved most laughing together, as they finished up their breakfast.


	54. Splash Down

The sun had made an appearance, and the rain from the day before dried off with the warm August sun. Parker was amusing himself in the tent, while Booth and Brennan found that relaxing by the lake was the best way to spend their time. Brennan had continued to keep her arm in the makeshift sling, but seemed to be handling herself just fine. Her eyes were closed as she let out a tender sigh.

"Have you checked your e-mail since we've been here?" Booth asked, turning his head to see her tipping her sunglasses down at him, an arched eyebrow in his direction.

"No." She replied. "Just in case you hadn't noticed, I am on vacation." She said, pushing her sunglasses back up, she reached her hand over to him and he grasped it tightly. "I'm having a relaxing time with my fiancé and his son, and as far as I'm concerned, that computer can just stay in its case." She said with a happy sigh, feeling his hand squeeze hers.

"You're not even curious about the case being closed?" He asked.

"They know who did it." She replied. She was quiet for a moment and heard a slight sigh that let him know that there was more. He sat silently for several minutes, waiting for her to continue. "I am happy that the case is through, but I am concerned about the other children that were in the home." She said, pulling her hand from his she pulled her sunglasses onto her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know you are, Bones. It's difficult not to be affected by the things that we see every day." He said sincerely.

"I just… I wonder where they are, if they're alright." She shrugged. "If social services put them in that home, then what's to say they won't go to another home that is more abusive, or more neglectful." She said, her tone seeming to become full of anxiety as she took a slow deep breath. It was clear that she was trying to keep herself calm.

"Do you want to take them in?" He asked, noting that she refused to turn her head to look at him for a moment. She tried to decipher his tone, and was unable to. There was a short pause, and he continued. "Hey, it's perfectly natural to want to take care of vulnerable kids, Bones." He said softly. "It's natural, and it's kind, and it only proves that you think with your brain and your heart." He said softly. "If you could, would you want to take them in, Bones?"

"I cannot take in four children, Booth." She said, turning her head slowly. "As much as I'd like to take them in, and show them that they are loved. I don't work the hours of someone who can devote the needed time to four children at once."

"Then maybe we could take in just one… or two." He said, a slight smile on his face. "Maybe not those specific children, but children in need. I am completely on your side with wanting to provide a safe place for children who don't have that in their life. I'm with you on this."

"Booth." She said, tipping her head slightly as she watched him with deep admiration. "You've agreed to marry me, and now you're saying that If I want to, I may adopt a small village of motherless children?"

"I didn't agree to marry you, Bones. I want to marry you, and if helping a village of motherless children will make you happy, I will do whatever it takes to make it happen." He said, smiling. "Though… I did specify one or two earlier, so maybe we would start there?" He asked with a bit of a hopeful lift in his voice that made her laugh. "Do you remember on our second case… when you and I agreed to work together?" He said, watching her sarcastic smile, he shook his head and laughed. "You remember the cosmic balance sheet?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, I think I've decided that the people that I help… they shouldn't just be relegated to those who have already lost their lives and catching murderers, you know? I should be taking care of those that are still around too, those who need a chance." He said, watching her focusing on him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said, her eyes focusing over at the tent for a moment and then back to Booth. "And if… we were alone right now, I would most definitely be showing you my gratitude." She said, listening to his laugh made her smile, she watched him glance over to the tent and then back to her.

He leaned toward her and smiled. "Bring it in." He said, feeling her move close to him, he noticed her arm had pulled from the sling and she was lifting it to wrap around his neck. "Bones, Bones, Bones." He growled into her kiss as it deepened for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck for a moment as she held him tightly.

"You guys are so gross." Parker said from nearby.

Brennan let out a laugh into Booth as she held him in place, not letting Booth move from the hug. She could feel Booth's body tremble as he laughed.

"You're gross!" He called out over her shoulder to his son. He tried to get up, but she held onto him, making him laugh. "Bones, let go!" He exclaimed.

"No! You're going to chase him and get him all riled up!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"He can't get me anyway." Parker said, stepping around the two of them. "Dad's old." He teased.

"Yeah? Yeah?" Booth exclaimed. "That's it!" He said, lifting Brennan up, she let out a squeak that made him laugh as he started to run toward Parker with her in his arms.

"Ah! No!" Parker exclaimed running in the opposite direction.

"Put me down! Put me down, Booth!" Brennan exclaimed.

"No way! I'm going to catch him!" He exclaimed as Parker dodged him, laughing as he moved around the fire pit, Booth standing opposite him, he swung Brennan to her feet, and ran quickly around the fire pit, snatching up the little boy in his arms.

"Ah!" Parker yelled playfully. "Bones! Bones, save me!" He exclaimed as Booth swung Parker over his shoulder.

"Put him down, Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, running after the two of them as Booth marched toward the lake still holding the little boy as he playfully struggled in his father's arms.

"I'll show him old! I'll show him old!" Booth teased as Parker giggled and screamed for Bones to save him.

"Don't do it, Booth!" Brennan laughed as Booth stepped down the boat dock.

"This little snot is going for a swim!" Booth exclaimed with a laugh as he swung Parker around and pretended he was going to heave him into the lake. "You better hold your nose!" He said to Parker, who giggled and held his nose. "One! Two! Three!" He exclaimed as he swung the boy into the air, listening to his squealing laugh as he hit the water.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, watching Parker surface, laughing and coughing a little from the lake.

"You want to go next?" Booth asked, reaching for her, she took off running down the pier.

"No!" She exclaimed, running away from him, she darted back toward the pier again. Parker watched as he swam toward the shore. Booth ran after her, and just as he caught up with her, she swung around.

"Bones! No!" He exclaimed, as her hand swung around, and she pushed him, sending him backwards into the lake with a giant splash.

"Oh my God, Bones!" Parker exclaimed with a laugh, watching as Booth surfaced, sputtering and coughing as he looked up at her. "You got him!"

Brennan stood on the pier, her hand over her mouth in surprise as she looked down at him watching her in disbelief, still coughing a little. "I… I…" She stammered, trying not to laugh.

"Run, Bones!" Parker exclaimed suddenly, as Booth swam for the shore, with Brennan running full speed for the cabin.

"You better run! You better run fast!" He exclaimed with a laugh, turning to see Parker laughing a full belly laugh. "Hey, keep laughing…" He said, shaking his head at the boy, sending droplets of water in his direction. "I think Bones needs a big wet hug!" He exclaimed as they both laughed, and ran for the cabin to do just that.


	55. This Means War!

Booth and Parker entered the cabin, looking around quickly for Brennan, calling for her playfully as they dripped water throughout onto the floor. "Bones!" Booth exclaimed, laughing as he listened for her to reply. "Bones, we think you need a hug!" He exclaimed.

"I don't need a hug! No hugging! I don't like hugs!" Brennan exclaimed from upstairs. The two boys looked at one another and climbed the stairs quickly. They tried the bedroom door, finding it locked. "Go away!" She exclaimed from the other side of the door. "Go away! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You pushed me into the lake!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I did… and I don't think I should be punished for that…It was an accident." She said, trying to hide the humor in her voice, but failing miserably.

"Let us in, Bones!" Parker exclaimed, giving the door a light pound with his fist, Booth looked down at him and shook his head.

"Alright, Bones… we want to call a truce." He said, winking at Parker.

"I don't believe you." She said, clearly leaning against the door. "I don't believe you for one second!" She said. Booth noticed her voice was getting further away, and wondered what she was doing in there. He could hear her moving around on the other side of the door. She was moving something around in the room, and Booth thought he could hear water running.

"Bones, come on. We're done, okay? Come on out." Booth said.

"Come on, Bones. It's okay." Parker said. "We'll be good." Parker said, crossing his fingers, he grinned at his father. "I promise." He said, a bit tauntingly, Booth shook his head again, and Parker rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Come on, Bones." Booth said, his voice softer and more convincing. "Please? We love you."

There was a slight pause, and more shuffling. "You promise you won't hug me and get me all wet?" She asked.

"I promise." Booth said.

"Parker?" Brennan said, knowing that they often thought they were a bit smarter than she was, though she was onto their tricks.

"I promise." Parker said, watching his father nod.

"Okay." She said, unlocking the door, she didn't open it.

Parker and Booth waited a moment, and when Brennan didn't open the door, they exchanged a glance and opened it slowly. "Bones?" Booth said, hearing the water running in the bathroom, he glanced to Parker again, and they walked slowly into the room together. "Hey, Bones?" He called again, walking over toward the open bathroom door, he noticed that the water was running in the sink. "Bones? Where did you go?"

"Dad?" Parker said, pointing toward the bathtub, there were two water guns sitting in the bottom of the tub.

"No." Booth said, glancing to Parker, they both looked out into the bedroom.

"Yes!" Brennan said, as she jumped from behind the door to the room and aimed a fairly large water gun at them both.

"Bones! Don't!" Booth exclaimed with a laugh, as suddenly water came flying across the room at him, hitting them both in the face with a stream of water. "Bones!" He exclaimed, sputtering and coughing as they laughed.

It only took a second, but before they even realized it, they heard the sound of her feet running down the stairs as quickly as possible, and the sound of the screen door on the cabin slamming closed.

"This means war!" Parker exclaimed, reaching for the water guns in the tub, he handed one to Booth. "She didn't even fill them up!" Parker said to Booth.

"Of course she didn't! You don't fill your enemy's weapons with ammo!" He said, running the water guns under the stream of water, he glanced to his son. "Parker, go check the windows. See if you can see where she's hiding out there."

"You got it!" Parker exclaimed, running into the next room, he started to look out the windows to see if he could find her. "She's not even hiding! She's looking right up at me!" Parker exclaimed.

"She's not stupid, Parker." Booth said, handing him one of the water guns, he looked down at her and grinned, watching as she grinned back at him, blowing him a kiss. "That woman is far from stupid." He said, turning to run down the stairs, Parker ran down after him. They slowly stepped out of the cabin, looking both ways. "You go that way around the cabin, and I'll go this way." He nodded, watching Parker nod his head, both with a matching wicked smile as they nodded and went their separate ways.

Booth rounded the corner, keeping his eye out for his elusive partner, listening carefully as he moved stealthily around the cabin. "Bones?" He called, hearing a branch crack just around the corner, he snapped around, aimed his water gun and rolled his eyes. "Parker!" He said, watching Parker laugh as he shrugged. "Did you see her?"

"I can't find her." He said, looking toward the deck chairs, he could see the bright orange from Brennan's water gun. "Dad. She's behind the chairs." He whispered, nodding in that direction.

"Alright… you ready?" He asked, pretending he was confused about where she could be. "Maybe she snuck back into the cabin." He said, a bit louder.

"Yeah, she's sneaky." Parker said, his voice a bit louder than normal, Booth gave him a look. "What?"

"On three… One, two…"

"Three!" Brennan exclaimed, coming at the two of them with her water gun, she sent the two of them scattering as they all laughed and ran around, spraying and running from one another. "You won't capture me dry!" She exclaimed, as they ran around the cabin, yelling and laughing as water sprayed all over.

"Bones! Get back here!" Parker shouted, running around the cabin, ducking behind a chair as she sprayed at him, laughing as Booth came up behind her. She turned sharply, spraying him in the face.

"No!" Booth shouted, sending her running away from him as she laughed. She made it around the side of the cabin just as Parker rounded it, and they found themselves in a stand off.

"I got you, Bones!" He exclaimed.

"I'm out of water." She said, shaking her head, holding her hands up. "Parker! Don't…" She said, her voice sounding a bit pleading as she watched a bit of playfulness drop out of his expression. Just as she sensed Booth coming around the corner, she dropped her water gun and lunged forward, grabbing Parker and his water gun. Parker started laughing as she held her gun toward Booth. "You take another step, and you are gonna get it!" She exclaimed.

"You can't hold him hostage! No fair, no human shields!" Booth said, as he stepped forward, expecting her to give up. Brennan held Parker around his waist as the boy giggled, backing up as she aimed the water gun at Booth. "You're the one that started this, Bones. It's time to surrender."

"No surrender! You started it!" She exclaimed, laughing as she continued to hold the water gun to him, still holding Parker.

"You pushed me into the lake, and you sprayed me in the face twice!" He said, watching her back up again.

"Three times!" She shouted, sending a spray of water across the space between them, she hit him squarely in the face and took off running, sending Booth running after her, and Parker into a fit of laughter as he watched the two adults run around trying to spray one another with the water guns, hiding behind furniture and the cabin.

Booth was quickly running out of water, and he knew it. He also knew that Brennan was probably out too. He rounded the side of the cabin and noticed that she wasn't paying attention, and he ran at her at full speed. Just as he reached her, he dropped his water gun and she yelped as he scooped her up into his arms and over his shoulder, dropping her own water gun as well. "No!" She shouted playfully, slapping at his back as she kicked slightly. "Let me down!"

"Yes!" Booth exclaimed. "You asked for it!"

"No! No! Let me down! Let me down!" She shouted as she struggled playfully. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No apology is gonna fix this!" He exclaimed with a laugh as he walked toward the lake. He headed down the pier as Parker followed behind, laughing uproariously.

"Booth!" She exclaimed. "Booth, no!" she shouted. "I'm sorry!"

"You better hold your nose!" He exclaimed.

"No! Please!" She begged as she laughed. Suddenly, their attention was brought to the sound of tires on gravel as they turned. An SUV was pulling up alongside their truck, and Booth grinned. "Hey, it's about damn time you guys got here." He said, looking up as he continued to hold Brennan upside down over his shoulder as she struggled.

"Who?" Brennan asked as she stopped struggling. "Who is here?" Booth let her to her feet. She pushed at him lightly and playfully glared at him, as she looked up at Hodgins climbing from the SUV, with Angela rounding the front.

"Booth? What the hell are you doing to my friend?" Angela laughed, looking at the soggy FBI agent and soggy little boy, and the clearly tousled forensic anthropologist standing at the end of the pier.

"You guys got here just in time to see Bones take a swim." Booth said, as he reached over and pushed at Brennan.

"Booth! No!" She squeaked, as Brennan lost her balance, falling unceremoniously into the lake. She surfaced, coughing and laughing, looking up Booth, who was clearly amused with himself. "You play dirty!" She exclaimed as she tried not to laugh.

"Shoulda held your nose, Bones." Booth laughed, as she splashed at him from the lake, watching him move to greet their guests as she made her way out of the lake.


	56. Don't Mind Them

Booth walked down the pier to greet their guests as Brennan swam to the shore. "Parker, go get Bones a towel." He said, holding his hand out to Hodgins to shake it, he greeted him happily. Parker ran for the cabin. Angela stood still staring after her friend, her hand over her mouth in shock as she watched Booth act like nothing had just happened.

"I can't believe you just did that." Angela said, turning toward Booth as she watched Brennan squeeze the water from her shirt before approaching them.

"What? Push her into the lake? She absolutely had it coming to her." He said, glancing toward Brennan as she now stomped toward them.

"That was uncalled for!" Brennan exclaimed as she approached, she pushed his arm, trying desperately to hide the smile on her lips.

"You smell like fish." Booth laughed, nudging her, making a face as she pushed him again.

"You smell like fish!" She scowled playfully. "Ange." She said, turning toward her friend, she let out a sigh and smiled brightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Booth invited us up on Friday." Angela said, shaking her head at her soaked friend. "What the hell have you three been up to here? Some kind of survivalist thing?" She asked, laughing as Parker came up behind her. He reached past Angela and handed a towel to Brennan.

"Thank you, Parker." Brennan said, taking the towel, she wrapped it around herself and nudged him lightly as he stepped around to stand beside her.

"Dad threw me in the lake, then Bones pushed Dad in… then Bones started a water gun fight." Parker laughed, looking up at Brennan with shining eyes, a grin on his face. "She's the best." Parker laughed.

Brennan put her arm around Parker's shoulder and gave him a squeeze, noting the incredibly humored look on her best friend's face. "We're just enjoying our vacation." She said. "Go pick up the water guns and put them in the cabin, and change into dry clothes, okay?"

"Okay." Parker said with a nod, running off to do as he was asked.

"I'm going to help Hodgins with their bags." Booth said, smiling when Brennan shook her head at him with a playful glare. He tried to lean in for a kiss, but she continued shooing him away with her hand as she gripped the towel a little tighter. He let out a laugh and walked toward the car to help Hodgins.

"Looks like you two are getting along pretty well." Angela said, watching as the two men carried bags and a cooler into the cabin.

"You could say that." She said, shrugging a bit bashfully as Angela let out a laugh. "I'm so happy to see you." Brennan blurted out, a bit surprised by her forwardness, she could feel a bit of a blush rising up in her cheeks. "I'd give you a hug, but I do believe that Booth is correct about me smelling like fish." She said, listening to Angela's laugh. "Do you mind if I run in and change?"

"No problem." She said, glancing to the cabin.

Parker came bounding down the steps of the cabin again, smiling with a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Parker?" Brennan called, gaining the boy's attention, he walked in their direction. "Why don't you show Angela around the cabin, and the camp. I'm going to go in and change."

"Sure, Bones." Parker smiled.

"I'll be right back." Brennan said as she smiled, and hurried toward the cabin.

* * *

Brennan passed Booth and Hodgins in the cabin, sending a quick hello as she went up the stairs quickly to change. She entered the bedroom and moved toward the bathroom, smiling at the mess that they had made when she started the water gun fight. She started cleaning up the spilled water on the floor, moving around the bathroom as she wiped it up. She was leaning down to pick up the towel and came face to face with a smiling Booth.

"Hey." He said, watching as she held the towel in her hand, lifting an eyebrow at his presence.

"Yes?" She asked, tipping her head curiously.

"I'm sorry that I threw you in the lake." He said, watching her eyes narrow slightly.

"I am fairly certain that you quite enjoyed pushing me into the lake." She teased.

"Well, I did enjoy it." He shrugged, stepping into the bathroom, a slow smile on his lips. "Doesn't mean that I can't be sorry." He smiled, pushing forward into her, she pressed her body against his and looked up into his eyes.

"You're forgiven." She whispered.

"Mmm… you're too easy." He said with a slight laugh, feeling her push against him a little more, he wrapped his arms arms around her and held tightly to her.

"I believe that the time it took us to actually admit our feelings will wholly prove that I am not easy." She said, looking up at him. "What are you doing up here? Don't we have guests?" She asked, lifting her arms to snake them around the back of his neck.

"Yes." He said, nodding, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "You don't mind that I invited them, do you?"

"No." She said, feeling the stubble on his cheek against hers, she sighed slightly. "I was getting quite bored with just you and Parker." She said, trying to keep the smile from her lips, she was going to step back, but he again held her tightly.

"Yeah? We bore you?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her neck, she let out a squeak and pushed against him. "We bore you?" He asked against her skin as she let out a joyful laugh.

"Stop!" She laughed. "I have to take a quick shower and change." She said, letting a giggle bubble from deep in her chest. "Because someone pushed me in the lake." She growled playfully against him.

"Me. That was me. I pushed you in the lake." He grinned. "Ange and Hodgins are getting settled. I need a shower too." He said, feeling her shake her head against him. "You're not going to share?" He asked, and she shook her head again, looking up into his eyes.

"That would not be appropriate." She said, watching him for a moment. "Go downstairs and talk with them. I'll only be a few minutes, and then you can take your shower." She said, giving him a serious look, though he could see the corners of her eyes crinkling as she tried to hide her smile.

He sighed, pretending to be annoyed with her decision, though she could see that he was just as happy and humored as she was. "I guess." He grumbled. "You're no fun." He said, pretending to pout, he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, that pout." She said, touching his lips, she shook her head. "It's amazing how much you and Parker have in common." She said, refusing to hide her smile that time, his jaw dropped in faux surprise as he attacked her neck with kisses. She let out another loud squeal as he lifted her and pulled her into the bathroom with him, letting the door slam behind him.

* * *

Downstairs, Parker was sitting on the front porch with Hodgins and Angela, telling them about the adventures that he had been having with Booth and Brennan, when they heard a loud squeal and a door slam from upstairs. All three sets of eyes moved toward the door, and Hodgins and Angela glanced to Parker with a humored expression.

"Oh, don't mind them." Parker said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "They're just being gross." Parker said as he stood up. "You guys want to see the lake? They'll probably be a little while."

"Sure." Angela said, standing up. There was the sound of loud laughter coming from the cabin, and Angela let out a laugh as they followed Parker.

"Engaged people are so weird." Parker said, missing the exchanged look between Hodgins and Angela as he led them toward the lake.


	57. Girl Talk

Brennan came down the stairs quickly of the cabin after her shower, a smile on her face as she looked around for their guests and Parker. She stepped out of the cabin, letting the screen door thwack against the frame and looked around for everyone. "Parker?" She called.

"We're over by the pier, Bones." Parker called.

Brennan hurried over to her two friends, and smiled when Angela turned to greet her. "I apologize for Booth abandoning you guys out here." She rolled her eyes, giving her friend a hug. "I'm so glad you guys could come up. I missed you."

"We're glad we came up too." Angela said, sending Hodgins a look over her shoulder. He shrugged and smiled brightly.

She turned and immediately enveloped Hodgins in a tight hug. "Oh." He said, clearly surprised. "We're doing the hugging thing too, huh?"

"Of course, you're my friends. I'm very happy that you're here." She smiled. "Is Parker being a good host?" She asked, hearing the cabin door close behind Booth as he came outside to join them.

"Yep." Angela said. "He was just telling us about how you whipped Booth's butt in a kayak race the other day." She laughed.

"She didn't whip my butt." Booth said, approaching them. "I was in a boat with an extremely unhelpful nine-year-old."

"Hey!" Parker exclaimed. "I was very helpful!" He turned to Angela. "I was very helpful in helping Bones win." He grinned, and then ran from his father's grabbing hand with a laugh.

"It's very beautiful here." Angela said, taking a deep breath, she looked around as they all stood and looked out at the lake.

"It's extremely peaceful." Brennan said softly. "I think I'm enjoying it here more than the beach." She said, glancing to Booth as he put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her temple. "There are less people." She smiled.

"That's true." Booth said, nodding toward the cabin. "There were people all over her at the beach. I had to fight them off with a stick." He said.

Brennan rolled her eyes and stepped out from under his arm, squeezing his hand, she turned to Angela. "Let's go sit and relax." She said, grabbing Angela's arm, they walked ahead of Hodgins, Booth, and Parker. She turned and glanced to them. "You guys can go do whatever you want. I'm just going to spend some time with Angela." She said, smiling. She turned and they walked toward the chairs. "A woman can only take so much testosterone." She said, listening to Angela's laugh as they walked toward the chairs, sitting comfortably by the lake as the guys moved toward the boat house.

Brennan sat in her chair and took a slow, cleansing breath, glancing to her friend. "I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed, Bren." Angela said, noticing how much color was in Brennan's cheeks, and what seemed to be a permanent smile on her face.

"It's amazing what ample time away from murder and death can do for a person." She quipped.

"Right." Angela said with a smirk. "That's all it is. I bet it has nothing to do with the fact that you've been getting a healthy dose of vitamin B." She grinned, knowing that her friend wouldn't get the joke, but still feeling pretty good about herself for making it.

"I don't know what that means." She said, her face scrunching in confusion.

"Booth will understand." She said, glancing over toward the guys. "Looks like they're going to go out on the canoe." She sighed. "Hodgins was really excited about coming up here. Being surrounded by plants, animals, and dirt. It's his kind of thing."

"Like Paris was yours." Brennan replied.

"Exactly." Angela said, glancing to Brennan to see that she was watching the other three out on the lake. "So it appears that your worries about Parker liking you were pretty silly." Angela said, gaining her friend's attention.

"Yes." Brennan said, shrugging slightly. "We've been getting along quite well. I'm not sure why I worry so much, but he's such an important person in Booth's life, and I love him very much." She smiled.

"He idolizes you, Bren." Angela said, capturing the bit of sparkle in Brennan's eyes at her words. "So, what else have you three been up to out here in the wilderness, besides throwing one another into the lake and water gun fights?" She asked, laughing to herself at the mere thought of her best friend partaking in such silliness. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself.

"We've taken some walks. Booth took Parker fishing the other morning. Yesterday was quite rainy, so we stayed in and worked on a puzzle, and just relaxed." She said, looking toward Angela. She could see there were questions that her friend wanted to ask, that she seemed almost eager about. She then noticed her friend's eyes move toward her hand and back to her eyes. It was that moment that she remembered who had been talking her ear off for the last fifteen minutes. She let a slight smile appear on her lips, and she shook her head. "Parker told you guys already, didn't he?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Told us what?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk.

"Alright, then we don't have to discuss it." Brennan said as she started to stand up. "At least not without a beverage. I think we have lemonade in the cabin. Would you like some lemonade? Wine? I'm sure we have some wine left." She said, walking toward the cabin, she felt her friend grab her hand, and she turned and looked her in the eyes.

"We brought some wine." Angela said, smiling at Brennan. "This is definitely a wine conversation." She smiled.

"Definitely a wine conversation." Brennan repeated, and the two of them headed toward the cabin together.

* * *

They found a bottle of wine and a couple of wine glasses, and made their way back outside toward the lake. Brennan sat down beside her friend and they poured a glass for each of them, sitting back to enjoy the peacefulness of the early evening. "I am so happy that you're here." Brennan said softly. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" She asked.

"Well, Booth said that he wanted to surprise you, so I was game with that." Angela smiled.

"He thoroughly enjoys surprises." She said, sighing softly, the ever-present smile on her lips.

"He does, does he?" She asked slyly, taking a sip from her glass, she watched as Brennan's cheeks turned a rosy pink as she sat back in her chair with her own glass, sipping.

"So, what did Parker tell you?" She asked, glancing to her friend.

"Well, he threw out the word 'engaged', but I don't see a ring, so I'm starting to think that he's a little confused." Angela said, watching Brennan shrug a little and look out at the lake.

"It's not like it was planned." She said, watching the canoe in the distance, she could feel her friend's eyes on her, and she sipped at her wine, swallowing it hard as she tried to hide her smile. She turned her head and watched the look on Angela's face. "And I asked him, for the record."

"Are you serious?" Angela asked.

"Have you known me to be a liar, Angela?" She asked, that secret smile on her lips.

"Oh, Sweetie." Angela said with a smile, she reached her hand over toward Brennan, and she grasped her friend's tightly for a moment. "I'm so happy for you." She said softly. "I… don't even know what to say." She said. "I feel like this is happening so fast for you." She said, letting her friend's hand go.

"Are you concerned?" Brennan asked, unsure if she meant 'so fast' was 'too fast'.

"No." She shook her head. "Well, maybe just a little, only because I'm not used to this side of you. It's less concern, and more surprise, you know? I don't know what to expect next."

"I think that I understand." She said, nodding. "When I left for Maluku, I felt like I had nothing." She said softly. "I felt like everything was falling apart, that I had no control over anything." She said, watching her friend's eyes. "Booth and I were moving further apart emotionally and physically, you and Hodgins were looking for some peace and time away from our work. I needed time away from the danger, and the constant worrying over Booth's safety. I felt like everything was just…"

"You needed to look at things with more objectivity." Angela replied. "That's what you said when we talked that day. So, you found what you were looking for?"

"At first, I didn't know what I wanted. I came home alone, and expected to be alone for another nine months. Then you said you were coming home, and that helped me feel a little better." She said, sighing slightly. "I was having horrible nightmares." She said, looking toward her friend again, she watched Angela nod her head, saying nothing. "I just needed to be closer to home, closer to where I felt the most like me."

"And Booth? Why did he come home?"

"He found that the Army wasn't what he wanted." She said, shrugging. She sipped her wine and let out a sigh. Her eyes met Angela's as she watched her friend nod. "He missed me." She said, a slight shrug in her shoulders. "It felt good to hear that." She said, smiling. "It feels so good to be wanted and missed."

"I know what you mean." Angela replied. "And Booth is a good man."

"He is." Brennan sighed. "I did a lot of thinking in those three months in Maluku. I spent a lot of time alone, a lot of time listening to Daisy drone on and on about this or that."

"That's enough to make anyone want to escape." Angela laughed, watching her friend laugh, they clinked their glasses together in good humor.

"I just… I felt guilty for not giving him a chance. I felt guilty for breaking his heart, and refusing to move forward with him. I knew that I loved him. I just thought that he deserved better."

"He suggested that your relationship was a gamble, Bren. He wasn't ready for a relationship either. He felt pressured by Sweets. It's better this way. You don't have to feel guilty."

"I felt guilty because there was no way for me to fix what I had done." She said softly. "The nightmares only exacerbated my worries that I wouldn't get an opportunity to tell him how I truly felt." She said with a sigh. "He didn't waste any time though, when we reconnected."

"Well, no. You two went out and ended up in bed that first night." Angela said, rolling her eyes playfully as she listened to Brennan laugh a little.

"Actually, we didn't sleep together that night. He dropped me off at my room. He ended up in my room the next morning after we watched the sunrise." She said, her lower lip slipping into her mouth as she sighed.

"And he professed his undying love to you." Angela teased.

"Actually, he yelled his undying love at me." She said, letting out a laugh. "We were arguing."

"That sounds more like you two." Angela laughed, toasting again as they sipped their wine. "Are you worried about how it'll be at home? Working together? Sweets is going to bust a vein in his forehead when he finds out."

Brennan ignored her comment about Sweets, and smiled toward her friend confidently. "Booth promised that we will be able to work together. I trust him, I trust that he'll be able to make sure that it can happen. But like we said, if we keep things quiet, we might not have to worry about it too much. And I don't care what Sweets thinks, not at all." She said with a definitive nod. "Enough about me and Booth. How are you and Jack doing?"

"We're fine." Angela shrugged.

"So, you enjoy marriage?" She asked, watching Angela nod as she sipped her wine.

"That I do." She said, watching Brennan's eyes focus on her for several moments. "Does being engaged make you nervous about marriage?"

"No." Brennan shook her head. "Eager, excited. I believe that's what I feel. The idea of sharing a life with Booth, it makes me feel different, less lonely, hopeful."

"Happy." Angela replied. "That's happiness, Sweetie."

"I am happy." She nodded, watching as Booth, Parker, and Jack waved from the canoe across the lake. Angela and Brennan waved back, and watched as Parker tried to stand up to wave. She let out a laugh when she saw Booth grab his son's shoulder to settle him back in the boat before it tipped. "I am very, very happy." She said, sipping from her glass once more, as she smiled over at her friend, and they enjoyed their quiet time together.


	58. Unreachable and Loving It

After a couple of laps around the lake, and some obvious avoidance of Brennan and Angela to let them have their time together, the three guys made their way back to the cabin. When they pulled the canoe to the shore, Booth looked over toward Brennan and Angela. They were sipping from their wine glasses telling stories, laughing happily. Booth smiled at her laughter, very pleased that he had taken the initiative to invite Angela and Hodgins for a few days. As much as he liked to have her all to himself, he knew that she would appreciate the company of her best friend.

It was also his plan that spending time with people that she would see on a daily basis at work would quell some of the worries that she had about returning to the real world next week. Booth was hoping that his theory would work, and that edge of anxiety that she had about their future working relationship would be softened by the company of her best friend. Booth set the paddles in the canoe and the three of them started walking toward the two relaxing women, their feet bare, as Brennan's toes wiggled on the foot rest, and Angela was sitting nearly sideways in her chair.

"Hey, big guy." Angela smiled, looking up at the humored look on Booth and Hodgins' face. "Congratulations." She said to Booth.

He smiled, catching the coy grin on Brennan's face. "She told you? Of course she told you."

"Your son told her." Brennan said, noting the jaw on the boy drop in surprise.

"What? I did?" He asked. "I mean… I don't… remember! I didn't know it was a secret!" Parker exclaimed. "Was it a secret?" He asked, his tone a bit panicked.

"It's fine." Booth said, ruffling the boy's hair as he shook his head. "It's fine. It's not a secret to Angela and Hodgins."

"Oh, thank goodness." Parker sighed. He then smiled and excused himself to the tent, waving to everyone as he took off.

"So it's official, huh?" Hodgins asked, turning to Booth, watching the other man nod. He held his hand out to him and Booth kindly shook it with a smile. "Congratulations, man." He smiled, turning to Brennan. "Congrats, Doctor B." He smiled.

"Thank you, Hodgins." Brennan smiled.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Booth asked, stepping around the chairs, he crouched by Brennan's chair and watched her slowly turn her head to look into his eyes. He could see that she was slightly inebriated, but she seemed very happy, and for that he was grateful.

"Just relaxing." She shrugged, feeling the warmth of the wine as it settled in her bloodstream. She smiled slightly at him. "What are you guys going to do now?"

"We're going to start dinner. You two keep relaxing." He said, running a gentle finger across her cheek before dropping a kiss on her lips and standing up. She hummed in appreciation, and he smiled, turning to walk with Hodgins back toward the cabin. She turned her head and watched him walk away, distracted for a moment.

"He looks just as good going as he does coming, huh?" Angela asked, watching Brennan snap to attention and look back at her. "It's okay, sweetie. We all like to look." She said, watching her friend smile as she blushed slightly, though her cheeks were already a bit blushed from the alcohol.

"I wasn't sure if he was planning on cooking inside or outside." She shrugged.

"Mmhm…" Angela said, with a small laugh at her friend's playful glare.

"That's not to say that you're incorrect. I do enjoy a good work of art." Brennan smiled, tipping her head back as she let out a throaty laugh. She glanced over at Angela and watched her laugh as well as they settled back into their chairs.

Angela sighed and looked out at the lake, a bit of a thoughtful expression on her face. "Sweets asked about you the other day."

"Why?" Brennan asked, watching Angela look over at her.

"I think he's concerned about you." Angela said, watching her friend sit up a little straighter, she set her glass down a bit gruffly and her body language stiffened.

"What does he have to be concerned about?" Brennan asked, her tone almost accusatory. "I have no obligation to discuss anything with him." She said with a bit of anger. Suddenly, all she could think about was the argument that she had with Booth right before they left on their camping trip. She could remember the nagging feeling of betrayal she felt when she found out he had confided in Sweets about her night terrors in a round-about way. She also knew that Sweets was not stupid, that he had every opportunity to figure out that she was the person that Booth was speaking about. She could see that Angela seemed a little surprised about her reaction. "I don't understand his concern." She huffed.

"Well, hen we had lunch the other day, and he asked about Booth, he sensed you were a bit cagy about his return, and then you took a week off and went off the grid. I think he was just concerned that you had decided to take the rest of your vacation, and that you were going to be completely unreachable. He was poking around asking information about where you had gone, and if you were alright. I guess that he thought that Doctor Temperance Brennan going offline without an explanation or way of contact was a bit out of character." She shrugged.

"Well, he is correct in that." She said, sitting back, relaxing. "I am rarely unreachable." She shrugged, glancing to Angela. "Even in Maluku I had a satellite phone." She said. "However, Booth says that any cases that come up in the week that we're away will be handled in the same manner as they would have been when we were away on our assignments in Maluku and Afghanistan. His logic is correct."

"Honey, you've earned this time away." Angela said with a smile to her friend. "Don't let a nosy psychologist get your feathers ruffled." She said, watching confusion wash over her friend's face, though she watched it clear fairly quickly with another sip of wine.

"He also asked about Booth, if it makes you feel any better." Angela shrugged.

"Not particularly." Brennan sighed. "If you ask me, Doctor Sweets needs to find a girlfriend, a boyfriend, or I don' t know, some kind of sexual proxy to satisfy his need to meddle in the relationships of others." Brennan said with a sigh, listening to Angela giggle slightly from beside her. "The amount of time and energy that he puts into harassing Booth and I about our relationship, you'd think that he'd be able to have a viable courtship with someone. He has far too much time on his hands." Brennan sighed, listening to Angela's laugh. "Am I correct?" She asked, trying to keep the smile from her lips.

"You're very correct." Angela laughed. Their attention went to the sound of the cabin door closing, and Hodgins and Booth stepping out to walk toward the picnic table and grill, carrying supplies. "Looks like the guys are doing to do some bonding over charred meat." She said, with a roll of her eyes.

"At least I see vegetables." Brennan smiled, setting her glass down, she carefully stood up, feeling a bit of the wine go directly to her head. She noticed that Angela was right at her side with a sly smile, and they seemed to be holding one another up for a split second as they slipped their sandals on. Angela gave her a knowing look and she smiled, as they walked toward Hodgins and Booth at the grill.

Hodgins sat down at the picnic table with a cutting board full of vegetables, and a knife, and Angela sat beside him, watching Brennan step right up to Booth.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and instead of jumping slightly, Brennan could feel him lean back slightly, looking over his shoulder where she rested her chin. "What's for dinner?" She whispered in his ear.

"Well, I had Ange and Hodgins pick up some steaks for the meat eaters, and some veggie burgers for you, along with some fresh vegetables while they were on the way here." He said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"So, you simply had them come all the way up here to bring us food and wine?" She asked.

"And companionship." He winked.

"I see, so you're tired of me?" She whispered in his ear, her eyes glittering enough that they were shining through her fake pout. "I understand."

"Yes. I'd much rather hang out with our favorite bug boy, than you." He said, feeling her squeeze his middle a little tighter. She leaned forward and nipped his ear lightly, feeling him jump. She started to let go of him, and he turned around, backing her up slightly, she let out a laugh. "Do you want to take another swim?" he asked playfully.

"No!" She exclaimed, jumping back, though her voice was full of laughter. "No." She said quieter, feeling a bit off kilter, she started to sway a bit. When he reached for her, she jumped back again. "Booth." She said, her tone a bit warning. "I'm going back to sit down, I think." She said, pointing her finger at him. "You had better behave." She said, and his only response was a wicked smile. "Booth." She said, her warning tone not convincing at all. "I'm serious."

"Trouble." He said, narrowing his eyes at her, she smiled.

"You love it." She said, taking another step back. "Ange, do you want to take a walk?" She called to her friend, who agreed with a smile and kissed Hodgins cheek as she stood up. She turned back to Booth and smiled. "If you behave, we'll be back in time for dinner." She said.

"Do you want to take Parker?" He asked, watching her shrug slightly and nod. "Parker?" Booth called, watching his son pop his head out from the tent. "Why don't you go with Ange and Bones for a walk. Keep them company, and out of trouble." He said, sending Brennan a wink. "Make sure they're back for dinner."

"Okay!" Parker said happily. He hopped from the tent and slipped his sandals on, running off to catch up with Brennan and Angela as they all went toward the wooded path.


	59. The Twist

Booth stood at the grill, getting it up and running as Hodgins helped with the vegetables. He glanced over to Hodgins as he concentrated on his task.

"I'm glad you guys could make it. Bones seems really happy to have Angela around." He said, watching Hodgins look up at him.

"When you invited us on Friday, I have to say, I was a bit surprised. Family get away, but you're inviting a couple of coworkers?" He chuckled.

"You guys are our friends." He said, definitively, watching Hodgins nod. "Bones is nervous about Sweets. She's nervous about the Bureau separating us. She's just all around nervous. Having some familiarity along with our new relationship will help, I think."

"Doctor B is nervous?" Hodgins asked a bit incredulously. "No offense, but that really doesn't sound like her."

"I know." Booth said, sitting down across from him. "That's what makes me nervous." He said seriously. "I need to ask you something, but you can't let Bones know that we talked about it." He said, knowing that he could trust Hodgins, but still feeling a little guilty about talking about Brennan behind her back.

"Sure, what is it?" Hodgins asked, his voice low and serious.

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, like… sleep terrors, like… wake up screaming, not knowing where you are, nightmares." Booth said, still keeping his voice down.

"Uh…" Hodgins paused. He swallowed hard, his eyes flicked to the picnic table and back to Booth almost as if he wasn't sure he should continue.

"Like after the Gravedigger stuff." Booth said, giving him an opening. "Bones… she has night terrors, frequently. While they're not always about the Gravedigger, that is one of the more prevalent ones. They're terrifying." He admitted. "They're terrifying, and I just want to find a way to help her."

"Well, I…. I yeah, I've had pretty vivid nightmares, and maybe one or two night terrors." He said seriously, knowing that he could trust Booth with this information. "They're few and far between now." He shrugged. "At first I just didn't go to sleep." He admitted. "Is Brennan okay?" He asked.

"She's working through it, and she refuses to go to Sweets about it." Booth replied.

"I don't blame her." He said, watching Booth carefully, he noticed the other man looked slightly confused. "Don't get me wrong, you know? Sweets… he's a great guy, but he and Doctor B are never going to see eye to eye, and with that crap he pulled last year with his book, and his own life is just a mess. I don't know. He needs to grow up a bit before he starts dealing with grown up issues." Hodgins said, trying to help him understand. "Listen, Sweets wasn't there, Booth. He didn't get buried alive. He wasn't on that ship with you. He has no idea the hell that the Gravedigger put us through psychologically. She has you, and that's what she needs. Just like I have Angela. We don't need drugs, and we don't need a shrink to reassure us that we're going to be fine. We just needed her put away. That was the first step. Time will heal us, you know?"

"I'm just worried that she's going to get hurt in the meantime. She fell off the bed last night, wrenched her arm pretty badly." Booth said with a sigh. "Maybe I'm just worrying too much, overthinking it. What has helped you?"

"Angela." He shrugged. "You and Brennan haven't been together long in a way where she's really let you in. It's new to her. She's complex, you know that as well as any of us. She's working it out in her mind. Seems to me that you guys are working in the right direction though." He shrugged. "You've been in a warzone, you know how it can mess with your mind. We've been through our own warzones." He shrugged. "She's got Ange to talk to too, so the burden isn't just on you." He smiled.

"Thanks, Hodgins." Booth said sincerely, standing up to tend to the grill again.

"No problem." He said sincerely, watching Booth step away, the weight on his shoulders seeming to be a little lighter.

* * *

Brennan and Angela let Parker take the lead down the trail, jogging here and there as he hopped on rocks and roots and kicked a stone or two as he explored. Angela had Brennan's arm in hers for a few moments as they started their walk, and she glanced to Brennan to see that she was concentrating on the trail.

"You're a bit tipsy still, aren't you?" Angela whispered, watching her friend's eyes move to her without moving her head.

"A little, yes." Brennan whispered back.

"You don't want little Booth to know, do you?" She asked, watching the slight smirk on Brennan's face.

"Probably not a very responsible thing to do." She mumbled to Angela, listening to her light laugh.

Suddenly, Parker popped up beside him. "Hey, Bones?"

"Yes?" She asked, nearly tripping over a root, Angela helped make the step a little smoother as she tried to hold in her laugh.

"Do you think Dad will let me sleep out in the tent tonight? I don't think it's going to rain." Parker said, keeping pace with them.

"I don't see why he'd mind. We may be out at the fire for a while longer tonight since we have company. You can ask him when we get back to the camp." She said, reaching out to touch the boy's head, Parker smiled up at her.

"I hope you don't have another nightmare tonight. That was really scary." He said, sighing slightly. "I'm glad your arm is feeling better." He said, and then took off down the trail again quickly, happy that he had gotten his answer about sleeping in the tent.

Brennan just continued to walk, avoiding roots and rocks, feeling her friend's eyes on her for a moment. "It's nothing." She said softly.

"You're still having nightmares?"

"I'm fine, Angela." She said with a sigh. "I haven't had a panic attack in over a week, so that's progress. They're just nightmares." She said seriously, feeling her friend's arm loosen on hers a bit. She felt bad for pushing her away when it came to her nightmares. "Booth is taking very good care of me. I promise." She said softly.

"And what happened with your arm?" Angela asked.

"It was nothing. I fell off the bed." She said, stopping for a moment, she looked into Angela's face to show her sincerity. "I just rolled off the bed last night and landed on my arm. I promise, I am feeling better. We're figuring it out together." She said, glancing over toward Parker as he ran down the path away from them. "Parker! Please don't run. I don't want you to get hurt!" She said, watching the little boy turn at the sound of her voice. Just as he turned, she watched his ankle roll beneath him, and he tumbled to the ground with a loud shout of pain. "Parker!" She exclaimed, running toward him, he was sitting on the ground on his side, holding his leg as he started to cry.

Brennan and Angela made it to him, and Brennan rolled him to his side, talking to him as he turned and grabbed her as he sobbed at the pain. "It's okay. It's okay, Parker." She said, holding him to her as she tried to calm her own nerves.

"It hurts!" He cried.

"I know, I know…" She whispered, trying to get him to sit up a little as he loosened his grip a little. She carefully lifted him from the ground and walked to a log that was near the side of the trail. "I've got you." She said, listening to his sobs. "It's okay, Parker."

"Do you want me to go get Booth?" Angela asked.

"No." Brennan said a bit abruptly. She paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "I can take care of it. It's okay." She said, setting the boy down to sit on the log, she knelt before him and Angela sat beside him, letting him hold her hand as his tears started to slow, sniffling slightly. "Let me take a look." Brennan said, carefully taking Parker's ankle in her hand. She noticed there was some slight swelling, but she could immediately see that his tears had been more from the surprise of falling than the actual injury. "Parker, are you okay?"

"Yes." He sniffled. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Just give it a second, okay? You most likely just sprained it a little. Let's give a little time for your adrenaline to run through your system. Sometimes just the surprise of an injury can make it seem much worse than it is." She said, watching him nod. It was clear that her calm tone was soothing him. "I don't believe you put enough of your weight on it to have broken it. You should be just fine." She said, giving him a small reassuring smile. He smiled back at her a little and nodded, swiping the tears on his face. "I'd lecture you about running off on the trail, but I think you've learned your lesson." She said, listening to the boy chuckle a bit, watching her attention move from his ankle to his face.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"You sounded like my mom again." He sniffled, letting out a laugh. He noticed that her cheeks blushed a bit as she shook her head, and Angela laughed as well.

"How is it feeling now?" She asked, carefully probing the small swollen spot on his ankle.

"Still hurts, but not as much." He said softly, sniffling again as he watched her carefully move his ankle.

"Why don't we get back to camp." She said. "You should put some ice on it, and I may have an elastic bandage in my first aid kit." She said, watching Parker try to move his ankle a little, cringing at the pain. Brennan looked up at Angela and gave her a slight smile as her friend watched her take care of the little boy with such love and kindness. "Here…" She said as she turned carefully. "You put your hands on my shoulders, and I'll lift you onto my back." She said, watching Parker nod as she moved, he put his hands on Brennan's shoulders and Angela helped to hoist the boy onto her back.

"You sure you're steady enough to hold him, Bren?" Angela asked, just thinking of their earlier conversation, Brennan turned as she held the boy on her back, his injured foot sticking out as he held onto her tightly.

"I think I became clear headed quite quickly just then." She said, smiling at Angela as her friend laughed, and the three of them made their way back to camp.


	60. The Sure Bet

As soon as Brennan and Angela walked from the woods and Booth saw Parker on her back, his attention was on them. An expression of confusion clouded his features and he set the grill tool in his hand down. "Parker, you're too old for a piggy back ride!" He called over toward them, closing the cover on the grill, he took a step toward them.

"He's twisted his ankle, Booth." Brennan called, as she approached him, noting immediately the alarm on his face. "He's okay, though." She attempted to reassure him, but could immediately see the change in his demeanor.

"Hodgins, keep an eye on the grill?" He said, moving toward them quickly at the other man's nod. "What do you mean he twisted his ankle? What happened?" He said, approaching them, his tone bordering on anger, and his pace was quick.

"Uh oh." Parker whispered in Brennan's ear.

"What do you mean, uh oh?" She said as Booth finally reached them. He looked at Parker's ankle, now a bit purple and just slightly swollen, he held the little boy's foot in his hand for a moment.

"Jesus, Bones. What the hell did you do to him?" He exclaimed, not really thinking about what he was saying, he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"I told you, uh oh." Parker whispered in her ear, her eyes flicking to him. "Double uh oh." He whispered when he saw the look on Brennan's face.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, turning out of his grasp of Parker, the fire in her eyes burning angrily. "It was a simple accident." She snapped, noticing that Angela had a few words on the tip of her tongue for Booth, and was obviously holding them. Brennan sent her a pleading look and she nodded slightly and excused herself to sit with Hodgins, still ready to jump to her friend's defense if it was needed.

"Simple accident? His damn ankle is black and blue! What were you guys doing?" He asked her, his tone accusing, though she could tell he was just overreacting to his son's obvious pain at this point. "Don't turn away from me. Let me look at it!" He snapped.

"There's nothing to look at, Booth. It's a minor sprain, he'll be fine."

"He'll be fine? He'll be fine? He doesn't look fine! Look at his ankle!"

"I'm fine, Dad. Bones is taking good care of me." Parker said, trying to calm his father's worries.

"Yeah. Taking good care of snapping you in half!" He exclaimed. "Give him to me, let me see his goddamned ankle!"

She stared at him for several moments, her face now burning in embarrassment and anger. Without another word, she turned on her heel and marched toward the cabin, the boy still securely connected to her back.

"He's following us." Parker whispered in Brennan's ear.

"Of course he's following us. We're walking away from him." She grunted quietly at the boy, listening to his quiet chuckle, which made her feel much better despite Booth's berating.

Angela stood next to Hodgins, watching the entire thing as Brennan stomped into the cabin. "I have ten bucks on Doctor B." Hodgins said, glancing to his wife, who let out a laugh.

"I really can't argue with that." Angela said as they watched Brennan swing open the door of the cabin and stomp inside, followed closely by Booth.

As soon as Brennan stepped into the cabin, she turned sharply at Booth, stepping right up to him. "What the hell is your problem?" She snapped angrily in his face.

"Woah, Bones!" Parker exclaimed.

"Hush, please." She said, still holding him tightly against her. She then turned her ire back toward the man across from her. "There's no reason for you to berate me! It was an accident, and I brought him right back! I am an adult! I can handle it! He's going to be just fine! You're overreacting!"

"I'm overreacting? I'm overreacting? Look at his ankle! It's three times it's normal size! Rebecca is going to kill me! He's never going to be allowed to do anything with us ever again!" Booth exclaimed.

"Will you, please stop being so dramatic!" She exclaimed. She turned away from him and walked toward the couch.

"Stop walking away from me!"

She said nothing as she carefully set Parker to the couch. She sat down beside him and lifted his sore ankle and set it on the table, ignoring the tall statue of a man standing over them, breathing heavily. "Does it still hurt?"

"It's feeling a little better. Thanks, Bones." He said, looking past Brennan toward his father. "He's really mad, though." He whispered.

"Don't you worry about him." She whispered back, kissing Parker's forehead. "Keep it elevated, I'm going to get you some ice and a bandage, and a pain reliever for the swelling and pain." She said, standing up, she stepped right up to Booth.

"I'll take care of it." He said angrily, his eyes dark.

"I'm a doctor, Booth. I am well equipped to take care of a sprained ankle. I have supplies, I have…"

"You're not a real doctor, Bones!" He snapped, immediately noticing the anger in her eyes increase tenfold. He expected her to fight, he expected her to jump down his throat and rip him apart limb by limb. What he didn't expect was for her to turn and walk directly for the door. "Bones!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling horribly guilty for his overreaction. "Bones, I didn't mean that! Bones! Come on!" He exclaimed, and the only response he received was the sound of the screen door slamming in her wake.

"Uh oh." Parker said, looking up at his father's anger reddened face, and the moment his eyes moved to him, Parker's mouth snapped shut.

Angela and Hodgins looked up when the screen door slammed, watching as Brennan walked around the corner. Her face was red, her eyes burning with anger as she stopped. She looked out at nothing for a moment, her fist clenching. They watched her close her eyes, take a slow deep breath, and then turn sharply and head directly for the cabin again.

Hodgins looked at Angela and a slight smile was on his lips. "What are you smirking at?" She asked.

"Are you ready for round two?" He asked, watching Angela smile slightly and shake her head, their attention moving back to the cabin where she had disappeared.

It was only a moment or two, and the sound of Booth and Brennan's voices was carried out of the cabin into the surrounding trees. Angela and Hodgins couldn't hear what they were saying, but the sheer passion in their voices was enough for the two friends to know that they probably shouldn't be disturbed. After another minute or two of shouting within the cabin, it seemed to calm down. Their attention was once again brought back to the cabin when the screen door slammed.

This time, it was Booth standing outside. He looked a bit shocked, his face was red, and his eyes holding more passion than anger. He looked across at their guests and instantly felt guilty. He walked toward them, and Hodgins handed him the grill spatula without a word as he stepped up to the grill, a slight smile on his face. "I'm sorry." He said with a sigh.

"Is Parker okay?" Angela asked.

"He's fine." Booth said, looking up at her, he gave her a polite smile. "Bones is fine too. They both told me to leave." He said, turning his attention back to the grill.

Angela and Hodgins exchanged a look. "Are you okay?" Angela asked, watching Booth look over toward her and shrug.

"I'll be fine." He said, sighing heavily as he continued grilling. "Apparently I'm some kind of ancient Greek patriarchal sexist blow-hard, and I am in dire need of an attitude adjustment. So there's that." He said with very little emotion. "Are you guys hungry?" He asked, looking toward them as they smiled politely and nodded. "Good." He mumbled, and finished preparing dinner. "I am too."


	61. Feeling Guilty

With Booth out of the cabin, and all of the energy sucked from the room, Brennan suddenly felt extremely exhausted. She glanced to Parker on the couch and told him that she was going to grab a few things, and that she'd be right back, watching him nod as she climbed the stairs. She gathered an Ace bandage from her first aid kit, along with a pain reliever. She descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Quickly she gathered a small plastic bag and filled it with ice, along with a dish towel. She filled a cup with water and gathered her supplies and walked toward the sitting room. She glanced to the boy sitting on the couch, his eyes were focused on his injured ankle. He was concentrating very hard on it, and she could see that he was upset. His cheeks were bright red, and he looked somewhere between angry and sad. "Parker, are you okay?"

"I told him not to mess it up." He said, a slight scowl on his face, he looked up at Brennan. "I told him not to mess it up and he did." He huffed.

"Mess it up?" She asked, stepping toward him, she crouched by his leg, setting the items on the table. "Mess what up, Parker?" She said, unwrapping the bandage, she prepared it carefully as she watched his face twist angrily.

"It! You and Dad! I told him, and then he just went and did it!" He exclaimed. "He messed it all up!" Parker exclaimed, hot tears in his eyes.

Brennan watched the boy, seemingly quite angry at something, and she felt a bit uncomfortable at his frustration, especially the cryptic nature of his words. "I don't know what that means, Parker." She said, taking his hand. "Talk to me. What did he mess up?"

"You and Dad." He said, tears spilling down his cheeks, as he watched her. She looked confused, and he wasn't sure he was explaining himself well enough. He tipped his head back and let out an angry sigh. "I got hurt, and he blames you. And you guys were fighting and angry, and now you're going to break up." He sniffled. "You're going to break up with Dad, and it's going to be all my fault." He said, looking up at her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Parker." She said softly, shaking her head. "I'm not going to break up with your Dad. You did nothing wrong. It was an accident. I know that, your Dad knows that. It was just an accident."

"But maybe he'll break up with you, Bones! I don't know! Dad's really afraid of Mom." Parker said sniffling, turning his dark eyes toward her. She was shocked by how similar they were to Booth's. She remained quiet as the little boy tried to control his frustration and fears. She could see him gritting his teeth angrily as he let out another hard sigh. "He thinks that she's gonna take me away and not let him see me anymore. She won't, Bones. She wouldn't do that. She knows how much I love Dad."

"So, you think that's why he was so upset with me?" She asked, knowing that it was the exact reason that Booth had gotten so worked up. "You think that he's worried that your mom is going to keep you from him because you got hurt?"

"Yes." Parker sniffled. "Please don't be mad at him Bones. Don't let him break up with you just because I fell and hurt myself. I love you." He whimpered. "I don't want to be the reason." He said, as he started to cry. "I don't want to be the reason."

Brennan sat up next to him on the couch and held him, kissing his head as she rocked him gently. "Hey." She whispered, holding him tightly in her arms, she kissed his forehead and held him as he cried. "Parker?" She said softly, rocking him gently. "Parker, your dad and I are not breaking up." She whispered to him. "I promise." She whispered.

"But you were yelling." He sniffled. "You were both yelling, and you're both really, really mad at each other."

She pulled from the hug gently and watched him for a moment, a slight smile on her lips. "I can assure you, that the argument that your father and I had in no way indicates either the end of, nor the state of our relationship." She said sincerely. "Your father and I love one another very much, and we are both extremely stubborn, opinionated, and passionate people. That means when we get upset about something, we will inform one another of that fact, and it can often be quite loud." She said, watching Parker search her eyes as if he wasn't sure if she was just trying to calm him down. He found only sincerity. "We didn't mean for you to think that we were upset with you, Parker. We both know that what happened was an accident. I love your father very much, and I love you too." She said, watching him for a moment. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." Parker said, taking a deep breath, controlling his sadness for a moment. "I trust you." He whispered.

"Then trust me when I say that our argument wasn't out of anger, it was out of frustration because of a lack of control. Your Dad loves you very much, and when you're in pain, he feels it too. He does the same thing with me, Parker. He's extremely protective, and when he can't prevent us pain, it makes him upset." She said, watching him tip his head curiously. "I agree with you about his feelings about your mom, about being worried that she is going to think that he can't take care of you, but she's a smart woman. She knows that your Dad is a good man, that he loves you and protects you. I think deep down in his heart he knows that, you just have to remind him sometimes." She said. "He loves spending time with you, and he doesn't want anything to compromise that." She said softly, watching him nod. "Do you want me to go get your dad, so that you can talk to him?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded, "Please?"

"Sure." She said, looking to his ankle. "Just let me take care of this ankle, and then I'll go get him." She said as she watched him nod, and she continued to care for the boy's injury with the utmost of care.

* * *

Booth was just putting the food onto plates at the picnic table when he heard the screen door thwap shut. He looked up to see Brennan walking toward him, a slight smile on her face, though he could see through it to her exhaustion. "Is he okay?" He asked, watching her nod.

"He'd like to speak to you." She said, watching Booth nod.

"I'll bring him something to eat." He said, grabbing a paper plate, he placed a burger on a bun and turned. He watched Brennan stand for a moment by the table, looking a bit unsure of how to proceed. Booth stepped toward her and she turned into him, looking up into his eyes as he apologized without saying a word. She apologized as well, her blue eyes wide and curious.

"Listen to him, Booth." She whispered, watching him nod before he dropped a light kiss on her lips and turned toward the cabin.

She smiled to herself and sat down at the picnic table across from Hodgins and Angela, and could instantly feel the warmth in her cheeks from the smirks on her friend's faces. "What?" She asked, reaching for the veggie burger that had already been carefully placed on a bun beside the steaks for everyone else.

"I didn't say a word." Angela said, smiling at her friend's blush.

"Me neither." Hodgins replied.

"Did you two place a wager on that argument?" She asked, listening to Hodgins snort, as Angela elbowed him lightly. "I'm glad that you both found it amusing." She smiled, shrugging as she readied her burger for a bite, she smiled sweetly across at them. "It only made me hungry." She grinned as she took a bite out of the burger.

* * *

Booth entered the cabin slowly, holding the burger on the plate securely as he stepped around the corner toward the sitting room. There he found Parker sitting where Brennan had placed him, his foot extended onto a pillow on the coffee table, wrapped professionally and with care with an ice pack atop it. He had a small pile of comic books beside him, and the television controller.

"Hey, bud." Booth said, watching Parker smile slightly at his father, he placed the comic book to the side and watched his father approach him. "Brought you a burger. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling at his father as he set the plate on the table for a moment. "Thanks."

"Bones said you wanted to talk." He said, clearing his throat a bit. "I'm really sorry that I got so upset." He said, watching Parker nod.

"I know, Dad." He said. "Bones said it's because you don't like when I get hurt. It wasn't her fault, Dad. I was running and I fell on a tree root. She even warned me. I swear." He said, showing deep concern for his reaction. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Listen, buddy. It's fine. Everything is fine. I'm just glad you're okay." He said, looking at his son's ankle. "Looks like Bones did a pretty good job wrapping it up."

"She's really sorry it happened too, Dad." He said with a sigh, trying to control the lump in his throat. "I don't want you to be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at Bones. I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just… I was upset, and I shouldn't have yelled at Bones. I saw that you were in pain and I over-reacted."

"Did you tell her that you were sorry for yelling?" He asked, giving his father a pointed look.

"I'm sure that I'll be apologizing for a very long time." He said, winking at the little boy, he smiled at his son's laugh. "How does it feel?" He asked, nodding at the boy's ankle.

"Feels okay now. Bones wrapped it up really good. She was talking about all of the tendons and muscles in my foot, and said that the swelling wasn't too bad, that I just needed to stay off of it for a day or two to keep it from getting worse." Parker said happily.

"She knows what she's talking about." He said, nodding toward the boy's foot. "She's very good at what she does."

"Even though she's not a real doctor." He said, lifting an eyebrow at his father knowingly, he let out a laugh at the playful glare he received.

"Just eat your burger, big mouth." Booth said, picking up the plate, he set it in his son's lap. "I'll come back in a little while, and we'll drag your butt outside with everyone else." He said, leaning forward to kiss his son's head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." He said, watching Booth stand up.

"Are we good now?" Booth asked, watching Parker look up at him.

"Yeah." Parker nodded. "We're good."

"Good." He said. "I am going to head out and work on the apologizing thing."

"Good luck." Parker said, smiling at his Dad. Booth shook his head and smiled, heading back out to the picnic table.


	62. Bait and Switch

Booth came back outside to the picnic table carrying some containers of macaroni and potato salad and sat beside Brennan, who was laughing about something that Hodgins had said. She glanced to him with a raised eyebrow and he sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, watching a slight smile appear on her lips. "What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Is he okay?" She asked, glancing toward the cabin.

"He's fine. We can drag him out here when his ankle is feeling a little better." He said, giving Brennan a nudge as he reached for his dinner and she nudged him back. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"You really don't have to keep apologizing." She said, reaching for the containers he brought out.

"Parker said that I do." He said, shrugging as he handed her a spoon.

"Parker is a smart kid." Angela teased, smiling across at Brennan's grin.

"Thank you for taking good care of him." Booth said, catching Brennan's eyes as he nodded sincerely. "Really. I am sorry." He said, watching her scoop potato salad onto her plate.

"He would like to sleep in the tent this evening." She said, setting the spoon into the container, she set the container on the table and looked to him. "I think that under the circumstances of his injury, that one of us should stay with him." She said. "Just in case he needs help getting into the cabin for something, or if he's nervous."

"Bones, I…"

"I've already decided that I'll do it." She said, giving Booth a tight smile that challenged him to argue with her decision.

"You want to sleep out in the tent?" He asked, glancing across at Hodgins and Angela, and back to her.

"It will be fun. You stayed in the tent the other night with him and had a very nice time, and I've decided that I'd like to try it out as well." She smiled.

"You're punishing me for yelling at you, aren't you?" He said, watching her focus on her dinner, she stabbed at a potato and looked up at him.

"Nope." She said, smiling at him. "I just want to enjoy my vacation as much as I can." She said, noticing the smirk on Angela's face, she tried very hard not to react to it.

"So, you're dumping me for my son?" He asked, setting his fork down. "That's what you're telling me?"

"Looks like it." Brennan shrugged.

"I should have expected this." Booth said, shaking his head, he smiled slightly, though he was a bit disappointed that he'd be left by himself that evening. "It was fun while it lasted." He teased.

"I guess it was." Brennan shrugged, and continued to eat, smiling as Angela laughed out loud, followed by Hodgins.

"Walked into that one, didn't I?" Booth asked.

"Head first." Angela giggled, as they settled in and finished their dinner.

* * *

The evening wound down, and when the stars were finally out, everyone was gathered around the fireplace enjoying the warmth of the fire, and companionship of one another. Parker had been helped to one of the chairs, and was sitting quietly listening to the adults talk back and forth about this or that. Brennan stood up to tend to the fire for a moment, reaching over toward the pile of firewood, she carefully put another log on the fire, and turned just as Booth reached for her hand.

"Booth!" She squeaked as he pulled at her, feeling her full weight fall back onto his lap, his arms were immediately around her.

"Got you." He whispered into her ear as she playfully growled and wiggled in his arms.

"I don't want to be gotten." She weakly struggled, simply to get him to hold her tighter.

"You two are too damn cute." Angela laughed.

"They're gross." Parker said with a smile, looking toward Angela, who nodded in agreement.

"They're that too." Angela agreed with a laugh.

"You're not really going to stay in the tent with that bratty kid, are you?" Booth asked, ignoring the commentary on how 'gross' they were being.

"Yes." She said, turning to look into his eyes. "He can't stay out there alone, Booth." She said, feeling him rocking her gently. "It will be fine."

"You're still mad at me." He whispered in her ear.

"No." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not angry. It just makes logical sense. You will survive one night without me beside you, terrorizing your sleep with my nightmares." She said, looking up into his eyes, she could see a bit of sadness in them and leaned up for a light kiss. "It will make you miss me all the more." She said, watching his eyes sparkle at her. "I will be okay." She whispered.

"You're sure?" He asked, his voice deep in his chest as he questioned her gently. "How is your arm?"

"Just a little sore." She mumbled, resting her forehead against his neck, she listened to his sigh. "At least if I sleep on the ground, I can't fall off the bed." She said into him, looking up at him, she watched him shake his head. "I am tired." She whispered.

Booth glanced to Parker as he sat and stared at the fire. "You ready to go to bed, kid?" He asked, watching the boy look up at him.

"Yeah." He smiled, pulling his foot from the log that it was sitting on.

"Hang on, hang on." Booth sighed, helping Brennan from his lap. He stood up and steadied her, walking to Parker as he attempted to stand on his good foot. "Parker."

"It's okay, Dad. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore." He said, putting a little weight on his heel, he cringed just slightly, but took a step.

"Alright, alright." Booth said, reaching for the boy, he pulled his son up into his arms. Parker let out a laugh. "Show off." He said. "Say goodnight to everyone."

"Goodnight to everyone!" Parker exclaimed with a laugh as Angela and Hodgins wished him goodnight and Booth carried him toward the tent.

Brennan stood for a moment watching them disappear toward the tent, and she turned to see Angela standing up and stretching. "Are you guys going to try to get some sleep?" She asked, accepting a hug from Angela as her friend walked over to her.

"Yes. It was a long drive this morning." Angela said, feeling Brennan give her a little squeeze and pulled from the hug.

"I'm so glad that you guys are here." Brennan said with a smile. "Booth set up the spare bedroom for you both. I hope that you sleep well." she smiled, glancing to Hodgins as he stretched and yawned.

"Same to you." Angela smiled as she reached for Hodgins' arm. "Let's go, I'm tired." She said as he let out a light laugh and bid Brennan goodnight as the two of them walked toward the cabin.

Brennan turned to see Booth approaching her, a slight smile on his lips. "They bailed on the fire, huh?" He asked, reaching for her hand, she accepted it and let him pull her closer.

"They're tired." She said, resting her head on his chest, she let out a slight yawn. "I'm tired too."

"There's still time to change your mind." He said, listening to her groan against him. "I have a nice warm bed all ready for you."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Goodnight, Booth." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him gently. "I love you."

"I love you." He said, running his fingers through her hair, he let his thumb gently trace her cheekbone. "I hope that you only have sweet dreams." He whispered.

"You too." She whispered. "Goodnight." She said, dropping a kiss on his lips, she stepped from his embrace and turned to walk toward the tent.

Booth felt a chill in the air when she stepped away, and he watched until she reached the tent, carefully unzipping it as she climbed inside. He watched the light bounce around a little in the tent, and the sound of Parker and Brennan's voices, before he finally turned to carefully put out the fire for the night.

* * *

It was a little past one in the morning when Booth had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He listened, swearing that he had heard a shuffling sound. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move a muscle as he listened carefully. He heard a light shuffle again, and opened his eyes to see that someone was very close to his bed watching him. "Jesus, Parker!" He jumped, watching the boy jump back a little, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" He exclaimed, holding tightly to the wall as he balanced on his good foot. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were in the tent. You shouldn't be walking on your ankle." He said, sitting up, flicking on the light. "What's going on?"

"Bones." Parker said sleepily. "I think she's having a nightmare." He said, with a sigh. "She seemed upset in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her up." Parker whispered.

"You left her in the tent?" He asked, pulling the blankets from himself, he walked toward Parker. "Here…" He said, helping the boy. "Just… lay down here on my bed. I'll check on her." He said, pulling up the blanket on Parker, he watched a slight smirk rise on his son's lips as he looked up at his father. Booth narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head when Parker's eyes popped closed.

Booth grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on, then flicked off the light and left the room. He stepped quietly down the stairs, and directly for the door, where he slipped on his sandals and made his way from the cabin. He could see that there was a light on in the tent, and knew that it was most likely left on by Parker to help Booth find his way over the uneven ground. He listened closely as he got to the tent, he heard nothing. Unzipping the flap, he peeked inside.

He wasn't exactly sure what he expected, whether it would be that she was in the middle of a nightmare, or if she'd be awake. But what he did find was that she was curled comfortably in her sleeping bag sound asleep. She wasn't moving, and didn't appear to be in distress of any kind. In fact, it looked like she hadn't even moved from the moment she had fallen asleep. Booth narrowed his eyes and glanced toward the cabin. "Sneaky." He mumbled as he climbed into the tent, kicking off his sandals. He zipped the flap and sighed, crawling toward the sleeping woman. He was moving Parker's sleeping bag around when he turned and saw two blue eyes looking up at him.

"What are you doing in here?" She mumbled, her brow furrowing. "Where's Parker?" She asked, sitting up slightly, a bit of panic in her voice.

"He's working on his deception badge for boy scouts." Booth mumbled.

"I don't know what that means." She said sleepily. "Where is he?"

"He hobbled upstairs and told me that you were having a nightmare. Then he stole my bed and blankets when I came down here to check on you."

"I don't think I was having a nightmare." She said sleepily, putting her head back on her pillow, she watched him for a moment curiously.

"I don't think you were either." He said. He leaned down and kissed her gently, then turned and covered himself with the sleeping bag, laying his head on Parker's pillow he rolled toward her. "I think Parker is a sneaky kid."

"Mmm…" She said, closing her eyes, she rolled a bit onto her other side, pushing herself back into him. Booth wrapped his arm around her instinctively and protectively, burying his face in her shoulder, he listened to her gentle groan of satisfaction. "He's not so bad." She whispered into him, feeling his warmth surround her.

"Nah, I guess we'll keep him around." Booth whispered into her hair. "I missed you." He mumbled gently.

"I missed you too." She whispered back, smiling softly to herself, as she immediately drifted off into a dreamless sleep, happy to have her protector surrounding her once again.


	63. Morning Has Broken

Morning seemed to come a lot quicker to the two tent dwellers than it did for the group in the cabin, and Brennan was roused into consciousness by the low groaning of the man beside her, followed by what could have been described as a whimper. "Are you okay?" She mumbled, turning her head to see that he was lying on his back, his face contorted in pain. "Booth?"

"I'm fine." He groaned. "I'm just fine."

"That was in no way a convincing statement." She said, sitting up slightly. "Is it your back?" She asked, she waited a moment and received no answer. "Booth, is your back okay?"

"It'll be fine, Bones. It's just a little stiff. The ground is a lot harder than it seems." He mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. "I just need to…"

"What you need is a chiropractor." She said. He turned his head and opened his eyes, narrowing them at her. She smiled at him and rolled onto her side, propping her head up in her hand as she lifted her other hand to touch his cheek. "Do you need me to rub your back?"

"Mmm…" He groaned slightly. "You know what will happen if you rub my back." He said, his lips curling to a knowing smile.

"Something that I am sure is inappropriate in your son's tent." She said, snuggling up to him, she listened to his low rumbling laugh. "I should get up and make breakfast." She said, pulling herself away from him reluctantly, she felt his arms clamp around him. "Your back hurts, but there is clearly nothing wrong with your arms." She teased, feeling him squeeze her tightly.

"Nope." He said, turning a bit, he growled into her just to make her laugh.

"Booth!" She squeaked, pushing against him to disengage his arms, he rolled slightly and pinned her beneath him as he held his weight up with his arms. "Your back." She mumbled, catching the hungry look in his eyes.

"I told you. My back is just fine." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips. "I'll go make breakfast." He said, pulling to the side, he felt her grab hold of him tightly.

"No." She said, rolling him toward his hip, she rolled on top of him, laughing when his eyes widened in surprise. "We should go back to sleep." She said, pressing her ear into his chest, she listened to the gentle beating of his heart. "Mmmm…" She hummed softly.

"I thought you wanted breakfast." He chuckled.

"I changed my mind." She said, looking up at him, he watched her eyes sparkle with happiness. She could immediately see that there was a cloud of thoughtfulness on his face, and tried to hide her concern. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

"Just about how lucky I am." He said, slowly pulling in a breath. It was clear he was feeling a bit vulnerable and was trying to hide it from her. "I just feel lucky."

"There's no such thing as luck." She said, listening to the puff of air that left his lungs in a scoff, she smiled curiously at him and rolled to her side to move from her perch atop him.

"No." He said, holding her securely on top of him. "I'm lucky." He said, watching her eyes meet his again. "I have a good job, a good kid, a beautiful partner and fiancee. I'm a lucky guy."

"Fortunate." She corrected, watching his eyes narrow. "You are fortunate, not lucky." She watched his eyes roll up with a scoff. "Booth, don't roll your eyes at me." She said, feeling self conscious all of a sudden, she moved slightly to climb from where she was lying. She felt the sudden need to get away. She felt his arms on her again hold her in place, and he looked up at her, immediately seeing the need for escape in her eyes. "Let go, please." She said stubbornly.

"Why are you trying to get away?"

"I just want… my space now." She said with a grunt, rolling off him. She wrapped herself in the sleeping bag and covered her head. She heard him sigh heavily.

He watched her lay stubbornly on her side, refusing to look at him. He wasn't about to beg for her attention, and instead just waited her out for a moment. He reached over and gently wrapped his arm around her. "You're stubborn." He whispered into the sleeping bag. "I love you, stubborn scientist."

She turned her head, pulled down the sleeping bag, and looked directly into his eyes. "I love you." She said, watching him for a moment.

"I want you to know that I am genuinely and sincerely sorry about over reacting yesterday." Booth said, running a finger across her cheek gently. "You are a good protector, and you are going to be a wonderful mom." He said, her eyes having strayed a moment, but snapped back at that last word.

"Parker was convinced that you and I were going to break up." She admitted, watching as confusion clouded his features for a moment. "He was quite upset." She said, his mouth opening slightly to respond. "I reassured him that while you and I may become quite loud when we argue, that we love one another very much."

"So you're not going to break up with me?" He asked, that charm smile that she could never resist made an appearance.

"It is not in my best interest at this time." She teased, allowing her own smile to appear. She looked around for a moment and sighed. "We should get up." She said.

"Yeah." He said, reaching over to her, he pulled her toward him just to listen to her laugh again, bringing them face to face. "You are beautiful."

"We really need to get up." She said, letting out a giggle. "We have guests." She said, smiling at him.

"Mmm…" He grumbled, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Regretting inviting them?" She asked, kissing his nose.

"Regretting not convincing you to sleep in the bedroom with a solid wood door last night." He said slyly, listening to her laugh.

She leaned toward him and dropped a long, lingering kiss on his lips, listening to the gentle groan beneath her, she watched as his eyes filled with passion. "You're insatiable."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Bones." He said playfully, as he kissed her again, pulling her toward him with no resistance.

* * *

Angela was just stepping down the stairs of the cabin when she heard the sound of a spoon scraping slightly against a plastic bowl. She turned the corner to see Parker sitting at the table just finishing his bowl of cereal. "You're the only one awake?" She asked, glancing toward the stairs.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Dad is in the tent with Bones." He said, setting the spoon in the now empty bowl. "I don't want to disturb them." He said.

Angela glanced out the window toward the tent, and back to Parker. "I wouldn't." She said, making a face that made Parker laugh.

"Bones seemed like she missed Dad last night, so I came inside after she fell asleep and got him." Parker shrugged.

"How's your ankle?" She asked

"It's okay, I guess. Just a little sore."

"Good." She smiled. "So you came in and got your Dad and sent him outside?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Parker shrugged. "He didn't come back, so I got his bed." He said, a slow grin rising on his lips.

"You can't fool me, you just wanted that big bed to yourself. That's why you got him." She said, watching as his grin became even wider.

"I'm not sneaky." He said, shrugging as Angela laughed.

Just as Angela was going to say something more, the cabin door opened and Brennan came nearly tumbling inside with Booth behind her.

"Stop pushing me, you big..." She mumbled at him, squeaking when he tickled her before she finished her sentence. He held her with his arm around her waist as they maneuvered through the doorway.

"Just get in, get in… before you wake up everyone with your big mouth." He said, grunting from her sharp elbow in his rib as he noticed Angela and Parker. "Nevermind, everyone is already awake." He said, pulling his arm from around her, she reached for it and held it in place. She wasn't quite ready to give up his warmth. "Hey." Booth said, his smile was bright, though his hair was standing on end and he looked like he hadn't slept very comfortably, and Brennan herself looked pretty rumpled herself. "Morning."

"Good morning." Angela said, her eyebrows raised as she watched the two of them stumble a little into the room. "Well, you two look like you were able to keep yourselves warm out there. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Brennan said, looking up at Booth, then to Angela and then to Parker, her cheeks suddenly burning red. "I have to go take a shower." She said, and without another word, she disconnected herself from Booth's hold and ran for the stairs. He watched her disappear up the steps and then turned his attention back to Parker and Angela, a humored smile on his face.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked, moving toward his son, he ruffled his hair and headed toward the stove. "I'm starving."

"I bet you are." Angela said, just a bit suggestively as she sat down at the table, watching Booth look to the stairs, and back to Angela as he shrugged and turned back toward the kitchen, listening to Angela's laugh.


	64. Child's Play

The rest of the week was spent with the five campers enjoying the time away from the city as much as possible. They did everything from canoeing to evening campfires, to a rousing game of cards on one of the evenings when it rained. When Saturday arrived, nobody was ready to leave, and the most vocal about it was the least likely.

"I don't want to." Brennan said, her face as in a full pout, her eyes focused on the pleading brown eyes across from her. He was fairly certain that she was on the verge of stomping her foot, something that he would have paid very good money to see.

"Bones, we have to pack up and go." Booth said, watching as her eyes rolled, and she turned her head, poised to head up the stairs reluctantly to pack. She took a step, and suddenly two strong arms were around her, pulling her toward his chest. "Don't you want to go back to work?"

"No. No I do not." She grumbled, staring at the floor, her eyes lifted and she stared at the steps. "If you want to go, you have to let me go."

"I don't want to go either." He said, feeling the pulling against his arms stop, she turned around and looked into his eyes sincerely.

"I have a lot of money. From my books." She said, watching the corner of his lip turn up just slightly. "I could buy this place, and we could live here forever. I could just continue writing." She said, keeping her expression very serious. "We'd never have to leave."

"Bones." He said softly, shaking his head slightly.

"You never listen to my ideas." She said, turning around to stomp toward the stairs, he held tightly to her. "Let go, let go." She grumbled, still trying to hide her smile.

"You're worse than a little kid." He whispered in her ear, she immediately turned in his arms and he had to take a step back. "Parker's already packed. That's why he is outside playing right now. If you pack, you can go outside and play before we leave."

"Are you bribing me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him, his smile was returned, and she couldn't help but let a small smirk escape.

"Yes." He said, turning her around. "Now go pack." He said, giving her a very light shove, his hand swung around and smacked her butt. She gasped and turned, only to see him walking away from her laughing.

"You're going to pay for that later!" She exclaimed.

"Hush and pack, Bones!" Booth said, turning the corner as he walked away.

Brennan grumbled and stomped up the stairs to the sound of his whistling in the distance.

* * *

Booth stepped out onto the porch and glanced over toward Angela as she lifted a bag from the step. He stepped off the porch and offered help which she gladly accepted. "I'm really glad that you and Hodgins could make it." He said, watching Angela's smile as he stepped to the back of the SUV.

"We're glad we came out. I can't believe how relaxing it is to just turn everything off and just sit back." She said with a sigh. "It has been a very long time since I've done that. Thank you for the invite." She said, watching as Hodgins came around the side of the SUV with his hand out.

"Hodgins." Booth said, giving him a strong handshake. "We'll see you guys on Monday." He said, glancing back to the cabin. "If I can get Bones to get her butt moving!" He said, raising his voice a little, knowing that the window to the cabin was open upstairs. "She was happy to see you guys too." He said, nodding.

"I can't believe how relaxed you two have been." Angela said, glancing toward the window. "She's like a completely different person."

"I just wanted some time for us to be ourselves, you know? It'll make the transition next week easier." He smiled, hearing the sound of the door closing, he knew that Brennan was coming up behind him. "Are you all packed?" He asked as he turned his head, watching her eyes narrow.

"I'm not your child." She said. "Do not speak to me as if I am your child."

"No, no you're not my child. My child was packed last night. It's you, my love, that has been threatening to buy a cabin in the woods and disappear from society forever." He said.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Angela said, catching Booth's eye.

"See. Angela agrees." Brennan said, stepping over to her friend for a hug. "She understands the importance of escapism. Perhaps she'd like to live in a cabin in the middle of the woods with me, and you and Hodgins can return to the city and fight crime together." She said, noticing Angela's smile toward Booth.

"Are you packed?" Booth asked, ignoring her diatribe for a moment, she glared at him. "We have to leave in a half hour."

Brennan rolled her eyes and gave Angela another hug. "Thank you for coming to visit."

"No problem, sweetie." She said, pulling from the hug. "If you want, you can ride back with us." She teased, watching Brennan turn to glance to Booth, who shook his head.

"Do not put ideas in her head, please." Booth said, glancing to the side to see Parker over by the pier. "I should make sure he's ready. He said, bidding their guests goodbye before he turned to check on his son.

Brennan watched him walk off and turned back to Angela and Hodgins. "I'll see you both Monday."

"Yes." Angela said, nodding. "I'd tell you not to let him boss you around, but it seems like you're doing a very good job keeping him in check." Angela laughed.

"That, I am." She grinned. "Hodgins." She said, reaching forward to give him a hug, he returned it happily. "Drive safely home, and thank you as well for the visit."

"No problem, Doctor B. We should do this more often." Hodgins said, watching her smile happily as she nodded in agreement. "Have a safe trip back." He said, and turned to get into the SUV as Angela came over and got into the passenger side. They started to pull the truck out of the driveway, waving as they watched Booth and Parker join Brennan beside the driveway. The three waved as their guests waved and drove down the gravel road. "They make a pretty cute family, don't they?" Hodgins asked, glancing to Angela as she waved toward the three of them.

"They sure do." Angela said happily, watching them drive off. "They deserve happiness." She said with a happy sigh, turning back in her seat, she glanced toward her husband and smiled, relaxing for the long drive home.

The moment their guest's SUV was out of sight, Parker went toward their car to check on his things in the back seat. Booth turned and pulled Brennan toward him with a sly smile. "I'm packed." She said, sending her eyes up to his, she watched him smile. "What? I knew what you were going to ask." She took a step back and stepped around him. With a swift swing of her wrist, she swatted at his butt. He yelped a little and turned, and she grinned. "Now get upstairs and get my bags. We need to get home!" She said, watching his jaw drop just slightly. "I'm going to go play." She said, and with a quick playful wave, she took off to find Parker.


	65. Home Is Where The Heart Is

The trip back to the city wasn't filled with nearly the excitement that had been present when their vacation had started. Parker remained fairly quiet in the back seat, amusing himself with comics and a video game that he hadn't even looked at while they were camping. Brennan was staring out the window, her seat tipped back slightly as her fingertips fiddled with the silver dolphin charm on her necklace.

Booth reached over without a word and touched her other hand. Her eyes moved to him, and her hand clasped his tightly. "Where do you want to go after we drop Parker off?" He asked, glancing toward her, she shrugged a little and sighed.

"You can drop me off at my place." She said. "That's fine." Her tone seemed a little off, and he could tell that her mood was quickly deflating with each mile.

"Do you want me to come over after I unpack my things?" He asked, watching her head turn and look directly at him.

"If you'd like to." She said, smiling slightly, she could see that his confidence was shining through in his smile. "I would love for you to stay with me." She said softly. She was about to say something more, when suddenly her phone and Booth's phone rang out and vibrated.

"What was that?" Parker asked from the back seat, roused from his video game coma for a moment.

"That was our phones finding a signal." Booth said, letting out a light laugh as Brennan shook her head and picked her phone up off the center console and scrolled through the messages in her phone. "Anything important?" He asked.

"Nothing that can't wait until Monday." She said, setting her phone back down in the center console, she grabbed for his hand again, settling into her seat for the long ride.

* * *

Once they were back in Washington, Parker seemed to perk up considerably and began to chatter from the back seat. "So, when am I going to get to see you guys again?" Parker asked.

"Probably on my next weekend with you." Booth said, glancing to his son through the rearview mirror. "We're back home, which means we're back to structure and schedules, and…"

"Boredom." Brennan said, looking toward Booth. "What? I've had fun with Parker. I've become quite used to his exuberance. I'm going to miss him."

"I'm going to miss you too, Bones." Parker said, happy to hear that she enjoyed their time together as much as he did. "I can't wait to tell mom about all of the fun things we did."

"Maybe leave out the engagement part, okay Bud? We're trying to keep it on the down low for a little bit." Booth said, catching his son's eyes.

"Because you guys work together?" Parker asked.

"Yeah." Booth said, nodding. "We're just going to keep our personal lives to ourselves, and our work life separate. Okay?"

"I understand." Parker nodded. "So I can't tell Mom? I'm just really excited."

"I know. I'll let you know when you can tell your mom. Okay?" Booth asked.

"Okay." He said, still smiling as the looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"Parker, please make sure you let me know about your science fair once school starts. I'd really like to help you with it." Brennan said, turning her head to see the little boy's brown eyes sparkling at her.

"That'll be awesome, Bones." He said, still smiling at her. "It's going to be the best science fair with your help."

"No stink bombs." Booth said, listening to Parker and Brennan laugh. "I'm serious, you two. You together is more trouble than I think anyone can handle." He teased, pulling down the street where Rebecca lived. He could see that Parker was a bit eager to get home, and as much as he tried not to feel a pit of jealousy in his stomach, it never seemed to go away. He caught Brennan watching him, and gave her a slight smile, though he could see by the look in her eyes that she was reading his every thought. She sent him a slight smile, and he sent her a wink to let her know he was going to be just fine.

Booth pulled the car up to the curb, and Parker was nearly out of the car before it even stopped. "Hurry, Dad." Parker said, climbing from the car, he slammed the door. Booth got out of his seat and walked around the back of the car, opening it up to grab Parker's things. He shouldered the boy's backpack and grabbed his tent and suitcase, and Parker grabbed his sleeping bag. "Oh!" He exclaimed, dropping the sleeping bag into the car again, he took off around the car.

"Parker, where are you going now?" He asked, watching as Brennan's door opened suddenly. He could see through the car, that his son was embracing Brennan tightly. She was holding Parker in her arms, and kissed his head. She then took his chin in her hand and said something softly to him, and he nodded and grinned, before he kissed her cheek and ran back for the back of the car.

"I had to say goodbye to Bones, Dad." Parker said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I understand." He said, nodding toward the sleeping bag and Booth closed the back of the car. The two of them walked toward the apartment, and as they reached the door, Parker turned around and waved wildly at Brennan, as she waved back. They then turned for the door and entered together, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Brennan sat in the car for several minutes and waited for Booth, her eyes suddenly brought to his phone, as it buzzed with an incoming text message. It buzzed again, and she reached over to pick it up, glancing quickly at the text, her brow furrowed. She placed the phone back where she lifted it from and glanced to the door of the apartment just as it opened and Booth came toward the car. He smiled at her through the window and made his way around the front of the SUV. Once he climbed in and closed the door, he looked over at Brennan's thoughtful expression. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said, her tone flat and slightly sad. She glanced to the apartment and sighed.

"I'm going to miss him too." Booth said with a slight smile. "The first thing he said when Rebecca opened the door was that he can't wait to hang out with us again." Booth said, watching her nod, her eyes still not meeting his. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm ready to go home." She said, looking toward him, he watched her eyes finally meet his, and there was sadness in them that he wasn't expecting to see. "Take me home, please." She said, sighing softly.

"Bones, talk to me." He said softly. "Is it about Parker?"

"No." She said. "I am just tired." She said.

He watched her for another moment or two, and leaned toward her slightly. She leaned in his direction and his hand gently touched her cheek. "Come with me to my place first, and then we can go to yours, okay? I'm not ready to drop you off just yet."

She paused for a moment and then nodded gently. "Okay." She said, sighing slightly. "I'm happy to be home." She said. "I'm even happier that I'm here with you."

"Right back at you, Bones." He said, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, watching as he put the car into gear, and then gently placed his hand in hers as they made their way to his place.


	66. Matter of Trust

Booth drove them toward his apartment, completely aware of the silence between them. He squeezed her hand just a little, and was pleased when she squeezed back. He knew she was a little sad about their vacation ending, but he never thought that she'd be borderline depressed about it. "Do you want to go to the diner for dinner?" He asked, watching her blue eyes focus on him for several moments.

"I'd prefer to just get something and eat at home, if you don't mind." She said, watching him nod. "I can order us some Thai when you're unpacking. We can eat at my place."

"That sounds great." He said. He noted that she seemed a little happier, but there was still a tinge of sadness in her eyes. They pulled up to his apartment, and he glanced to her and she seemed to be watching him. He grabbed his cell phone and shoved it in his pocket as he climbed from the car. Brennan also climbed from the car and moved toward the apartment. He stepped around the SUV, grabbed his bags from the back, then walked around to see that she was waiting patiently by the door.

"Everything is so much quieter with Parker not here." Brennan said as he approached her, leaning forward to drop a kiss on her lips.

"We could find a way to make things a little rowdier if you wanted." He said, giving her a wink that made her laugh.

"Well, everything else is quieter." She said, leaning forward to kiss him gently. He reached around her with the key and unlocked the door, nearly sending her tumbling backwards. She gripped him tightly and laughed in surprise. "Booth!" She said.

"What? I've got you. I'm not letting you go anywhere." He said, holding her as he made sure she was on solid ground before letting her turn and walk into the building. They climbed the stairs together, and Booth tossed her the keys to his apartment. She unlocked the door and walked inside, turning to see him entering the apartment as she switched on the light. "I'm going to go put these things away, you call for dinner, okay?"

"I left my phone in the car. Can I use yours?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, pulling the phone from his pocket and glanced at it. His brow furrowed slightly when he saw the message on it and quickly looked through a few other texts that had come through when they were away.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, watching as his eyes flicked up to her.

"Uh, it's nothing. A friend of mine is in town and wants to catch up." He said, looking back down at his phone. He closed his texts and handed his phone to Brennan.

"A friend?" she asked. She had seen the text, she just wasn't sure if he was willing to be honest with her about it.

"Uh, it's Hannah. She's..."

"The woman with whom you had a sexual relationship with while you were in Afghanistan?" Brennan said, her tone cold and disconnected.

"Bones." He said her name with a sigh.

"Are you going to catch up with her?" she asked, with a tone that bordered on anger, but still held a level of aloofness. It was amazing to him how she could hold onto her emotions so well, when she was so obviously upset.

"I don't know, probably not. What is there to catch up with?" He said, with his meaning being that he didn't know the woman that well, but he could see by the hurt look in Brennan's eyes that she had interpreted it differently. "I just mean that I..."

"I think I am just going to go home." She said quickly.

"Bones, I love you. I don't want to see her." He said quickly.

"You are a grown adult. You can have adult relationships, friends. I understand." She said, her voice holding an intensely disconnected tone. "It is fine. I'm just tired and I want to go home. My car is here, it's fine." She said, taking a step back toward the door. She handed him his phone. Thank you for a wonderful vacation."

"Bones, please don't go." He said, taking a step forward, he was hurt when she took a step back.

"It's fine. I will see you later. Maybe tomorrow." She said, turning for the door. "I love you." she said, and turned to leave the apartment. She could hear him protesting, but hurriedly left the apartment, closing the door.

As soon as the door closed with herself on the other side, she realized her mistake. She wasn't sure she wanted to go, and even if she truly wanted to leave, her keys were in her bag in his car. Her phone was also in his car. She paused for several moments, feeling the warmth in her cheeks from embarrassment. She turned and stared at his door for the longest time, until it opened suddenly to his surprised expression.

"You didn't leave." He said, his tone hopeful and happy.

"I… I'm going. I mean…I mean..." She stammered.

"Come inside. We can talk. We will order dinner and talk." He said, reaching for her hand, he latched onto it tightly and tugged her toward him. She didn't resist and let him pull her inside, and directly into his chest, where he held her securely, her stubborn eyes looking up at him. "You are upset."

"I am not very good at handling my emotions, especially when it comes to you, Booth. I am very self aware and vulnerable. I find that my reactions are often very irrational." She explained, swallowing down the sad feeling in her chest. "I find that I would prefer to walk away than experience pain." She explained.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bones. I would never hurt you." He said softly.

"I know you hate when I walk away from you." She whispered.

"You know that if you walk away though, that I won't be very far behind you, don't you? I don't like when you walk away, but I'm willing to follow you anywhere and do anything I can to show that you can trust me, Bones." He said, watching her eyes.

"I do trust you. I don't particularly always trust myself." She whispered. "Especially when it comes to reacting."

"My past is my past, Bones and I can't change it. You are my future, Bones. You, me, and a village of motherless children." He said, watching her eyes light up. "What do you say about tomorrow, you and me go find a symbol of our promise to one another. I'll buy you anything you like. A ring, a necklace, a goofy mask that signifies some weird ancient marriage ritual." He said with a smile. "It's our last day of vacation, we need to punctuate it with something important." He said softly. "Anything you want, it's yours." He said.

"So what you're saying, is that you want to brand me." She asked with that playful look in her eyes that flickered back to life.

"Yes, Bones. I want to brand you. I want everyone to know that you are mine." He said back to her, his own tone clearly mocking, though playful. "Would you prefer to brand me?" he teased.

"As appealing as that sounds," she teased, "I love the idea of you buying me more jewelry." She said as her fingertips gently rubbed the pendant of her necklace. "It is a strength of yours, and who am I to hold you back from it?" She asked, staring at her fingers as she thrummed them across his chest. Her eyes lifted to his.

"Bones, I have absolutely no interest in Hannah. I was in rough shape over there before I left, she probably wants to check on me."

Brennan took a slow, deep breath and watched his eyes for a moment. "I trust you, and if she wants to see you at some point, it is perfectly fine. I promise." She replied.

"So you're not going to get all weird?" He teased.

"I don't know what that means." She said softly.

"Listen, I'll meet up with her for lunch at some point, but only if you come too." He replied. "I don't want to go if you're not with me." He said, touching her cheek.

"Booth." She said with a gentle shake of her head. "I trust you." She replied.

"I know you do, but I want you with me. I want her to meet you, to see how happy I am." He said softly. "I talked a lot about you. I talked about how much I missed you, and how I was worried that you would change, and not want to be my partner anymore. I felt so incomplete without you." He said, watching her eyes for several moments, trying to read them and finding nothing. Finally she lifted an eyebrow very slowly. "Yes, I'm needy and clingy." He said, letting a slight smile appear on his lips.

"I'm hungry." She said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked, watching her blue eyes soften. "Do you want Thai?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, leaning forward she pushed her body against him, her hand moving for his pocket. She felt him jump a little when she reached inside for his phone. "I'll call." She said, pulling his phone from his pocket, smiling wickedly at his raised eyebrow and widened eyes. "I love you." She said, turning around, she leaned against him a little.

"Trouble." He whispered in her ear, listening to her laugh, as she moved from his arms to make her phone call.


	67. Last Day in Paradise

That final Sunday of their vacation was finally upon the partners, and when Booth opened his eyes, he found that Brennan was lying beside him, her eyes wide open as she stared at the sunlight dancing across the ceiling. He was lying on his side, his head buried in a pillow that smelled like her, and burrowed beneath blankets that smelled like her, staring at her thoughtful expression.

She suddenly closed her eyes tightly, sucked in a deep breath and stubbornly rolled onto her side to face him. She said nothing as her blue eyes focused on his dark eyes, her lips just slightly parted, as if she had something to say. Instead she just stared at him, blinking and breathing, and just being together.

"I am fortunate." His voice rumbled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he tried to hide a smile, he watched her for a moment, the corners of her lips twitching.

"I am fortunate, as well." She said softly. "Thank you for waking me before my nightmare took over last night."

"Mmm…" He said, stretching his arm over her gently, he pulled himself against her. "We will figure these dreams out together. I have to say though, I am enjoying the waking up stuff."

"If we wake up in the middle of the night each night and end up doing what we did…" She sighed, smiling slightly.

"Then we will be the happiest people that ever lived." He said, rolling onto his back with a laugh, feeling her hand smack down on his chest, he laughed again.

"Or the most exhausted people that ever lived." She groaned, pushing her face into his chest, she felt his arms move around her and squeeze her securely, and he let out a low growl to hear her laugh and rolled onto his side.

"You love it." He mumbled into her hair.

She looked up and into his eyes. "I do." She smiled. Her attention was suddenly brought to the clock, and she scrunched her face up a little with a sigh. "We should get up."

"That does not sound like fun." He said, running his fingers through her hair, letting his finger trace her ear. She leaned her head into his touch and grumbled. "See, you agree."

"We need to make the most of our last day." She said, rolling to her back, she kept going until her feet hit the floor. She grabbed hold of the blanket to cover her naked body and in the process pulled the blanket from his. "Oops." She said, watching him lying on the bed completely exposed, the only thing on him was the playful grin on his face.

"What? You don't like what you see?" He asked, watching her lower lip slip between her teeth.

"Stop tempting me!" She exclaimed, tossing the blanket onto the bed and on top of him, she grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled her arms into it swiftly, as she made her way for the bathroom quickly.

"Hey!" He exclaimed laughing, he pulled the blanket off and stood up. "Wait for me!" He exclaimed, making his way through the bedroom to the bathroom, listening to her protests as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

After they showered, and showered again, Booth made his way out to the kitchen to start the coffee, and Brennan stayed behind in the bathroom to finish her morning routine. He was standing at the coffee pot when she stepped into the room, and leaned across the counter, wrapped in a warm bathrobe. Her cheeks were pink from the hot water and the activity of the morning.

Booth turned and smiled, leaning across the counter toward her, he smiled. "Hey, Beautiful." He said, smiling at her across the counter, she smiled shyly at him.

"How on earth are we going to be able to work together now that we've seen one another naked?" She asked, allowing her eyes to travel down his bare chest for a moment.

"Hey, hey… eyes up here." He said, pointing at his face, he watched her cheeks blush a little more, and he noticed she was biting on the inside of her cheek a little, and her eyes didn't lift right away.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"Well, I'll be in a suit." He said, tipping his head. "So, you won't be staring at my chest." He said, turning around for the coffee, he swore he heard a disappointed groan. He turned to look toward her, and spied her wicked smile. He poured her a cup of coffee, and carefully slid the mug across the counter.

"I have a photographic memory." She replied, taking the mug and wrapping her hands around it, she listened to his gentle laugh as she turned around and made her way toward the couch. She sat down just as he rounded the counter and walked toward her with his own coffee. He set his cup beside hers on the coffee table and sat down, allowing her to pull herself into him and settle in, as he reached down and handed her mug to her, and picked up his own. He then wrapped his other arm around her and held her securely as she sipped at her coffee. "How are we going to do this?" She whispered.

"We solve murders like we always did." He said, listening to a discontented groan from her lips. "Do you mean the living situation?" He asked. When she hummed in affirmation, he sighed a little. "We can split time between apartments." He said.

"Mmhm…" she hummed.

"At least for the first week." He said softly. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement without too much turmoil." He said, not believing a word he was saying.

"Booth, we can't even take a shower without a wrestling match." She said, listening to his laugh.

"That's because you kept moving under the water, and leaving me without." He said, laughing. "We'll figure out the living arrangements. We have plenty of time."

"You can always just move in with me." She said, looking up at him, she could immediately see from the look on his face that it was a bad suggestion.

"No." He shook his head. "No, we should definitely get our own place."

She sighed, and could almost feel the tension starting to build. "We don't have to decide today." She said, watching him nod in agreement. "I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, Bones." He said, smiling tenderly at her words. "For as long as forever is."

* * *

Once they were dressed and made their way from her apartment, the partners spoke little on their travels. There were meaningful glances, and his hand ever at the small of her back, but for the most part, their conversations were with their eyes. Their day was filled with shopping and laughter, and eventually they made their way to dinner. A small bistro not far from Booth's apartment. He sat across from her, admiring the way that her dark hair curled at her shoulders, and the way the strap on her dress that was on her left shoulder would slide down just a bit every now and then.

"What is it now?" She asked, straightening the strap once more, she watched the smile on his lips.

"Was I staring?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, though he knew the answer to his question.

"Yes." She said, smiling across at him. "I feel like you're undressing me with your eyes." She said softly, noting that he looked a little embarrassed at her statement. "I mean, if you're going to undress me, I'd prefer it be with your hands." She said, sending a wink in his direction that was a bit exaggerated. He let out a laugh and she looked down as her cheeks blushed. She sighed gently and watched him for a moment. "I am still in complete fascination of what the last two weeks have brought us." She said, swirling the white wine in her glass as he sipped from his beer. "I don't know if this union of you and I could have gone any smoother."

"It didn't really go smoothly, Bones. We found one another on accident, and I told you I loved you while I was yelling at you." He said, humored.

"Yes, but that's who we are. Two of the most stubborn people ever to have existed." She said playfully, holding her glass up.

He laughed and gently toasted her sentiment, watching as her eyes glittered with happiness, her eyes flicking down to the ring that now adorned her finger. It was nothing extraordinary, and held no diamond, just a simple band that fit comfortably, with a gentle etching of two dolphins over its surface. "You're sure you like it?" He asked, watching her eyes snap up to his.

"Absolutely. It couldn't be more perfect." She said, a tone that almost held offense. "I love it." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Bones." He said, reaching for her hand, she let him take it gently in his own. "I'd like to make a toast." He said, watching her smile as he lifted his glass to her. "To the end of summer, and the beginning of forever." He said, watching her smile as she lifted her glass to his, with no offering of words, for his were a perfect summation of their discovery of their love.

* * *

**Okay um... the end? Maybe? I mean... summer is over...? SO you know... review, read... give me your opinions. **


	68. Author Note

**Hey Folks!**

**Thank you for your thoughtful words for Beyond The Sea... Unfortunately Summer is over... and it's time for our dynamic duo to move into Autumn... Stay tuned ... The sequel is on its way. "_Falling With You_" will be a continuation of Beyond the Sea... **

**So stay tuned... and don't forget to Review to let me know you're there, reading and alive... ;) The best way to get the sequel would be to 'follow' me... and it'll pop up in your e-mail. **

**Love and Sid, **

**PJ.**


End file.
